


Fate/Rendezvous

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I'm trying my best to improve, F/F, F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Team Bonding, Team as Family, horrible fight scenes, no promises though, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 76,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: *Within a closed door lies a big wish...**Within a wish lies a desire...**Within desire lies...**Fate*Chaldea Security Organization; an organization in-charge of preserving Humanity that was organized by the Animusphere family. To accomplish such a goal, they needed to send off Masters on Missions to take down or crush Singularities and Irregularities one after another. But due to a certain incident in the rookies' first mission, all Masters fall into unexpected coma...except one.Explore the Rendezvous of the Master of Chaldea, as she ventures into a world with too many irregularities. Along with some people she'd made friends with, get to know the mysteries of each of them as they battle and fight to restore the Universe to its previous glory. But...is everything going to go well after a paradox of universes is occuring? And only one group...Are in charge to stop it.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Laeticia, Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia/Frankenstein | Berserker of Black, Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia/Chiron | Archer of Black, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, Kishinami Hakuno/Nero | Kishinami Hakuno/Saber, Kishinami Hakuno/Tamamo-no-Mae | Kishinami Hakuno/Caster, Miyu Edelfelt/Illyasviel von Einzbern
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	1. Preview & Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fate Stay Night x Fate Apocrypha x Fate Extra x Fate kaleid liner Prisma Illya
> 
> In an alternate verse, there are events that happen before an event in the anime. Something happened that existed in anime and something happened that didn't exist in the anime.
> 
> Mature: Because of violence, cussing, cursing (in other words, majority Mordred's mouth) and even probably a bit of sexual content. Read at your own risk!!

**_"So, orders are clear. Do you understand what you would do?"_ **

**_***_ **

**_"You seem like...a Master without ever dreaming to become one."_ **

**_***_ **

**_"We've saved everyone...but why do I feel like something is still lacking?"_ **

**_***_ **

**_"I wanted to be the one who becomes that. So that she won't stop smiling..."_ **

**_***_ **

**_"Yes. I understand."_ **

**_***_ **

**_"What do you think the future holds?"_ **

**_"Do you think there's even a future?"_ **

**_"Will Humanity survive its greatest calamity yet?"_ **

**_***_ **

**_"By the Command Spells you've all bestowed upon me, I take upon the role of being a Master. A Master of various Heroic Spirits. A Master from your respectful organization. A Master..."_ **

**_***_ **

**_"Are you prepared, Hero of Justice?"_ **

**_***_ **

**_"...who will sacrifice even my own life to ensure that an Earthly Paradox will not occur."_ **

_~~~~_

_A tale of entwining_ _fates_.

_Connected by an invisible string of which is called as, well, fate._

_As one goes through each tale, everything comes into light..._

_Will Humanity and its future..._

_Hold?_

_Will the answer truly lie ahead?_

_Will each paradox be fixed the way it was?_

_Will the_ _**rendezvous**_ _continue?_

_Will it be for something good?_

_Or would it be something bad?_

Fate/Rendezvous....


	2. Chapter One: Red Sky, Red Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rendezvous is being constructed. For now, let us look into each tale as the people in each tale is led to one another while the rendezvous is becoming more apparent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this story diverges from the canon so, the Lostbelt Arc hasn't yet happened but the Mystic Code that you are able to gain in the first Lostbelt exists in this. And also, this happens during the Epic of Remnant Part though I kept a character alive here because of storyline and also because when I discovered he'd die, I already published this story...
> 
> So yes, this diverges from the canon itself

He wakes up, remembering what just transpired through the last few days...

_I ask of you..._

_**That was the first time...** _

_Are you my Master?_

_**I saw a woman as beautiful as her...** _

Sighing and pushing off his covers, he also remembers the others who are with him...

_You...how come someone as weak as you became Saber's Master!?_

_**That twin-tailed tsundere that waltzed in with her own Servant and taken homage into one of my rooms...** _

_Onii-chan...hurry up and summon yours. Or you won't be able to survive..._

_**That mysterious little girl that ambushed us with her own Servant...** _

"Seriously...something really weird is transpiring in this city..."

"What're you talking about?"

"GAHHHH!!"

The red haired male carefully turns around to see who the hell would just waltz in his room without a single care for the male occupant. He sighs as he recognized the dark coloured twin tails and blue, vibrant eyes.

"T-Tohsaka...what the heck is wrong with you...haven't you heard of a little manners?"

"What are you talking about, Emiya-kun? Saber's calling for you for about a minute and you didn't answer!"

"I thought you were kidnapped by Berserker's Master, Shirou..."

He sweatdrops. Emiya Shirou could never understand why would he take in exaggerated people into his own home...but...he guessed it was worth the trouble.... The house was usually quiet and Shirou was yearning for some company. Well, Taiga Fujimura's company is different since she's his guardian. It was nice to have friends inside the house...even if sometimes he was blamed as a pervert.

"So, why did you call anyway? And more than that, what time is it? Why is it so red outside the window?" Shirou asks as he walks to his window and looks out.

"It's 12am." Tohsaka had told him

"Also, Rin and I noticed that the midnight sky has been acting up..." Saber told him as the three of them walk into his backyard. And indeed, there was something weird happening.

"Why's the sky and the moon..." Shirou paused "colored red?" he asked his companions and Tohsaka Rin sighed "There's an extremely weird magic accumulation in the cemetery where we first fought Berseker and his Master. I believe it's the one causing this Red Sky. Something...quite dangerous is about to happen. Archer!" Rin called his Servant as he materializes beside her.

"I understand." his white hair was fairly noticeable and his red clothes also seemed to camouflage into the night.

"The reason why we woke you up. We plan to storm that cemetery. We have to eliminate whatever is occurring there. Or the city will get affected as well..." Rin tells him and Saber nods in agreement. Shirou sighs

"Alright. Let's go."

And, without another word, the four of them go to the direction of the cemetery.

***

"What's wrong, Master?" a red-clad Saber with a silver-red sword asks her Master. She got out of the catacombs that was supposed to be their base because she noticed that a certain necromancer Master of hers is missing. She looked up at the night sky...it was drenched red...along with the moon. She found her Master looking at the sky as well...

After sensing that his Servant was behind him, Saber of Red's Master looked back to him "Saber...the Yggdmillenia siblings called me. They said they were holding a meeting. Ruler had insisted because it was fairly important. They're asking if we all could meet in the backyard of the mansion." the necromancer with shades states as the Saber nods

"Well, I wonder what's happening now...how many of us are attending, Kairi?"

"Hmm...I think you, Rider of Black, Archer of Black, Ruler, Sieg, Fiore and Caules. They say...something is weird about that Moon. The proof was in the mansion..." Kairi Sisiguo, Saber of Red's Master, announced as they walked towards the Yggdmillenia mansion.

"Seriously, we're getting caught up with one weird mess after another..." Saber of Red grumbles in complaint, although unable to do anything about it.

***

"What's up with our virtual sky?" a brown haired male asked his companions. The female brown haired shook her head "Don't look at me, Haku." she said as she sat beside him. Right now, they were in the rooftop of the school, Tsukumihara Academy along with their Servants; Caster and Saber and two more of their fellow Masters, a twin tailed girl with blue eyes and a purple haired girl with gold eyes and eyeglasses. They had their own Servant with them, though they were dematerialized.

"But still...isn't it impossible for the sky to be any other color but blue with...small number codes?" Caster said, her blue kimono noticeable as she looked onto Saber. "Umu. This is indeed unusual, Praetor..." Saber replies.

"Explanation, Rin, Rani? Can you?" the brown haired male, Haku, asked and both of the aforementioned Masters sighs and looked directly into the moon. "There's something wrong with the 7th floor, more specifically, the Moon Cell itself. The place with which you both rescued us. The light of that red moon originates from there..." Tohsaka Rin said and Rani VIII nods

"Should we go and investigate?" the female twin of Haku asks, but already knowing the answer. They all looked at each other and nods. Things won't be settled if they just sat there without doing anything. The least they could do is find what the red moon and sky's cause is.

With that in mind, their group went to the elevator that they always maintained inside the Supply Room, to go to the 7th floor.

***

"So, what is the true purpose of this meeting, anyway?" a pink haired elementary-schooler said as she rubbed her eyes. She was pissed off since they were awokened at 12 midnight and were forced to hold an emergency meeting in the mansion across the street.

"Well, you've noticed it when you walked here, didn't you?" a blonde lady asks as they all gathered in their so-called meeting room. By what she said, every occupant of the room looked hard into her.

"The moon and sky...were red." a twin tailed girl with blue eyes told them and the others nodded "Yes, that's why we took too long coming here. We tried to find a reason for it, Luvia-san, Rin-san." a silver haired girl with red eyes answers

"Does this have anything to do with the Class Cards?" a black haired elementary schooler with gold eyes asked which made Luvia and Rin shake their head "That is where we are not sure, Miyu..." Luvia replies

"But...the sky...and the moon..." a blue kaleidostick starts

"Definitely have traces of magic on them..." continued a red kaleidostick.

"What do you mean, Ruby, Sapphire?" the silver haired girl asks and the two sticks sighed "It means...even if this has nothing to do with the Class Cards, something that involves magic is at work and...something undesirable will occur, Illya-san." Ruby, the red stick, states

"What does that even mean?!" the pissed off pink haired girl asked, her hands banging on the table

"Furthermore, it means, something that may end the planet entirely is about to happen. It could be measly called as a Singularity. Or Irregularity, Lady Chloe." Sapphire, the blue stick, continues.

"So, our next mission is to go to Mt. Enzou as there, we can further analyze the Moon and the sky closer..." Rin said "I'm sorry, but you may not be able to sleep yet, Miyu Edelfelt, Chloe von Einzbern, Illyasviel von Einzbern...we, Luvia Edelfelt, Rin Tohsaka and myself, Bazett Fraga McRemitz shall also go with you." Bazett said. The three nods as they all slowly go out of the mansion and started their journey to Mt. Enzou as Auguste started to drive them.

***

"This is...?!"

"Is something wrong, Romani?"

"Da Vinci...this is bad. We have to do something about this..." Dr. Romani, head of Chaldea's Medical Department, states as he observes the giant globe in which entails Earth's future.

"We heard you through the door. What's happening, Dr. Roman? Did another Singularity appear already?" a female with pink, short hair asked as she storms the observation room with a red haired female with gold eyes.

"Good timing, Mash, Gudako. I was about to issue a mission for you tomorrow if you were asleep but...the sooner the better, I guess..." Dr. Roman said as he points to the globe.

"It seems...fine, Doctor..." Mash Kyrielight, the pink haired Demi-Servant, says and Gudako stays silent, her eyes scanning the globe intently "It seems that way at first wouldn't it, Mash? Well because...it hasn't started to spread into our era yet. But..." the globe turns 360 degrees, then they saw it...

"What are those red fog?" Gudako asked, her eyes staring into where the fog seemed more thick.

"It's rather like a miasma than a fog, actually, Gudako. But...minor details aside, that miasma's filled with magic, magic that isn't anywhere in the records of Clock Tower's Mage Organization or the Holy Church's archives. It seems to make...earthly paradoxes." Dr. Roman starts as sweat starts to fall from his temple.

"Paradoxes?" Mash asks

"To be more precise...it entwines various era into one place...making it..." Leonardo Da Vinci suddenly realized as she also observed the red miasma that is starting to envelop the globe.

"A Singularity." Gudako says as she clenches her fists, her eyes focusing on one place where the miasma was thickest. "Since this case is different, we'll refer to it as Mission 161: Irregularity. You will depart as soon as possible..." Dr. Roman orders and Gudako nods and pulls Mash with her.

As they walk out of the observation room, Gudako releases Mash. "Did you see that, Mash?" she asked and Mash shook her head "Tell me what _you_ saw, Senpai..." the Demi-Servant asks of her. Gudako looks into her best friend and first Servant.

"The miasma was thickest in Fuyuki City in Japan. I've told you what's there, right, Mash?" Gudako asks as she clenched her fists harder and, finally realizing what her Master meant, Mash's eyes widened.

"You...oh no, Senpai...Dr. Roman is right...let's get dressed, tell the others and prepare for Rayshift right away...!" Mash said as she takes her Master's hand as they walk into each other's room.

Gudako puts on her black battle uniform (the Mystic Code you can obtain once you start the Lostbelt Arcs), her eyes and hand study her Command Spells. Tears of determination fall from her eyes. There was a knock at her room door "Master? I've already informed the others. They will stay hidden or dematerialized when we go and Rayshift but they will rely on you for sustenance. We're ready to depart, Master." Mash's voice says as Gudako stood up and opened her door. Then, she and Mash walked back to the observation room.

"We're ready to go, Doctor." Mash informs the pink haired doctor and even if the doctor was surprised by how quick they prepared, he nodded.

"Alright. Your mission is to stop the paradoxes from reaching 100%. Although, each era had already begun to come together, all you have to do is to defeat the pillars of whatever is causing this. Then, the Irregularity should disintegrate like what happens after every Singularity you've taken down." Dr. Roman briefed them in and both of them nods.

"So, orders are clear. Do you understand what you would do?" Dr. Roman asked once again, this time directed to Gudako.

"Yes. By these Command Spells that you have entrusted upon me, I swear that I will finish this task. I shall ensure Earth's future and take down each paradox that I will encounter." Gudako says

"We'll try to get more info about that miasma here. You just go and scout the area that is starting to merge. We'll contact you once we have more useful information. For now...I'll start the Rayshift..." Dr. Roman said

"Understood."

And just like that, the Master and Servant duo were sent to where the places that already merged are.

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't wait for the perfect moment. Take the moment and make it perfect."
> 
> ~Carlo-kun
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Why is the moon red?"
> 
> "You're just on time."
> 
> "I have a bad feeling about this..."
> 
> "You're a magical girl. You can sense it, too!"
> 
> Next time: Hall of Mirrors


	3. Chapter Two: Hall of Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, each tale interacts with each other, having the Rendezvous fully-constructed. Now, we look at each tale meets in the middle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this story diverges from the canon so please, don't be surprised at the new circumstances that is to occur...

As Emiya Shirou, Tohsaka Rin, Saber and Archer are all nearing the cemetery, they spot a fairly familiar figure from a distance. It was looking into the sky as well. On its huge shoulders sat a little girl with silver colored hair, also observing the red sky and moon.

The group then hid behind a tree nearby, masking their magical energy as to avoid getting detected by the two people in the center of the cemetery. Rin, Shirou, Archer and Saber studies the two who are standing there. And they knew immediately who it was.

"Ne, Berserker, why is the moon red again?"

"Grrrughhh..." Berserker grunted in response. And, as if the Master understands him, she nods "I don't know either. But something is definitely going on in the central part of the cemetery. We're going to investigate it..." the Master, who was a little girl with purple clothes, silver hair and red eyes, looked into their direction.

"Aren't we, Rin?"

"Tch. You've sensed us, I see. Alright. Based on those words of yours, you're not the one doing this, Illyasviel von Einzbern." Rin says as the little girl looks at them mischievously "Of course not, I would never lower myself to those levels and use such underhanded tricks just to win this Holy Grail War." Illyasviel replies while flipping her hair.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asks

"Oh, onii-chan, you've acknowledged me? Well, let me give you a reward then. Yes, the magic that engulfs the sky and moon is not my doing. It's something out of this world. I feel it is spreading fast, if not prevented, the Observer of the Holy Grail War will intervene and the war itself will come to a standstill..." Illyasviel narrates and Rin crossed her arms over her chest.

"I knew it...."

"What are we standing here for, then? Shouldn't we go and investigate it?" Saber inquired.

"I hate to admit it but Saber's right. We have to take down the source of this thing so that we could focus on finishing this Grail War. Why don't we forge a truce for now?" Illyasviel tells them and all of them looked at each other.

"Yeah sure. For now." Shirou answers quickly as they all run towards the center of the cemetery.

Upon arriving, they immediately stopped. Their mouths hung open as they observed what was there. Rin was shocked to see...reflections of herself. Saber was shocked to see...someone who she holds dear ever since her life as a King. Illyasviel...saw herself. And there were many people there. Almost as if like...it was an entire _hall of mirrors._

But they continued walking on nonetheless...

***

Saber of Red and Kairi walked into the backyard of the Yggdmillenia mansion. There, waiting for them, were Ruler, side by side with Sieg and Rider of Black, Archer of Black and the Yggdmillenia siblings. They were all gathered nearby the huge flower garden that the Yggdmillenia family kept.

"Yo, did we miss anything major?" Saber of Red states "Sorry we came so late. Saber got unnecessarily hungry all of a sudden and forced me to order her pasta." Kairi reasons and they all sweatdrops.

"Well, you're just on time." Archer of Black says as he starts to push Fiore's wheelchair. "The light of the Red Moon seem to point in the center part of the flower garden. And...I feel strange traces of magic there. I called all of you here to come with me in case the Greater Grail will suddenly activate. Let's go, Sieg-kun, everyone." Ruler continues as she takes the brown haired male's hand and they walked hand in hand towards their destination.

"Hmmm...is it just me or are those two getting extremely close for wear..." Rider of Black smirked and Ruler heard it as her face turned red "Hm? Are you alright, Ruler? You seem to have a fever. Are you sure you were feeling well when we went to town?" Sieg asks and Ruler just looks at her companion "O-Oh yes...I'm extremely fine."

The females present (including Rider of Black) smirks and laughs teasingly as they all follow them.

When they arrived at their destination, they all froze upon seeing...many people. Though the one who was surprised the most was Saber of Red. She saw someone who she looked up to in her life. Ruler tried to think of what it could be, but she already theorized things in her head. Though she refused to believe it. Everyone stared at the people...they seemed to be...behind a _hall of mirrors_.

But they continued walking on nonetheless...

***

Haku, his twin, Rin, Rani, Saber and Caster got off the elevator and looked at Angelica Cage or the Moon Cell. They were surprised to see that the previous vibrant blue of the Moon Cell was replaced by blood red. The red light engulfed the 7th floor.

"What the heck happened here...?" Haku's twin asks as Saber stood by her and Haku with Caster walked slowly around the SE.RA.PH. "I don't know as well, Nami...but...one thing's for sure. Something is definitely wrong with Moon Cell. You know, even the elevator ride seemed iffy on some points..." Haku answers as he also circles the Moon.

They didn't know what it was that blocked them but they suddenly fell backwards...like a wall had prevented them from proceeding even further. Both brown haired groaned as their Servants helped them up while Rin and Rani ran to catch up to them.

"What the...?!" Nami stared hard into what stopped them from proceeding. They all froze when they saw it was...people. Rin froze to see various reflection of herself. And some more people with her reflections.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Haku says as they continued walking on still. Suddenly, they were able to cross...

***

As Luvia, Miyu, Illya, Rin, Chloe and Bazett entered the cave of the mountain, at which they first met Chloe, they felt like the red color of the sky and moon were following them. But they ignored it since they were aware of the fact that the moon and sky IS filled with magic.

Illya shivered as she held on Rin's right hand and Miyu's left, Miyu holding on Luvia's own left hand. They knew that they shivered not because of the cold wind that is engulfing the cave since they've entered Trance (well, Miyu and Illya did) and Chloe had transformed. It was because of...the feeling that they were being watched...

"Rin-san...shouldn't we go home soon? I don't sense anything out of the ordinary anymore..." Illya says and Rin shook her head "You know that's a lie, Illya. This place is filled with extreme traces of magecraft. You're a Magical Girl, you should know..." Rin says as she brings out a couple of gems and so did Luvia.

When finally, they saw a bright white light that overpowers the red one from the outside. They walked towards it and found...people. They looked like reflections on a mirror but...different. Like the feeling they had when they entered the Mirror World whenever they had to retrieve the Class Cards...

What was even more shocking is that...some of the people resembled someone they know...their team looked on Rin who was also shell-shocked.

But, nevertheless, they keep walking...

***

They all stepped out of the mirror at the same time. It shocked each one of them. As they saw that...well, the people from the Mirror earlier...

Were actually true people.... They all stared at each other until...

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" a scream cut through the air. Everyone looked up to see...

Something falling!!!

**To be continued..**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you're searching for someone who could change your life, take a look in the mirror."
> 
> ~Roronoa AJ
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Oh don't tell me..."
> 
> "Master will explain everything inside."
> 
> "Hence, the reason why there are different versions of yourselves here."
> 
> Next Time: Unison


	4. Chapter Three: Unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, each tale intertwines. The focus is now of the Master that has conquered the Grand Order. How will she gain the help of the rest of the affected people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This diverges from the canon

After the Rayshift, Gudako felt lighter...yet there was something pulling her down.... She looked to her side and didn't found her companion, Mash Kyrielight. But rather, a vast city filled with light, a huge cube-like structure, a huge mountain and a huge mansion.

" _I prepared a small home where each era merges. You can plan your course of action there. You can also set up a summoning circle on a leyline there_." she remembered Dr. Roman had told her.

"Oh don't tell me..." slowly, she looked down and her face drained of color. And she was proven right. She was...quickly falling down to the ground!!

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She spotted the group that came from those different sights that she saw; and they were looking back up at her. Though, that wasn't important right now. She had to do something before she finally falls. She looked to her right hand and spotted her Command Spells. Having no choice, she opened her mouth to call a Servant but she wasn't able to Command anything because someone who had flying abilities caught her.

As her eyes were closed, she opened them to see a twin tailed goddess with red eyes and a crown...and wearing a bit of...revealing clothes. Gudako's eyes sparkled as the goddess smiled at her. She was Gudako's Servant in Chaldea and one of her Archers. They slowly landed in the middle of the gathered group as chrysanthemums, hydrangeas, lavanders and roses fly around her and the goddess.

"You should really be careful during Rayshifts, Gudako." the goddess put her down and smiled then, dematerialized quickly. Gudako sighed but smiles. "Wait, where's Mash?" Gudako looked up to find her Servant falling slowly like a Magical girl down the beside her.

"What are you, a Magical girl?! Oh, right. You WERE considered as one during the time we first met Illya-san..." Gudako sighs as she spots everyone was staring at her. "Guhh...so, I guess we have some explaining to do.... For now, all of you people, don't worry, I have an explanation for the Red Sky and Red Moon. But we shouldn't talk about it here...follow me..." Gudako gestured all of them to follow her.

"Wait...aren't you...Mash and Gudako?!" Illya states and Mash just smiles "We'll explain everything later. The reason of the red sky and even your...uhm...clones here..." Mash then gestures again to follow Gudako. They had no choice but to abide. They needed to know the cause of these events...

***

"What, you've met them before, Illya?" Bazett asked and Illya nods "Yeah. They helped me rescue Miyu back in that Reality Marble. But before that..." Illya glanced to another girl that looked like her. But before they could all question anything, a small house came into view.

 _It looks similar to the Chaldea Base back in Babylonia...but this is rather bigger..._ Gudako thought as she and Mash looked at the house that Dr. Roman had prepared for them

And through all their wide open eyes and mouths, Gudako sighed and looked onto Mash who nods also. They tried to open the door but in vain. "Maybe some are already in there.... I did say that some of them should go ahead of us..." Mash says again as she knocks on the door.

"Coming!" two male voices and a female one said from inside. Gudako and Mash paled, as if they knew who was in there. Gudako turned to everyone "So, I want everyone to stay calm, and you, too, Saber of Red, and yes, I know all your True Names. I'm sorry but we'll have to continue explaining inside..." she said as the door slowly opened and out came a man with a suit. "Eh...Jekyll. Who did you come with?" Mash asked and the man, now known as Dr. Henry Jekyll, smiles "I came with Euryale, Rama, Ushiwakamaru and Tamamo Cat and Ishtar...the others chose to stay back in Chaldea until you call on then, Master Gudako." Jekyll gestured them to enter and Gudako smirks, puffs her chest and ran inside.

Mash sweatdrops "She's excited to thank Ishtar for saving her.... Why don't you escort our...uh...affected guests inside, Jekyll..." Mash says as she transforms back into her casual clothes. "Right away, Mash." he wondered why Mash giggled mischievously but then, when he looked into the people behind them, he sweatdrops and smiles.

"Welcome. Master Gudako will explain many things to all of you, so please, come inside." Jekyll said as he opened the door further. And he shrugged though still suspicious. After everyone was inside, Saber of Red stopped in front of Jekyll "What sort of crap are you pulling, Jekyll?" she angrily glared at him. Jekyll sighs "I expected this kind of treatment from you, Saber, but, as I said earlier, Master will explain everything inside..." Saber of Red sighs as she gets inside, Jekyll closes the door as he follows Saber of Red inside.

***

They were all surprised to see the goddess that saved Gudako earlier. And speaking of Gudako, she sat on the floor in front of that same couch and was being braided by the goddess that Jekyll called as Ishtar. Four other Servants sat by a tea table, drinking together.

"So, let us begin this with introductions first. You all came from different eras. Hence, the reason why there are multiple versions of yourselves here. Especially you, Rin Tohsaka." Gudako says as Ishtar finishes braiding her and was now hugging her by the neck.

Rin(s) was surprised as they all looked at each other.

"The Rin Tohsaka that came with Shirou Emiya and his Servant, whose true name is Artoria Pendragon a.k.a. King Arthur, King of Knights, is from the time of the 5th Holy Grail War. Along with Shirou and Illyasviel von Einzbern, her Servant being Heracles, Rin's Servant is Archer. His Servant's true name? Well, it's..." Gudako looked to Ishtar who nods even though hesitating "EMIYA." everyone stared at Archer EMIYA. "Which Emiya? Well, it's Shirou-san's future self. A Guardian of the Counter Force."

Everyone there who knew Shirou had wide-open mouths. Illya, the magical girl, Rin, previous magical girl, Luvia, Miyu and Bazett stared at Chloe. "What?" Chloe asks, sweatdropping.

"Your...Class Card..." Miyu starts and Chloe nods, realizing what they mean "U-Uh...yeah. I inherited my install from Heroic Spirit EMIYA...but I didn't know that Onii-chan was EMIYA!" Chloe reasons and everyone stared at Shirou that came with Rin, Archer's Master.

"Uh..." everything was awkward. Until Jekyll gave each of them barley tea. Which they all happily accepted. "Anyway...the next Rin Tohsaka is the one from SE.RA.PH or the virtual world. She came with Haku Kishinami, his Servant Tamamo-no-Mae, the nine tailed fox priestess, and Nami Kishinami, her Servant, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, the Emperor of Rome, and Rani VIII, her Servant Lu Bu Fengxian. While Rin Tohsaka's Servant is also with her, Cú Chulainn...." Gudako was starting to get confused herself but she tried her best to not find it a drag. But she was still amused at their reactions and she couldn't help but stay awake.

"Next, the Rin Tohsaka from Illya's time as a Magical girl. Oh let's address Illya, the Magical Girl as Illya while the Master as Illyasviel so it won't be too confusing. Anyway, Rin came with Illya, Miyu Edelfelt, Shirou's little sister in the Parallel world, Luviagelita Edelfelt and Bazett Fraga McRemitz and oh, let's not forget the two kaleidosticks, Ruby and Sapphire...." she paused to see if they were still listening

When she sees that they were, she continues "The only timeline that Rin is not present is during the Greater Grail War with Kairi Sisiguo, Saber of Red's Master. Saber of Red is Mordred Pendragon, yes, Artoria Pendragon's son. The Yggdmillenia siblings, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia, her Servant, Archer of Black, Chiron, and Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia. And Rider of Black, Astolfo-nii-chan, his Master, Sieg-san who is also Ruler's, who is Jeanne d'Arc, boyfriend." Gudako grabbed her head and Ruler blushed red, mouthing a small "Hey!" to Gudako who didn't give it any mind.

"Lastly, we go to the next and last Rin Tohsaka. She came from our time and she's here." Gudako pointed to Ishtar who smiles and everyone had wide open eyes as they looked from Rin to Ishtar. Heck, even all the Rins did so. "Yeah so, if Shirou-san became a Servant, so did Rin. Although, Ishtar is actually a Pseudo-Servant, a Divine Spirit possessing the body of a girl who matched her magical wavelength. So, you can say that she's Rin but not really because Ishtar shares Rin Tohsaka's memories but she is in complete control of her body, though keeping it safe. It's sort of like....hmmm," Gudako put her pointer fingers on her head in thought

Everyone waited for her while she thinks, everyone also looks into Ishtar who was resting her chin on the Master's head. Then, Gudako snaps her fingers "It's sorta like how Jeanne d'Arc possessed Laeticia's body during the Greater Grail War....!" Gudako said eagerly while Ishtar sweatdrops at all the attention "Nice...to meet all of you. My name's Ishtar, Archer Class Servant." she said as Gudako pokes her cheek, which made everyone sweatdrop

"So, summarizing all that, did you get the gist of what is happening?" Mash asked and everyone stayed silent "Well, for clarifications, the Rin Tohsaka in here represents a single era. The one where Rin isn't present is the only exception. If you count, we have 5 era who merged. And our mission is to ensure the future of humanity...." Mash explains

"Future of..." Miyu starts

"Humanity?" Illya continues

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We should love not fall in love. Because everything that falls gets broken."
> 
> ~Shuyuriee
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Yes. The Future of Humanity."
> 
> "We met some of you before..."
> 
> "Do any of you know some Families involved with the Holy Grail Wars?"
> 
> Next time: The Five Pillars


	5. Chapter Four: The Five Pillars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their objective has been identified. Now, the people who had met in the Rendezvous discusses their steps to bring the worlds to their rightful course.
> 
> But wait...is the Master of Chaldea hiding something?
> 
> ST - Stay Night  
> K - kaleid liner Prisma Illya  
> E - Extra Last Encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

"While I explain, why don't we arrange the summoning circle?" she says to Mash who nods, leaving the room for a short while, setting up a Summoning Circle in another room

"Yes, the future of humanity. In the first place, Mash and I were assigned to monitor the Earth by taking down Singularities in each era one after another. Thing is, I was supposed to work with other Masters so that the process will go quicker. But..." Gudako paused as Ishtar rubbed her head

Mash then returns, "On the day of the first mission of the rookie Masters, Senpai was kicked out of the briefing because she was sleeping." Mash starts, earning a remark of "Wow. Nice support, Mash. I really appreciate it." from Gudako but she paid it no mind "An accident happened during that time. And before we knew it, the only surviving Master is Senpai. To be more precise, the only ones surviving is me, because Senpai saved me and I inherited the properties of a Servant, Senpai, Dr. Roman and Da Vinci and some of the Chaldea staff. And so, both Senpai and I are in-charge of taking out Singularities that make up an era...and this one is no different." Mash continues

"Yeah, though I have Mash with me, a single Servant cannot handle things all by herself. Therefore, I was given privilege to become a Master of as many Servants as I could to take down cases like these. I believe I've already met some of you in some of our adventures in different eras, ne? Jekyll is an example..." Gudako said as she released herself from Ishtar's hold. Illya, Mordred, Nero and Jeanne d'Arc nods.

"The actual process of a Singularity is that after it is taken down, the people of that era wouldn't remember us. But because of the Irregularity present, you recognized Mash and I. So, I met Ruler, or St. Jeanne d'Arc, in the Orleans Singularity. Then, I met Mordred in the London Singularity with Jekyll as her Master. Oh and I met Illya when we rescued Miyu from the Reality Marble. Then, I met Nero from the Septem Singularity and E Pluribus Unum Singularity. Why am I discussing to you guys the Singularities? Simple, it is the same as what is happening here..." Gudako said as she stood up.

"Yeah, you've been explaining stuff about Chaldea. They have to know what does it have to do with the current state of the world..." Ishtar says with a big sigh. Gudako sweatdrops. "So, do you know some families that had already been involved greatly in the Holy Grail War? Be it as Masters or observers or some other?" she starts and the Rins and also the two Illyas looked at each other.

"The Tohsaka..." Rin, Archer EMIYA's Master, starts

"The Matou..." Shirou continues

"And the Einzbern..." Illyasviel finishes

Gudako nods "That's right. The three families involved in the Holy Grail War are the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern. They are related to why these eras are merging. Each family acts like a big wall for the four timelines, preventing them from colliding. But there seems to be something that had disturbed the role od each family as a wall, and this caused red miasma to envelop the earth. If not prevented, it will consume the world - no, the universe - itself by its own black hole of magic." Chaldea's Master relates to them.

"You said...the families involved in the Holy Grail War.... But the only families that Shirou, Rin and Illyasviel mentioned are three...but there are five timelines that merged, including your own...then who is the fourth and fifth family?" Nero asked, suddenly analyzing the situation even further.

"Nice observation, Red Saber. It is true that there are only three families mentioned to have been involved in the Holy Grail War...but there are things that I need to clarify...." Ishtar starts "But there are others who began other Holy Grail Wars or got involved in them in some way or another. Can you think of two, Miyu Edelfelt, Caules and Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia?" Ishtar looks into the people she mentioned as she asked this.

Upon realizing what it meant, Miyu and the Yggdmillenia siblings looked at each other...

"The Ainsworths..." Miyu starts

"And the Yggdmillenia..." both Caules and Fiore continues in unison

"Yes, so, we have the Tohsaka, Matou, Einzbern, Ainsworth and Yggdmillenia.... Each are acting in a way of maintaining space-time and make the five eras stay put, not to clash. They are called as Pillars. But...according to the data gathered, something went wrong in each family's era. Like, someone sabotaged the roles of the families that prevents the five era from clashing..." a purple haired woman says as Gudako acknowledges her as "Hey, Euryale!"

"So your mission is to..." Rani VIII starts to realize

"Yeah. To remove the irregularities that sabotaged the, let's call this a ritual...." Gudako says as Tamamo Cat takes their glasses back (the Cat avoiding the look of her 'sister,' Tamamo-no-Mae, who was staring at both her and Gudako)

"We should discuss our next steps over dinner, well, since it's midnight, maybe tomorrow, or later, during breakfast? You all must be tired after taking in all that. I promise I will simplify my further explanation..." Gudako says as she looks to Tamamo Cat, Jekyll, Euryale, a Rider Servant wearing samurai garb and an orange haired noble who nods.

Jekyll went with Mordred's team, which, collectively, they decided to call as Team Apocrypha (Jekyll doesn't even know where Gudako got the Team name nor the idea for it in the first place) and lead them "Alright. Despite the small appearance of this structure behind the barrier that Chaldea made, we all made each Team their rooms. Let me show yours, Team Apocrypha..." Jekyll said as Mordred walks beside him and walks along as well as with the others. "See you later, Gudako." Jeanne waves and Gudako smirks and waves back

Artoria looked at Team Apocrypha's retreating figures. Shirou tapped her shoulder and she, Shirou, Rin, Archer, Illyasviel and Heracles looked on the orange haired noble "My name is Rama. Master Gudako called me to call you collectively as Team Stay Night. Now, let me lead you to your rooms, Team Stay Night..." the members of Team Stay Night waves goodbye to the others. "See you tomorrow, Nero." Artoria greets and Nero smiles and waves.

The samurai Rider then approached Miyu's team. "My name is Ushiwakamaru. Master asked me to call you guys Team Kaleidoscope. Nice to meet you. Let me take you to your rooms, Team Kaleidoscope..." Illya then took Miyu's and Chloe's hands as Rin, Luvia and Bazett follows them.

Tamamo Cat then approached the Team of which includes her sister "Hey, everyone! My name's Tamamo Cat. But since you cannot call me as Tamamo since it'd be redundant, call me Cat, rather. Master told me to call you Team Extra Last Encore. Now then, follow me, Team Extra Last Encore...." Tamamo Cat smiles happily as Nami, Haku, Rin, Rani VIII, Nero and Tamamo-no-Mae follows her towards the direction of their room.

Euryale then approached Gudako with a mischievous smile but Mash karate-chopped her head which made her whine "What was that for, Mashu?" Euryale complains and Gudako just stifles a laugh. Ishtar laughs a little, this was the first time that she saw Mash be jealous ever since this whole mission. Being the goddess of love, well, it amuses her.

Mash then turns to Gudako "Senpai, why didn't you tell them? They could've helped you..." she says and Gudako shook her head "No, they won't be able to help. What's more, they could despise me..." the red haired says while looking from Mash, to Euryale and then to Ishtar.

Mash sighs "Suit yourself, Master. You are half right but also...oh, nevermind."

"Mhm...the earlier we find a solution to these Irregularities the better..." Gudako says simply.

_Senpai..._

***

Upon arriving at a door, Jekyll stops and opens it. "Here we are," he says as they all looked at the interior of the room. "Whoaaaaa!!!" Mordred exclaims as she ran inside "Oi, Saber-! Argh! I really have to have Artoria-san discipline her..." Kairi mumbles the last part so that Mordred wouldn't flip out.

The room was big, with nine beds. Caules was amazed but...he couldn't help but notice the excess bed "Ne, Jekyll, isn't one bed an excess? I mean, there are only eight of us..." he starts and Jekyll smiles "There would be someone joining you. Master hopes you'd get along with her, Caules-san." he meaningfully says and Caules was confused but he stopped when Astolfo threw a pillow at him. And before they knew it, both of them were now having a small pillow fight.

"Thanks, Jekyll-san. We appreciate it." Fiore says as Chiron and her enter the room.

"I sense...Gudako is hiding something, isn't she?" Jeanne starts as Sieg nods in agreement. Jekyll's eyes widened "Master is...a sort of a mysterious person. She's not that good of a magus since she wasn't finished training before she was recruited by Chaldea. But...she does all she can to fulfill all her Servants', sometimes, selfish desires..." the Assassin says as he tries to imagine Hyde's face, having appreciated Gudako as well.

"And your question if she is hiding something...I cannot answer that. Only Mash, Ishtar-san and Master herself can answer that." Jekyll says and Jeanne and Sieg smiles "Well, she isn't a bad Master. Even during the first time you met her, right, Jeanne?" Sieg says while Jeanne flinches, having being called by her real name makes her...a blushing mess...

"Jeanne, you're all red. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Sieg asks as he puts his forehead on hers and Jeanne blushes even more. Jekyll couldn't help but stifle a laugh which made Mordred look at him.

"You two are make an interesting pair." Jekyll says as he starts to wave while Jeanne and Sieg went inside the room "Well, I better get going," the blonde doctor says as Mordred follows his treating figure with her eyes

Suddenly, pillow hit her hard on the head. She slowly removes the pillow from her face, looking back at those who were having a pillow fight. She sees Astolfo grinning mischievously which made Mordred smirk

"OH IT'S ON NOW, PALADIN!!"

"BRING IT ON, TREACHEROUS KNIGHT!!"

***

Rama then stops at a door where Team Stay Night also stopped "Okay, here we are..." he pushes the door open and reveals a big room with six beds...one of them was a big one, they assumed was for Heracles

"Whoaaa..." Shirou gaped at the big Japanese styled room, it looked no different with his own house "Master also told me to tell you two, EMIYA, Shirou, that the kitchen is always available for you to use..." the noble says and Shirou and EMIYA looked at each other and nods

"Come on, Berserker! Let's play with Rin!" Illyasviel says as she pulls Rin's wrist. "Wh-What are you plotting, Illyasviel?!" Rin exclaims and Illyasviel smiles innocently at her "Our truce is still in effect right now so rest assured, the Holy Grail War with us won't continue yet. Now, let's play!!" Illyasviel says. Rin then realized the pain Illya was going through.

Having known the Einzbern history, she smiles, relating with her "Alright, Illyasviel. Let's go." she says and Illyasviel makes a face "Illyasviel's too long! Call me Illya!" "We can't since there's another Illya here." Rin says as they get in the room with Shirou and EMIYA and also Heracles.

Artoria smiles as she walks to get inside but Rama calls on her "I better get going then, please rest now, everyone. We have a long day tomorrow..." Rama said, nodding to his fellow royalty, Artoria Pendragon in which the King of Knights just nodded back

***

"Alright, here we are..." Ushiwakamaru says as she pushes the door open. The room was big with seven beds. Chloe counts the bed and looked to Ushiwakamaru "Hey, Ushi, there's two excess beds!" she says and Illya glared at her in horror "Why are you too familiar?!" she scolds her little sister but Ushiwakamaru smiles "Master also calls me Ushi or Ushiwaka so there's no need to be alarmed. And regarding the bed, Master says some friends would be joining you soon. Someone you'd kinda enjoy around, Miyu. And no, we don't mean Erika." Ushiwakamaru says and Miyu sighs but wonders who could it be.

"So, if it that is all you need, Mistresses, I shall go now." Ushiwakamaru says as she retreats back, her raccoon tail swishing everywhere

***

Tamamo Cat stops at a door and opens it "Here's your room, guys. There are eight beds for you and your Servants, Rani, Rin, Nami, Haku." she said as everyone goes inside. Nero was gazing the room, it was spacious but...

Haku stops when he sensed Tamamo-no-Mae wasn't following him inside. He looked behind to see his Servant stopped next to Cat. She was unmoving and her expression was unreadable as well....

Cat, still not looking at the Originator of the Tamamo Nine, smiles "Well, then, I better let you guys rest. I gotta go back to Master Gudako. See you~!" the Berserker Tamamo says, leaving the room, her tail wagging back and forth, a skip in her steps

"Tamamo?" Haku calls the Caster and this snapped his Servant out of her reverie and looks at her Master with a smile "Yes, _goshujin-sama_? Casko is here for you~!"

Haku smiles back and leads the fox inside as they see Nero not in her own bed, laying down on Nami's own bed beside her, yelling out something along the lines of "Praetor, you must sleep with me!" or something like that

**To be continued**...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't judge me by what you see in me. What you see in me is only what I've chosen to show you."
> 
> ~Shuyuriee
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "The first pillar is guarded by those who tampered with it..."
> 
> "The Archer of the Fourth Holy Grail War."
> 
> "Lancer Homunculi!!!"
> 
> "Matou Sakura is in danger!"
> 
> Next time: The First Pillar: The Matou


	6. Chapter Five: First Pillar: The Matou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first pillar has been revealed. Now, they all head to the land of the first tale and face their first enemies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

The next morning came and everyone was gathered at the dining room eating food (soba, salmon covered in foil and gratin with bamboo shoots) that was prepared by Shirou and EMIYA.

Gudako sighs as she turns on her watch, it then projected a man in pixelated resolution.

"Dr. Roman!" Mash exclaims. Dr. Roman looks around and sighs "So it has escalated to a higher level than we calculated..." he sighs as Gudako nods "Yeah but we can't do anything about it. The five pillars must be found at all costs, Doctor. And we should set everything straight. Just as it should be." she says

"So, you've mentioned the pillars. Da Vinci and I did some digging back here. And we found one of the Pillars," the Doctor says and everyone listened intently to what he had to say "The first pillar is supposed to be governed by the magus from the Matou household, even not related to them as long as they stay in the Matou. The first pillar is found..." he continues.

"Found where?" Gudako asked and the doctor sighs "It can be found in the era of the Fifth Holy Grail War. It is guarded by those who tampered with it; Caster, Assassin and Archer of the Fourth War and also, their Masters." Dr. Roman narrates and Gudako tsked in annoyance.

"Why'd it have to be now..." she cursed. Rin, from Team Stay Night, was shocked, especially by two things. One, there was an Archer that lived even after the Fourth War had ended ten years ago, and two, the Matou could only mean...

"Matou...Shinji." she, Shirou and Gudako said in unison "That means...Tohsaka- no, Matou Sakura is in danger..." Gudako finishes for them "Is that all you have to report, Doc?" she asked and the latter nods "I'll contact you again if I get any new information. You best be careful." he said as the call ends.

Gudako sighed as she massaged her temple and looked to Team Stay Night "Looks like we're heading back to your own era first, Rin-san..." she says and everyone looked at her but nods anyway. "Mash, the summoning circle's been prepared last night, right?" she asks and Mash nods "Yes. And the others can join you if you please." the Demi-Servant answers and Gudako nods.

"Alright then, let's go!"

***

They near the hole from which Rin, Illyasviel, Shirou, Arturia, Heracles and Archer came from. They were all there, each Team (and also, Gudako, Mash, Euryale, Tamamo Cat, Jekyll, Ushiwakamaru, Rama and Ishtar as they are collectively called as Team Grand Order). Suddenly Gudako sighs "Sorry...I kinda lost my composure there..." she apologized to everyone and they nodded "It's okay. We know the feeling of needing to bear the fate of the world..." Illya said and Gudako smiles.

"Alright then. Once we're in, expect things have changed since the era had started to merge with the other four. So, there could be enemies everywhere..." she warns and they nod again and head in....

When they arrived at the cemetery where they first came in, they noticed that the sky's red color intensified with a more black accents. Like...the sun would never shine again. And when they start to walk out of the cemetery, what greeted them was a group of...

"SHIT! LANCER HOMUNCULUS!" Gudako says as they split up, each Servant tries to protect their Master. It seemed endless. Like, the more they defeat, the more their numbers increases... "We need more fire power..." Rin ST (Stay Night) says as she launches gems along with the other Rins.

"Alright, Rama. Time for action! Aid him, Okita Souji-san!" Gudako calls forth and suddenly, as Rama fights with them, Okita Souji appears and stood beside Nero and Artoria with her sleek katana "Nice seeing you two again!!" she greets the two of them while slashing three homunculus all at once.

"Umu! Okita-san!" Nero exclaims as she returns the favor by defeating five homunculus behind Okita "Nice save, Nero!" Okita says and Artoria then comes down from in front of them and slashing a couple more of the homunculus. "You're as dedicated as ever, Artoria-san!" Okita says and Artoria just smiles.

"Hyaaahhh!!" Mash uses her shield to injure the homunculi as Artoria observes her, finding her fighting style and Noble Phantasm a bit familiar. But, not being able to identify who it was, she shrugged it off.

The Servants fights as well as the Masters. Their souls were resonating like no other.

***

"We...finally finished..." Shirou says while panting. He wasn't that trained as a mage therefore he was tired most of all. "Great job. I suppose we can continue on now. But don't get worked up yet. We've got a long way to go. Shinji is not yet within reach..." Gudako announces while still catching her breath as she stands up again "Why don't we set up a base to come up with infiltration strategies?" Rin ST suggests.

"Great idea. Maybe our teamwork would be more efficient that way...." Astolfo agrees and Gudako nods "Alright. But where would we do that?" she asks "We can do it at my house..." Shirou suggests and Gudako puts a hand up "No. If I am not mistaken, your Guardian is not aware of the whole Holy Grail War business. What will we say if she starts questioning the number of people that will stay in your house?" she reasons as Okita, Mash, Euryale and Ishtar nods in agreement.

"Oh, yeah. There's Fuji-nee..."

"Why don't we do it in mine? My house is not that big but at least we don't need to worry about anyone questioning us since I live alone." Rin ST suggests and Gudako looks at her with an unreadable gaze but nodded "That's the best choice we have. We can't afford to stay here any longer. I believe that those homunculi are just foot soldiers of the king..." she said "Lead the way, Tohsaka..." Shirou said and Rin ST nods and everyone follows her.

***

"Make yourself at home." Rin ST says as she turns on the light in the dining room, the widest place that could hold all of them. "Thanks for having us." Gudako says, smiling for the first time since meeting them.

"It's nice to see you a bit happier than usual." an odd voice says and Gudako flinched "GAH! Jekyll why would you let Hyde out now?!?!?!" she runs behind Mash who sweatdrops as the man who was Henry Jekyll before laughed, a hint of joke in his tone.

" _Don't look at me, Master! I did NOT let him out on purpose!_ " Jekyll's voice rang from somewhere as Mordred looked around for him "Henry Jekyll. A doctor who conducted an experiment on himself. Earning him another personality. One who was a bit too sadistic than he could handle. His name is..." Kairi starts as he looked to the blonde man who had red irises

"Nice to meet the girl who always made Jekyll worry, Knight Mordred. My name is Edward Hyde. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Edward Hyde says as he takes the Knight of Treachery's hand. Artoria coughs, she could barely keep herself from bringing out Excalibur.

" _OI! WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EDWARD?!?!?!_ " Jekyll's voice rang again as Hyde was forced off Mordred by the murderous aura that was emanating from behind Mordred. And also another one from behind Mash and another one inside his gut.

Hyde just laughs a little hysterically and he suddenly collapses on his knees, signalling that he had left Jekyll alone. Panting hard, Jekyll shot up and glanced to Mordred "Don't pay attention to Hyde. He's just...a part of me who's a little cuckoo..." he turns his pointer finger around his temple, emphasizing his point. Mordred just laughs " _Donmai, donmai._ " she said as Gudako sighs, glad that Hyde's presence was gone.

"Don't just use your Noble Phantasm, Dangerous Game like that..." she warns and Jekyll sighs "I told you, it wasn't me..." he mumbles as everyone laughs. But as Mordred sits by her father, Artoria looks intently at her....

***

"Alright. Who here knows the entire layout of the Matou household?" Gudako asks and Rin ST sighs "I do. Though, I think we don't need to know too much about the layout of the house itself since I can bet a place where Shinji could be messing with the pillar..." she says.

"Uncle Kariya, a participant of the Fourth Holy Grail War, was given the same treatment as the Matou Family did with Sakura. More specifically, Matou Zouken, Uncle Kariya's father and Shinji's grandfather, used him and Sakura to try and win the Holy Grail. How did he do it? Well, by using bugs that enhance your magic circuits but also feed inside your body..." Rin ST cursed as she punched the table, clearly hating the fact that her sister was taken by Zouken.

Gudako was annoyed as well...everyone was. Especially all the Rins present. "The room of the bugs is actually a huge chamber that houses a small training room which Shinji uses for his own magus training. Not that it actually made him a better mage.... I bet that's where Shinji is tampering with the Pillar...." Rin ST continues and Mash nods at the information.

"Next, we need to identify the enemies that we might be facing..." Mash said and Gudako nods "Hmmm...well, one of them should be some more group of Lancer Homunculi like earlier." Okita suggests

"And when we actually get near the Matou household, the greatest enemy we are first going to face would be Matou Zouken and his bugs. Now, let me tell you, he's scary and all but take away his bugs and he's nothing more than an overgrown man with dead eyes." Rin ST tells them

"Okay, lastly, those who are guarding Shinji and the pillar, Caster, Assassin..." Shirou said, remembering what Dr. Roman had said earlier "But...he said that there was another enemy..." he continues, pertaining to the Doctor as well.

"Sab-uh, Artoria, you were a Servant in the Fourth Holy Grail War, too, right?" Rin ST asked and all attention shifts to Arturia who nods "Yes. I've met most of the Servants while trying to defeat Caster and his Master. I believe the True Names of each Servant are Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Lancer, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Assassin, Iskandar, Rider, Sir Lancelot, Berserker-" Mash cut her off with a scoff but her reaction went unnoticed by the others. Rather-

"THE FUCK is that Lancelot bastard doing as a Berserker?!?!" Mordred cursed but, realizing that she yelled things out loud and everyone was now glancing at her, he backed down "S-Sorry for interrupting, Father..." the formality made her gag but it was the least she could do to make up for her faults before.

Artoria stared at her son but inwardly smiles then continues "-the one that all of us Servants worked together to defeat, Gilles de Rais as Caster-"

"G-G-Gilles?!?!?!" Jeanne reacts and everyone looked at her and she backed down just as Mordred did "Sorry..." she apologized. "Oh, right. Gilles was your best friend during your lifetime, Jeanne..." Gudako said while nodding to Artoria to continue

"The Saber was myself and the Archer was..." her eyes suddenly widen as she tries to get the name out of her system. And everyone waited for her to continue "His name is Gilgamesh. The King of Heroes." she finishes. Gudako nodded then clapped her hands together, getting all their attentions.

"Okay, now that things have been cleared up, we'll depart now. We have to hurry or Sakura-san might not make it..." Gudako said and everyone nods as they stood up, Servants preparing their Noble Phantasm and Masters prepare their support magic.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life is like a piano. Black keys represents sadness, white keys represents joy. As you go through life, remember that the black keys make some music, too."
> 
> ~Kazuko Rin
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Are you...our ally?"
> 
> "I don't appreciate a faker like you."
> 
> "Why do I need this brat's permission?"
> 
> "EXCALIBUR!"
> 
> "CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!"
> 
> Next Time: Infiltration


	7. Chapter Six: Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Matou household, everyone has their own reason to fight. For now, we look at the reason Team Stay Night decided to fight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

As they neared the Matou household, they were suddenly ambushed by a group of giantic humanoid bugs. And, according to analysis, their class was-

"Archer Bugs!" Gudako yells. Suddenly, as a bug was about to attack her-

"Gáe Bolg!!"

A red spear suddenly impaled it. Looking up the trees, they saw a familiar Servant with blue clothing - the wielder of Gáe Bolg. The Lancer of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Gudako smirks "I did sense you but I didn't think you'd be coming to aid us, Lancer...no," the man jumped down from where he was standing

"Cú Chulainn." Gudako says as more bugs attack them while they were still fighting back. Rin, from Extra Last Encore, was surprised to see some other Servant that looked like her own "What are you doing here, Lancer?" Rin ST asks and Cú just smirks "I need to correct those not following the rules of this Holy Grail War.... And besides, that Gilgamesh guy is too egoistic and goes against the rules in the first place, right?" he said while skewering three bugs at once.

"Alright. Since you're here, does that mean you are an ally?" Shirou asks and the Lancer shrugged "Being now a Rogue Servant after abandoning my Master, temporary truce until the violator is put to justice, ne, Hero of Justice?" he smiles to him which made Shirou sweatdrop. Nevertheless, the fight continues.

Cú eyed everyone that accompanied Shirou. And his eyes landed on a short haired woman - Bazett Fraga McRemitz - she looked familiar. Oh yes, she looked just like his Master...before Kotomine Kirei, the false priest, attacked her. Ignoring her, he fights as well.

"Wait...don't you think that the number of bugs is not decreasing?!" Luvia states while she attacks five bugs with gems "You're right, which means only one thing..." Euryale said as she looked in front to see the main door of the household open to reveal...

"Matou..."

"Zou- no-?!" Rin ST pauses as they recognized the man in front of them. And no, it wasn't Matou Zouken. At all. Rather, it was his grandson, carrying out his magic to rule the bugs. "Shinji!!!" Euryale states as she launched an arrow at him that was easily blocked by the bugs. "Tell us where you took Sakura! What did you to her!?" Rin ST prepares a couple of gems to attack him.

Shinji gave a cackle. Now that they look closely, he seemed to be covered with his own grandfather's bugs. They bet that underneath that thing, he's bleeding.

"Ah, Tohsaka...you look...uh...am I dizzy or am I seeing...ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Four RIN TOHSAKA here?!?! Isn't it my lucky day!?" Shinji was saying as his skin crawls...literally. The bugs inside him was crawling. It made all of them gag but they had to take out information from the crazy teen so, they continued questioning him.

"Where did you take Sakura?!" Shirou says as he charged at him, "Emiya-kun! No!" all RRi ST yells but he paid them no heed "Trace...ON!" he summoned Kanshou and Bakuya while slashing at the bugs. Shinji just stared blankly at him. Then, he sighed as Shirou neared him, bringing his blade down to him. But...Shinji used his hand to block it, his fingers tightening on the blade. Shirou was shocked but he tried to injure him even still.

"Emiya...I never did appreciate you getting closer with Tohsaka while you both were trying to bring me down..." his grip on both Kanshou and Bakuya tightened even still, cracks starting to show on the blade itself. His companions rushed to help him but the bugs that were fighting still kept increasing in number as it blocked them.

"I don't appreciate fakers like you, Emiya..." Shinji said as he shattered the two swords from Shirou's hands. Shirou dropped to the ground. Gudako cursed, unable to help. She thought of an easy plan to aid Shirou, to at least get him away from the hysterical madman. She looked around while dodging blows from the bugs. Her eyes landed on Cú's Gáe Bolg but, seeing as he was figthing some bugs as well, she sighed "Alright! Aid us, Lancer!!" she yelled as someone seemed to come...

They all turned to Gudako who lifted her Command Spells, showing that she only had one left. Shinji went to try and kill Shirou using his other unoccupied hand but he froze...

They all stopped as the bugs also stopped moving, in sync with Shinji's frozen movement. They looked at Shinji and Shinji looked at his chest...a red spear had impaled on him. They all looked at Cú to see...he was still there. If he was, they wondered, who then was the one that impaled Shinji...?

"Sigh...thanks...you came just in time, Lancer..." Gudako says as she brings down her hand as the bugs they were fighting disintegrated into nothing, which gave them a better view of what was happening. A voice came from behind Shinji...

"I don't appreciate those who kill without remorse, either..." her black suit and dark redish-brown hair flies in time with the wind as she removes the same spear that Cú wields from Shinji's chest. "Gáe Bolg Alternative..." she mumbles as Shinji drops to the ground, "I went easy on him so don't worry about this era getting messed after this crisis is over. He will just stay asleep...until this is solved...now, shouldn't you guys go inside and fight back, Master? This child's Servant is guarding his sister and her new Servant..." she states while Gudako smiles "Thank you. And you're right. Once again, thanks, Scáthach-shishou. We owe you one!" Gudako says as she gestures everyone to go inside. And, even if some didn't understand what was happening, they still followed Gudako inside...except Cú Chulainn from this Holy Grail War, that is.

"Shishou..." Cú mumbles and Scáthach smiles at him "Don't worry. I know I'm not the only one that you missed. We can talk after this crisis...bye, Cú..." Scáthach then disappears and Cú Chulainn smiles as he walks off the Matou household, glancing one last time to Shinji's body...the bugs, as if they had will of their own, carried their Master inside.

***

Arriving at the door of the chamber, Rin ST slowly opens it. It was well and empty, the bugs were retreating to their holes, and a light was shining in one of the holes where no bug dared venture inside. "Bingo..." Rin ST said as they nodded and went straight for that hole.

Once inside, they saw a quite big room, which was engulfed by gold light. A big pillar - literally - made of light but seemed solid was resting at the center. And, tied to it, was an unconscious girl with purple hair.

 _Heaven's...Feel..._ Gudako thought

"Sakura!!" Rin ST yells as she rushes to her sister "Hey! Wait, Rin-san!!!" Gudako tries to warn her but it was too late. As Rin neared the pillar, a familiar voice was yelling suddenly-

"Enuma..."

Artoria and Mordred charged in to help Rin while gripping their swords tight.

"Ex...."

"Clarent..."

"ELISH!"

"...CALIBUR!!!!!"

"...BLOOD ARTHUR!!!!!!"

As a huge wave of red and black light tried to engulf Rin ST, two equally powerful wave managed to intercept it. The two waves managed to cancel the first one. Mordred and Artoria breathed in and out, they could feel the tension inside the place. Rin ST backflipped away from danger.

"Oh...so you managed to intercept that..." a voice emanated from behind the pillar. The voice turned out to be the King of Heroes, that gold outfit and that weird sword that Shirou couldn't identify nor trace was unmistakable.

"Gilgamesh! Where's your Master!?" Artoria asked as they readied themselves for combat. The King of Heroes smiles "My Master? My Master is the weakest one in that Last Holy Grail war. He was not worthy of my power..." Gilgamesh exclaims as he digs his sword onto the ground.

"Ah, I have read about the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki City. Your Master right now is not your original Master...am I right?" Gudako said as she ran in front of Rin ST "What are you talking about, Gudako?" Rin ST asks. The golden armored King laughed "You are knowledgable, woman. It is true that I am a participant of the Fourth War like the King of Knights. And it is also true that my current Master is not my original Master. As I said, my original Master is not worthy of my power.... Tohsaka Tokiomi isn't." the name of her father being said made all Rins flinch.

"That is why I was glad that my second Master ended him. And that Master is not just my Master. He and I understands each other greatly. He and I both have one goal. Kotomine Kirei and I, Gilgamesh, have one go-?!" Gilgamesh stopped when all Rins threw gems to his direction.

"You mongrels...how dare interrupt me when I am speaking...." Gilgamesh lifted his sword "Of course they'd interrupt you, moron! You killed their father! And forced their uncle to kill their mother! And I...as their..." Gudako stops as she gritted her teeth, Mash stopping in front of her, all the Servants ready to retaliate "Those who would kill someone in order to get something is not deserving of that something.... Rins," Gudako looked towards all the Rins "Control your emotions. Focus on saving your sister." she says as Artoria approached the King of Heroes

"Whatever. I don't have much time to deal with all your nonsense, mongrels. I have more important matters to get to so, to answer your question, my Master, well, my third Master is the one who you impaled earlier, Gudako, was it? Anyway," he turns to Artoria "King of Knights! I have offered you to join forces with me. And I have told you a King needs a brand new treasure, that is, you, as my wife. Why do you reject me?" the King of Heroes was surprised when another barrage of attack headed towards him, it injured him if only a little.

"HEY! I DON'T LIKE THE TONE YOU USE WHEN TALKING TO MY FATHER! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A KING LIKE HIM BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO PROPOSE TO MY FATHER WITHOUT ANSWERING TO CLARENT FIRST OR ME FOR THAT MATTER!!!" Mordred charged at Gilgamesh and Gudako sweatdrops "It turned from serious to a son trying to stop his father from re-marrying..." she says while they watch Mordred slashing her way with Gilgamesh.

"You are...why do I need some brat's permission to marry the King of Knights?" he said while trying to dodge all of Mordred's fatal blows.

"Don't you study legends, Gilgamesh? Jeez, why are you even called as King of Heroes if you don't even know her?" Gudako points to Mordred "What are you talking about, Mongrel!?" Gilgamesh yells, attacking Mordred with Ea. At this, Gudako sighs while rubbing her temple "No wonder I like your Caster self more...anyway," the Master of Chaldea smirks

"This Knight," Mordred backflips away from Gilgamesh's attack while Gudako pauses, looking towards Kairi who was shooting some more Bugs that slipped inside the room. Upon seeing that Gudako was looking at him, Kairi continues for her "is Mordred. Treacherous Knight of the Round Table and the son of the King of Knights!" Kairi finishes by throwing a grenade towards some bugs headed towards him

"What?!" Gilgamesh says, shocked but quickly regains his composure, smirking "FUHAHAHAHA!! This is interesting! Show me the power thay you got from your parent, brat!" Gilgamesh yelled, charging to Mordred with Ea

"I'll handle her, Gudako! You guys cover me!" Mordred says proudly, red lightning emerging from her body but then, a calm wind settles itself next ro her "I shall fight you too, _Eiyuuou_!" Artoria yells, pointing Excalibur towards the King of Heroes

"I expect you to have my back, Mordred..." the King says to his Knight and son while Gudako grins as she walks to the pillar while calling Rin ST, Shirou and Illyasviel to help her in releasing Sakura from her binds.

"Of course, Father!" Mordred says, grinning which Artoria smiled back, if only a little. Then, they intercepted Gilgamesh

"ARGH!!!!" he froze when Mordred hit a fatal one to his armor plate. Mordred smirks as she impaled her sword even deeper into the King of Heroes. "Fu...FUHAHAHAHAHA!!! ASSASSIN, CASTER AND CASTER'S MASTER! I'LL LEAVE THE HERO OF JUSTICE AND HIS GRUNTS TO YOU. I'll have to take down this brat along with the King of Knights..." Gilgamesh said.

"Understood." Assassin said

"For now, Archer of the Fourth War." Caster continues as Shirou's teacher appears behind her.

"Haha. Haven't I told you, you USELESS PIECE OF TRASH?! I do not fight alone. Not anymore! Now! Father!!" Mordred yells as Arturia rushed in and helped her son. "INVISIBLE AIR!" Mordred jumped as the air from Artoria's blade rushed towards Gilgamesh. Mordred smirks "Lemme give it a boost, Father!" Mordred then sent her red lightning on Invisible Air as it headed closer to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh smirks as he brings up his sword. It blocked the force from the Electrocuted Invisible Air. But...Gilgamesh was having a hard time keeping up with it.

"Why would you do this to Pa-Sakura?!" Gudako yelled to Gilgamesh while punching three Dragon Tooth Warriors bare-handed. Gilgamesh sighed as he tried his best to push back the force from the two Pendragons. Then, he said simply...

"To create the Black Grail..." but Gudako understood it. "Ha...ha...so, you want to use Sakura as the Holy Grail...." she jumped up and kicked more Dragon Tooth Warriors and punched some more. Her gold eyes turned stern as she looked again to Gilgamesh.

"What a big farce..." she said while turning back to Caster.

Meanwhile, Caster used her magical circles to target them and Gudako curses as her Servants were getting hurt after another. The only one who can bring her down would be-whoa!!!

She barely managed to dodge Souichirou KuKuzu's attack. Had Tamamo Cat not pushed him away from her, she would be goners. She smiles to the Tamamo who nods at her. She looked to where the teacher landed, the force from the Berserker's attack made him unconscious.

Gudako nods as she punched some Dragon Tooth Warriors that Caster summoned. Then, she saw an opening in Caster, her back was turned away from her, she was focusing on taking down Ruler and Sieg who was effortlessly dodging her attacks.

Gudako saw Astolfo and Ushiwakamaru had just finished fighting some Dragon Tooth Warriors. So, she called them "Noble Phantasm. To her. Now." she said and the two nods but, as they were about to attack, Caster took notice of them and they couldn't put it into action.

Shirou used his weapons to take down Assassin along with some support from all Rins and the two Illyas. They hurried and dispels the thaumaturgy binding Sakura from the pillar. When they succeeded, Rin ST hugged her sister, tears streaming down her face, all those pent up emotions from before were falling in those tears.

She was just so glad that she knows what had happened in reality to her parents. And she knew when this major crisis is over, she will take down Kirei and take revenge.

Back to Astolfo and Ushiwakamaru, they tried to use their Noble Phantasm again but Caster wouldn't let them use it. Just as they were about to receive a direct hit from some of Caster's magic circles, a chain went to graze Caster's hands, throwing her off concentration.

Looking between Astolfo and Ushiwakamaru, they saw another recognizable Rider. Gudako smiles "You are safe...thank goodness." she looked at Sakura who just got up from Rin ST's hold, barely awake, her left hand lifted up, showing some Command Spells. Looking back to the Rider that injured Caster, they smiled.

It was Rider from the era of Team Stay Night. "I shall protect all that Sakura holds dear..." her purple hair identical almost to that of Sakura, flowed down her back as she held her chains.

"Medusa..." Gudako mumbles as the new Rider nodded to her "Alright. All at once! Defeat Medea now!" she yells as she defeats more Dragon Tooth warriors. The three Riders nod as they surround Caster Medea. Euryale stared hard at the new Rider that joined them, she recognized her sister instantly but didn't say anything as she launched a couple of more arrows to some more Dragon Tooth Warriors. Back to the three Riders...

"Dan-no-Ura..."

"Hippo..."

"Belle..."

They started their Noble Phantasms and Medea to summon her magic circle to try to defend against the three Noble Phantasms headed towards her.

"...EIGHT BOAT LEAP!"

"...GRIFF!!!"

"...ROPHON!!!"

And, finally, Medea lay, defeated on the floor.

Back to Gilgamesh, the power of the Invisible Air was making his Ea falter. Then, all at once, he couldn't take blocking it anymore, his sword gave out and due to panic, he wasn't able to get another from his treasury. And, as he was being carried by the force of the attack, he hit the pillar which made him curse in agony.

The pillar broke down in a million pieces that buried Gilgamesh under rubble. But Shirou and Rin managed to evade them in time.

"YES! NICE WORK TO BOTH OF US, FATHER!!!" Mordred high-fived with Artoria and the latter did the same. After realizing what they just did, they blushed, while turning away from each other.

Gudako smiles but the celebration was interrupted when suddenly, the rubble moved, they made a stance just in case Gilgamesh was still breathing and ready to retaliate. But what came out of the rubble was, in fact, a gold cup.

"A Holy Grail! Mash!" Gudako calls to her Demi-Servant. Mash nodded "Holy Grail detected. Commencing retrieval." as Mash was retrieving it, the floor began to shake. And they realized what was happening. "The era is starting to drift away from the other four! We need to get back to the center of the five eras or we'll be sucked into the void between the eras! Mash!" Chaldea's Master called and Mash quickened her pace "Retrieval Complete!" she yells as she stood beside Gudako.

"Alright. We have to go. Those from Team Stay Night, you can stop coming with us-?!"

"What the heck are you spouting!? Of course, we'll still be coming with you! We need to see this until the end, Gudako!" Rin ST said and she sighs but smiles "Alright. Let's get out of here!" Gudako announces as Mash opens a portal using the terminal that Dr. Roman entrusted her with.

When the portal opened, all of them rushed in, along with Medusa who was carrying Sakura

Once back to running, Gudako inwardly smiles.

_Thank you, everyone..._

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We are all in the SAME GAME. Just DIFFERENT LEVELS. Dealing with the SAME HELL. Just DIFFERENT DEVILS."
> 
> ~The Emo Galaxy
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Ouch! What the-?!"
> 
> "Mou, Nee-san...stop spoiling her!"
> 
> "All the Round Table Knights involved in something weird...?"
> 
> Next time: Interlude ft. Chaldea's Heroic Spirits


	8. Chapter Seven: Interlude ft. Chaldea's Heroic Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting back at the base, the others know more about the Master of Chaldea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

Arriving back to their base, everyone sat down, panting as Medusa laid Sakura on a couch, Rin ST watching her. Shirou approached Rin

"Are you okay, Tohsaka? I mean, you've just discovered that your guardian was the proprietor of both murders of your parents..." he asked as Archer sat next to Rin ST as well. The latter nods "The past cannot be changed. I am aware of that. No matter how mad I am, I cannot do anything about it. But," she caresses her little sister's purple hair "Sakura is all I have now. When this crisis is over, I will put Kirei on his rightful place..." she exclaims

As Ishtar observed them, she sat on the left side of another couch and Gudako jumped on her, laying her head down her lap. "Neeeee, let me rest first. We all need rest...I want-ouch! What the-?!" looking up her eyes widened (Ishtar sweatdrops and Mash laughs) to the one who just bonked her head hard.

"You just got back from rescuing me and you're becoming lazy again...sheesh, you shouldn't spoil our Master so much, Ishtar..." the Servant sat next to Ishtar and Gudako sighs and slaps herself.

"What are you doing here, Parvati?" Gudako glared at her Servant who smiles. "I know I called for your sister," she points to Ishtar "But what are you doing here?" "Isn't it obvious?" Parvati pointed to an unconscious Sakura "To help myself!" she replied meaningfully and Gudako fake-fell, Tamamo Cat, Euryale, Ushiwakamaru, Rama, Okita Souji, Jekyll, Mash, Ishtar and Parvati laughed at her reactions.

All the while everyone stared at the new Servant "Well, the least you could do is introduce yourself to all the Teams..." Gudako sighs as she laid down on Ishtar's lap anyway, napping. "Mah, let her be, Parvati..." "Mou, you're spoiling her again, Nee-san.... Ne, EMIYA-senpai! Say something!" Parvati looked to the Archer who had wide eyes then fake-coughed to regain his composure "D-don't include me in that...if you'll excuse me, Rin, everyone, I have some cooking to do..." he replies and walks off.

Sighing while Ishtar was sweatdropping, Parvati turned to everyone "Nice to meet you, everyone," she stands up and goes to Sakura and rubs her head "Lancer Class Servant, my name's Parvati. And...how do I say this...ne, Master!" Parvati turned to Gudako who shot up and glared at her but complies anyway. She stands up and pats Parvati on the head.

"This one's a goddess from Indian Mythology. A Pseudo-Servant and just like Ishtar, a Divine Spirit possessed a body with a similar magical wavelength as herself. And as you can observe, the body she possesses is thel little sister the own who owns the body that Ishtar possesses." Gudako asked as they looked from Sakura to Parvati. All Rins' eyes widened and Artoria, Shirou stared intently even more.

"S-S-S-S-Sakura?!?!?!"

***

They now sat on a huge dining table, eating some food that EMIYA and Tamamo Cat had prepared "Hey! Since we haven't received where the next pillar should be yet, I have a couple of questions for some people here!" Gudako says, a red tint on her cheek. "Gudako, you're drunk." Ishtar points out

"No!"

"Yes you are!"

"Nevermind that, _mom_!" Gudako emphasized the word "mom" which made Ishtar develop an irk mark on her forehead. Nevertheless, Gudako ignored her and turned to Shirou "Hey, Shirou, I have a question for you!"

"Yes? What is it, Gudako?" Shirou asks while Gudako smirks at him "Who would you choose? Rin-san, Sakura-san, Illya-san or Sa-Artoria-san?" the red tint on Gudako intensified. All the aforementioned people blushed, including Shirou. Ishtar glared at Gudako "Oi! You...!" "No, wait, don't answer that. Just as I love all my Servants, you do love these girls equally, ne?" everyone stared at Gudako

  
"Y-Yes...? I think?"

"Ah! Onii-chan you hesitated!!!" Illyasviel points to him and Shirou raised his hands up in surrender "Oh...right. Should I include Luvia-san as well?!" Gudako teased which made Luvia shoot up and blush just like Rin ST, Illyasviel and Artoria.

Mordred stared at Artoria "Hey, Arty, your female self is blushing!!" Gudako points to Artoria "Wait who are you talking to?" Mordred asks and Gudako smiles and points to the ajar door from the room of the summoning circle "Arty, of course!"

"Human language please?" Rin ST says

The ajar door opened fully and out came a blonde man with green eyes wearing armor and a recognizable sword. "Hey! You arrived Arty!" Gudako smiles as she gives the man a bowl of omurice - the same one Arturia was eating - "Thanks, Master...but I kept telling you to call me Arthur and not Arty..." he said with a sigh but also an innocent smile

"Okay okay! Guys! I want you to meet Arthur Pendragon a.k.a. Arty! A.k.a. Artoria-san's Prototype slash male self!!" Gudako said proudly, patting Arthur on the back. "Ha...nice to meet you, Artoria-san." Arthur bows in a king-like manner. Artoria flushes "OI! THAT'S NARCISSISTIC!!" Gudako yells and they all sigh

"What brings you here, anyway, Arty?"

"Dr. Roman sent me. He said it was better for a Servant from Chaldea get the Holy Grail so you guys can continue your mission while the staff analyze the Grail you retrieved...and I know I brought Lancer Artoria with me but...I guess...she was pulled somewhere by Merlin...." Arthur answers while eating one bite.

"Wait, huh? Are all the Round Table knights on a weird relationship or something? I mean, I get Mordred and Artoria but still...Bedivere has been too loyal towards Lancer Artoria and so is Tristan and Lancelot Berseker.... Is Saber trying to piss himself off? Why can't Father-in-law focus on rebuilding his relationship with Mash instead!?" Gudako says and Mash sighed "I could care less about that useless Father of mine..." Mash cuts in which made Mordred and Artoria tilt their head to the side, wondering what the Shielder meant though just as they were about to ask-

"Nonsense, Mash! Father-in-law Lancelot should focus on getting along with you more!!" Gudako says then turns back to Arthur to complain "Heck, even KID GIL STARTED TO LIKE LILY. AND I DON'T APPROVE OF THAT!!" and everyone by now were clutching their heads.

"Yes, majority, if not all, Round Table Knights have been summoned in Chaldea. Someday, you'll just be shocked even GUINEVERE AND MORGAN will become Servants as well..." Gudako explains and Arthur gives back the empty bowl to her. They stared back and forth to Gudako and Arthur then to Artoria and Mordred (who were sweatdropping but blushing).

"Oh, right. I have to call Dr. Roman..."

***

"Alright, Doc. Give us the new report about the second pillar!" she tells him

"Okay. I've replenished your Command Spells. The next pillar is now guarded by the Yggdmillenia, more specifically, Amakusa Shirou, Assassin of Red, Lancer of Black, and Darnic have forged a temporary truce to turn against the two remaining Yggdmillenia heirs," Dr. Roman starts as Mordred, Kairi and the two Yggdmillenia siblings listened intently.

"Rider of Red, Lancer of Red and Archer of Red and even Caster of Red are their peons now.... They are most likely to be found in Assassin of Red's Noble Phantasm and or the Yggdmillenia mansion, if possible. I guess having some Greek Heroes and Indian Heroes by your side will be helpful. Remember, you have to retrieve the Grail that comes out once you take down a Pillar. Like what you did with the first one. Give Arthur that Grail and he'll take it to me." Dr. Roman says and Gudako nods, looking towards Mash who nods as well and gives the Grail to Arthur.

Then, Arthur goes back to the summoning room, waving goodbye to everyone as everyone does the same.

"Alright. The next Irregularity is in Romania. Try your best to look inconspicuous. Unlike in Fuyuki, the only place that magecraft is thoroughly practiced by magus is in Clock Tower. Be mindful of appearances as well..."

"Hai!"

"I'll...no, we'll come with you!"

They all turn to see Sakura looking determined beside Medusa. Euryale eyes her sister then to her sister's Master. Gudako pats her head and smiles "Alright. But you are to stay beside Medusa and Parvati at all times. Don't be reckless. You aren't fully recovered yet, Sakura-san..." she reasons as Parvati went closer to Sakura and whispers some explanations to her. And, though shocked, Sakura nods

"Alright off we go, then."

"YEAH!"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I hate to see someone I LOVE be sad. That's why I try my best to make them laugh."
> 
> ~EKA NATSUME
> 
> (Anime Quote in Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "The Hanging Gardens of Babylon."
> 
> "You're a Saint."
> 
> "You're not thinking of storming that place alone, aren't you?!"
> 
> Next time: The Second Pillar: The Yggdmillenia


	9. Chapter Eight: The Second Pillar: The Yggdmillenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Pillar has been identified. Now, they are up against the Red Faction of the Greater Grail War...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

The next day came, all of them went out of their base and headed straight for the hole where Team Apocrypha came from. But they stopped when Gudako stopped

"Ah..."

"What is it, Gudako?" Ishtar asks as they stopped in front of the hole that connects their base to the Yggdmillenia era

"Looks like someone is gonna join us. On that note," Gudako turns to Mordred and Caules "I entrust you two to take care of her, ne? I have a feeling once we get in this hole, we need her power immediately..." Gudako said as they turned back to the direction of their base

Then, they saw her.

Those unmistakable pink hair, hiding her mismatched eyes and her white dress. She was running towards them and Gudakos eyes sparkled "Hey!!"

"Uuh...!" the Servant says as she stops in front of Gudako

"Hi, nice to see you again, Fran. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. But..." Gudako says to the pink haired Berserker as she points to everyone "I'd like you all to meet Frankenstein. Good friend of Mordred - collectively, they're called as the Lightning Sisters -?!"

"WHAAAA????" everyone reacted

Ignoring that, Gudako continues "-and Servant of Caules in the Greater Grail War."

"Uuh...My...name...Fran...ken...stein.... Ber...ser...ker.... Cla...ss." Frankenstein, Fran, introduces herself and Gudako pats her head (unbeknowst to her, however, Mash looked longingly) and turns to Team Apocrypha "Take care of her, ne?" Gudako says as she leaps into the hole, everyone turns to each other but nodded and jumped into the hole as well...

Mordred stared at Fran as she jumped into the hole and so did Caules.

Sighing, Artoria placed a hand on her head "Hey, don't think so much, Sir Mordred.... I know I may not be the parent that you can look up to anymore, but trust me when I say this," Artoria paused as Mordred looked into the similar colored eyes in front of her "Those who dwell so much in the past will not be able to move on to the future ahead of them." the King of Knights removed her hand from her son's head and walked on towards the hole, she smiled at her and jumped in.

Mordred stared at her parent. She blushed as she held her head that Artoria had held her. "Well, she's right, Sa-Mordred. Your father, I mean." Mordred turned to her side to see Kairi "Master..."

"You need not dwell on the past. The past had already happened. But you can try and control what happens in the future." Kairi continues and Mordred looked into the hole where everyone jumped into. She smiles "Alright.... Now's not the time to think about stuff that's complicated. We have to save our own era from being taken over by those evil doers..." Mordred says as she runs towards the hole, Kairi behind her.

Jeanne and Sieg stayed behind, mostly because Jeanne was unmoving and she held tightly on Sieg's sleeve, he didn't want to ruin the concentration of the saint.

"Hey, Ruler, what's wrong?" he finally asked, though the flag-bearing woman was still silent. Having enough, Sieg moved to stare into Jeanne's eyes, their faces almost touching.

"Je-an-ne! We've been left behind! What's wrong?" Sieg says which snapped Jeanne to reality and stare into him "Yeah...sorry, Sieg-kun, it's just that...something's off still. I've been feeling that ever since we met Gudako here..." the blonde Ruler explains and Sieg nods "But isn't that normal by now since the eras are merging?" he asks, still close to her.

"I thought that, too but this feeling is different...like something even more bigger is being brewed in the shadows without us knowing..."

"Hmmm...you have a good sense of intuition, Jeanne..." the homunculus smiles at her which made her flinch and realize how close they were. She finally blushed and ran towards the hole "W-We got left be-behind!!" she exclaims as she jumps into the hole, Sieg shaking his head and following her.

***

Stepping into the world of Team Apocrypha, Gudako looked around, they were in a huge flower garden - a huge array of flowers were surrounding her. She smiles

_It's like the way Avalon was described to me by..._

She breathed in the great smell of chrysanthemums, peonies, roses and hydrangeas. Stepping just behind her, Fran and Mash smiles, admiring the view (though it was dark). Fran then bents down and picks a daffodil and shows it to Gudako

"Mas...ter..." she mumbles. Gudako looked at her and smiles, picks the flower from her hands and puts it on her ear "Looks good on you." then, she bents down to pick a pink rose bud while she turns to Mash who was also admiring the garden "Hey, Mash," she called which made the Shielder look at her Master.

"Here," she gave her the rosebud.

Mash's eyes sparkled and she accepts it "Thank you...Master? What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" she asks which made Gudako scratch her head "Uhm, you see, in the language of flowers, rosebuds mean...'a confession of love.'" she explains which made the Shielder blush as well. The others laughed at the two of them, all of them practically playing with the flowers;

Artoria made Mordred a small leis made of chrysanthemums which made her son blush but thank her, Mordred giving her a leis as well made of peonies. Shirou and Kairi smiles at the share between their Servants.

Jeanne picked up a small flower and smelled it, giving it to Sieg who smiles at her; it was a dahlia.

Fran then walked to her previous Master "Uh...Mas...ter...take..." she mumbles while giving him a rosebud. The Yggdmillenia male blushed but accepts it anyway "Th-Thanks, Fran..."

But their moment was interrupted when something attacked them; it was a Lancer Dragon Tooth Warrior, actually, there were many of them. The Servants all prepared their Noble Phantasms as all of them engaged in combat.

"Alright! All Sabers and Bersekers, you guys have to greatest advantage towards these guys so lead the fray!" Gudako yells as Rama, Okita Souji, Mordred, Nero, Artoria and Illya after installing Saber's Class Card

Tamamo Cat, Heracles, Fran, Miyu after installing Berserker's Class Card and Lu Bu Fengxian also followed.

But soon enough, they needed more backup, EMIYA, Euryale, Ishtar and Chloe also needed it badly.

"Alright! I SUM-?!" Gudako stopped when two hands stopped her from lifting her arm with the Command Spells "No need to call on us." they turn to see a blur of white and black slashing a couple enemies, followed. Gudako's eyes sparkled

"Nice of you to join us, Saber Lily, Alter!" she exclaims while helping Rin ST and Luvia take down a couple more enemies.

"...it is nothing, Master..." Alter says flatly

"Yahooo! Nice to see you too, Master~! We were shocked when Arthur called us and he said for us to follow you. We thought something bad has happened to - woah! Hyaaah!! - you!" Lily said as she avoids some strikes from the Dragon Tooth Warriors. They had no time to be surprised at the two Servants that looked like Artoria because the enemies just keep on attacking them.

Although, those from Team Kaleidoscope seemed to somehow recognize Saber Alter, but didn't pay more attention into it. After all, this was a new world...many unexpected things may happen.

"Where do these things come from anyway?!" Euryale exclaims while she aided Medusa and Parvati in protecting Sakura who was able to fight but not fully. "Hmm...most likely from Assassin of Red's Noble Phantasm..." Jeanne concludes as she looked up...

"I knew it..." she points upwards with her flag "That," she pauses as she attacks a whole group of Dragon Tooth Warriors in one swing of her flag "is Assassin of Red's Noble Phantasm. The Hanging Gardens of Babylon." she said as they finish slashing, the enemies finally decreasing in number.

"Like in the first Irregularity, we have to find a base. Right now. While Assassin of Red isn't spotting us." Sieg suggests and everyone nods. Fiore then nods as the whole group run towards the Yggdmillenia mansion.

***

"Hmmm...what should we do first? I mean, how do we even get up in that thing anyway?" Gudako asked and everyone was thinking as well. They were all huddled at the usual meeting room that the Yggdmillenia used before to take down Jack.

"By the way...where is Siegfried's Master?" Sieg asked, realizing that he hadn't seen his creator Gordes Musik Yggdmillenia

"Gordes-ojiisan and Toole had evacuated the other Homunculi to meet up with the rest of the Musik. Ruler had adviced for it to be done so after the Red Sky and Moon first appeared..." Fiore explains and Sieg nodded, a little relieved that his creator was somewhere safe...

Back to the Master of Chaldea and her Servants, Saber Lily sat next to Gudako who sighed while crossing her arms over her chest. Lily looked onto Artoria as Saber Alter sat beside her. Lily's eyes sparkled "There are practically three of us here..." she said which made Gudako stare at her "You just realize that now...." Gudako says with a soft smile then turns to the others "I'd like you all to meet Lily and Alter, more specifically, Artoria Lily, the younger king-to-be, and her Alter, Artoria Alter - Saber Alter...." she finally introduces them. Artoria stared hard towards her 'other versions'

"Don't be too shocked. You'd flip if you see your Lancer self." Gudako states as she smiles and stands up, then hugs Lily, her face looked so content which made everyone smile...

***

"Ah! I figured it out!" Astolfo says while jumping up, scaring the hell out of everyone. "What is it, Astolfo-nii-chan?" Gudako asked which made Astolfo smile "We can ride Master!!" Astolfo says while smirking smugly, like he said the most genius plan. His eyes shifted to a blushing saint.

"Oi, oi, you're a Saint. Don't think about anything dirty. I didn't mean it that way!" Astolfo told Ruler as everyone stared at Jeanne. The saint shot up, blushed and was about to run but Sieg pulled her back to sit beside him "I told you, Ruler. I don't want you out of my sight..." he said with a poker face.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Everyone had a blank face but the frozen atmosphere was interrupted by Gudako falling on Ishtar with a nosebleed. "Gudako?!" the Archer exclaimed as she pulled some tissues that Mash had given her and plugged her Master's nose. Gudako stood up and mumbled "I have found a new...ship..." then she held her nose again, leaning now towards Mash.

"Senpai?!" the Shielder exclaims as Gudako buried her face into the crook of her neck.

"Please clarify your intentions, Astolfo..." Chiron told him off which made the Rider laugh loudly "Alright. Master, can you do it in Dragon form?" he asked, Sieg was shaking his head "I told you, Rider, even if I had Siegfried's heart, I cannot turn into Fafnir. At least, not yet, I guess...and you seriously want me to turn into a dragon and never change back...?" he states which made Astolfo puff his cheek "Eeehh...you know that's not what I meant. Awww, after that embarrasing comment I used to tease Ruler."

"ASTOLFO!!"

***

They were still thinking of how will they reach the Hanging Gardens of Babylon when suddenly there was a voice that boomed across the field. They know it wasn't because they were spotted but rather....

" _ **Daughter of the King of Knights and the Hero of Justice. We know you are there. Why don't you come out and confront us?**_ " the voice yells and they all looked around, trying to find its source. But to no avail. "Daughter of the King of Knights? Does that mean Mordred?" Kairi asked and Mash shook her head.

"It's true Mordred-san is the child of the King of Knights. But she is her son. Not Daughter. And...you heard the other one, right? And the Hero of Justice..." she explains "Then...who...?" everyone wondered

Gudako stood up "Senpai...are you rushing there alone!? We won't let you, you know that!" Mash exclaims as Gudako looked at them with eyes filled with pent up emotions, but she was thinking hard on how to get to the Garden

"I suppose...we can take Santa Alter's sleigh...but it would only take up to 2 people.... Then we could take...oh! Oh! Oh! I just got a greeeeaaaaaaat idea!!" Gudako lifted up her Command Spells. Mash cocked her head to the side in sync with the others.

"Hehehe! Come! Avenger!" she closed her eyes as someone materialized behind her. Gudako slowly opened her eyes "If we cannot ride Fafnir, we can RIDE A HUNDRED DRAGONS!" Gudako looked behind her as the Servant stepped in front of her. "Hmph. Decided to call me now, Master?" she says

"Yo! Nice stinging greeting again, Jeanne Alter!" she turns to the Ruler "I see your Avenger self is still creepy a little...but she's still cute~!" Gudako sweatdrops as she slowly looked to her companions but she stopped when the Servant she called forth loomed behind her

"Oi, dija just call me... 'Cute'!?!?!?" the black clad Dragon Witch glared at Gudako evenly, her body heating up due to her flames

"Hmmm...yeah. What's wrong with that, Jeanne Alter?" Gudako asks innocently and this made the Avenger develop an irk mark on her head. She materialized her black stained flag and her sword as she laughs angrily

"THIS IS THE HOWL OF A SOUL FILLED WITH HATRED! LA GRO-MRFFF!!!" as Jeanne Alter starts her Noble Phantasm, Saber Alter appears behind her and restrains her by holding her mouth and pulling her back by the waist "Easy...easy there, Mad Dog..." Saber Alter softly says but the Avenger was relentless, she slightly bit the Saber's hand, causing her to flinch and pull her hand away

"OKAY, ICE BITCH QUEEN I WON'T USE MY NOBLE PHANTASM BUT LET ME KILL THAT GIRL!! GRAAAHHH!!" Jeanne Alter struggled in her hold. This made Saber Alter glare at Master "You do know that you shouldn't tease the Mad Dog, yeah, Master?" Artoria Alter says

This just made Gudako develop a goofy smile and shake her head "I'm sorry, Jeanne Alter. I won't ever compliment you again if you don't want to....!" the red headed Master says and this made Jeanne Alter stop struggling, Artoria Alter slowly letting go of the Dragon Witch

"W-well...if you want to compliment me...I-I wouldn't m-mind...but don't do it so suddenly..." Jeanne Alter mumbles the last part which made Gudako stifle her laughter mumbling to their companions-

" _Tsundere_..."

All the while the two original Jeanne and Artoria looked on, both with curious eyes and a sweatdrop.... Everyone stared intently into the Avenger.

Turning back to their companions, "If Artoria has Saber Alter, then Jeanne had Jeanne Alter. Oh and Saber Alter, yes. I haven't forgotten; I just called forth your girlfriend." Gudako says teasingly as she gestures the new arrival to introduce herself. The Avenger and Saber Alter stood up and glared at Gudako

"Okay! Imma stop teas-OW!!!" she screeched as both Alters bonked her on the head, Saber Lily and Mash helping her up while she groveled on the floor, groaning in agony.

Nevertheless (albeit both a bit blushing), the two looked away from each other, making their originals raise an eyebrow. The Avenger sighed and looked towards each of them. Then smiled to her Ruler self.

"Nice to meet you. My True Name's Jeanne d'Arc Alter. Avenger Class."

And by now, everyone (and it includes Gudako because she was still hurting from the blow she got from both Alters) Gudako's Servants, had a stinging headache.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life is not about people who act true to your FACE. It's about the people who remain true BEHIND YOUR BACK."
> 
> ~karunase
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Oh? The traitor showed up...?!"
> 
> "TRACE ON!!"
> 
> "Well, she did say she would explain everything after this is over, why don't we wait for that, then?"
> 
> Next time: Important Truth


	10. Chapter Nine: Important Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a way to enter the Hanging Gardens, the Master of Chaldea is faced with fears and anxiety. But there are enemies waiting for them...they must not be distracted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jeanne, the Ruler, asked as they each all got on their own wyvern, all of which was summoned by her Alter.

"Wha, if you don't trust me, you can always get down here and let's get this thing settled!" Jeanne Alter exclaims and the Ruler shook her head "I didn't mean it that way..." she said while Alter rode on a red wyvern. Right now, they were preparing to infiltrate the Hanging Gardens of Babylon by means of the wyverns that Jeanne Alter summoned.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Gudako said as she fixed her collar. They nod, giving her a thumbs-up "Yosh. Let's go, everyone!" she exclaims as the dragons roared and flapped their wings, then, slowly, they flew up towards the floating castle.

***

Entering the small door that led to the basement, they flew in, quietly flying through the halls of the basement. They bet that the enemies would we waiting for them in both here and the throne room so, they chose the sneakier way inside. Gudako was sweating as Mash, Parvati, Ishtar and EMIYA flew by her.

"Are you sure you aren't going to tell them anything? The call from Assassin of Red almost gave you away earlier." Ishtar tells her which made Gudako sigh "Wouldn't you be hurt? Onii-chan and I are..." she paused, unable to continue as she looked to Parvati, avoiding Ishtar's gaze.

The goddess smiles "Come on, if I did not accept you, I would've rebelled against you the first time you summoned me, Master. And besides, we all love you," she said "I know Rin Tohsaka will accept you, as well, Master." she smiles eagerly which made Gudako smile as well.

***

"Aren't they being a little too secretive?" Ruler asked and her Alter sighs "I can't answer that. My Master forbids me to do so." she replies while she looked to Saber Alter, Lily, Okita Souji, Fran, Euryale, Tamamo Cat, Jekyll, Ushiwakamaru and Rama.

"What do you-GAH! Watch out!" Mordred yells as she controls the wyvern to incinerate an upcoming arrow. "Hey, someone's spotted us!" she states as another arrow zipped past them. She did her best evading it and even went as far as to use Clarent to break an arrow apart.

An arrow headed straight for Gudako. She effortlessly caught it and eyed it. Her eyes widened "These are..." she mumbles as Medusa flew beside her and took a good long look at the arrow "That's the arrow that the worshipper of the goddess Artemis and her twin brother, Apollo, uses...." she said and Gudako nods

"Okay, we know you're here, Archer of Red! Come on out, Atalante! It's me, Gudako!" she exclaims which then stopped a group of arrows from turning them into pin cushion. Suddenly, there was a flash of green and silver that zipped from the roof of the dungeon-like hall and landed on an elevated pillar.

"Gudako?"

"What, you didn't know it was us who came here to stop your plans in taking down the heirs of the Yggdmillenia?" Gudako says as they stopped moving and settled their wyverns a bit away from Archer of Red.

" _Ane-san_? Do you know them?" a green haired male with armor asks her "Oh, yes. They're the ones who I met in...a distant memory, Rider." Atalante says and Medusa and Euryale eyed the two of them, the four of them are all Greek Heroes spoke of in legends.

"Why are two of the Gorgons here?" Atalante asked "No, that isn't important now. I need to confirm things from you, Gudako..." she said while shaking her head. Gudako clutched the rein that she held to control her wyvern while Atalante eyed her and so did Rider of Red.

"If I am correct, Assassin of Red called forth the daughter of the King of Knights and the Hero of Justice...if so, then, why are you here? Does this mean that one of you...is the child of the King of Knights?" she asked while Mordred flew in front of Gudako "Yo, long time no see, Archer." she greets

"Oh? The traitor showed up..." Rider of Red states which made Mordred chuckle "I am well aware that I am a traitor. Hell, I was even branded as the Treacherous Knight in history..." she said while her green eyes shifted to Artoria who was staring back at her "But since I became I Servant, no matter what I faction I came to, I always went with what my resolve entails. And I, Mordred Pendragon, am the child of the King of Knights! And on that note," Mordred pulled out her sword "I, no, we challenge you both, Atalante, Achilles!!" she said as she flew down to charge.

Achilles and Atalante just jumped and dodged her attack "Ohh...you two have nice reflexes..." Mordred said she commanded her wyvern to blast the two with fire. Looking towards Mordred, Gudako nodded "Follow her lead, everyone! We cannot proceed until we defeat this two Red Faction Servants!" she yelled and everyone nods and started to activate their Noble Phantasm (for the Servants) and their magecraft (for the Masters).

"Hmm...alright. We have to finish this early. Or that Priest and Assassin will punish us both." Achilles states, he headed straight for his teacher in his lifetime using some elevated pillars "Nice to meet again on the battlefield, sensei." he states which made Chiron nod "Yes, I do hope you would keep me entertained. Do not soil my or your father's name by being weak." he said

"Oh, before that, isn't it a bit unfair that your Team is up in the air while we stay put on pillars?" Achilles asked and Chiron shrugged "If you cannot defeat us with such a measly handicap, you are not a warrior, Achilles."

Gudako glanced to Artoria, Mordred, Ishtar, all Rins, Shirou and then to Mash. The Shielder's determined eyes while she supported everyone using her Noble Phantasm, Lord Camelot, made her feel something inside herself.

As Gudako was about to say something, there was a recognizable lance that gleamed from a hall in front of them. Her eyes widened when she recognized a certain Indian hero from a great epic. His eyes made her gulp, they seemed predatory as he stepped forward, looking towards everyone.

"Lancer of Red!" Ruler exclaims as she uses her flag to slash the upcoming barrage of arrows that came from Atalante's Noble Phantasm; Phoebus Catastrophe. Gudako nods to herself "I...will talk to everyone...even just half of it when we retrieve this era's Grail and destroy those who tampered with the pillar..." she said as she controlled her wyvern to intercept the Lancer who had just arrived.

***

They all spotted Gudako headed straight for Lancer of Red. They all paled. "GUDAKO!!! PARVATI! STOP HER!!" Ishtar yells and Parvati notices the Lancer as well and flew with Ishtar after Chaldea's Master.

"I am not letting you guys reveal who I am. And I am not letting you destroy this planet either. I...will defeat those who try to trample the future of Humanity!!" Gudako yells as she closed her eyes and acted as if holding something, when she was a little bit near to the Lancer, she yelled;

"TRACE ON!!!" she yelled as EMIYA's eyes widened, he seemed to freeze as if magic was getting sucked out of him. "What's wrong, Archer?" Rin ST asked him but EMIYA just pointed to Gudako. With his eyes, he imagined that some of his power was being transferred to their Master. And when a blade was forming on her own hand, the Lancer lifted his weird lance

"Vasavi...."

"GUDAKO DON'T DO IT!!!!" everyone yelled, even though no one understood what it was that Gudako was doing. Then, a golden sword formed on her hands which made everyone's eyes widen (even more so with Shirou, Sakura, Rin, Illyasviel, Mash, Artoria and Mordred).

"EX..."

"...SHAKTI!!!!!"

"...CALIBUR!!!!!!"

The place where they were in was engulfed in smoke and light coming from the two combatants. Gudako intercepted Lancer of Red's Noble Phantasm with her own.

"KARNAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"FAKEEEEEEEEEER!!!!"

***

When the smoke and light cleared, Atalante, Achilles and Karna were nowhere to be seen. But...the previous hall now housed a floor that was limited to the entrance to the castle itself. They desperately looked for Chaldea's Master, then they found her on the floor, her wyvern was beside her, trying its best to wake her up.

"GUDAKO!" Ishtar yelled as she rushed towards her Master same with the others. When Ishtar landed next to Gudako, they saw that her black gloves were burnt and her arms was red. She was filled with gashes as her eyes slowly opened.

"Ah...Ishtar..."

"YOU'RE AS IDIOTIC AS YOUR FATHER!" the outburst of the Mesopotamian goddess made everyone flinch "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, GUDAKO?!?!?!" Ishtar tried her best to hold back her tears as Mash also knelt by her as everyone surrounded her.

"Haha...I just didn't want anyone to be harmed...I promised onii-chan, kaa-san, tou-san and you that, right, _Rin_?" Gudako said meaningfully as she sat up, while Mash supported her by letting her lean on the wall. Ishtar glared at her "Not listening to me and going overboard...that's why Parvati, myself and all your other Servants were tasked to watch over you! And yet..." Ishtar couldn't continue as Gudako stood up.

"Our job...is not yet done. Karna, Achilles and Atalante may have been defeated but there's still William Shakespeare, Shirou and Semiramis atop this thing...." she looked up towards the exit of the dungeon. "But-!"

"I promise I'll explain everything to them. If not all...but some. But for now, our top priority is to stop Amakusa Shirou Tokisada from entering and wishing in the Greater Grail...right, both Jeannes?" she says, turning to the Ruler and Avenger.

Sighing, Jeanne Alter, Saber Alter, Lily, Okita Souji, Ushiwakamaru, Rama, Euryale and Jekyll follows their Master "You're both right and wrong, Master." Lily said "Your health and well-being is top priority since if you were to die, this Mission is over." Euryale continues "If you say you can still go on, we will, but, if you are not, we shall stop you ourselves." Rama states

Gudako smiles and turns to Artoria then bows hard "Sorry for using your Noble Phantasm, King Arthur. I know I used EMIYA's ability to do it but still..." she says while keeping her gaze away from the King of Knights. The latter just nods, unable to comprehend what even happened earlier.

"Alright, after this case is over, I'll go with explaining things..." Gudako says as they all go into the dungeon's exit. Ishtar, EMIYA, Parvati, Rin K (Team Kaleidoscope), Luvia, Illya, Miyu, Chloe, Ruler, Mordred and Artoria stayed behind. They stood still...

"Would you all care to explain why she could use Excalibur?" Artoria asked Ishtar

"She cannot be using a Mystic Code like Ruby or Sapphire..." Rin K continues

"Then she used onii-chan's ability of Projection." Miyu turns to them fully.

"Could she be-" Mordred stopped when Parvati cut her

"Well, she did say she will explain things after this was over, right? Why don't we wait for that?" the Lancer Indian goddess says which made Ruler stare into her eyes; she sensed they were filled with worry and mischief. Leaving the wyverns waiting by the door, they all follow Gudako and the others.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I put on this mask to hide the pain and sorrow behind it, I fooled everyone...yet you still managed to see right though it."
> 
> ~Anonymous
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest; credits to the rightful owner)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "The GREATER GRAIL?!"
> 
> "Poison?!"
> 
> "Turn all the Grails Black?!"
> 
> "Lord...?"
> 
> Next time: Enshrouded in Mystery


	11. Chapter Ten: Enshrouded in Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to fight Assassin of Red and her Master dawns upon them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

They all walked towards the throne room's door, running and slashing at anyone who gets in their way. Well, in this case, Dragon Tooth Warriors.

"If I have a penny for everytime I struck down a Dragon Tooth Warrior, I'll be filthy stinking rich!" Gudako managed to joke but maintain the serious atmosphere of the place. "Next battle, we will have to face Caster of Red, William Shakespeare, Assassin of Red, Semiramis Queen of Assyria, and lastly, the other Ruler of the Greater Grail War; Father Shirou." she states as they arrive in front of a huge door.

"Shirou...?" Artoria asks

"Yes. He MAY BE a Master but make no mistake that he is also a Ruler Class Servant. His full name is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada." Jeanne narrates as they prepared their Noble Phantasms. Then, Mordred stopped them from opening the door.

"Hey, sis," she starts as she looks onto Gudako who suddenly had wide eyes, she stared into the Treacherous Knight who winked at her "The Queen of Assyria...do you have at least the least bit of info about her?" she asked and Gudako started probbing her brain for answers.

"Hmm...all I know is that she uses poison and uses magic circles, I guess, to produce chains to restrain her opponents...according to some articles I've read a while back..." Gudako starts which made Mordred smirk "This is gonna be fun..." she raised her sword as red lightning started emitting from it. Then, she pushed the door open...

***

"Yo! I see you kept the relationship with your Master, Assassin!" Mordred greets as she looked onto the Queen of Assyria who was seated on the throne. Semiramis' face remained unemotional which made the Treacherous Knight tsk in annoyance "You first force my sis to use her trump card and now you're all silent. Why don't we settle this?" she said as Semiramis stood up, her elven ears suddenly recognizable.

"I see you have brought your Father and some imbeciles with you, Mordred. Well no matter, we will all crush you anyway. Although are you sure that you should be staying with those Black Faction Servants? I can use the Greater Grail to grant your wish if you join us..." Semiramis tries to tempt the Saber of Red whilst Mordred just laughed, smirking

"I don't want to.... This side is much more interesting. And...I don't want to hang around with you. Your mere presence ticks me off...!" Mordred says, brandishing Clarent as she sighed. Semiramis raised a quirk eyebrow "May I ask, why won't you abandon that side and join us? We can accept you. You still are a Saber of the Red Faction..." she asks and this made Mordred sigh again, looking at Artoria in her peripheral vision

"You really want to know why I don't like you?"

"If you would be so kind,"

"Alright," Mordred smirks again, pointing her sword at the Queen of Assyria "YOU SMELL TOO MUCH OF MY MOTHER. A SMELL I CAN'T STAND!" she says, lightning starting to engulf her whole body

"Artoria-san, are you alright?" Gudako asks as she sees Artoria gulp, her cheeks puffed out "U-uh...y-yeah...j-just...what Sir Mordred says...I cannot really deny it...though, I should replace the word 'smell' with 'presence', because...well, Morgan has her own presence when she enters a room..." the King of Knights sighs, even though she was still trying to hold in her laughter, she failed after a few seconds, laughing into her hand

The Knight of Treason blushed "Wh-why are you laughing, Father!? Am I wrong!? I'm completely being serious here! This Semiramis woman smells a lot like my Witch of a Mother...it's ridiculous!!" Mordred reasons while Artoria put a hand up, trying to calm herself from laughing too much

Shirou looked on with a small smile on her face and so did Kairi. Their Servants interacting was a good sight to behold

Semiramis was certainly ticked off now "You dare laugh in this serious situation, Saber?" she asks and Mordred glared back to her direction "Shut the hell up, Evil Lady! The more you speak, the more you sound like Morgan le Fay!" Mordred yelled angrily, sending out a small lightning bolt that barely missed the Queen of Assyria

Said Queen sighed, completely trying to ignore how the Saber just complete, flat out mocked her and said "My Master had already retrieved the Greater Grail from the Yggdmillenia's clutches. Through those two useless Black Faction people..." Semiramis states as everyone realized what she meant...

Now that they looked closer, the throne room, in some parts, had some blood splattered on the walls - then, they saw the famous white clothes of those belonging with the Yggdmillenias. "You...killed Darnic and Vlad?!" Gudako exclaimed.

"No, I did not. They just...rebelled against us. That old coot Darnic fused with his Servant, Dracula, and tried to wish upon the Greater Grail without our consent. We managed to stop them but they suddenly disappeared after a bloody battle with us..." Semiramis says as she raises her hands and points at Mordred.

"You...you plan to make the Greater Grail as another Black Grail?! That's just...too catastrophic! Who would give you ideas like those!?" Gudako said, figuring out the Red Faction's plans, as she glanced to her Command Spells, replenished when she used Trace earlier. "That is none of your business Master of Chaldea..." a voice said

They looked at the foot of the gigantic throne that Semiramis was sitting on. Out came a man with white hair and black clothes "Kotomine Shirou...no," Gudako paused as everyone eyed the new arrival.

"Amakusa Shirou Tokisada!" Jeanne, Mordred and Gudako said in unison. The priest smirked and transformed himself into his Servant form. Everyone's eyes widened. He REALLY WAS a Ruler Class Servant.

"How did you know about Chaldea?!" Mash asked as she prepares her defensive Noble Phantasm "Well, you can ask your Master right there. _She_ told us..." Amakusa Shirou said and Gudako's eyebrow raised "What do you-whoa!!" she wasn't even finished speaking when Semiramis shot a miasma of poison at her which she luckily avoided. Just then, a poetic voice came from the other side of the room "Oh, oh! I would like to stay here...so that I may be able to record the important events that IS about to transpire here. So, please, do not mind me! I shall only be writing my piece from here..." Caster of Red states as he sits while getting ready to write.

"Ooookaaaaayyy.... Alright, things are now getting serious! Using a Command Spell, I summon you, Nursery Rhyme!!" Gudako yells as a little girl appeared beside her "You called, Gudako-nee-chan?" the little girl asked and Gudako smiles then pats her head "Aid us, Alice. We need to defeat the Assassin and Ruler. Stick by Jeanne Alter, ne?" she said as the Avenger steps forward and takes Nursery Rhyme's hand while both of them nods. Team Extra Last Encore recognized the Servant that she summoned.

"Alright! Berserkers! Casters! Lead the fray!" Gudako orders and they all nod. Nursery Rhyme, Illya, after installing Caster's Class Card, Tamamo-no-Mae, Tamamo Cat, Heracles, Frankenstein and Lu Bu Fengxian charged in. Then, Gudako turns to Shirou who nods as well, he made a gesture of like holding something...

"Trace..." then, Shirou felt magical energy run through him "on!!!" the blade that he traced was the sword that he used to dream of - the same sword that his Servant and her Lily uses.

"Caliburn!" then, he ran towards Amakusa Shirou and Semiramis. Gudako sighs, "I cannot use Trace again, Ishtar, Parvati?" Gudako disappointingly asked the Archer and Lancer goddesses who shook their heads "I cannot allow you to use such magecraft ever again. Or...you know what will happen..." Ishtar said, glancing at Parvati who nodded as well, agreeing with her and they prepared their own Noble Phantasms as they fought with the other Servants.

Gudako puffed her cheek as Mash stood by her "I'm counting on you, Mash. Since I cannot use Trace anymore, I need you to have my back using your Noble Phantasm." she said as the Shielder nods "Understood, Senpai."

"Well then, let's go!!!" both Mordred and Gudako says.

Mordred smirks as she activates her sword to attack enemies and support Gudako. "You ready, sis?" Mordred asks and Gudako nodded, glancing to Mash who also nodded in agreement "Anytime you're ready!" she replies

By now, everyone was even more curious as to who Gudako really is. Especially Artoria. She was weirded out by the fact that Mordred wasn't finding any of this weird. What's more, her son even resorted to calling Gudako as "Sis" rather than use her true name.

"Why don't we go all-out, Master?" Ishtar asks as she launches her arrows at the Saber-class Dragon Tooth Warriors "Alright, Archer Dragon Tooth Warriors are here so, yeah, let's go summon a new Lancer..." Gudako said as Scáthach materialized beside her "You called?" "Thanks, Shishou. Alright, then...let's have you and another backup Parvati!" Gudako backflipped away from Semiramis and lifted up her hand that has the Command Spells.

"LET'S GO! ERESHKIGAL!!!"

Suddenly a twin-tailed, golden haired Lancer Servant appeared next to the other Lancers (meaning Scáthach, Parvati, Cú Chulainn, Rin E's (Extra Last Encore) Servant and Miyu, after installing the Lancer Class Card) and Berserkers.

When fully-materialized, Ishtar stands by the new Servant "Hmmm...you said you didn't want to help, Eresh..." Ishtar says "I cannot do anything about it when Master asks m-?! Is it just me or are there many of our hosts here...?" the new Servant asks and Ishtar shakes her head "Let Gudako explain to you. You DO know what is happening to the five eras, right?" Ishtar says to her _sister_ while continuing to attack other Dragon Tooth Warriors.

"Ereshkigal...sorry for the rushed summon but..." Gudako cuts off when Ereshkigal smiles, a bit too happily, then pats her head "It's okay. We know that you need help as much as possible...." then, Ereshkigal summoned her sword-like lance and attacks towards Archer class Dragon Tooth Warriors.

All Rins then walked towards Gudako "Who's that? Why did Ishtar call her...?"

"Ereshkigal, Lancer Class Servant." Gudako said as she sweatdrops "I'll explain everything after we finish this pillar here..." Gudako says as she launches herself to help Nursery in taking down Semiramis.

***

Gudako jumped up as the others distracted Amakusa Shirou and blocked the way from whence the Grail was. She used her enhancement magic to strengthen her fists and give a boost to her feet. She headed towards Semiramis who was happy to greet her with some magecraft laced with poison. She dodged them and landed on her feet but a magic circle appeared underneath her and tried to restrain her with purple colored chains - she succeeded and Gudako cursed as she tried to get out of the restraints. Mash used her shield to attack the chains while Rama crushes the chains instantly. Gudako silently thanked her Servants as she continued charging towards Semiramis. Nursery Rhyme and Tamamo-no-Mae backups her with a couple of magic that she attacks Semiramis with.

"You may be the one who is deemed to rescue the five eras from destroying humanity but you are clearly mistaken if you believe that what you're doing is right..." Semiramis said as Gudako dodged the poison and jabbed non-stop towards the Assyrian Queen.

"Oh, you jolly well should shut up now, Poison Queen. For I shan't hold back if ya think that is the case!" Gudako made an irritating face towards her which made the latter glare and develop an irk mark on her forehead "Stop with that already..." Parvati says as she facepalms and impales some Dragon Tooth Warriors.

"I am going to choose to ignore that. Let me just expound what I was saying earlier; what you're doing contradicts to what _should_ be done...I called for the **_daughter_** earlier for _she_ can end everything. Your role...is pretty vital, Gudako..." Semiramis states as she shoots some poison to her but she dodges it by doing a cartwheel and lands on her feet again.

"What do you...?"

"The Black Grail is the same as the Avenger Angra Mainyu, I am sure you are aware of that."

"Of course I am!"

"Gathering together all the five Black Grails will accelerate humanity's extinction. That is why we chose to activate it separately. As ordered by the _**Lord**_." Semiramis tells and Gudako raised an eyebrow

"Your _**Lord**_ told you that...? Who the hell is your _**Lord**_!?!? Are they one of the Twelve currently in position!?" Gudako asks, trying to pry information out of her enemy the best she can

"It is none of your concern! And you better realize what you are doing right now," the Assyrian Queen says as she steps towards Gudako with a fixed gaze "By collecting the Grails in each era, you are hastening your own destruction." she continues.

***

Jeanne and the others blocked the priest's path. They know where they kept the Greater Grail. And although Amakusa Shirou already obtained it, they knew that the magecraft that allows it to activate will take time to fully make use of the Greater Grail's potential.

"When you sensed us upon our entry in this era, I bet it's the same time as you have retrieved the Grail from the Mansion. That is the reason why this Garden was looming above it..." Chiron said "And when you sensed us, you quickly started activating the Greater Grail so that you could wish to make it a Black Grail. Although, it took time for the Grail to fully activate so, you left it when you sensed us making contact with Karna, Achilles and Atalante..." Jeanne continues

"That was your greatest mistake. If you have power in your clutches, you should not let go of it no matter what. Because something may take that power from you..." Astolfo continues "In this case," the Yggdmillenia siblings, Sieg and Kairi all prepared their magecraft

"That something is US!!!" Mordred states as she and Frankenstein started activating their Noble Phantasm "You're dead meat, false priest..." Mordred continues

"Clarent..."

"Blasted..."

Their weapons had individual glows

"BLOOD ARTHUR!!!"

"TREE!!!!"

The false priest sighed, he had resigned himself to his fate. He felt the immense magic that once possessed him slowly ooze off of him. He realized what was happening. He dropped his sword and stared into everyone in the room. After all...

"I am just a means to an end. A used means...not capable of being able to satisfy my own Servant..." he said as he was being slowly consumed by the two Noble Phantasms.

***

Gudako stayed silent. As much as it was convincing her that what she was doing was wrong, she remembered what a certain _someone_ had said to her...

_Hey, why are you crying...?_

_*sniff* *sniff*_

_Hey? What's wrong?_

_I...had a nightmare..._

_Can you tell me about it?_

_I'm scared that it might come true..._

_Hmm...there's IS that possibility..._

_But...I still wanna let you know..._

_That's a good girl..._

_I had...a brother...right?_

_..._

_??_

_Well, yes. Two of them, actually._

_I knew it.... You know, I dreamt that I was fighting. I had an ally. But I also had an enemy. He called me...sister. Both of them did..._

_**The woman that had been listening to her played with her ahoge as she sniffled on her chest. The woman smiles...** _

_Hey, Gudako..._ _?_

_Yes?_

_I cannot fathom where you got that dream. But I can only offer you an advice, I guess.... Will you take it?_

_Yes, of course! I would accept anything coming from you!_

_Alright. Actually, my friend told me this...._ _**In the end, life is nothing more than memories. Even those who lived are defined by their experiences.** _

_Are you saying...it is possible that what I dreamed of will happen eventually?_

_I cannot answer that. I do not have the power to see the future. But you should remember that everything that you experienced is as a preparation for many trials that will come...._

_But...what if everything that I am experiencing is actually what will bring forth destruction?_

_Honestly, Gudako. You're thinking far too ahead._ _Just keep this in your mind, I've taught one of your brothers as much; no matter what faction or side you go into, always make sure what you are doing is fit for your resolve and what you think is right.... If you think some things goes against your principles or anything good you believe in, make sure to think hard then decide what is truly right._

"Heh! Even if you say that, someone told me to stand for my resolve. And I will follow that principle. I don't know if what you're saying is true or not, but my gut feeling is that you are being fooled by this Lord you call..." Gudako smirks as she glares level with Semiramis.

The Assassin stared back just as hard. But their stare-off was interrupted when a green and red glow from underneath Semiramis' tall throne caught their attention. Suddenly, Semiramis felt the mana that was being supplied to her suddenly slowly got cut.

"Master!!!!" Semiramis yells as she jumped from above and landed beside the priest. Gudako following by jumping herself, landing next to Ishtar and Ereshkigal.

"Semiramis...I know that I went and let myself willingly get killed. But...it was for our own good..." the priest says as his breathing became labored. "What do you mean, Master?! We were so close to fulfilling what the _**Lord**_ wanted!" the Assassin says as she pulls the priest's head on her legs.

"That _**Lord**_...I know there was something fishy about him. And...I was right. But he used his magic to keep me silent. More specifically, he used his magic to take control of me. The time when we met him and I was about to protest, his eyes suddenly took control of my mind. The reason why I agreed to turn the Greater Grail Black was because of him. He was right. But he was also wrong. What he said..." Amakusa Shirou paused to cough up blood "about turning the Grails Black. He told us that doing that will stop the five eras from clashing...but that was a lie." Amakusa Shirou says again as he coughs more blood.

"I was kinda curious...this _**Lord**_ you speak of...who is he?" Mordred asks as Gudako nods "I want to know who he is, too. As I've asked Semiramis earlier, are they currently in position in the Clock Tower?" she said as Amakusa Shirou and Semiramis looked at them. The Master pointed to the direction of the door that leads to the Greater Grail.

"By now, the Greater Grail must've been finished activating. It is now trying to consume the pillar that prevents this world from clashing with the other four. Retrieve it by destroying it with all your Noble Phantasms. That way, you may fix this era." Amakusa Shirou says as he, William Shakespeare (who was forgotten) and Semiramis started to weaken.

"You must hurry. Before we completely disappear...because Assassin's Noble Phantasm will disappear in time with us." he continues as everyone ran towards the door. Gudako stayed behind "You haven't answered who this _**Lord**_ is, Semiramis, Shirou..." she says.

The dying Ruler shook his head "If I tell you, you'll only be heartbroken...no, I think you won't. Rather, you'd feel...guilty.... So, I'm going to spare you the benefit of the doubt, Gudako. Go and help everyone in retrieving the Grail. You will discover who the _**Lord**_ is soon..." he ushered her off using his foot.

Although hesitating, Gudako sighs and runs after her companions. The two Master and Servant just sat, waiting for death to overcome them.

***

All of the Servants suddenly fired off their Noble Phantasm when Gudako arrived. They were starting to destroy the Greater Grail. It was actually taking too long than necessary. It was only a matter of time when the Hanging Gardens of Babylon disappears.

Suddenly, a crack that got bigger as all the Rins threw gems laced with holy magic, appeared.

Then, finally, the Greater Grail's spherical-like body crushed into a million pieces. A cup, slightly bigger than any ordinary, standard Grail, appeared.

"Commencing retrieval, Master!" Mash said and Gudako nods "Everyone, pour out! Quick! Get to the wyverns!" she orders as Mash goes and retrieves the Grail, the whole structure suddenly shook. "Hurry! Once we're on the wyverns, we're taking a portal to base! Team Apocrypha? Are you-?!"

"OF COURSE WE'RE COMING STILL, GUDAKO! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO TO ALL OF US, RIGHT?!" Mordred said as they all ran to where they entered. Gudako nods as the wyverns came to meet them. Everyone jumped on each of their wyvern and flew off, Mash being the last one to pour out, just in time as well! The Gardens of Babylon then collapsed as they were a good 2 meters away from it.

Mash then opened another portal on the terminal and off all of them went inside.

***

William Shakespeare looked at the disappearing Chaldea's Master and her companions as his form slowly disintegrates into nothing. Even still, he smiles and wrote on his blank notebook.

"Whatever lies ahead...you must stay true to your resolve...huh?" he says as his eyes closes, his form completely vanishing. Though, his voice echoes even still...

"Be prepared, Fated Daughter. For the _**Lord**_ is coming for you very soon. Will it be you who triumphs? Or will the _**Lord**_ crush all your truths and ideals?"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Behind my SMILE is a hurting HEART,  
> Behind my LAUGH, I am FALLING APART,  
> Look CLOSELY at me and you will SEE,  
> That the girl I AM IS NOT ME."
> 
> ~RYUUSAKI
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Why is everyone here!?"
> 
> "You are who!?"
> 
> "Two...brothers?"
> 
> Next Time: Interlude ft. Arthurian Knights & EMIYA Family


	12. Chapter Eleven: Interlude ft. Arthurian Knights & EMIYA family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Chaldea is truly an enigmatic Master. But who is she really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence
> 
> Oyaji means 'Father' or 'Dad'

"Yes, Doctor Roman, I want you to research the Lord that Assassin of Red and Father Shirou are talking about. Thanks..." Mash says as they all arrived in the meeting room.

"Haaaaaaahhhh... _tsukareta...."_ Gudako complained, saying she was tired, as they all sat in the meeting room. "Alright. This time, I owe everyone an explanation, right...?" Gudako asked as Mash sits beside her.

Everyone nods and Chaldea's Master sighed in agony "Can we do it over dinner? I'm pretty hungry." Gudako says as Mash gives her barley tea that Ishtar had made beforehand.

EMIYA, Tamamo Cat and Shirou then offered to cook their dinner in which Gudako's eyes only sparkled while nodding wholeheartedly

***

EMIYA then served the food they prepared; fried rice with chicken breasts and some vegetables added in "Ooh. Isn't this your specialty, Ishtar?" Gudako looked towards her other Archer Servant who smiles then nods

Gudako's eyes sparkled again when she saw the karaage that was served. "Ooh...forget anyone except..." Gudako cuts off as she starts to eat two pieces of chicken with fried rice added in as well. Her eyes sparkled again in delight.

"Delicious as always. Thanks, EMIYA!" Gudako exclaims happily while the others started eating as well.

After some time, "So, I guess as I said, I need to explain some things. Let's start with Ereshkigal," Gudako points to the blonde Lancer who was sitting beside Ishtar and drinking plenty of tea. Ereshkigal looks up and sighs "Lancer Class Servant, Ereshkigal. Nice to meet you..." she says with an innocent smile and a small blush which made Gudako smile as well "She's the Mesopotamian goddess of the Underworld and, like Ishtar, she's also a Pseudo-Servant that is possessing Rin Tohsaka's body. It is because when Ishtar was summoned, Ereshkigal was also summoned. There were moments when Ereshkigal takes over but all in all, she's like another side of Ishtar, you can call them sisters too...." she explains while all Rins had wide open eyes again.

"Wait, so how many of us here became actual Servants?" Rin ST asks and Gudako then counted in her mind "Hmm. There's Rin, Shirou, Sakura, Ki-OOF!!" Gudako was suddenly tackled down on the floor when a woman clad in white pushed her down, coddling her

"Iris-wha-!?" as Gudako was about to address the woman currently coddling her, she stopped when another Servant came out from the room where the Summoning Circle was. Gudako sighs, softly standing up, but not successfully pushing the woman off of her "Okay, okay. I'll introduce you to them as well..." Gudako gave up as she looked uneasily at everyone "Guys, I want you all to meet Irisviel, the Holy Grail and EMIYA Assassin, another Guardian from the Counter Force...." she said as Irisviel hugged her tight - her face turning pale

"Why do you look so disgusted to see us?" Irisviel probbed while nuzzling her cheek and Gudako shook her head "I'm not." she denied with a small blush while puffing her cheeks as EMIYA Assassin looked towards the two Illyas, Miyu, Chloe and Shirou.

"Oyaji!?"

"Papa!?" both Illyas exclaimed as the man next to Irisviel smiled at them. EMIYA Assasin just gave a small smile "It is nice to see you both, Shirou, Illya..." he tries to keeps his voice devoid of emotion but he fails, he just remembered of his family in some other circumstances...

Gudako smiled "Family reunion, eh, Kiritsugu-san...?" she says while Kiritsugu nods as another Servant stepped into the room, she was wearing a...tiger suit!? This time, Team Stay Night had wide open eyes-

"Fujimura-sensei!?!?!" ~Sakura and Rin

"Taiga!?!?" ~Arturia and Illyasviel

"Fuji-nee!?!?!" ~Shirou

"Hmm?" the New Servant looked at them as they called her name. Then, she smiled happily at them "I may be now a goddess...but...I vaguely share my host's memories...I never expected that you're the one doing these missions with Master! You guys haven't changed from what I remember!!" she said happily again

"Why don't you introduce yourself as well, Lancer?" Gudako says as Irisviel stopped smothering her as the Servant took notice of her "Oh right, Master! AHEM!!" she clears her throat and announces in a loud voice "NICE TO MEET ALL OF YOU! TRUE NAME, JAGUAR WARRIOR! LANCER CLASS SERVANT!!!" everyone covered their ears

"Ya didn't have to yell, Aunt Taiga..." Gudako says while everyone nursed their poor ears. Jaguar Warrior bopped her head as if saying she was sorry

"By the way, where's Sitonai?" Parvati, Ishtar and EMIYA asked and Jaguar Warrior sighed "She was supposed to come but she was busy cleaning Shiro's fur last night that's why she's been sleeping.... We couldn't wake her up..." Jaguar Warrior says

"Awwww! I wanted to see Ill-I mean, the three goddesses in one Heroic Spirit too..." Gudako pouted while Taiga just ruffled her hair

Then, Irisviel gave Gudako two brown paper bags

"What are these?"

"Check this one first." Irisviel pointed to the first one and Gudako raised an eyebrow as she grabbed what was inside it. She immediately blushed. Irisviel then gave the other paper bag to Kiritsugu and dragged her to the bathroom while Gudako yelled "NOOOO!!!! HELP MEEEE!! PLEASEEEE!!!"

Everyone sweatdrops while Mash facepalmed while laughing.

***

"Woah..."

"It suits you, Senpai..."

"S-Shut up, Mash..." Gudako blushed as she turned away while hugging herself. Irisviel had finished dressing the Master with a new Mystic Code she brought from Chaldea and this particular Mystic Code looked so familiar to Team Stay Night...especially Artoria.

"You have the casual clothes that Sab-Artoria has? That's so cute!" Rin said as she laughed "By the way, that is a Mystic Code. Just like her Chaldea uniforms." Irisviel says as Arturia looked at Gudako intently.

"Does it suit her?" EMIYA Assassin asked particularly to Shirou, Artoria and Mordred "Yeah! It's friggin' cute!" Mordred launched herself from her place and wrapped one of her arms around Gudako's shoulders then grinned, showing his fang off "What do you think, Father?" she asked as Artoria smiled "It looks good on you, Gudako..." the King of Knights says happily.

Then, Irisviel handed the other paper bag to Gudako "What's this now?" Gudako asked, forgetting the gaze that people were giving her but still a bit ticked off.

"Taiyaki. Share it with Saber, won't you?" Irisviel says and Gudako sweatdrops

"Be more specific, Iri-san. Which Saber?"

"Your mo-mmmpfff!" EMIYA Assassin muffled her mouth with his red scarf which made Gudako release a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She accepts the brown bag "Thanks. I'll give it to them..." she said as Iri smiles through the muffled scarf.

Gudako turns to Artoria and gave the paper bag to her "Here, I hear Iri-san was your acquaintance during the Fourth Holy Grail War because she was your Master's wife and so..." Gudako trails off as they both open their paper bags, and true enough, taiyaki was there.

Artoria happily munched on the Taiyaki, her ahoge swishing side to side. Chaldea's Master having the same circumstances as she also bites on her own food, her ahoge swishes in time with Arturia's. Mordred then approached Gudako who took notice of her presence.

"Want some, Nii-san?"

The Treacherous Knight smirked and bit off a little "Hm! This is kinda good! No wonder it's Father's favorite!" she said and Gudako smiles " _Deshou?_ " she says as Saber Lily and Alter walks towards her "Um, not to ruin your perfect timing for confession or anything but..." Lily starts "We got more people coming..." Alter states as the door from the summoning room opened.

Three Servants were there. Gudako almost spit her food but she managed to hold it in, swallowing. Then, she spoke:

"WHY IS THE TWO LANCER ARTORIA PENDRAGON HERE, ARTHUR PENDRAGON?!?!?! DON'T TELL ME YOU BROUGHT ALL OF THE PEOPLE FROM CAMELOT!?!?!?!" she yelled as the three new Servants approached her a bit

Arthur sweatdrops as the two Artoria approached Gudako. She backed up but bumped into Mordred. The two Lancer Artoria Pendragon were looking about them. When they spotted Gudako they smiled "Hm. You really are concerned for everything, Master..." the Lancer Arturia says which her Alter nods at

"Yeah? What are you two even doing here, Artoria Lancer, Artoria Lancer Alter? Shouldn't you be staying with Nightingale, Lancer Alter? And you, Lancer, shouldn't you be back at Camelot tending to your NUMBER ONE MANA REPLENISHING TREASURE!? Man, King Arthur has too many wives if you ask me..." Gudako sighed, facepalming and at this remark, all Artorias present flinched

The two Lancer Artorias blushed, looking at each other and clears their throat "A-anyway...Master..." Lancer Artoria calls her

"Yeah?" Gudako asked, still annoyed "Well, aren't you gonna elaborate anything?" Lancer Alter says and Chaldea's Master cast her head down low. Arthur sighs and all of the King Arthurs stared at her intently. Gudako was silent but the two Lancer Artoria and Arthur pat her on the head "Go ahead. We'll be right behind you..." Arthur speaks up

"That's right, Senpai. They'll accept you. You have no ill intentions whatsoever." Mash said as Gudako's eyes sparkled and latched herself on her kouhai who smiles and rubs her head

"Thanks, guys..." Gudako says simply as she looks on Mash who gave her the most sincere eye-closed smile. Although, on the other hand, even if Mordred wanted to support her, the increasing number of Fathers were making her freeze in place. Then, Gudako grabbed her hand which snapped her back to reality. Everyone's gaze was to Gudako who was looking straight at Artoria

"Ah, right.... Let's start over from the beginning," Gudako paused to clear her throat "Nice to meet all of you. My name's Gudako. Emiya Gudako - although, I don't address myself as Emiya since Onii-chan's the Emiya here. I prefer to be called as," she paused again, she gave them an eye-closed smile

 _Onii-chan...?_ all of them thought

"Gudako Pendragon." she rubbed her nose as Mordred patted her back hard, causing her to flinch forwards "Nice, little sis!!" she exclaims, Gudako smiles, rubbing her back "Wait, how did you figure it out?" she asked her older brother slash sister "It's too obvious. Father's just oblivious. But you clearly resemble Shirou on all aspects - in terms of physical - but in terms of habits, you resemble Father a bit more. Especially here," Mordred points to Gudako's ahoge that suddenly perked up

"Ahh..." Chaldea's Master scratched the back of her head as Mordred smirked at her.

"Has Master decided to reveal her true self? How sad..." a voice from behind them states and Gudako flinched and slowly turns around. She sweats "T-Tristan..."

"Oh not only me." he gestures to his side "Gah! Bedivere!" "It is nice to see you too, Master!" "L-Lancelotsssss..." Gudako emphasized the 's' since Saber Lancelot and Berserker Lancelot were there, nodding at her "Merlin-nii-chan!" "Yo! Did you ask for Sir Lancelot for Mash's hand in marriage?" he teasingly asks and Gudako formed an irk mark on her head "Sorry, Artoria Lancer. Can I borrow your Rhongomyniad? I have to slaughter this crazy, incubus, self-proclaimed prophet...." Gudako says and the two Lancer Artoria nods, sweatdropping "I know how you feel." they both said as Merlin lifted his hands in the air and paled "N-now, now, let us not be too hasty!" Merlin says, afraid of how an angry Gudako might entail

"By the way, you better snap your Father and Mother from their daze there." Lancelot Saber said to Gudako as Chaldea's Master turns around to see everyone from each era were frozen like statues. Gudako scratched her head and cheek alternately "S-Sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I was never planning to tell anyone anything since you'll forget this incident after we solved the problem with the pillars. And besides..." Gudako speaks as she walked towards Shirou, Mordred and Artoria Saber, she bows to them "I didn't expect to meet you all here." she continues.

"Hohoho. I see you've managed to speak up after all..." Dr. Roman's voice echoed throughout the whole room as his pixelated resolution manifested in front of them "Shut it, Doc." the red haired female Master laughed.

Artoria finally was able to move and her eyes soften. She walked closer to her daughter and hugged the girl "You've been enduring for a long time, weren't you?" she asks as Gudako suddenly flinches as her face was sort of buried in her Mother's chest. "It's okay, Gudako. I can see in your eyes that you've been trying hard not to look sad. I knew from the beginning that you were enduring something but I didn't think it'd be about your family. About us..." Artoria said as she finally felt tears fall from her daughter's eyes

"Just cry it out, Sis...." Mordred mumbles as she ruffles Gudako hair, her ahoge suddenly limping downwards. Soon enough, Gudako was full-on crying. Everyone there observed them.

"Gudako was the 50th Master potential of Chaldea. Being the only one who survived the incident, she had been carrying a heavy burden. She also had a problem back home, it seems. Although, she only talked about it with Euryale, Mash, Da Vinci and all of the Knights of the Round Table..." Dr. Roman whispers to the others as Gudako, Mordred and Artoria have a moment.

***

In the end, Gudako fell asleep on Artoria Saber's lap. The latter stroking her hair as her daughter released calm breaths. All of them observed Gudako who had red, puffy eyes and also Mordred also sat beside her Father and leaned on her

"Hey, Father?"

"Yes? What is it, Mordred?"

"Uh...ya see I...I have something to tell you..."

"About what happened during our lifet-?!" Arturia placed a finger on her son's mouth "Now is not the time to talk about that, my son. We have a bigger crisis at hand. And besides, I have seen how you applied what you learned from becoming one of my Knights ans look at you now, fighting for the sake of humanity...that makes me more than happy..." Artoria said, with a small smile

Mordred flinched as her eyes suddenly become heavy " _M-Mou..._ Father, you have a bad habit of making your children cry! That's no fair!" she rubbed her eyes as her Father giggled at her antics. Their gaze shifted to everyone that were observing them. Although all the Knights of the Round Table, Jaguar Warrior, EMIYA Assassin and Irisviel had left, it doesn't change the fact that every single one of their companions were staring at them.

"Good for you, eh, Artoria?" Nero and Okita teased which the King of Knights blushed at. Her gaze shifted to Shirou who was looking at them with a happy gaze, smiling widely.

Rin ST sighs as she sits between Ereshkigal and Ishtar but smiles anyway "Do you feel bad, Rin?" Ishtar asks as the Rin from Team Stay Night stared at Shirou, Arturia, a sleeping Gudako and Mordred. She smiles "No. I'm just glad that Emiya-kun's happy..." she says as the three of them stared at the family.

"Ya know, Rin, you shouldn't be sad. There's still something you have to-?!" but Ereshkigal was interrupted when Dr. Roman's voice interrupted them "Sorry, Mash, everyone. I couldn't dig up any information about the **_Lord_** that Assassin of Red and Amakusa Shirou talked about. Given the limited information given to us, I couldn't find out anything. As of now, since Gudako's out cold, I want you all to listen to the next mission location. This one's a bit...complicated..." the doctor said as his gaze wandered to the people listening to him.

"The next Pillar is being tampered by the seven classes. Well, more specifically, the Seven Class Cards. Again." Dr. Roman says and everyone cocked their head to the side except Team Kaleidoscope.

"Class...Cards?"

"In this era, the Holy Grail War is already done. The one that is now being the cause of issues in this era are Seven class cards that corresponds to each Servant Class...and another quite different Holy Grail War occuring in a parallel world..." Dr. Roman explains.

"But how can that be!? We have the Class Cards right here!" Luvia said and the Doctor sighs "The Ainsworths are now, well, getting even more powerful because of the Black Grail that they possess. Unlike the previous two, they already have a Black Grail...in the form of a human as well." Dr. Roman continues

"Erica..." Miyu mumbles and Team Kaleidoscope suddenly remembered the little girl that deceived them

"Correct. Your next mission is to take down the Ainsworths and thwart their plan. And oh yeah, be careful about the Magical Girl of Berserker.... Protect each other, everyone..." Dr. Roman states and everyone nods as the call ends.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you're happy, you enjoy the music. When you're sad, you understand the lyrics."
> 
> ~Karunase
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "YOU HAVE THE SAME CIRCUMSTANCES AS ME!"
> 
> "Son of the Dragon Hero and my Saint self..."
> 
> "You confessed to my other self.... I knew you'd find the courage..."
> 
> "ONII-CHAN!"
> 
> Next time: Third Pillar: The Ainsworths


	13. Chapter Twelve: Third Pillar: The Ainsworths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, they step into the parallel world: the Realm of Snow...what mysteries does the Ainsworth hide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

Gudako yawned while sitting next to Mordred, her ahoge still limped as Shirou, EMIYA and Tamamo Cat served food for them.

"Here, Gudako. I made you your favorite. Dr. Roman had told me what you like best and he told me this was it." Shirou said as he gave his daughter some ramen. The aroma of the noodle soup awoke the sleepy soul of Chaldea's Master.

Smelling the food, Gudako's ahoge perked up and her eyes suddenly widened "ITADAKIMASU!" she yells as she grabbed her chopsticks and started eating. Shirou smiles at his daughter's antics. Spotting everyone, he served each of them.

All of their eyes sparkled at the food prepared before them "Ohayo..." a small voice said as a figure slurred sleepily and sat in between Gudako and Artoria. It turned out to be Mash "Ohayo, Mash! Did ya sleep well?" Gudako asks as Mash didn't respond and suddenly dropped her head on her shoulder, her face burying in the new white uniform that Gudako wore.

...

...

...

"GAHHHH _KAWAII!!" NANDA KONO KAWAII IKEMONO WA!!!"_ Gudako drawls (GAHHHH CUTE!! WHAT IS THIS CUTE CREATURE!!!) as the smell of Mash filling her nostrils, overpowering the one coming from the ramen itself. Artoria and Mordred and basically all of them laughed

Suddenly, the smell of food reached Mash's nose and she slowly opened her eyes, only to see that she was leaning onto the shoulder of her Master. She shot up and looked towards her food "Sorry for sleeping on you, Senpai..." Gudako flinched at those words "O-Oh, no, it's alright, Mash." she said which made the Shielder smile a little.

Getting back to their food, Mash speaks up again "While you were asleep last night, Senpai, Dr. Roman had told us which era arose the new Pillar. It's the realm of snow..." she said while looking over Team Kaleidoscope, more specifically at Miyu

"Oh right," Luvia brought her fist down softly on her other palm "We left three people to guard that place in case the Ainsworths came back. They might be waiting for us to return there..." she continues as Illya, Miyu, Bazett, Rin K and Chloe nods, confirming the Edelfelt's words

"Alright, prepare for more brain aches! With new missions come new Servants!" Gudako fist pumped as they continued eating, kind of dreading the shocks sure to come with the new Servants that Gudako was sure to summon in the next mission.

***

"Whup!" Gudako jumped into the Land of Snow, the world of Miyu Emiya. They all gazed at the surroundings. "Whoa...the snow sure IS thick as we left it..." Illya said while others from Team Kaleidoscope agrees.

  
"Eh? Gudako-chan?"

Gudako suddenly flinched at the sound of the voice. Though in a good way. She smiles as she looks towards the array of trees as two figures make its way near them. Her eyes sprakled as she recognized who it was "Sei!" Gudako yells as she waves as Mash recognized who it was.

"Ryueiyu Seijiro. He is the 49th Master potential that, after we met the Knights of Camelot, aided us since. Though he was chosen earlier by Chaldea, he didn't actually become a Master. He was also a victim of the accident that happened in Chaldea when I first met Senpai..." Mash explains as Seijiro inches near them.

Seeing their companions, Seijiro laughed and scratched his head "I kind of have mixed feelings over here, Gudako-chan..." he says "Nevermind that! Why are you here?" Gudako asks and Seijiro smiles "I was sent by Dr. Roman to aid you here since...the enemy is actually getting closer to making itself known." he said simply as his companion, as they assumes is a Servant, looks at Gudako.

"You mean the _**Lord**_ that they told me?"

"Yeah. Even though Doc couldn't trace who the **_Lord_** it is, he is digging even deeper in the old records of Chaldea to find anything." the Servant speaks up.

"Oh, hey there, Jeanne."

"Hi, Gudako-nee-chan!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh hey there two older selves!" the little Jeanne said as she gestures to Jeanne and Jeanne Alter. The Alter sighs and walks closer to the child "Is it awkward that your mom is a child, Son of Dragons and my Saint self?" she speaks meaningfully which made Seijiro and Gudako pale.

"Hm? What is it, Master?" Alter asks and Gudako facepalmed. It was then Alter realized what she had said "Ah-!" she exclaims as they slowly turned to Gudako's companions. To their relief, they just cocked their head to the side, not realizing anything.

"You're lucky that your **_Saint_** sister and **_Dragon Hero_** are dense..." Gudako told her Avenger Servant who sighed "Yeah...pretty much, I guess...." she replies as Seijiro tries to recover the lost serious atmosphere "A-Anyway, we're both here to aid you in defeating the Ainsworths. So, what is our first agenda?" he asks, turning to Team Kaleidoscope.

"To Miyu's house to meet up with her older brother and Angelica..." Rin K states as they all tread their way through the snow.

***

" _Tadaima_!" Miyu says as they enter the classic Japanese house that Shirou, Artoria, Sakura, Rin ST recognized to be like Shirou's own house in Fuyuki City in their era "Remember, this is a parallel world, meaning some ethics and things of that sort aren't gonna work here..." Chloe warns as they all walk into the house, removing their shoes as they walked towards the door of the living room.

Miyu opened it to reveal a man with red hair reading a book and a blonde woman sleeping next to him. Everyone stared hard into the male, recognizing him from somewhere. Luvia spoke up first.

"Shero! We have come back!" she yells as she tried to tackle him but Rin K pulled her collar back, stopping her movement. The male looked up from his book as he spotted Miyu " _Okaeri_ , Miyu..." he said which made Miyu smile "Yes. I'm back, Onii-chan..."

...

...

...

...

...

They all slowly turned to the other Shirou beside Artoria who paled "Th-That isn't me!" he drawled as Gudako laughed at her Father's reaction. Seijiro steps forward "WE'RE BACK AS WELL, EMIYA SHIROU-SAN!!" he yells which made Gudako roll on the floor, laughing like crazy.

"Seijiro! Oh and Jeanne, as well. _Okaeri_." the other Shirou says as the blonde woman from beside him wakes up and looks towards them "Sei..." she says while rubbing the sleep from her eyes "Yahoo, Angelica-san!" little Jeanne says as she goes inside, everyone following her in, even though they were still confused.

Gudako then stops laughing and sits next to Artoria who was staring back and forth to the two Shirous with a stern gaze, ahoge swishing side to side.

"This world is a parallel one where Miyu had come from. She's a...in ample terms, a Holy Grail, like Illya and Iri-san..." Gudako explains "In this world, Emiya Shirou and his adoptive Father, Emiya Kiritsugu, took in a child who had unique abilities. Her name is Miyu. If in Illya's world, she's called as Miyu Edelfelt, in this world she's called as Miyu Emiya." she explains even further.

"This world was once taken over by the family who tried to use Miyu as a Holy Grail, the Ainsworths. Well, Team Kaleidoscope DID manage to overpower them but they escaped into a different world..." Gudako explains and Team Apocrypha, Stay Night and Extra Last Encore nodded.

"By the way, Seijiro, isn't that your parents over there?" Angelica pointed and they all flinched, her fingers pointed towards Sieg and Jeanne. Gudako facepalmed "What is wrong with you, Angelica?" Gudako exclaims as Angelica cocked their head to the side

  
"We weren't supposed to say anything..." the little Jeanne said as she looked with teary-eyes towards Angelica who flinched "O-Oops...s-sorry..." she mumbles as Seijiro sighs, slowly looking towards Sieg and Jeanne from Team Apocrypha. They had wide open eyes as they studied Seija's blonde tousled hair and his maroon eyes.

"Though, you didn't think it's obvious since 'Seijiro' sounds like Sieg and Jeanne put together...and also it soundsa lot like the Japanese word for Saint..." Shirou PW (parallel world) says with a sweatdrop "EVEN STILL!! You'd imagine my reaction when the first Servant I summoned and befriended is the younger, Alter self of my own mother!" Seijiro yells, waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

Gudako stifled a laugh "DON'T LAUGH, CHILD OF THE KING OF KNIGHTS AND HERO OF JUSTICE! WE'RE IN THE SAME CIRCUMSTANCES WITH YOUR BROTHER!!" Seijiro points at her which made him stop as Gudako's eyes turned blank. "S-Sorry...Gudako-chan...I didn't mean it..."

"U-Uh, no, it's nothing..." the flat tone in Gudako's voice made Seijiro guilty "I'm sorry I reminded you of him..." Seijiro walked towards his friend who shook her head "I told you, it's nothing, Sei..." Gudako smiles a little as an awkward silence reigned.

"A-Anyway, Sei, did anything happen when you patrolled earlier?" Gudako asked "Not particularly, Gudako-chan. Just that the Black Sun appeared..." Seijiro's face turned serious as the awkward atmosphere was replaced with a more serious one, the case of Seijiro being Sieg and Jeanne's daughter temporarily forgotten.

"Black...Sun?"

"Yeah. The place where we guessed the Ainsworths escaped to. As of now, there are only 3 more members; Beatrice Flowerchild, Erica and, of course, Julian Ainsworth and the Black Sun in which they reside is being monitored by another friend of ours..." Shirou PW explains.

"Y-You mean...!" Illya exclaimed but she wasn't able to continue when the door burst open to reveal a certain pink haired, gym clothes-wearing friend of those from Team Kaleidoscope.

"Osu~ I'm back!"

"Tanaka-san!!"

The eyes of the pink haired shifted to Illya who had called her "ILLYA-SAN!!" yelled Tanaka as she engulfed Illya in a big hug (Miyu puffing her cheek in slight, unnoticeable jealousy) "It's nice to see you back here again, Illya! How are you?" Tanaka says as Illya smiles and gestures to the others.

"Why don't I start by introducing ourselves?" Gudako presented as Shirou PW, Tanaka and Angelica stared at her.

***

"So long story short, due to the pillars being tampered with, five eras started to merge. Causing us to meet Seijiro and little Jeanne and also you, Gudako, meeting these guys and gathering them up..." Angelica summarized which Gudako, Mash, Seijiro and little Jeanne nodded at.

"By the way, why is this other Illya a bit scary than our Illya?" Tanaka asked, poking Illyasviel's cheek. The young Einzbern from Team Stay Night glared at Tanaka and looked to her other self who flinched at her gaze "T-Tanaka-san..." she says, scared that her other self will harm Tanaka by using Heracles if she doesn't stop.

"Oh well. What should we do for now?" Tanaka asked "Well, Shirou-san said you were patrolling where the Ainsworths are at. What did you find out?" Chloe asked as everyone sat, starting to listen to what they should do.

"...hmmmm...." Tanaka closed her eyes, deep in thought. "I'm not sure what that man from the Ainsworths is planning but all I know is that he sent Beatrice and some Caster...homunculus and books, I guess..." Tanaka narrates and everyone nods

"Alright. Why don't we first get some lunch and we'll head out? And besides, Seijiro, your parents are still rigid..." Shirou PW pointed out in which Gudako and Seijiro sweatdrops at. "Okay, EMIYA and Shirou! Help the other Shirou cook something up!" Gudako orders and EMIYA shook his head as Shirou ST walks with him to join the other Shirou.

"Well then, Seijiro, why don't we clear things up with your parents? I just revealed myself to my parents as well..." Gudako told her friend as Seijiro nods "We'll start from the beginning. Nice to meet you, my name is Seijiro Ryueiyu. My last name COULD also be 'd'Arc,' the same as my mom but...yeah. Anyway, I was born in the Reverse Side of the World under the tutelage of my mother and father oh and also, Dr. Roman recruited me to help preserve humanity. I started to get to know Gudako-chan after I woke up and they've finished the Camelot Singularity. The first Servant that I befriended was my own Mother, well, Santa Lily, that is..." Seijiro explains as the younger Jeanne waved at them.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Jeanne d'Arc. The Alter version and also the Lily version and Santa version. I was also shocked to learn Sei-nii is actually my Adult Me's child...it came as a shock." the little Jeanne giggled teasingly to her Saint counterpart.

"Wait...Reverse Side..." Sieg starts

"Of the world?" Jeanne Ruler asked both of them, while still blushing thinking hard about what it meant

"A-ah! Y-you needn't concern yourselves too much about Seijiro's background. I think it might be better that way..." Gudako says, giving a slight glare at Seijiro, as if saying 'you just had to open your chatty mouth!' and this made the new Master raise his hands in surrender

"Anyway, maybe I should call out my own Santa Servant...and besides, we'll be fighting Casters which are weak to Riders..." Gudako says as she brings up her Command Spells

"LET'S GO! SANTA ALTER!!!"

Suddenly, sounds of bells could be heard from outside and some snow being scraped as well. Gudako's eyes sparkled as the door opened, revealing a woman in a black Santa suit, her gold eyes shifting everywhere. Artoria Alter sighs.

"SANTA ALTERRRRRR!!!!" Gudako launched herself off her place beside her mother and wrapped her arms around the newly arrived Servant. The Servant smiles a little as her gaze shifted to everyone. She nods to Artoria Lily and Alter "You introduced yourself to my other self? You suddenly got courage.... I knew you could do it." she says and Gudako nods

"Rider Class Servant. My True Name is Artoria Pendragon Alter. Nice to meet all of- wha-?!?!" Santa Alter suddenly yells as she saw her son fall to the floor, fainted.

"ONII-CHAN!!!!" Gudako yells as she runs to help Mordred. "Planning comes later! Help me with Nii-chan!" she yells as Mash and Seijiro nods.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Only TRUST someone who sees these three things in you: the sorrow behind your smile, the love behind your anger and the Reason behind your silence."
> 
> ~Otonashi
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Install!"
> 
> "Include!"
> 
> "The Ainsworths are...?"
> 
> Next time: Retaliation


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teams charge into the Ainsworths' base and what do they find there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

"Ugh..." Mordred groaned as Gudako patched up her wound on the forehead, caused by her fainting forcibly earlier "Seriously, you just saw another version of King Arthur and you faint like that.... Come on, Nii-chan..." Gudako says while laughing a little which made Mordred glare at her a little "Can't help it, sis. I have been thinking about how many other versions of Fathers you might know..." Mordred says as Arturia walked up to them

"Hmm, let me count then-mmff!?" Gudako was cut when Mordred used her right hand to cover her sister's mouth "That was a joke. I was being sarcastic. You really want to kill me, doncha?!" Mordred clutched her temple and Gudako shook her head as she removed her brother's hand from her mouth

"Sorry, Nii-chan!"

"Urmmff..."

Just then, EMIYA, Shirou PW and Shirou ST came out with food for lunch.

"While we eat lunch, we'll have to plan our next move..." Seijiro said as he gives everyone their plates, Jeanne and Sieg staring still at him "Jeanne-san! Aren't you glad that you and your boyfriend ends up together?" Gudako teased while sharing teasing looks with Astolfo. This made Jeanne blush and Sieg look away and _this_ made Gudako and Astolfo laugh "That's enough teasing, you two..." Artoria scolded and Gudako flinched "Yes, Mom..." she said, quietly receiving Shirou ST's offer of a bowl of gyoza hotpot.

"I was thinking..." Mash starts and Gudako looked at her "What is it?"

"We've been going at it with the same routine, Senpai. The enemy would've probably predicted what we're going to do - that is, charge at them head-on. Why don't we change things up a bit?" Mash continues as all of Gudako's Servants nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, you may be right.... Why don't we split up in teams. Since, the Ainsworths are hard to deal with if all of us get knocked out," Gudako paused and used her knuckles to knock on the wooden table as to not jinx herself "First, we need to figure out how to NOT get captured when Beatrice sees us..." she drawls as Illya nods, agreeing

"How about splitting the team up for a while and meet at the rendezvous when one encounters either of the three Ainsworths?" Rin K suggests and they nodded in agreement "We should split up into our Teams," Gudako starts

"Team Stay Night would be Mom, Shirou, - sorry, I'm kind of not comfortable calling you my dad - Illyasviel, Heracles, EMIYA, Rin, Sakura and Medusa. I'll have Euryale accompany you."

"Team Apocrypha - Sei, Sieg, Jeanne, Astolfo-nii, Santa Lily, Mordred, Kairi, Fiore, Chiron, Fran and Caules. I'll have Jekyll accompany you."

"Team Kaleidoscope - Illya, Miyu, Chloe, Shirou from this world, Tanaka, Rin, - again - Luvia, Bazett and Angelica. I'll have Ushiwakamaru accompany you."

"Team Extra Last Encore - Nero, Nami, Haku, Tamamo-no-Mae, Rin, - again - Rani, Cú Chulainn and Lu Bu Fengxian. I'll have Tamamo Cat accompany you."

"Team Grand Order would be myself, Mash, Santa Alter, Rama, Okita Souji, Jeanne Alter, Ishtar and Ereshkigal oh and we need another Sab-?!" Gudako was interrupted by Saber Lily yelling-

"NERO-CHAN!!!!"

"What the heck?!" Gudako reacted as Nero from Team Extra Last Encore looked at Saber Lily as the door opened to reveal a Servant with white garments "Ah! Nero Bride! What're ya doing here!?" Gudako yells as she runs towards the newly arrived Servant "Huh. I don't know, Praetor. Umu, this is quite interesting..." she said as Gudako latched herself on her.

"Oh, right. Guys, I want you to meet Saber, in other words..." Gudako gestured to the white-clothed Nero "Umu! Nice to meet all of you! My name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. Saber Class Servant." she says

"Oi, oi. You DO know we have another Nero here, right? You need to be more specific..." Okita Souji teases. The other Nero's eyes suddenly landed on the red clad Nero "Umu! Umu! She IS truly here, ne? Well, for everyone's sake, you could call me Nero Bride." Nero Bride says

"I've been wondering...who are you gonna marry in that form, Nero-chan?" Gudako asks, her gold eyes blazing "I am merely just like this. No marriage happening. Not unless my other self will allow Nami-san to do so. And yes, I share my other self's memories...umu!"

Everyone sweatdrops but then Gudako cleared her throat "To continue...Team Grand Order would be composed of myself, Mash, Santa Alter, Rama, Okita Souji, Jeanne Alter, Ishtar, Ereshkigal, Parvati, Saber Lily and Saber Alter. Oh, Nero Bride-chan, can you accompany Team Extra Last Encore? Meaning, the team that has your other self and Tamamo Cat in?" Gudako orders

"Umu! _Wakarimashita!_ On it, Praetor!" Nero Bride yells cheerfully as she runs towards her other self. Gudako nods

" _Sore ja, shupatsu!!!_ Let's go, everyone!"

"Hai!"

***

The pink haired, gold eyed female sat on a huge rock. Her eyes closed as if in concentration. Suddenly, she smiles, her sharp teeth showing itself to the snow-filled landscape.

"Install!" she yells, light then engulfs her left arm, suddenly, it grew into a huge arm holding a huge hammer. She looked around, trying to find her prey. "Hiding, are we? What cowards you are! Let's just blast this place!" she lifts the hammer as she jumps from her previous position atop the rock then, she brings it down in time with her landing on the ground-

"Mjölnir!!!!" she yells as shockwaves were then sent around the place, making everything shatter like they were pieces of paper being ripped by a child. The wielder of Mjölnir was surprised when nothing out of the ordinary came out - unlike what she had expected.

_Could it be my imagination...? No! There's definitely someone here.... I'm not going to come back to my lovely Julian-sama until I resolve this problem with our traitorous friend and her allies..._

"Show yourselves, cowards!!!!" she yells angrily while the shadow of the Black Sun loomed above her.

"Who the hell are you calling a coward, freak!?" the voice made her look around again "UP HERE, MORON!!!" doing as told, the wielder of Mjölnir looked up to see a a blonde woman riding a red wyvern "Surprised to see us, Beatrice?" another voice says which prompts the pink haired woman, now known as Beatrice, to look up even more, only to see more wyverns and some more riding them.

In fact, those that she sees were actually Team Apocrypha. Led by Mordred and Jekyll. "You...aren't from this world.... Why are you here?" Beatrice asked, her Mjölnir twitching in her grasp while Mordred studied her with a smirk "You should know by now that someone is going to stop you if you continue this even further!" Jeanne yells as she gets off the wyvern, her flag flapping in the wind as she landed in front of Beatrice, Mordred, Jekyll, Astolfo, Chiron and Fran following suit. "Back us up with Mystic Codes, Master!!" Astolfo yells to Sieg who was flying on a black wyvern, nodding in response.

"You are all fools!" Beatrice jumped up, finding her next target and brought it down. Everyone just scattered to avoid the shockwaves produced by Mjölnir. "What the heck is up with that hammer?" Mordred asked as she finally made lightning emerge from Clarent "It's called as Mjölnir, if you didn't know." Beatrice enlightened her as Kairi, Caules and Fiore studied the hammer itself.

"A weapon wielded by a god from Norse Mythology, Thor. It is said that no one can lift it but Thor...considering that she infused her arm with Thor's power through the Class Card, she is able to freely control that thing...and she can also use it to create thunderbolts..." Seijiro informs them while Santa Lily aided him by taking down the homunculi that Beatrice was commanding

Mordred smirked "Dija just say...THUNDERBOLTS!?!?" she says, lightning engulfs her entire body, her red clothes show up now, after armor was taken off "THEN WE'LL FIGHT THUNDERBOLTS WITH THUNDER AND LIGHTNING!!! RED THUNDER!!!" Mordred yells, lightning sizzles out from her body

"LET'S SEE WHO HOLDS POWER OVER THUNDER! YOUR GOD OR MY BLADE!!!"

"Brace yourself everyone!!" Jeanne yells while the rest nods, knowing that if Mordred goes all out, it really won't end well

 _You better go fast, Gudako. We'll handle her..._ Mordred thought as Beatrice looked into her eyes, both of them sizing each other up

***

Passing the chaos that Team Apocrypha ensued with Beatrice, Teams Kaleidoscope and Grand Order runs into the crater where the Black Sun's entrance could be found. All the while, Tanaka was reporting many things she found out while spying on the Ainsworths "What do you mean, Tanaka-san?" Illya asked as Tanaka finished telling them what she found out while spying on the Ainsworths "She means that other than Miyu or Erica, they're using some sort of thaumaturgic item to amplify the power of the Class Cards that they created..." Luvia explains while they run towards the center of the crater.

"And by thaumaturgic item, we mean that it's probably another Grail. Once fused with Erica, or the Black Grail, it'll not only destroy this world but also yours, Illya, Rin, Luvia..." Shirou PW elaborates "By the looks of it, that Grail is a combination of the Holy Grail within Miyu's body that Julian extracted when Miyu was kidnapped and some part of a Lesser Grail, half full. That is to say, the Grail that came from a different world." Tanaka explains again as they stopped when they get to the center

"Alright. Here we go!" Ruby said while Team Kaleidoscope and Grand Order all rushed in the invisible hole.

When they came out into the entrance of the Ainsworths' mansion, what greeted them was some sort of see-through staircase. Gudako walked towards it and stepped on it, the step suddenly formed squares, like ripples of water when the sea is disturbed, it looked like how Team Extra Last Encore remembered the Moon Cell and the Arena from their world

"Hmm...seems like Julian is expecting us. Do you think the first team already engaged them? I mean, they did try their best to sneak past Beatrice earlier...." Rin K says as she looks up at the top of the staircase, the end barely visible anymore as it was quite hidden by the elevated plane on which leads to the Black Sun.

"I think so. Check that out..." Ereshkigal points to the Black Sun, they see that some distortions already appeared on its surface, like someone had been emitting magic and were already fighting. Gudako studies the sun for a moment, then sighs "Team Kaleidoscope, why don't I head in first?" she suggests

"What? Why?" Luvia asked as the kaleidosticks floated by their respective Masters' head "I...sort of have a bad feeling about it. I'll inform everyone what the situation is through a signal flare.... I promise." Gudako suggested as everyone stared at each other and back to her "And anyway, you guys have to prepare before facing Julian. I...thought of something...about that other Grail that Tanaka reported." Gudako continues

Sighing, Team Kaleidoscope relents "Sure. But when we sense you're having a hard time, we'll rush in without delay!" Chloe yells and Gudako nods "Let's go, Mash! Saber Alter, Santa Alter, Rama, Okita Souji, Jeanne Alter, Ishtar, Parvati, Ereshkigal, protect Team Kaleidoscope no matter what!" Gudako says as she runs up the stairs, Mash following not far behind.

"Hey, did you see the look in her eyes?" Chloe asked and Miyu nods "It's the look of someone...trying to save someone else...." Miyu mumbles as everyone stared at her then looked back at the staircase that Gudako and Mash disappeared into.

***

"Mjölnir!!!"

"Clarent Blood Arthur!!"

Mordred charged ahead, deflecting a direct strike from Beatrice using her silver red sword. "Clarent...!?" Beatrice reacts as they clashed weapons, lightning emittibg from their heated swordlock, well, hammer and swordlock "Heh, surprised?" using her foot, Mordred kicked Beatrice in the gut, launching her a few feet away "I'm counting on you, Dragon!" Mordred yells while Sieg directs his wyvern near the wielder of Mjölnir.

He, then, launches himself off the wyvern, lifting his sword and bringing it down to meet Beatrice with ease. Beatrice managed to clash with the blade "Command Seal!" Jeanne advices as Sieg transforms into Siegfried using his Command Spells.

"What the-?!" along with his transformation, his attack intensified almost shattering the hammer that his opponent held. Beatrice was forced backward, the Class Card forcing itself out of her.

"How did you...?!" she clenched her sharp teeth while everyone surrounded her. But eitherway, she smirks and then laughs maniacally "Heh. If you've defeated me, then be wary that your friends are in greater pinch than you are..." Beatrice says

"What do you-?"

"Hurry! If we don't make it, she'll be in danger!!" a voice said while Team Apocrypha looked behind them to see Team Extra Last Encore, the one who spoke was Nero Bride. Realizing it, Seijiro's eyes widened, before he even could comprehend anything, Beatrice disappears without a trace.

"Everyone! We have to hurry and help Team Stay Night and Praetor!" Nero Bride yells "If not..." Seijiro says as they took off, running harder than ever before

"Everything we've done so far would be in vain..." Nami meaningfully said and everyone increased their pace in running.

***

"Garghh!!" Gudako says as she was forced backward by the force from the black weapon from the false Class Cards that Julian was using. Mash was in front of her, protecting her using her shield, and not far from them was Artoria, Shirou ST, Rin ST, EMIYA, Sakura, Medusa, Illyasviel and Heracles, fighting off a seemingly unmoving grown woman wearing a black dress that looked like Angelica.

"Senpai! Keep staying behind my shield! He's...!" Mash yells as she strengthened her Lord Camelot while Julian kept coming at them with powerful blows "It's impossible to escape what is inevitable." Julian says in a deep voice. Her eyes wandering around, Gudako finally spots a huge portal-like accumulation of magic overhead. Aside from that, a person - more specifically, a child - was being held by some sort of thaumaturgy right in front of the portal.

The child had no clothes - but rather, there was something coming out of the portal colored purplish black with red added in it. Like, some sort of rotting blood. It flowed on the child, wrapping the body with it. Looking closely, the child was female, she also had silver hair that cascades down her back, her eyes were closed.

"You are truly inhuman, you Ainsworth lot! What do you think you're-?!" Gudako stopped when Julian spoke "I see you have noticed the Black Grail's vessel..." he said

"Black..." ~Mash

"Grail..." ~Rin ST

"Vessel?" ~Gudako

"Yes. By using the power we gained from the Holy Grail we have in our possession back then, and the Lesser Grail from the parallel world, we are able to create a temporary vessel for the incomplete Black Grail. Even though it isn't complete, we have the final thing to complete the ritual..." Julian starts

"The Holy Grail of this World...you mean-"

"Of course that's what I mean."

Gudako tsked in annoyance as she slowly steps to the side, away from Mash's shield "Senpai!"

"Include! Partial Summon!" Gudako yells as she used her hand like she's holding something.

"Partial..." Artoria starts

"Summon?" Rin ST finishes

Just then, a light that amplified her magical energy as something emerged from Gudako's hands

"I won't let Illya-san's and Miyu-san's sacrifice be in vain!" Gudako then clutches the light that emerged from her hand;

"JEWELED SWORD OF ZELRETCH!!!!!!"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The problem with people is that they are hated when they're real, and loved when they are fake."
> 
> ~Anonymous (credits to the owner)
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "What the hell is that light?!"
> 
> "Schneiden!"
> 
> "Have you ever wondered why the light doesn't emit any shadow?"
> 
> Next time: Light's Shadow


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Light's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Chaldea now wrestles with two problems; first the mystery of her brother's disappearance now the new girl that the Ainsworth held captive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

"What the hell is that light?!" Mordred exclaims as they near the crater by which Team Grand Order and Kaleidoscope entered from. And when they entered it, Team Kaleidoscope and some from Team Grand Order were already trying to climb the stairs that led to the Black Sun.

"Hey! What happened there?" Jeanne yells to her Alter self which made Jalter tsk "We never should've let her and Mash head there alone!" she said "We have no time for regrets! Beatrice told us of their plan. It was within their expectation that we would sneak past her and try to ambush Julian and Erica. We have to go!" Salter said and everyone nods as they climb the stairs, running.

***

"JEWELED SWORD OF ZELRETCH!!!!" her scream engulfed the Black Sun, the light that kept emitting from her hands now a huge pillar that she could somehow control. After the light finally dissipated, Gudako stood in fighting stance, she was now holding a huge sword, its whole blade made from prisms and jewels - Rin bet that the jewels were the same as the gems she uses for her magecraft.

"No way! H-How...?" Mash exclaims, recognizing the blade as the Craft Essence that Gudako frequently stares at. Julian seemed unfazed as he turns his back from her, using a false Class Card as a foothold to stand beside the child that he held in midair.

"Let. Her. Go!!!" Gudako says as she runs towards Julian "SENPAI DON'T DO IT!!!" Mash called just as Team Kaleidoscope, Apocrypha and the rest of Grand Order arrive. Their eyes suddenly seeing what Gudako was doing and who she was fighting. Miyu's eyes widened as Gudako slashed towards Julian.

"Is that the blade that the Father of Jewels handcrafted himself...?" all Rins exclaimed "It even has his name..." Luvia says as well. Those from the Clock Tower were surprised of the Great Father's name being uttered by this Master

Those who just arrived focused on what was happening; only to see Team Stay Night busy fighting Erica, at least, they guessed it was her because of the similar features, only difference is that this one is now a grown woman.

Back to Gudako she jumped to slash at Julian with her Jeweled Sword but Julian just easily dodged it. "Your efforts are futile..." the male said and Gudako smirked "I'm not too sure about that, Julian..." Gudako said as she suddenly, as if supported by a magecraft of some sort, jumped away from Julian who had been backing away from the child intended to be an incomplete Black Grail. Gudako then grabbed the child's arm, mumbling an incoherent speedy incantation. The portal that was spewing out blood and was wrapped around the child stopped flowing, causing the restraints that held her up there to vanish. Grabbing the child's arm again, she jumped back and slid nearer to Mash who was standing next to Team Kaleidoscope.

"Take care of her, Mash.... Let's go, Miyu, Illya, Chloe, Rin-san, Luvia-san. We're putting this guy in his rightful place!" Gudako yells as she lifts the Jeweled Sword again.

"Senpai!!! Don't push yourself anymore!!" Mash yells as they all spot the red veins and disturbed magic circuits emerging from Gudako's hand that was holding the Jeweled sword. "I told her not to use Projection anymore!!" Ishtar complains

"That isn't Projection..." Mash starts "the ability that Senpai never spoke to anyone...it's practically her Trump Card. Although by using it, she ends up..." Mash trails off as they comprehended what she was about to say

"Are you sure you want to take me down? Don't you want to find out what happened to your beloved Onii-chan?" Julian asked which made Gudako stop in her tracks "What are you saying?" she asks the man with huge eyebags "Are you so slow on the uptake, Pendragon? I was asking if you'd rather kill me or find out what happened to your other brother." he said while landing on his feet

"You!"

"Uh-uh! You are not ending this quickly!" Julian said as he brings out three false class cards and makes a three dark spears with it "Class Cards, Fake: Lances." he orders as if the weapons could hear him and the spears did as was told and headed towards Gudako with the intent to pierce her. Gudako used her Jeweled Sword to shatter three at once, the disturbed magic circuits on her body spreads even more.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!!!!" Gudako yells, her voice was amplified by the quick spreading of red veins on her skin. Julian smiles "Don't let her provoke you, Master!" Euryale's voice suddenly yelled and although she did, Gudako's mind was now beyond reason. Even Mash's voice couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't stop her.

"Change of plans!" Seijiro orders "Our leader isn't sane anymore. Primary Target shift to Julian and Erica equally. Teams Apocrypha and Extra Last Encore, defeat Erica! Teams Kaleidoscope and Stay Night, Julian is your opponent, safeguard Gudako as well. Make sure she doesn't go even overboard than she already is. Team Grand Order, safe guard us from the rear and keep the Incomplete Black Grail Vessel safe!" he continues as Gudako growls, like an animal, even worse, like a Berserker.

"Alright!"

***

_The three of you are the last three Master potential of Chaldea..._

**_Eh? That voice...and that figure...could it be the Director?_ **

_I see you've done nothing but sleep in this first briefing. Your name? Can I have your Name, Number 50?_

_U-Uh...my name's Pendragon. Gudako Pendragon..._

**_Her face, as I remember it, contorted into a confused look that she fixated on me.... Just then, it happened, I was kicked out of the briefing room. My new friend, Ryueiyu Seijiro, and my older brother were left in there.... The scene is shifting..._ **

_This is an unobservable zone...no records point to this..._

_Romani! Why are you in the control room? Where's Lev? Or the other Masters?_

_D-Director...I managed to get them out of their Coffins. But all of them are already in some sort of coma..._

**_The eyes of Director Olga Marie Animusphere shifted to me. I remember this scene. This was the first time that I was ever Rayshifted - albeit because of an accident. I remember myself standing there, in front of the Director and beside Mash..._ **

**_After returning from Singularity F in Fuyuki, and losing the Director in the process, I learned that I was the only surviving Master potential, even Seijiro was in a coma.... And even though I was inexperienced, I had to bear it...._ **

_Gudako...are you perhaps related to Master potential Number 48?_

_Eh? Yes he's my older brother, why do you ask, Doc?_

_T-Truth is...I don't even know where to begin...but..._

**_Your brother is missing..._ **

Gudako snapped from her reverie when Julian struck her with a false class Card. Gudako coughed up blood as her whole body got engulfed with red marks. She started screaming wildly like a banshee.

"That's good! Go and become your true self, King of Knights' offspring! You could be the perfect complete Black Grail!!" Julian yells. Thinking fast, Mash looked meaningfully at Artoria and Rin ST and she entrusted the child to Luvia "Her powers cannot be fully contained on its own!!! She needs thaumaturgy forcibly impaled into her! Rin-san, make her swallow one of your jewels! Artoria-san, smite her with Excalibur!" Mash yells as she runs towards Team Stay Night

"Smite her with Excalibur?! Are you crazy?! Do you want to murder your own Master!?" Artoria yells back and Mash shakes her head "What's happening now is already killing her at this moment! Right now, some dormant power resting inside Senpai is running rampant, if we don't stop her from taking over her own rationality, she'll become more or less a Berserker! Then, Julian can make use of her as the Black Grail!" Mash narrates as she clutched her shield.

"Please, I beg of you.... Please...save Senpai!"

Looking at each other, then to Gudako who had dropped her jeweled sword and it had disappeared into nothing but she was still yelling and trying to land a jab on Julian who was easily dodging her and retaliates with False Class Cards. Rin and Artoria sighed "We'll take care of this blonde brat, Father. Go and help sis quick!" Mordred said as she crossed swords with Erica. "Yeah, take care of Gudako, Artoria!" Shirou ST calling her using her True Name gave Arturia the courage she needed, she and Rin looked at each other and nods.

"Team Kaleidoscope, provide as a distraction so that Artoria-san and Rin-san can do their thing! Fight Julian back!" Mash yells which made Miyu, Illya, Chloe, Luvia, Rin and Bazett nod, Miyu jumping closer to Julian, Illya flying right behind her. Chloe launched an arrow towards Julian who easily deflected it with a dark lump of magic.

"Shoot!"

"Schneiden!"

"Trace!!"

Miyu launched a sphere of mana towards Julian, in time with Illya's thin mana blade and Chloe throwing Kanshou and Bakuya. As if unfazed, Julian sighed and quickly avoided the blast. But his eyes widened when he saw Erica cough up blood and shiver due to the electricity coming out of Clarent.

"You lot...!" he said while trying to attack Mordred. Bazett blocked his path. "I won't let you. Your opponent is us." she said, her hands glowing green with all the magic that she enforced into it.

Artoria let her sword glow and Rin infused a red gem with her magic as they neared the screaming Master of Chaldea. The King of Knights' tears was visible - through the short time she knew her as her daughter, she had come to care for her like she cared for Mordred after realizing both their mistakes....

The golden light from Excalibur made Gudako turn to her mother, her pupils were now slits and she looked covered in blood...

"EXCALIBUR!!"

"SET!"

Rin launched a gem full of powerful thaumaturgy into Gudako. The gem headed straight into her mouth just as Excalibur's light reached her.

***

"Install!!" Illya and Miyu yelled while Illya used her body as the catalyst to manifest Saber, she looked like Saber Lily as she held Excalibur. Meanwhile, Miyu changed, she now rode a white Pegasus - she looked like Medusa. Chloe joined the fray, for everyone from Team Stay Night, it was like seeing Artoria, Medusa and EMIYA fighting together.

Julian cursed as their Noble Phantasms started activating. Bazett also readied her Fragarach just in case....

"EXCALIBUR!!"

"BELLEROPHON!!"

"UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!"

The attacks headed towards the male Ainsworth.

***

As the light from Excalibur that engulfed Gudako dissipated, Gudako was now back to normal, her casual Mystic code once again ruined. She started to collapse to the ground but her mother caught her.

"Mom...? Rin-san...?"

"Ssshh. Rest for now, my child. No one will harm you anymore...." Artoria said "Speaking of child, where's the child that I saved? We need to prevent Julian from getting her..." Gudako gets on all fours and crawls towards the child who was behind Mash's shield.

Suddenly, the fight of Team Kaleidoscope with Julian ceased. The light from their Noble Phantasms dissipating, they cursed when Julian was still alive. He was crouching while panting "Not bad..." she said while walking towards Erica and holds his sister close

"But the next time, you won't be so lucky...Gudako Pendragon, I want you to remember this;" he said while Gudako weakly looks back at him, she vaguely spots him smirk.

"Have you ever wondered why the light doesn't emit any shadow?" then, he vanishes without a trace. And, like the other Irregularities, the place started collapsing just as the Grail came out of...the child that Gudako saved. Mash retrieved it while Gudako placed a hand on the child's chest.

Suddenly, she collapsed.

"Everyone! Hurry! We have to get out of here! I'll use the terminal!" Mash said as she activates the quick escape from her terminal, the portal appeared and everyone rushed inside, Team Grand Order coming back up and entering as well. Artoria carried her daughter while Rin K carried the child.

They vaguely heard Gudako mumble;

'Gudao...'

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're all different. That's why we learn to help each other out."
> 
> ~Illyasviel von Einzbern to Chloe von Einzbern (Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! OVA)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "I have another brother..."
> 
> "I am a homunculus made from two powerful thaumaturgic items..."
> 
> "Ehhh?!?!?!?!?!?!"
> 
> Next time: Interlude ft. Three Holy Grails


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Interlude ft. Three Holy Grails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the Master of Chaldea and the child used by the Ainsworths...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

"GAHHHH!!" Gudako screamed just as Chloe poked her with Kanshou. "You woke up. I'll go get your parents." Chloe said with a small smile "Th-Thank you, Kuro..." the red haired female said and Chloe shook her head as she turned back her clothes to normal and steps out of the room to get Artoria.

Meanwhile, Gudako stared into her hands. She was angry...but at the same time, scared. She looked onto her hands to see they were shaking horribly. She didn't take that as a good sign. Not one bit. Julian's voice rung in her head;

_"Have you ever wondered why the light doesn't emit any shadow?"_

Gudako knew that Julian and the rest of the Ainsworths, hell, all the enemies they faced so far knew something regarding her. They seemed to know a lot about her and that's what she found scary. She clutched her head, eyes widening in almost hysteria. She needed to release all the feelings she kept in for so long.

Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her; it was comfortable. Being held by someone might be just what she needs...

"You can tell us what the problem is, you know, Gudako..." the all-too-familiar voice made the female look up to see that her mother had been hugging her, in front of her was a smiling Mordred. Having said that, Mordred lifted her hand and ruffled Gudako's hair "But if you cannot talk of it now, we can wait. Until you can let it out...everyone is willing to listen to you..." Mordred said which gave color to Gudako's previously bleak gold eyes. She smiles as the two Pendragons held her close, comforting her.

***

"Um...sorry for lying and making you guys worry again.... I just couldn't hold back against what Julian said about my brother..." Gudako scratched the back of her head. Right now, all of them, including the rest from the parallel world sat in the living room

"Your brother? You mean Mordred?" Rin ST asked and Gudako shook her head "I have two half brothers. One of them being Mordred...and the other one, well, I could also consider him as my true brother but...argh! It's too complicated!!" Gudako shook her head, clutching some strands of her hair, as if also pissed off.

"Hey, Gudako. Are you sure you're ready to tell them?" Seijiro's voice made Gudako stop "I mean, don't take it the wrong way...I'm just asking..." he said with worry-filled eyes.

"Now that you mentioned it, you DO kept saying that you have an Onii-chan. That he was the reason why you couldn't call yourself as Emiya..." Chloe prodded which made Gudako sigh again.

"I'm trying to understand what Julian kept on trying to tell me.... But because of that, I used a technique that I prohibited myself from using due to its destructive nature to the human body.... And you've seen how I summoned Jeweled Sword of Zelretch, right?" Gudako starts explaining as everyone listens.

Just then, the little girl who was laying down on the couch neared Gudako "Nee...san...?" she spoke, her sleepy gold eyes and silver hair looked kind of familiar but they couldn't put their finger into it. "You..." Gudako starts as she takes the child's hands and closes her eyes. After a while, Gudako sighed and put a hand on the child's head "I knew it..." she slowly smiles "Your name should be...Milliana..." the child stared into her.

"Milliana?"

"Yeah. You're a child of the Holy Grail and one of the Lesser Grails, right? Thus, the reason why Julian tried to fuse you with Erica, right?" Gudako says which made Team Kaleidoscope's eyes widen.

"What do you-" Rin K was cut when the child smiles

"Milliana...mm! I like that name...Milliana von Einzbern!" the child, now known as Milliana states as her eyes close in happiness, everyone knowing of the surname were shocked "Mm! Really? Then, let's go with that. But are you sure you wouldn't want to use your other last name?" Gudako asked Milliana "Well, I could go for that but then, we'd have another EMIYA in here, right?" Milliana replies

Gudako sweatdrops "Yeah...you're probably right. And besides, your silver hair reminds me of Irisviel-san and Illya.... Though the gold eyes of yours is a refreshing look, Milliana."

"Milliana seems kind of long though. Why don't we shorten it like...Miya? Then, we'd have a sort of homage to my other last name!" Miya said which made Gudako smile and nod "Alright let's go with that, then, Miya..."

Turning to the others, "Nice to meet all of you! I am a homunculus created from two thaumaturgic items. My name is Milliana von Einzbern. Call me Miya..." Miya started introducing herself which made everyone smile but Team Kaleidoscope was looking intently at her.

Gudako then turns to Team Kaleidoscope "Do you remember the last time you went to the parallel world from which Miyu came from? Aside from right now, of course..." Gudako asked them, placing a hand on Miya's head

"Yeah. My soul became infused to a stuffed toy, right? And Miyu was the Holy Grail..." Illya answers

"Yes, that time," Gudako ruffled Miya's hair "This girl - as Tanaka reported - is a girl made from a Lesser Grail and the Holy Grail by the Ainsworths. You realize what that means, right?" Gudako smirked which made Chloe sigh and look at Miyu and Illya who had wide eyes.

"You mean..." Luvia starts

"Yeah. Miya is made from Illya's blood and Miyu's as well. She took shape by means of the Ainsworths' magecraft. So, technically speaking, this child is the offspring of Miyu Emiya and Illyasviel von Einzbern..." Gudako revealed.

Illya and Miyu blinked once...

Twice...

Thrice...

Four times...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!"

***

"They shouldn't be too shocked. They're both omnipotent wish-granting devices that led normal lives. I mean, Sei is a child of a Servant - a saint who led in the HUNDRED YEARS WAR - and a Dragonified homunculus. And I'm child of a normal human -future Counter Guardian - and KING ARTHUR!! We're even more unique cases!" Gudako said as she fanned the fainted Illya and Miyu. The other Illyasviel was now playing with Miya.

"Ehhh...so Miyu, you were really that serious..." Chloe teased which made Miyu shoot up "N-No...it's not like that, Kuro...I..." she gulped as she glanced at Illya then to Miya who was playing with the other Illya.

"To be precise, Miya is rather an incomplete Holy Grail being made from one Lesser Grail's blood. But even still, having a pure Holy Grail's blood implanted in her body, she is practically a Lesser Grail herself. But by combining her with the Ainsworths' Grail, which is Erica, she will be a complete Black Grail. Both combined will make a Black Greater Grail." Gudako explains, scratching her head. She herself was confused. Everyone's eyes widened "So...the reason why the Ainsworths made her in the first place is to create a new Grail?" Luvia asked

Gudako nodded, turning to the previous owner of Gilgamesh's Class Card "You should know this, Angelica. After all, you're the one who extracted the blood from Illya when you put her mind in a stuffed animal..." Gudako smirked which Angelica hung her head down low but nods "Yes. I know that..."

"Don't worry about it anymore, Angelica. It's fine." Shirou PW says

_Is it just me or is this world's Shirou and Angelica...no! I must not think that!_ Gudako slapped her cheeks as if to psych herself up.

"Hmm...so back to what we're saying...you said you had a brother..." Rin K starts and Gudako flinched "I..." she trails off, probably still afraid to talk about her older brother "Hm?" Luvia said as they stared into Gudako who seemed to wander into world in her mind.

"If you cannot talk about it, it's fine. Your mom and Mordred told you as much, right?" Jeanne says

"I was just-"

"Master?"

"Eh..."

Gudako froze up, slowly looks to Saber Lily who had the same frozen expression "Don't tell me...it's..." Gudako sighed and looked behind her to see a blonde child with red eyes "Sigh...I thought you were the one that we slayed in Team Stay Night's era...it's just you, Kid Gil. So? What are you doing here?" Gudako asked as Kid Gil swept one side of his hair, Team Stay Night and Kaleidoscope suddenly recognized who the child was

"Eh? So you've been hanging out with Illya-san? Why are there two of you...?" Kid Gil starts as he walked up to the fainted Illya on the floor and poked her cheek. Gudako sweatdrops "I forgot that you _SEEM_ to also like Illya-san...how much of a playboy can a child like you be? Sheesh...first Saber Lily, then Illya and then Chloe..." she teased and Kid Gil glared at her

"WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!?!?" Chloe and Kid Gil reacted "I told this woman that once I got my powers back, she'll be the first one I'd kill!" Kid Gil said

"But, you know, the more you hate the more you love!"

Chloe and Kid Gil glared at her

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry! However, I'm not letting you have your way with Saber Lily. I do not permit it." Gudako apologizes as she ruffles the blonde kid version of the King of Heroes "I don't like her that way." Kid Gil says as she flicks Gudako's hands away

"Oh? So you like Chloe, then?"

"SHUT UP GUDAKO!!!" the two yelled again and Gudako laughed. Kid Gil then spots Miya "More importantly, this one's Illya-san's child with Miyu? Curious..." Kid Gil said while poking Miya on the cheek (the child smiling) and Gudako stifled a laugh "Hmm? What is it?"

"N-No...hahaha...it's just that the way you said it sounds so wrong..." she replies as Illya and Miyu flinches

"G-GUDAKO!!" Illya, now awake, and Miyu reacted

"SORRY!!!"

***

"Where did Milliana come from anyway? I mean, how did you come up with the name?" Mash asked her Master as Shirou PW, Shirou ST and EMIYA served omurice for dinner "Hm? Well, _**Mi**_ came from Miyu and _**illia**_ came from Illyasviel. Just added the _**na**_ for completion, I guess.... The reason why her nickname is also Miya is because of Miyu. I just changed the **u** to **a** as homage to her Miyu's last name Emiya and also from Illya as well." Gudako answered with a smile as they observed Miya eating in between Miyu and Illya.

"I think we're lucky we didn't encounter the Magical Girl of Berserker... _ano yandere me..._ " Gudako shivered as she looked away from all of them. "I've been wondering since you said that this morning...who is the Magical Girl of Berserker?" Rin ST asked as she sat beside Sakura.

This question made Gudako flinch, looking sideways at Parvati who had a small train of sweat going down her cheek but calmly sipping tea that she just brought out earlier

"U-uh...I'd rather not talk about her...it gives me the willies just thinking or remembering who she truly is..." Gudako says with blank eyes then, she remembered something "Oh, that reminds me..." she said as she pulled Sieg, Tamamo-no-Mae and Chloe

"I want you all to remember Julian's voice." Gudako states, her face turning even more serious. Everyone just raised an eyebrow "Now, close your eyes and listen to this..." Gudako then fell silent and everyone, just followed the instructions and listened;

"Have you ever wondered why the light doesn't emit any shadow?"

"Eh?!" everyone instantly snapped their eyes open "Have we been followed!?" everyone reacted which made Gudako stifle a laugh and roll on the floor, laughing "Wh-What's so funny?" Gudako wiped her tears away that was due to her laughs

" _Have you ever wondered why the light doesn't emit any shadow?_ "

They slowly looked to the maroon eyed, brown haired male..

"That was you...Sieg?" Fiore asked and Sieg sighs but nods "He has an identical voice to Julian...?" Astolfo asked and Gudako laughed again, everyone sweatdropping at her reactions. She then stopped "I have another one!" Gudako then cleared her throat

"Hey, Chloe, how are you getting on with Kid Gil and Tamamo-no-Mae how about you and Haku-san?" Gudako asked with a smirk

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!!" both of them tried to defend themselves which made Gudako laugh again. The rest had a blank face and eyes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"THEY HAVE THE SAME FREAKING VOICE?!?!?!? EVEN IF THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMON!?!?!?!"

***

"So, anyway, regarding the next agenda we need to resolve...the next era is the last one." Gudako turns to Team Extra Last Encore "I at least know this much..." she continues but nevertheless, her watch buzzed, signaling an incoming call from the Doctor "Yeah, Doctor?"

"I have a quick question for you, Gudako..."

"Sure, bring it, Doc."

"Are you ready to face the final family? I mean, when I looked into it, the Tohsaka is not the one who is tampering with the pillar in the last era..." Dr. Roman informs them while Gudako smirks "I figured just as much. Let me guess, the one who tampered the pillar is the Harways, ne?" she continues

"What-?!" everyone from Team Extra Last Encore reacted. Dr. Roman sighs "Yeah. As much as I don't want you to fight the plutocrat Harway family, you have no choice...and maybe, by fighting the Harway Prince, you might learn who this Lord that the enemies are talking about..." said he

"Yosh. I'm all fired up! We rest for tonight! Tomorrow, we'll we leaving early to fight Leo!" Gudako exclaimed as everyone sweatdrops

"But first. Time to talk about a more serious matter..." Gudako scratches her hair, as if finding just explaining a drag "The technique that I used earlier is one of those magecraft I often use; Partial Summon. I can use different weapons that is only able to be equipped by its original owners and Servants," Gudako said with her head supported by her right hand, as if bored, though her eyes showed she was angry.

Everyone looked intently at her "But the drawback of that is that I would damage some magic circuits in my body and it may cause me to lose my rationality, like a Berserker...." everyone's eyes widened  
"The only cure when Senpai becomes that is that she has to be hit by a Noble Phantasm, taking care that she wouldn't die, and make her swallow a ruby with a familiar thaumaturgy in them..." Mash informs them "What do you mean by familiar thaumaturgy?" Rin asked and Mash sighed "She has to find a thaumaturgic trace that gives her a nostalgic feeling...but the first time that happened, we were lucky enough that Ishtar and Ereshkigal kept some jewels with them..." Mash continues "Hahaha. Sorry..." Gudako attempted to laugh it off but Artoria glared at her

"Then why didn't you listen to Mash when she told you to stop?!" Artoria scolds, her hands shaking. Her daughter sighed and flashed her mother an apologetic look "Look, I'm sorry...I just...when he mentioned something about my brother, I was kind of pissed off...my brother disappeared after the incident during the first time we were recruited by Chaldea...and I just wanted to find him. But Julian," Gudako paused to slam her fist on the table, making all of the children flinch "he said he knew something about where my brother was...but he wouldn't tell me what he knows!" she continues with an angry expression

Everyone just looked at the Master of Chaldea with a sad expression...

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Understand your foe to win  
> Anticipate your foe to win  
> Respect your foe to win."
> 
> ~Rin Tohsaka to Player in Fate/Extra PSP Game
> 
> *****
> 
> Next chapter Preview:
> 
> "Leonardo Bistario Harway..."
> 
> "Another enemy!?"
> 
> "Who is he fighting?
> 
> "The Lord is-?!"
> 
> Next Time: The Fourth Pillar: The Harways


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Fourth Pillar: The Harways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could be waiting for them in the Pillar that the plutocrat Harway family guards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

_**Onii-chan! Why would you do this!?** _

**_...what did they called us back home? Do you remember, Gudako?_ **

**_...an..._ **

**_An anomaly. They're right. Our existence is an irregularity in itself. We have power far greater than we could ever cultivate without aid. But they chose to judge us just because of who we are...._ **

**_Why would you think about what they called us?! We can make our own identity, Onii-chan! You don't have to succumb to th-?!_ **

**_Enough talk. As your mother had said, knights fight by swords and not by words. Well, then, let us go!_ **

Gudako's eyes shot open, remembering her dream. She didn't like it. Not one bit. It's true that she had been looking for her Onii-chan but...

She sighed and sat up then looked around. She realized she was inside her lab or workshop that Da Vinci set up for her back in their base. The Master then spotted Ishtar and Ereshkigal looking on her. She sighed and started working on something.

After a while, "Here we go..." Gudako states as she picked up some jewels that Ishtar had given her. Having said that, Ishtar and Ereshkigal stood behind her, observing what she was doing. They could not identify what it was the Master of Chaldea was doing.

"...hmm...ah! DONE!!" Gudako yells as she picks up whatever she made using the jewels. "What...is that?" Ishtar asked and Gudako sighed "A Countermeasure. I can't use Projection nor Partial Summon without damaging my body. Therefore, I made my own weapon using thaumaturgy jewels that you gave me," Gudako paused as she lifted her hand-made thaumaturgical sword

"I call it Riseki. Two words; Ri, came from Ritou meaning sharp sword and Seki, came from the word houseki which means jewel. With this, I can face that _**Lord**_..." she softly said while she brandishes it, then grabs a scabbard made from some materials she uses for Servant enhancement or Ascension. She then, kept the sword into its scabbard. Gudako glanced at the clock; it was 4:00 am.

_Usually, during this time, I'd be sparring with Dad, Onii-chan, Rin-san or Mom. When I moved to Chaldea, I usually spar with Ishtar, Ereshkigal, Mash, Saber Lily and sometimes, MHX.... Things HAVE changed, haven't they, Mom?_

"Well then..." she stretched while her two Servants sighed "Alright. Go take a shower. We'll be headed to battle soon. I'll prepare breakfast..." Ishtar presents but she spots Ereshkigal racing outside, trying to outrun her to the kitchen "Hey, no fair, Eresh!!!" Ishtar yelled after her and ran out of the room herself.

Gudako giggled and went to bathe herself. After that, she went and wore a red sweater that has the logo of Chaldea on it. Underneath that, she wore simple black spaghetti strap top and for her lower clothes, she wore the normal black slacks that she always wore and the usual white boots from her original uniform. She puts Riseki in her sweater pocket, touching it to secure it inside

She observed herself and smiled but her face turned serious again as she looked back to the previous night. She thought she should tell everyone what her hunch is about who the _**Lord**_ was...but she decides against it, thinking that she had her hunch wrong...

 _And I hopes it IS wrong..._ Gudako thought as she thinks about her dream earlier...

***

They stepped into the virtual world; Team Extra Last Encore led them towards the steps leading to the Moon Cell. Gudako gulped as she noticed how big this era's Grail was. It was then that the scenery began to change. Their surroundings became a big flower garden filled with roses. The place was beautiful as it bathed in some sort of sunlight coming from somewhere.

Gudako then sensed someone's presence nearby. It was recognizable. She turned around and reached inside her sweater's pocket for her sword. "Who's there!?" she asked

Just then, out of the bush came a tall man wearing a hood. It hid the majority of his body except for some parts of his face and his feet. Sighing, Gudako stared hard into the man "You're a Servant, aren't you?" she asked as her companions also prepared themselves

The man removed his hood and looked into Nero's eyes "Been a while...Saber. Where have you been?" the blonde man asked the Emperor of Rome. "Umu. It's you, Servant of the Harway Prince. Your name is Gawain, Knight of the Sun, am I right?" Nero asked as Gudako relaxed a little "Yes...and regarding my Master..." Gawain points to a nearby hill that disappears beyond patches of roses.

"I understand. It seems like we were actually on the same track...so, what's happening to Leo, Gawain?" Rin E (Extra Last Encore) asked as the Knight of the Sun sighed as his gaze shifted to Gudako then to Mash "You two...are the ones from Chaldea that I've heard about.... You are Galahad, are you not?" Gawain asked and Mash nods hesitantly

"You have to know something about both of you..." Gawain points to Gudako and Mash "There's someone that is behind this. And not just who you are thinking of.... I should not tell you this because my own Lord might punish me but, let me speak at least a little...please..." he bowed down "save my Master.... You might need to fight me...but do thy best to win. This is not something that needs to be taken lightly, People of the Rendezvous..." Gawain continues as he walked towards the place where he said Leo was. Everyone just followed him.

***

They stopped near a door. A door that Team Extra Last Encore recognized. It was the door leading to the Arena. But...it was different. Something was...amiss, as what Tanaka would have worded it.

The door suddenly opened as Gawain approached it. Slowly, a man came out, his features may have grown than the last time Team Extra Last Encore saw him but it was still him. The Master of the Knight of the Sun;

"Leonardo Bistario Harway..." all of the Masters said which made the blonde Harway prince smile "Have I become famous as I am the true King? Well, I do not mind taking you all as my subjects..." he said with pride in his voice. Gudako's eyes landed on Leo's chest...it was...starting to turn violet.... When she looked at Gawain while he removed his coat, she saw that the same was happening to Gawain...

"You two are supposed to...disappear...just like Julius did...what the hell is happening here!?" Haku asked as Leo and Gawain all prepared for combat. "Heh.... That's what you would think, right?" Leo said. Instantly, Rin E saw something...unreasonable in his eyes.

"You...you've made contact with...Twice Pieceman, haven't you?!" Rin E asked, hardly believing that someone defeated in this war would even make contact with the man behind this Holy Grail War in the virtual world.

"...so what if I have, Miss Tohsaka? What would you do? And...what will your other selves and your companions do...?" Leo asked while his eyes reflected the same emotions as Twice would, as Rin E had thought "No wait...you did...more than make contact...didn't you?" Rin E asked. Leo smirked, staring intently towards them.

"Let's say, yes. I did. When I was defeated by you four and your Servants, but...he...oh, he possessed more power than you could possibly imagine. I did try to take that power as my own but...he figured that out and proposed a better idea...." Leo opened his arms, showing marks on them, they were a language that they do not recognize...rather they look more like number codes...

"He and I combined into myself. By him using my youth, we tried to take the Grail from Angelica Cage...but...it rejected our will. Saying that we are not the winning group of Masters," his eyes fixed on Haku and Nami, Tamamo-no-Mae and Nero came forward to protect their Masters "so that means...if we defeat the other remaining Masters, we shall be able to reach the Holy Grail and obtain the **_Lord_** 's wish of the Black Grail..." he said with a scary smile.

Gudako's eyes hardened, then brought out her sword, removing it from its scabbard, it grew into a reasonable length, just like the Promised Sword of the Planet, pointing it towards Leo in a manner of challenge. Everyone in their group does the same "We are the People of Rendezvous. As your Servant have called us. And we came to end your wrongdoings..." Gudako and Mash said

Leo's eyes hardened like Gudako's "Hm.... Gawain...you know what to do..." he says, snapping his fingers "Yes, My Lord..." he took out his sword which everyone, especially Team Extra Last Encore, Gudako, Mash, Mordred and Artoria, recognized instantly

"You wield the Sister Sword of Excalibur, Excalibur Galatine. But we have the true Excalibur here..." Mordred said as she shifts into her battle armor, her father doing the same.

The two sides eyed each other's movement...not wanting to lose the best chance to attack.... Leo snapped his fingers as two figures emerged from beside him.

Team Extra Last Encore's eyes widened when they recognized who it was-

"Julius Harway and Li Shuwen..." Rani said as the two came to aid the Harway Prince.... The fight to come was not going to be easy.... Everyone believed that with their group, they have the advantage in number. But if these four enemies of theirs are stronger than ever because of the influence of Twice and the **_Lord_** again, they know that was a different story...

"Okay...we're fighting Assassin Li Shuwen and Saber Gawain.... Archers! Focus wholly on Gawain. Follow Ishtar's orders! Casters! Focus wholly on Li Shuwen. Tamamo-no-Mae, lead them! Berserkers! Support the Masters and Servants.... The rest of you, attack the two Masters behind! Alright, when they charge, go!!" Gudako ordered and everyone nods.

When the sun shone onto Gawain (like some sort of spotlight), Gawain and Li Shuwen charged.

Gudako then met her blade with Leo's magic. She slashed her way towards Leo while the Servants were busy fighting Julius, Li Shuwen and Gawain. "You are Gudako...am I right? You are the daughter of the King of Knights and the Hero of Justice. How come you are not using your Mother's Noble Phantasm? Are you not capable of handling and or wielding the Sword of Promised Victory?" Leo asked while looking down at Gudako, preventing her blade from reaching him.

"Nero! Help Gudako!" Nami ordered while Nero and Nero Bride rushed towards Gudako with Mash. Gudako backflipped as Mash came in front of her with her Shield, Nero and Nero Bride stood in front of them. Leo's eyes remained aloof but the anger was there in his eyes...

"You said something about the Black Grail earlier...what, you plan to turn that," Mash then pointed to the Moon Cell above them "to a huge Black Grail!?" she continued as their background noise were the fights behind them. "You do realize that if you do, this world will fall apart?! You won't be able to use the Black Grail at all!" Nero yelled, pointing her red, flame sword towards the Harway Prince.

"...and we should care about that...why?" his smirk became evident as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, his eyes widened. His pupils narrowed and something was happening to him. He started screaming as there was something that sprouted from his back.... It emitted a white light.

Gudako's eyes widened

"N...No way!! Leo is...is...is...?!?!"

As the light fully came out, it suddenly changed into wings that sprouted from his back

"HE HIMSELF IS THE PILLAR OF THIS ERA!?!?!?"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't wait to be whole. Find out what matters to you now, and make that your reason to fight."
> 
> ~Rin Tohsaka to Player in Fate/Extra PSP Game
> 
> *****
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> "You...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"
> 
> "Why...would you do this!?"
> 
> "You're little naïvette will be the cause of your own demise..."
> 
> Next time: Truth Hurts


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of the Harway family is the great enemy that they must face...or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

"You...what the hell ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Gudako yelled angrily, her gold eyes shone brighter than ever. Leo just sighed as the wings on his back shone again. "Just...calling someone..." he said. Then, suddenly they felt dark magic circling everywhere. The sun darkens, like the Band of Light that always appears in Singularities, a sign that this world was a Singularity in itself

Everyone stopped fighting. Gawain, Julius and Li Shuwen retreated to stand beside Leo as black smoke-like magical gathering of energy appeared just above Leo. "Behold...the _**Lord**_ that you've been looking for..." Leo smirked and Gudako's eyes widened " _ **Lord**_...?!"

"It's nice to see you again...Gudako..." his black hair and blank blue eyes stare into her soul "Onii...chan!?!?!?!"

"'ONII-CHAN??'" all exclaimed

***

"You...why..."

"Hm..."

"Why would you do this, Onii-chan!? Do you not care of Dad? Of Mom? Or even...your own mother!?" Gudako yelled angrily which made her brother sigh "Your little naïvette will be the cause of your own demise. Do you remember what they called us back home, Gudako?" he asked and his little sister flinched

"An anomaly..."

"That's right. They are partially right..." he opens his arms to reveal the same markings on his arms like Leo's. "We both are anomalies...children of both humans, the Masters, and Servants...their Servants.... Our existence is an Irregular Singularity - or Irregularity, as Chaldea may have worded it - in itself." he said while Gudako suddenly flinched again "Why would you let what they said get to you, Onii-chan!?" she yelled

The male sighed, his blue eyes staring at Gudako like he wanted to burn her with his gaze alone "You may stop calling me as your brother, Gudako.... After all...I've thrown out my past. And I shall never come back to you ever again..." he said

"That's bullcrap, Gudao!!" Seijiro suddenly yelled which made Gudao, Gudako's older brother, stare blankly at him "You know you miss your sister, Gudako! Your Dad, Emiya-san and even your own mother, Rin-san! Don't fucking tell me you forgot your little sister???!!!" he yelled which made everyone stare at him.

"You..."

"Yeah! You heard me right, everyone!" Seijiro points to Gudao "That guy's Gudao Emiya. Child of Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Master, Tohsaka Rin! He isn't just some other person to Gudako! He's her brother! They grew up together and yet...WHY ARE YOU LETTING YOUR FAMILY SUFFER!?" Seijiro said as he lunges at him, fist ready to punch him.

Gudao stayed unemotional then, he used one hand to catch his fist before it landed to his face, he closed his eyes "Must you be so nosy, Seijiro!? You have nothing to do with this...." then, his eyes opened, his eyes flowing like water, he gripped Seijiro's hand hard and threw him away

"URK!!!"

"SEI-NII!!!" Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily yelled, teleporting near Seijiro just in time to catch him "Urg...th-thanks, Lily..." "It's fine, Master. More than that, are you alright...?" the child Jeanne asks just as Sieg and Jeanne Ruler ran towards their son

"Y-yeah...luckily I cast physical enhancement thaumaturgy on my whole body just in time..." Seijiro groaned as he tries to stand up but stopped when Sieg and Jeanne helped him "Th-thanks, Mom, Dad...err..." "It's fine..." Sieg told him and Jeanne just smiles at him

Back to Gudako, she was seething "Why would you do that to him!? He was our best friend when we were recruited by Chaldea! Why...just...why would you do something like this, GUDAO EMIYA!?!?!?!" Gudako yelled, her hands twitching to use Partial Summon or Projection

Gudao closed his eyes and sighed "True that. My name...yes. My true name is Gudao. Gudao Tohsaka...Emiya. But...I never addressed myself as such when I realized what I really had to do..." he said.

"You...you...YOU UNGRATEFUL OAF OF A BROTHER!!!!" Gudako yelled as she leapt up, keeping her sword and yelled "TRACE ON!!!!" Gudao smirked as he also positioned himself "I can do that too, ya know. Being the child of EMIYA.... TRACE ON!!!" he yelled as well.

Both of them then summoned Excalibur.

Everyone's eyes widened

"EX..."

"EX..."

"CALIBURRRRR!!!"

"CALIBURRRRR!!!"

Twin golden lights meet hard. Making flowers, leaves and smoke fill the space.

***

"Not bad...Gudako..."

"You yourself, Gudao-nii..."

"But...this fight must not continue.... It is futile, little sis. No matter what you do.... Go back to the comfort of your other brother...you do not deserve to be the savior of all humanity..." he paused as they all were filled with black smoke.

"...if you still intend to defy the inevitable...then meet me at the heart of flaming Fuyuki City in Singularity F. You can get there by going back to Chaldea and Rayshifting from there.... Then, we'll see which will is stronger. Will it be you who triumphs or will it be me and my Army of Alters...and someone that I would gladly let you fight. As your Mother, or should I say, Artoria-san, had said; Knights talk by swords not by words. I'll be kind and give you three days, Gudako. Three days. After that, you must meet with me in Fuyuki Singularity F...or I'll destroy the five eras, including yours." he said before disappearing completely along with Leo, Gawain, Li Shuwen and Julius.

Gudako stopped as she made Excalibur disappear from her hand.... Her tears suddenly flow down her eyes. She's angry. Very. She punched the ground angrily "DAMN IT.... That idiotic son of Rin-san...." she mumbles angrily. Then, there was pain that shot from her stomach. She trembled as Mash felt it as well.

"Senpai!!"

"Mash...everyone..." then, all she remembers was everyone rushing to her, everything went black.

***

"She's stable now, Artoria-san, Mordred-san...all she needs is a little more sleep. She drained almost all of her magic circuits due to using Excalibur and fighting with another of the same Noble Phantasm...seriously...that Senpai of mine..." Mash said as she retracted her Servant form.

Right now, all of them are back at their base between the five eras and Mash had put Gudako to bed so that she could rest.

"...do you know any of this, Mash?" Rin ST asked. The Shielder sighed "Everyone of Senpai's Servants know of it. That's actually the primary reason that she wanted to do this Mission to save these eras." Mash starts as Ishtar continues for her "She wanted to save everyone.... Just like her Father wanted to."

"So you mean, she was aware of her half-brother-" Rin ST starts but Ereshkigal stops her "Honestly...he is actually could be considered as her own brother. Since EMIYA and Shirou Emiya are one and the same..." everyone stares at her

Rin ST stopped talking, the words catching in her throat and Artoria decides to continue for her "Alright. She was aware that her brother was the _**Lord**_ that caused all of this?" she asked

"She had a hunch. But chose not to believe it until she saw it for her own eyes. And regarding the fact that they are siblings. We are aware of that as well. But Master chose not to speak to you guys about it." Tamamo Cat speaks up while all of Gudako's Servants nod in agreement.

"Why not?" EMIYA asked which made Ishtar glare at him "Would it have changed anything? It never would. She's been enduring lots of things ever since she was proclaimed as Chaldea's only Master.... She lost her home and didn't have a chance to train her other half..." Ishtar said as Saber Lily suddenly sobbed. Saber Alter just comforted her.

"Other...half?" Nami asked

"Yes. Artoria Pendragon is half dragon. But she didn't get the chance to teach Gudako how to not release the dragon that Artoria passed down on her. If she keeps using Projection and Partial Summon Magic, she'll eventually become a dragon devoid of reason..." Parvati explains "That's why she created the sword she wielded, called it Riseki, so she wouldn't need to use the first two magic...but...surge of emotions defy her reason as well..." Ereshkigal continues.

"So basically...what Gudao means about the two of them being anomalies is..." Sakura starts and Gudako's Servants nods "Yes. They truly ARE anomalies. Even Seijiro is considered as one as well. Many people of which knew Magecraft even those back at Master's hometown who also knew Magecraft thought them as such because they are children of Spirits from the Throne of Heroes and Masters from Earth..." Nero Bride said.

"That bastard Gudao.... I can't believe he was the same guy that I met at the beginning of the briefing when we were recruited...." Seijiro said as Santa Lily gave him a cup of tea, him mouthing a small thanks. "About that...you have to clarify things, right?" Rin ST asked. Ishtar sighed "Yes. Regarding that brother of Gudako...he is truly your...this body's son. With Heroic Spirit EMIYA. His name is Gudao Emiya. He is a powerful magus if I do say so myself. The reason why Gudako wouldn't tell you of her brother is because of his identity. She was scared to be hated by all Rins...." she starts while Ereshkigal continues for her "According to Master, she often trained both in Mastering Projection under the tutelage of his father and Jewel Magecraft from Rin, together with her brother...and she often trained using swords under the tutelage of her mother..."

Everyone intently listened to them...

***

_Here I come!_

_Come._

_Haaaahhh!!!_

_Futile..._

_Argh! What the...where did those jewels come from!?_

_Hahahaha! You got beat by Mom so easily, Gudako!_

_Shut up, Gudao-nii! Rin-san's combat ability is on par with Mama. I can never beat Mama therefore...mmm..._

_So you really are in love with your own mother...complex?_

_I'M TELLING YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! SERIOUSLY...!_

_But Mordred-san says otherwise..._

_Arrghhh! I'm done arguing with you, Nii-chan!_

_Mmhmm..._

_STOP SMIRKING THERE, MORDRED-NII!!_

_Sorry, sorry. It's just that you look so weird..._

_The heck are you talking about!? If you're talking weird, speak for yourself! You're the Son - I REPEAT SON - of KING - I REPEAT KING - ARTHUR - I REPEAT ARTHUR!!!_

_What's with those 'I repeat'?_

_Gahhh! Even you, Mama! Stop it..._

_Ah, so you admit you have a Mother Complex?_

_STAAAAAAAHHHHPPPPP!!!_

_**They just kept on laughing at me...but I wasn't mad...it was rare for all of us to gather in one place...let alone Papa's home...** _

_**There was Mama, also known as Artoria Pendragon - more specifically, King Arthur, Papa's Servant in his own Holy Grail War who gained an earthly body...** _

_**There was Papa, also known as Shirou Emiya, Mama's Master in the Holy Grail War...and the one who taught me Projection.** _

_**There were my two brothers. One of them being Mordred Pendragon, King Arthur's son in history - yes, Mama's son in history. Hard to believe but yeah.** _

_**My other brother being Gudao Emiya. He could be both my half brother and true brother because he's the son of my teacher and her Servant who was my Papa in the future who also gained an earthly body similar to Mama...** _

_**Then, there's Gudao-nii's mom, my mentor in Jewel Magecraft, Tohsaka Rin - Rin-sensei or Aunt Rin. She's one of the Masters in Papa's Holy Grail War. They were the only two who were able to give their Servants earthly bodies....** _

_**Next, there's Gudao-nii's father, Heroic Spirit EMIYA. The future self of Papa. The originator of the Projection magic and the one who taught it to his son....** _

_It is futile. You and I are anomalies. We were not meant to exist._

Her eyes open quickly. She wanders it around, as if to find something to hold onto. Her hands were making such a ruckus under the sheets. She decides to sit up and pant hard, clutching her chest hard. It was suddenly hard to breathe.... Her eyes narrowed while her vision blurs.

She felt something growing on her skin. As blood-like nerve markings fill her face. She couldn't scream but she felt these nerve markings pulsating. Slowly, she touched her other hand that bears the Command Spells. She felt it was rough...almost scaly.

Her vision blurs even more...

_Mash...help me...guys...please come..._

**Eat...**

**Devour...**

**Avenge...**

**Defeat...**

***

"?!" Mash suddenly flinched

"What is it, Mash?" Arturia asked

"Senpai's..."

"What happened to Gudako?"

All of Team Grand Order then felt it...

"SHE'S STARTING TO TURN INTO A DRAGON!!!" hurriedly, they all run towards Gudako's room.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I mean, by Divine Standards, human existence is pretty depressing, yet they seem so happy most of the time."
> 
> ~Tamamo-no-Mae to Player in Fate/Extra PSP Game
> 
> *****
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> "VORTIGERN!"
> 
> "Get a hold of yourself!!!"
> 
> "Army of...Alters...?"
> 
> Next time: Eclipse


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon that rests inside the Master takes over. Can she be stopped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's someone who hasn't been reading these chapter notes. REMEMBER THAT WHEN I WROTE THIS STORY I STILL WASN'T DONE WITH THE GRAND ORDER THUS HAS NO KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT COULD HAPPEN AFTER IT AND I HAVE ALSO WRITTEN IN EACH NOTE REPEATEDLY: THIS COMPLETELY DIVERGES FROM THE CANON SO PLS READ FIRST BEFORE COMMENTING
> 
> THANK YOU

"Senpai!" Mash burst in through the door of Gudako's room. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Fire filled the room...but the fire didn't spread outside. It just kept on burning on the room, it led to where Gudako laid previously. But instead of the chatty and enigmatic Master of hers, she saw a figure on the bed, the figure was sitting there, as if savoring the feeling of the burning bed

Jeanne Alter was surprised by this. And she also felt unsettled. She was, of course, the Dragon Witch. She knows fire more than anyone could ever hope to know. And right now...she felt a sensation akin to the dragon that she always fought with - King Arthur. But, as much as she hates to admit it, Artoria Pendragon's presence was never malignant. But this...

"This is..."

**_What are you all doing here?!_ **

Suddenly, the figure on the bed rose up, looking directly at them. She had blonde hair with red streaks on them and green eyes but...the hair style was the same. Her face was covered in red scales as her green pupils narrowed. Her clothes were ripped on the left side, showing that her body was also filled with scales. Her hands with the Command Spells gleamed red like fire.

Gudako roared as some flames came out from her mouth "Senpai! Snap out of it!!" Mash yelled dodging the flame balls that Gudako fired at them, changing into her Servant form. Artoria suddenly saw the Master of Chaldea as someone that looked like her, but more angry "We have no choice but to fight her...!" Seijiro exclaims as he ordered Santa Lily to charge "Everyone! We have to lead her outside! Corner her then calm her down! The same way you always did to her when she would lose her rationality!" he continued while everyone prepared their Noble Phantasms.

_**It is futile. This body no longer belongs to Gudako Pendragon.** _ **_..._ **

The dragonic version of Gudako roared again and released a big barrage of fire - but not just any fire. This made Tamamo-no-Mae's eyes widened "Mikon~! That isn't normal fire! Everyone don't let that thing hit you!!" she yelled as Mash used her Noble Phantasm to block the fire.

_**This body now belongs to the Dragon that lives inside the King of Knights. Imbued higher by the power of the flame that consumed the world. My name...is VORTIGERN!** _

All Artorias present were surprised to hear that. Not only did Gudako now bore the visage of a dragon, she also called herself as a Dragon. Just like what Artoria Alter said when preparing her Noble Phantasm.... Their further thoughts were interrupted when Gudako - or else, Vortigern - released another breath of fire...that Mash also blocked with her Shield. This pissed the dragon off...

_**That shield...it always...always...always got IN MY WAY!!!!** _

Suddenly, she ran towards Mash, dragon claws bared, ready to attack. She roared again...

"Like hell I'll let you do that!!" Seijiro yells as he used his magic to create a pentacle underneath Gudako. It glowed red as she vanished. "Let's go! I've transported her to a nearby forest so that we need not to hold back. Once we engage, do the same thing you did with her last time, Rin-san, Artoria-san! Mordred-san, go ahead with Artoria-san. You two are the best ones to knock her off guard...!" he continued as everyone ran out to chase after the teleported dragon Master.

"Understood!" the two blondes said as they ran faster than the rest.

***

**Eat...**

_Stop!_

**Incinerate...**

_No!!!_

**Defeat...**

_That's not me!!!_

**AVENGE!!!**

"NOOOOO ** _AAAARRRGGHHHHH!!!!_** "

She glowed lightly, scales shining due to the moon glowing at her.

"GUDAKO!!"

_**She turns to the one who spoke. Right now, ****** had the body of a draconian warrior while the one who called her had the visage of that of a King. Her blonde locks and green orbs stare into her. Beside her was an armored warrior that bears the same hair color and eye color as the king. She was truly the heir of the King of Londinium.** _

"That is enough, sis!" she pointed her silver red sword at her draconic form. Vortigern's eyes widened evenly. "Oh...you recognize power if you are presented with one. Mordred, go first..." Artoria orders "You don't have to tell me twice! Red thunder!!!" Mordred replies as lightning emerged from her body. Her sword filled with lightning as well.

She ran towards her sister, her sword crackling with red lightning and thunder. Vortigern just blocked it with her scaly fist. Mordred cursed in annoyance

_Is there anything I can strike? A weakness...or even an opening!?_

Then, something gleamed from her right hand, catching the Knight of Treachery's attention. This 'something' pulsated even redder than its original color. It released a bigger pulse similar to what the fire that Vortigern's breath contained. It was a magic that could incinerate desired targets but not the surroundings...

"That's it!" she yelled as she retracted her helmet, backflipping, dodging the fire that Ryuza breathed. Mordred then looked towards her father, her fangs were emphasized by her smirk. Artoria understood as all Rins came with gems.

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!!"

"EXCALIBUR!!"

"SET!!"

Vortigern tried to use her wings that were slowly sprouting from her back to try and deflect the blasts from the attacks...but unfortunately, it didn't work. It even incinerated her wings, letting it disappear into figures of light. That made her crouch on the ground.

"Rin! This is your chance!" Ishtar ordered as they all arrived in time. All Rins nodded and prepared another barrage of gems. While Vortigern tried to regain her strength, all Rins gave Rin ST their rubies. She nodded and sprinted towards Vortigern, suddenly in front of her.

"It won't hurt to accept things, Gudako. You need not to dwell so much in trivial things. I admit that discovering that your brother is actually behind all this is what made you this way...but even still..." Rin ST said as she placed all the gems into Vortigern's mouth, closing her mouth for her, forcing her to swallow them.

Vortigern flinched as her eyes narrowed again. Her mouth opened...

"GAAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!"

Her transformation halted. The scales from her whole body retreating back to her right hand. The Command Spells pulsated from her hand before she was suddenly engulfed by light...and when it cleared, her clothes were torn.... Her eyes shifted to Artoria and Mordred as they ran towards her.... Her eyes were drooping as she mouthed...

_I...I'm sorry..._

Then, she fainted...and just as that happened, the red moon that always seemed to be up in the sky, not being replaced by the sun ever since the Irregularity happened, was suddenly devoured by darkness - like a Lunar Eclipse was happening.

***

Gudako's eyes shot open, sweat dripping from her face. She noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room. It was not her room in their base of this mission. It looked like a hospital ward. Everything was so white....

She tried to get up but wasn't able to move both her hands. When she looked to see why, she was surprised to see Artoria holding her right hand and Mordred on her left hand, both asleep beside her. A few meters away from her, sitting on a coffee table were Mash, Seijiro, Santa Lily, Ishtar, Shirou ST, Kairi, Ereshkigal, EMIYA, Nero, Nami, Jeanne, Sieg, Astolfo, Rama, Euryale, all Rins, both Illyas, Miyu, Miya, Tamamo Cat and Tamamo-no-Mae.

_What...happened...? Urk..._

Things suddenly came back to her...

_Did I...really attack them!? I...let the voice in my head take over again.... I've told myself not to but...I still did. Maybe Onii-chan's right...maybe I am truly just an anomaly...not worth to be cared for.... Maybe it is truly my fate not to save humanity...or everything that I hold dear..._

**_Yes...blame thyself, daughter of the King of Knights and sister of the Knight of Treason...._ **

"STOP IT!!!"

Everyone suddely woke up because of another scream. Artoria and Mordred then rushed to hug her...sending their magical energy to soothe her pain...to tell her that they were there...

After just feeling that, she calmed down, panting hard...

"Mama...? Big...bro?" she spoke so softly it was almost inaudible. Both looked at her "Thank goodness you're alright..." they said to her.

"Thanks for saving me...everyone.... If you hadn't...I might just become a dragon that would devour everything..." Gudako said. This made Artoria's tears fall, little by little...

"Mama!? Why are you crying?!"

"Father what the-?!"

"I'm sorry for putting this burden on you, Gudako...if I had just trained you...you wouldn't have...!?" Gudako cut her by punching her playfully on her chest. She cursed when she accidentally hit the armor that her mother wore.

"You...shouldn't blame yourself, Mama. If you keep saying that, it's like saying that you regret having me to exist...like what you did with Big bro right here..." she joked which Mordred glared at her and karate chopped her head

"Ouch! Sorry, sorry! Big bro!!"

***

"You should really stop ripping up your Mystic Codes, Gudako. This is the third one you tore..." Dr. Roman scolded and Gudako laughed a little, changing into her Mage Association Mystic Code "Hehe...sorry Doc!" Dr. Roman was surprised to see that Gudako smiled while clinging to Mash tightly, rubbing her cheeks on her while blushing...

Right now, they were in the Conference room, trying to plan out their next move. They were served breakfast in the cafeteria earlier by EMIYA, both Shirous, Miyu and Tamamo Cat. And afterwards went in that Conference room to plan.

It turned out that after she fainted after turning into a Draconian, as what they had decided to call that form of hers, Mash decided to Rayshift by contacting the Doctor and he was able to heal Gudako...

"Do you remember what Gudao-nii said?" Gudako asked "Yeah. He said to Rayshift to Chaldea and to the Singularity F." Mordred said "And fight him there...along with Leo, Li Shuwen, Gawain and..." Mash continues but paused "His Army of Alters and another one he didn't mention..."

"Hmm...wha...DON'T FREAKING TOUCH MY BOOKS MIYAAAA!!!" Gudako yelled, sprinting towards the shelves in the far corner of the room, the serious atmosphere crumbling like a tower of cards "Why? Are you hiding yuri manga in here?" the young Grail asked and Gudako glared at her "Don't go there, you..."

"Make me, Gudako-chan..." Miya had the look of someone mischievous

"Don't test me, Milliana von Einzbern."

"Mmm?" nevertheless, Miya jumped up and grabbed a book from the highest shelf, knocking the entire shelf in the process, burying them both in books

"WHAT THE FUDGEEEEE!?!?!?"

"Those books...aren't yuri manga at all..." Dr. Roman said as he facepalmed. Mash then spoke up "Those books are those about her Servants. Senpai developed the habit of collecting books about the life of her Servants...basically, this is a small treasury of books about Heroic Spirits' lifetimes...their biography, as what modern people depicted them as, honestly." she said while looking through the books and picking up one and opened it. She smiled and showed Artoria and Mordred a page.

It contained two pictures of males wielding swords - one gold and one bronze filled with blood...

"Do you two recognize who these two are?"

The duo of knights stared at the two pictures...

"This man," Artoria points to the man with the golden sword "looks like my father, Uther Pendragon..." she continued as both Miya and Gudako emerged from the pile of books they were buried under, catching their breath

"That ain't King Uther, Mama," she stood up and ran towards them. First, she pointed to the one who wields the golden sword and smirks "This one is the Once and Future King of Britain, King Arthur...you, Mama," Gudako said which made Artoria flinch

"R...Really...?!" she said which made Mordred stifle her laugh

"While this one," Gudako now points to the one that wields the bloodied bronze sword "is dubbed as the Knight of Treachery, Treacherous Knight, Knight of Treason and so on...his name is," she let out a small smirk again as they all widened their eyes "Sir Mordred of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table...!" Gudako said which made Mordred flinch too and come close to even fainting.... Gudako then grabbed the book and scanned through it...

"Fumu fumu..."

"What? Did you find out something else?" Dr. Roman asked which Gudako grinned at "Mordredus!"

"What...?"

Gudako giggled "Uh-huh. Says here Mordred was oftentimes called as Mordredus...he tried to make Guinevere his wife yadda yadda yadda yadda..." this made Artoria raise an eyebrow and looked evenly at her son who looked away, sweat dripping from her temple while also gulping "oh and his brothers are Gawain, Agravain, Gaheris, Gareth yadda yadda yadda yadda...and...he bears the title of SIR PRINCE KING!" Gudako deepened her voice on the last part as Jalter snatched the book from her

"You baka...it says Sir, Prince and King..."

"Gomen, Jalter-chan~ _please forgive me!_ "

Jeanne Alter looked at her disgusted "Are you sure that breathing out all that fire didn't do something to your brain? Maybe fried it or grilled it? If not, then I'll use my flames to do it for you, you bastard..." she said

"I still cannot believe the pure Maiden of Orleans is capable of cursing me..." Gudako sulked in a corner as she snatched the book back and skimmed through it again. Everyone sweatdrops while Saber Alter tsked at her girlfriend "What?" Jalter says as Saber Alter shook her head

"Oh! YOU GOT CHILDREN NII-CHAN!?!?! THEIR NAMES ARE MELOU AND MELEHAN!!!"

"THE FUCK!?!?!?!?!"

"Oh, I didn't know I had grandchildren already, Sir Mordred. So who is the lucky woman?" Artoria teasingly asked as she walked to her child but Gudako jumped away from her and threw the book away

"What was that for?" Artoria asked and Gudako just sighed "I don't want you getting angry at Nii-chan anymore..." she says while leaning to Mash who was standing beside her this whole time

"Senpai..."

"The fuck was that?!" Mordred yelled and Gudako slightly glared at her "OI CHILDREN ARE PRESENT HERE! STOP WITH THE CURSING!!!" she yells, covering Miya's ears as the child's eyes blank out for a second

"Don't worry, Gudako-nee-san. Considering Sensei always bickers with me while using curse words, I'm kinda used to it." Miya says and everyone raised an eyebrow "Sensei?" Miyu asked and, realizing what she said, Miya flinched "U-uh...y-yeah.... I have someone I call sensei back when I was being used by the Ainsworths. Truth is, when they aren't in the house, Sensei and I often go out and train using her magic. She's kinda a magus as well. And, just like me, she's also borne out of blood extracted from two girls...and when I don't pick up some things, she sometimes curses and pinches my cheeks. We often argue because of that..." Miya looked at Angelica as the previous servant to the Ainsworths tried to remember who the Sensei was.

"Ah...right. There's the little girl who always uses jewel magecraft, insisting both her parents are using it as well.... She's extracted from two girls from the parallel world. Her name is," she looked slightly at Rin K and Luvia "Ria. Ria Tohsaka-Edelfelt, or at least...she named herself that when she was able to identify the origin of her blood...." Miya scratched her cheek as Rin K and Luvia looked at each other, flinched away and yelled;

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!?!??!"

Everyone had wide eyes as well. Especially the other Rins. Considering the supposed rivalry between the japanese family of the Tohsaka and the Finnish family of the Edelfelts

"Wh-wh-why DID I HAVE A HOMUNCULUS CHILD WITH THIS UNCULTURED MONKEY!!?!?!??!"

"THAT'S MY LINE! WHY WITH THIS TUBE-CURLS!?!??!?!"

"Julian's plans are of mystery to us. Although, Ria was imprisoned in the Ainsworth mansion when they took Miya to the ritual where we found her." Tanaka pipes in, telling them of her spywork.

"WHY WOULD I HAVE A CHILD WITH LUVIAGELITA EDELFELT/TOHSAKA RIN!?!?!?!" the two then started arguing

***

"Master? Did I hear you were back?"

"Gahh! All Jeannes! Please hide! And don't talk. I'll take care of him..."

"What do you...?"

"MASTER IS THAT MULTIPLE JEANNES I SEE?! OH OH OH I THOUGHT I'D NEV-AAAAHHH!!"

"SHUT UP AND DON'T DROOL OVER THE SABERFACES AND JEANNES!!!" Gudako said as she punched the living daylights out of the Caster that emerged from the dark corner of the room. Seijiro sweatdrops "Must you be so cruel to Uncle Gilles...?" he says

"You say that but you were freaked out when he drawled that your mom was no longer a virg-MMRRFFF!!" Seijiro glares at her as he used her Mage Association jacket to muffle her teasing comment

"Shut the hell up, Pendragon!!"

Gudako pulled away and sucked in a breath "Okay, okay! Anyway, I forgot I have some craaaaaazy as fuck people - that is, Servants - here. Gilles de Rais Saber and Caster...and even Caligula and Romulus are here...hopefully someone will hold them back...." Gudako sighed as Da Vinci dragged the fainted Caster on the ground...

"My Uncle is here? And also the God of Rome?!" Nero asks and her Bride self nodded "Yes! Uncle Caligula is often wandering the halls with his fellow Berserkers...! And Romulus is often with me, talking about Rome!" the other Nero replies

"Umu!"

"Umu!"

Suddenly-

"DARLINGGGGGG!!!"

"DEERLEEEEEETTT!!!!

"GAHHHH!!" and then, Gudako was tackled to the ground by two...dragons!?

"Aah! I missed you, Darling~"

"I missed you more, Deerlet~"

"You two. Don't worry, I've been with Reindeer the whole time!"

"DON'T JOIN IN THIS FRAY SANTA ALTER!!"

"Hey, Mash..." Mordred called "Yes? What is it, Mordred-san?" "What's up with those nicknames?" she asked and Mash sweatdrops "Each Servant has a certain nickname for Senpai. Like mine is "Senpai," for Kiyohime," she points to the white horned dragon lady "she calls her "Darling," for Elisabeth Bathóry," she points to the pink haired dragon "it's Deerlet...and so much more, I'm afraid..." Mash explains

"Ugghh...Dr. Roman...isn't it time to be going to a meeting now...? I need to fight Aniki..." Gudako said as Da Vinci emerged again and pulled the two dragons off Chaldea's Master

"B-but...darlingggg!" Kiyohime whined "Uh...I'll...let you have your time with me some other time. The whole world is in danger..." Gudako said, waving goodbye to the two dragons.

***

"I see that you are back, Gudako. What is-EH!?"

Everyone paused when three people entered the room. The recognizable Lord from the Modern Magecraft Theories Department of the Clock Tower, his apprentice who hid her face with a hood and the Lord's 'little sister' wearing her usual blue outfit, the future Lord of their faction someday, the El-Melloi Princess

"Zhuge Liang-sensei!! Reines-shishou! And...OH!!" Gudako, who finally recognized the third person, skipped towards their direction, Mash following her while waving to the hooded Servant, or least, the others think was a Servant...she was...sort of familiar. In a different way as the Lord was being to them

"Ohh? You managed to save them after all?" Reines, as what Gudako had addressed her, said to the Master of Chaldea "Yeahhh...kinda..." Gudako looked away as she neared the girl wearing a hood. It only made Artoria curious. Her Alter placed a hand on her shoulder "You should be prepared for this..." she says

"Wh...what are you doing right now, Master?" the girl with the hood asks "We have to talk about our new mission, Gray...but before that! Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Gudako asks and this made Gray flinch and subtly look at Reines and Zhuge Liang who shrugged

"Well, then... _aniue-sama..._ why don't you start this introduction...?" Reines looked slyly at her older brother who sighed "It is good to meet you. Caster Class Servant, my name - if you choose to call me by my Servant name, then it is Zhuge Liang. But...if you choose to address me by my real name...then call me Lord El-Melloi II.... Just like the other Servants that Master Gudako commands, I am a Pseudo-Servant..." he starts

All people from the Clock Tower were surprised. They looked into the visage of the teacher from the Modern Magecraft Theories Department. Then, Reines grinned "Good for you, eh, _aniue??_ "

"Leave me alone..."

Reines laughed and turned to them "Now that my beloved older brother has spoken, now it is my turn. I am a Rider Class Servant, the Servant the lives in this body is named as Sima Yi. While my real name is Reines El-Melloi Archisorte. Glad to meet you all..." Reines introduces herself

They know of the El-Melloi Princess all too well. Anyway, it was time for the hooded Servant to say her introduction. Although when her eyes landed on Artoria, she looked at Gudako with uneasiness "Are...you sure about this, Master...?" she asks

"Hmmm?" Gudako follows her gaze to her mother and this made her smile "'Course I am! Go ahead, Gray!" Gudako smiles and the girl nods

"Hehe! This little apprentice of _aniue-sama_ is too shy to show herself..." Reines told the girl teasingly who only blushed but started speaking anyway "Assassin Class Servant...my name is Gray..." slowly, she removes her hood, showing her face to King Arthur

Artoria's eyes widened. The girl's face looked so much like her own but as she was just about to ask something, a deep voice coming from the girl's cloak suddenly resounded "AHAHA! Wishy-washy Gray has shown herself to the true owner of this spear! HAHA!" Gray took out the cage from her cloak, showing it to them

"Add!" Gudako addressed as she leaned in "Master! You have no idea how this lonely girl freaked out when she found out that you are the child of the origin of her face!" the box inside the cage, or else, Add, told Gudako and the Master sighed

"I have to say though...I still can't believe that Add is a King Arthur's spear, Rhongomyniad..." the Master says, poking the cage "Oi! Stop that!" "Add!" Gray scolded as she shook the cage that Add was in

Artoria approached her child "She is..." she starts "Hm. Gray is a sibyl. Her face was altered by those from her village...and she was saved by Zhuge Liang-sensei. She's...well, a good friend of Mash because of it. And also, she's...a gravekeeper.... She can hear the voices of the dead...." Gudako mumbles

"And Add?" Mordred asked

"Oh, that ass of a box is actually a Mystic code that Gray wields. He is a personality that conceals the true nature of the Spear of the King of Knights, Rhongomyniad..." Gudako says and Mordred flinches a little, she remembers the spear that his father had used against him in their battle at the Hill of Camlann

They all observe Reines laugh as Add groaned while Gray shook the cage he was in and Lord El-Melloi II was facepalming.

***

"OKITAAAAA!!!/MAAAAASSSTERRR!!!"

Okita Souji flinched and Gudako turned around only to be crushed into a hug by a Servant who came headfirst at her. "S-senpai!" Mash says as everyone looks at Gudako then suddenly, Okita was pinned down on the floor beside Gudako by a Servant who also came headfirst at her

"Urgg...what are you doing, Nobu??" Okita yells and the Servant who pinned her down lifted her head at her and grinned with a toothy grin that made Okita red in the face. She barely missed the teasing looks and grins from Artoria, Artoria Alter, Artoria Lily and Nero

"Weeeell, it was weird that Master didn't call me but you were called. So, when I heard you were back, I just had to see my wife!!" Oda Nobunaga shamelessly declared which made the hairs on Okita's nape rise, she held back a blush but failed and she held her mouth using her left hand

"Ohhh?? Did you get married when I wasn't around?" Gudako says as she slowly gets up from the floor, the Servant who pinned her down sitting up with her and grinned mischievously at the Shinsengumi Captain

"Yeah we did! Sorry for shocking you Master!" Nobunaga says, holding up her right hand and lifting Okita's own right hand with her left. They all saw that they were wearing rings... "Oh you and your love for Western things, Nobu..." Gudako says

"Mhm! Hijikita, Izo, Ryouma and Oryou were all kind enough to be witnesses, you have no idea how hard of a battle I faced with Hijikita refusing to let her Captain marry! He was all like 'THE SHINSENGUMI WILL NEED ITS CAPTAIN AND I WON'T HAND OKITA TO YOU THAT EASILY, DEMON KING!!!' and I had to fight him one on one! UHAHAHAHA!! Seriously, he sounded like a father refusing to accept his daughter's engagement! UHAHAHAHA!!" Nobunaga says proudly

Okita slowly looked up at her "bestest Saberface" friends. Artoria Alter was giving her a subtle but teasing smile, Nero had sparkling eyes and a shit-eating grin, Artoria Lily was happily gazing at her with shining eyes and Artoria was giving her the most teasing look of all

"N-N-N-NOBUUU!!!!" Okita screeched and bludgeoned the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven on the head, causing him faint onto her lap

Whereas Gudako sweatdropped, caressing the other Servant's hair who had pinned her down. Mash looked on with jealousy while Gudako then turned to the Servant "Glad to see you too, Majin Okita Alter..." she addresses the Alter Ego finally, and Okita Alter just smiled happily

***

Entering the room for Rayshifting, Dr. Roman led the team by placing the coordinates on the machine as Chaldeas glowed a little. They had left the other Servants to go and plan their next move, in response to the challenge that Gudako's older brother presented to her "Alright. Let's start the meeting. I will observe Singularity F here.... What will we do for the 3 day prep period, per se?" he asked and Gudako stepped forward

"I insist all Alters not to fight with us." she said sternly

"What?! Why?!" Jeanne Alter, Saber Alter, Santa Lily and Santa Alter exclaimed. Seijiro sighed "Gudako has a point, though. Gudao said that he prepared an Army of Alters. Therefore, he may also be able to control the minds of Alter Servants we have. You guys are Alters...you may end up being our enemy..." he explains

"What he said. And besides, Saber Alter, don't you want some alone time with Jeanne Alter...?~" Gudako teasingly said which made everyone turn to her, Artoria and Jeanne looking to their Alter selves

"We are to discuss ending the rain of terror of your brother. Don't talk about our sex life." Saber Alter says bluntly which made everyone turn red "THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?!?" Jeanne Alter yells which made Saber Alter turn to her with a smirk

"Oh? But didn't you say that you're a dragon rider?"

"Dragon...Rider!?!?!" Artoria and Jeanne blushed as they stared into their Alter selves. Jeanne Alter blushed as Santa Lily smirked "Oh? Adult Me's lovelife!? I never heard anything of it. Why hide it from me, Adult Me??" Jeanne Alter just glared at everyone who teased her

"Hm? Your face is red, talkative kitten~?"

"GAHHH! YOU ROTTEN KING!"

"Yes, I may be that but you're a witch."

"SHUT UP!!!"

"ALTER AND ALTER SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MASTER!!!!!"

"OUCH!!!"

***

"A-Are you...alright, Senpai?" Mash asked as they sat in the briefing room in front of Chaldeas "Y-Yeah, I think so...somehow..." Gudako got up and scratched her head.

"Why tease them anyway? You know they're sorta private when it comes to their lovelife..." Mash said and Gudako smiles "Yeah. I am a cordial witness to their wedding a few years from now!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Sorry, sorry!! I was just getting the bad vibes out of the atmosphere.... I'm nervous about fighting Aniki, as well.... But seriously, we have to talk about all Alters staying here...." Gudako's face turned serious. Artoria then remembered the last thing that happened in the sky at the same time Gudako fainted...

"Hey, Dr. Roman..."

"Yes?"

"What's with the eclipse that happened at the same time as we defeated Gudako while she's in her dragon form?" she asked and the doctor's eyes widened - then, he sighed "Yes. That thing...is the sign that the world is nearing its end. If not stopped, the entirety of humanity - every other era included - will suffer.... We have to bring an end to Gudao's plans...and quick..." he replied and everyone nods in agreement.

"We have three days to prepare. Hopefully that'll be enough..." Euryale said stepping into the room "You told me she's here...ah? There you are. Nice to see you again," Gudako flinched as she eyed Medusa who didn't notice anything

"Okay. I'm toast. Onee-san of the Gorgons are here. So, bye!" sprinting away, Gudako waved to them and escaped the aura of the Assassin that came with Euryale. It was then that Medusa noticed her sisters were both in the room...

"GUDAKO!!!"

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The thing is, if you save one person's life, it means you won't be able to save someone else's."
> 
> ~Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate/Stay Night)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "I trained under many teachers..."
> 
> "Day 1 will be combat training."
> 
> "Do you not like it?"
> 
> "It's in the blood..."
> 
> "They're all anomalies..."
> 
> Next Time: Days of Dash: Day 1


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Days of Dash: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training has been the Master of Chaldea's pasttime wherever she was. Lately, though, being Master, hindered that. But now, she's back at it again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

"I trained under many teachers. Heh. I am the student of Rin-san, Mama, Papa, Mordred and even Jeanne and Sieg. I won't lose to someone like him!" Gudako said, bringing out her sword, Riseki, pointing it towards her opponents for this sparring match.

"Remember the limits, Gudako. No using of Projection or Partial Summon. Beat us with your magecraft and strength behind that sword of yours." Ishtar said as she, Ereshkigal, EMIYA, who Rin ST sent to train the Master of Chaldea, and Parvati prepared to spar with her.

That morning, the trio of Gudako, Seijiro and Miya all separated for their own training that day. Seijiro was with Jeanne, Jeanne Alter, Sieg and Astolfo, Miya was with Miyu, Illya, Rin K and Luvia while Gudako was with Parvati, Ishtar, EMIYA and Ereshkigal.

Gudako nods as she remembered what they talked about yesterday during their planning, after Gudako went and escaped Stheno of the Gorgons.

_Dr. Roman, Da Vinci, Mash, Gudako, Seija, Santa Lily, Ishtar, Ereshkigal, Parvati, Artoria, both Shirous, Sakura, Medusa, all Rins, both Illyas, Heracles, Mordred, Kairi, Sieg, Astolfo, Jeanne, Fiore, Caules, Fran, Chiron, Miyu, Luvia, Angelica, Nero, Nami, Haku, Tamamo-no-Mae, Cú Chulainn, Lu Bu Fengxian and Rani all gathered in the room._

_"Let us review the information we have until now.... We are called as the People of Rendezvous by the enemy. And by enemy, the only remaining that we know are Gawain, Li Shuwen, Julius, Leo, Gudao, his Army of Alters and..._ _one more he did not disclose..." Dr. Roman said._

_"I doubt that they're the only members left of my brother's group. He has always been unpredictable..." Gudako sighs "Gudao is the 48th Master potential back here in Chaldea. He trained under Rin-san and Heroic Spirit EMIYA back in their childhood. Therefore, his magecraft is a force to be reckoned with.... Although, we're still not sure of what other magecraft is he capable of using aside from that and some Jewel magecraft..." Seijiro continues_

_"He gained the ability to be able to Command both Shadow Servants and Alter Servants respectively. He is also the one who's pulling the strings in the shadows. The reason for the eras merging..." Mash said_

_"He plans to collect all Black Grails...but that failed because of us interfering. Therefore, having a hard time with his plan being ruined, he showed himself and warned us. And also clued us in..." Shirou ST said_

_"True that. He gave us three days in preparation for the Final Battle. We have to plan what to do with those three days." Rin ST said_

_"I have a suggestion, then..." Da Vinci raised her hand "Day 1 should be dedicated to Seijiro, Gudako and Miya to strengthen their combat capabilities. That is, without relying on their Servants. Time may come that it may happen, you know, them fighting without Servants..." she said..._

"Alright! Give me all you got, Gudako!" Ishtar said, bending her giant bow and loading it with gems.

"Bring it, Ishtar!!"

"Okay!" Ishtar yelled as she launched the gems like arrows towards her, Gudako easily deflected some, destroyed some and blocked some using her sword, the gems getting broken or falling harmlessly onto the ground. Ishtar smirks as she snapped her fingers. Gudako's eyes widened when Ereshkigal rushed towards her with her spear, trying to impale her. Gudako, although caught by surprise, blocked it with her sword.

As they were both engrossed in a long sword lock, Parvati came from behind Gudako and tried to use her own spear to knock Gudako off-balance but the redheaded Master backflipped away from them as her sword glowed gold then it receded. She panted as the same barrage of attacks came at her; Ishtar using more gems and Ereshkigal and Parvati attacking her from different angles. It was then she noticed that EMIYA hasn't moved from his starting position. His pale eyes stare into her as she defended herself from Ereshkigal, Parvati, and Ishtar.

After a while, Parvati, Ishtar and Ereshkigal stopped attacking her, backflipping away from her. EMIYA stepped forward "You'll be fighting us once again. But through a reality marble..." he said as he put a hand on his chest "Bring it on, EMIYA." Gudako challenged which made EMIYA nod...

**_I am the bone of my sword..._ **

**_Steel is my body and fire is my blood..._ **

**_I have created over a thousand blades..._ **

**_Unknown to death,_ **

**_Nor known to life..._ **

_**Have withstood pain to create many weapons...** _

_**Yet those hands will never hold anything...** _

_**So, as I pray...** _

_**UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!!** _

The place was then engulfed in light. And when that cleared, the world of Heroic Spirit EMIYA and his Noble Phantasms, was what greeted the Master of Chaldea. It was on now. EMIYA grabbed Kanshou and Bakuya as starting weapons, then threw it like projectiles. Gudako almost traced another sword but the sudden pulsating from her Command Spells stopped her.

She clenched her fists and backflipped to dodge the yin yang swords instead. She eyed him as EMIYA picked up a simple sword with a gold hilt and charged towards her. She prepared herself to meet the Archer's strike, reinforcing her footing by digging the soles of her shoes on the ground, together with physical enhancement thaumaturgy. EMIYA went to slash her head with his sword but Gudako blocked it with her own sword.

"You're open!"

She hears Ishtar yell, launching a barrage of her arrows heading straight for her. She gasped as she looked around fast for a solution. Finding one, she backflipped and grabbed one of the swords impaled on the ground, it shone with its golden blade and bronze hilt with blue marks on it, a copy of Excalibur, as she thought it was. She held Riseki with her right hand and Excalibur on her left then charged at EMIYA and Ishtar, slashing her way towards them, effectively dodging the arrows that the Mesopotamian goddess threw at her.

She angled her hand and hacked at them with both hands. Riseki grazed Ishtar's shoulder, making it bleed a little. While the copy of Excalibur slashed at EMIYA's chest, the two backflipped away as the Reality Marble vanished, but surprisingly, the copy of Excalibur didn't vanish, it stayed on Gudako's hand as she panted, while Parvati and Ereshkigal prepared for their turn to attack.

"Hey! Are you using Projection to keep that sword? I thought we told you not to do such a thing!" EMIYA scolded and Gudako looked onto the copy of Excalibur and raised an eyebrow "I'm...not doing anything, though, EMIYA..." Gudako states as she examined Excalibur with her gold eyes.

EMIYA's eyes widened. After a while, he sighed "Alright. Keep that thing. As long as you don't use Partial Summon and Projection.... You did say you used to train with twin swords when you were a child..." the Archer said, nodding at both Parvati and Ereshkigal.

"Well, if you have to fight King Arthur and Sir Mordred at the same time, you wouldn't last with only one kendo sword..." Gudako replies as EMIYA and Ishtar retreated, going to the sidelines to observe the next sparring match.

***

Parvati and Ereshkigal used their spears to attack Gudako again. Though the red haired female Master dodged it easily and tried to slash and hack on their stomachs but was unsuccessful.

Parvati backflipped and tried to find an opening in Gudako's hard defense as Ereshkigal distracted her with blows the shadows she summoned from the Underworld. When Parvati saw Gudako nursing her left hand, she charged and tried to target the origin of her pain...though Gudako dodged it and send a blow to her stomach which made her groan and stumble backwards. Ereshkigal was quick on the backup and tried to attack Gudako with her spear but only succeeded on making her drop her twin swords across the room.

Gudako tsked as she tried and dodged again a blow from both her Servants as she tried to find an opening to get her two swords back but couldn't find any. This made her curse under her breath as she punched Ereshkigal's side, causing her to stumble and tried to get a good grip on her spear but Gudako was quick and punched her repeatedly on the stomach, making her drop to the ground, catching her breath. Seeing this as her chance, she kicked her across the room and when she succeeded with that she focused all her attention on Parvati who was charging towards her.

Gudako sighed as she dodged a couple of strikes from the purple haired Lancer Class Servant as she ran towards the direction of her swords. Parvati observed her as she picked up both swords and clutched desperately on their hilts, indicating she was getting impatient. It was a chance that presented itself to Parvati. But for a headstart, she warned her Master...

"Calm your nerves, Gudako. Your opponent has a weakness. Whoever they are. Find it and do not lose your cool..." she said as she charged towards her and Gudako gulped

Parvati then angled her spear to the direction of Gudako's chest but Gudako was quick and locked both her swords into an 'x' position, preventing Parvati's spear from reaching her. Their weapon lock lasted for how many seconds until Gudako was able to apply physical enhancement to her hands and threw Parvati off across the room

Gudako then panted, gulping. She then collapsed to the ground then held up her hand that bore the Command Spells "Repair Spirit Origin!" she yells and her Servants found that their wounds lessened and they looked approvingly at Gudako who grinned

***

Seijiro panted as he dodged the blows from Santa Lily. She may be a small version of his mother but her attacks are fierce.... The more he tried to strike her legs, the more the Servant's attacks spiked.

"Stop freaking blocking everything Master!!" Santa Lily scolded him

"Are you crazy!? If I don't block, you'll kill me!!"

"You really think I'll kill you for real!? Fight back, Adult Me's son!!"

On cue, Jeanne jumped from above them and brought down her flag to hit Seijiro "GAHH!!" he yells as he backflipped away, clutching hard on his sword. The blade gleamed silver as he held the gold hilt of it while landing across the room "Fight back! That has been your weakness ever since you woke up from your coma!" Santa Lily scolded.

This made Seijiro clutch the hilt of her blade as Jeanne Alter rushed to him with her dark sword. Santa Lily touched a subject that Seijiro didn't want to remember.

Jeanne Alter rushed at him and tried to slash his face but Seijiro was quick to react as he blocked her strike with his sword. It was then that the Avenger noticed the glow in his eyes as his red Command Spells pulsated - similar to what happened to Gudako back in their base.

"No way!" Jeanne Alter said as she backflipped away and stood beside her original self "We have a problem..." she whispers while she gestured Sieg to charge at his son while he was still in his original self. Astolfo monitored things above with Hippogriff - he too noticed it and yelled

"Master! Snap him out of his trance!" when Sieg heard this, he used the end of his sword's hilt to strike Seija on the head, causing the pulsating from his Command Spells to stop. He dropped to the ground and shook his head...

"I get it. Santa Lily, don't remind him of that incident. Or it won't end pretty." Avenger warned the Christmas Lancer who had wide eyes and rushed to her Master "Hey...Master...I'm sorry..." she said while bending down to sit beside her Master. Seijiro just panted and smiled at his Servant and patted her head "Don't mention it. It's in the blood, the same as the Guda siblings, my cousin, Kirin, Sora, Chris, Kaoru and probably Miya, as well..." Seijiro said as he stared hard on his Command Spells as the others went closer to him

"You want to continue? We've been at it for almost an hour now...do you want to rest?" Astolfo asked, getting down towards them. Seijiro looked at his gold sword and pointed it to Sieg "I don't feel tired yet. And besides, I've yet to defeat you, Dad. Let's go, Balmung will meet Astolfo's blade embued with Ruler's magic..." he said as he charged at Sieg.

And although no one got what it means, they went into fighting stance anyway. Sieg meeting his son's blade, both of them engrossed now in a long sword lock. "Both of us have a dragon living inside of us. I need help in suppressing it. Therefore, I must train with you all!" Seijiro said confidently which made Sieg smile and nod as they flinched backwards and met again

***

"Schneiden!!"

"Shoot!"

"Sign!"

"Set!"

Miya dodged every barrage of attack that Team Kaleidoscope threw at her. Though she bore no weapon or even Mystic Codes like the kaleidosticks nor did she wield gems and magecraft like Rin or Luvia or even her Ria-sensei, she had a unique style of fighting. She would produce Noble Phantasms or Heroic Spirits, just like Chloe's Projection.

"How do you...?" Illya starts

"Before you say anything, Mama-?!"

"MAMA!?!?" Miyu and Illya reacted as Miya called Illya as, well, that.

"But aren't you? I was born from both of you..." Miya pouted "Do you...not like me?" she asked, eyes turning downcast which made the two friends flinch and run towards their 'offspring' and hug her "O-Of course we like you!" Illya said as Miya's gold eyes sparkled

"Really? Do you truly mean that?"

"Of course we do, don't we, Miyu?"

"Yes."

Miya smiled wholeheartedly as she stood up on her feet "The thing I'm doing is harnessing the Grail's power inside me to 'partially summon' Servants, per se, by only summoning their Noble Phantasms. Thus, these weapons are like the real-deal Noble Phantasms. Different from Projection that can only copy a lesser version of the weapon. Though let's tell enemies that it IS Projection. So that they won't pry any further..." Miya said as closed her eyes and produced a black sword with red patterns on it...

They recognized the blade as the one that Saber Alter wielded - a different version of Excalibur; Excalibur Morgan. Miya clutched it as everyone went back to fighting positions-

"Excalibur..." she lifted her blade, red and black light enveloping it. Illya then prepared to retaliate by Installing Saber's Class Card and Miyu installing Rider's Class Card.

"MORGAN!!!" Miya yelled as she brought her blade down, the lights from her blade enlarging and launched itself to her parents.

"EXCALIBUR!!!"

Miyu dodged it by controlling the Pegasus upwards and Illya meeting the blast with her own gold blast from her Excalibur. The blast was intense just like when Illya fought the Saber Class Card before...

***

Tamamo Cat and Jekyll served them tea as Ishtar, Ereshkigal, Illya, Miyu, Jeanne and Santa Lily entered the cafeteria and sat down with Artoria, Shirou, Parvati, EMIYA, Rin ST and K, Luvia, Chloe, Sieg, Jeanne Alter, Astolfo and Mordred. Together with Mash, Da Vinci and Dr. Roman, they talked. It was already night time when they stopped sparring. All of them were tired - but Seijiro, Gudako and Miya most of all. They just kept fighting with blades and without too much magic.

"We have a problem. Aside from Gudako, the other two also has the same circumstances..." Jeanne Alter said and everyone sighed

"Inside Gudako lives Vortigern, the dragon that came from King Arthur..." Mordred began "Inside Seijiro lives a fragment of the evil dragon Fafnir that came from Sieg-kun..." Jeanne said "Inside Miya lives...the Grail...an incomplete Black Grail...meaning, an underdeveloped "Angra Mainyu"..." Luvia said

"I thought it would end with just Gudako, Gudao, Kirin, Sora, Kaoru, Chris and Leni...." Da Vinci said and Dr. Roman agreed.

"Wait...Gudao also has something inside him?" Rin ST asked "Kind of. He has the divine being inside of him...we don't know anything past that because his tests weren't finished when he disappeared..." Dr. Roman replied

"Seijiro also spoke of someone named "Sora", "Kirin", "Chris", and "Kaoru"...who...are they?" Jeanne asked and they stared into her

"They are also the same as Gudao, Seijiro and Gudako..."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. They are anomalies..."

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't ever be afraid to show who you really are.... Because as long as you are happy with yourself, no one else's opinion matters."
> 
> ~karunase
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Nice to meet you all!"
> 
> "WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SHINJUKU ALTERS ARE WE STUDYING HISTORY!?"
> 
> "Just shut up..."
> 
> "We're collectively called as Team Anomalies!"
> 
> "What exactly are anomalies?"
> 
> Next time: Days of Dash: Day 2


	21. Chapter Twenty: Days of Dash: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet other Masters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

Yawning, Gudako tried her best to not close her eyes and fall asleep "Remind me again..."

Everyone looked at her

"WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SHINJUKU ALTERS ARE WE STUDYING HISTORY?!?!"

Everyone cringed at Gudako's loud voice. Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter glared at her "No but seriously, why...?"

Dr. Roman sighed

_"Okay. After combat training on Day 1, Day 2 would be History." Da Vinci continues and everyone stared at her like she grew two heads_

_"What? We NEED to study History in order to discern True Names of enemy Servants. Gudao can summon Shadow Servants and Alters. If we could somewhat discern their True Names, fighting them would be easier!" the Renaissance painter reasoned_

"Ohhhh....rightttt.... So I should blame you, Da Vinci."

"Keep blaming me, Gudako. You'll thank me later."

Gudako grumbled but stopped when a certain squirrel-like creature with white fur entered the room. It screamed its own name while running away from something. It launched itself to Gudako's face

"Oof!"

"Fou-san! What happened?" Mash reacted as Gudako removed Fou from her face "Fou! Fouuuu! Kyuuu! Kyauuuu..." the creature replied as something entered the room again. When everyone looked at it, they raised an eyebrow.

It was a fox.

Gudako sighed as Seijiro smiled. The red haired female Master put Fou on Mash's head and patted both of them on the head.

She stood up and walked towards the fox that entered the room "Oi, oi. Why are you chasing Fou, Sora?" she asked as Tamamo Cat suddenly entered the room and stood beside the fox.

"Cat, why is your Master out again? Did she just wake up now?" Gudako asked

"Well...yes. She said she smelled a fox like her enter this era.... She might've meant her..." Tamamo Cat pointed to Tamamo-no-Mae "Oh riiiiight..." Gudako said as the fox glowed and then when the light cleared, the fox was now a human - a girl with pink hair and a fox tail and ears were noticeable on her. She wore Chaldea's white uniform. Gudako sighed exasperatedly "Why?"

"You ask me that?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Shouldn't have. Guys," Gudako turned to her companions "this girl's name is Sora. You fully-introduce yourself, Sora." she said as the fox girl nods "Mikon~ my name is Sora. Sora Kishinami. 47th Master potential of Chaldea. _Yoroshiku mikon~!_ " that catch phrase made Team Extra Last Encore stop and look at the girl more intently

"Mikon...?" Haku was the first one to speak

"Hai?" Sora asked, her fox tail twitching while Gudako and Seijiro tried to stifle their laughter "Oi! Stop laughing, d'Arc, Pendragon!!" Sora pointed accusingly to two who suddenly smirked at her. Gudako flipped her hair "Okay, Mae-chan~!" she said and Tamamo Cat sighed while facepalming "Stop teasing my Master, Master Gudako..." she said

"Okay, stop it you two. Guys, this is Sora Kishinami. Daughter of Haku Kishinami and the Fox Goddess, Tamamo-no-Mae from Team Extra Last Encore...another one of those anomalies that Seijiro claimed yesterday..." Dr. Roman said. At this, the aforementioned duo flinched and blushed

"Wait...I think I'm forgetting someo-?!"

"UMU! YOU FORGOT ME, SORAAAA!!!"

Suddenly, Sora was pinned down on the ground by a blonde girl with brown green eyes and ahoge dangling from her head. Sora dropped to the floor, facedown, at her back sat this new girl "Kirin-chan?!" Gudako yelled "Eh? Umu! It is me, the future Empress of Rome! Kirin Claudius-Kishinami!" Gudako sweatdropped as Nero Bride stood beside her "Ohayo, Praetor!" she greets "Oh! Hi, Saber!"

"Eh?"

Gudako facepalmed "Must you be so like Nero, Kirin?" she asks and this made Kirin's eyes sparkle "Did you just say I act like my Mother!? Umu! I have been aiming to be like her ever since finding out she was an Emperor of Rome!!" Kirin said happily, her eyes closing and she seemed proud of herself and Gudako facepalmed again "This _himedere_ slash _kamidere_ wanna-be doesn't get it..." she complains

Turning to the people from the different worlds, "Oh, hi everyone from the Rendezvous! My name, umu! My name is Kirin Claudius Kishinami! 46th Master potential of Chaldea and daughter of Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus and Nami Kishinami. _Yoroshiku!!"_

"Hai! Let me stop your shock for a moment. As a yuri fan, I completely give the OK on this!" Gudako was grinning happily now, her own eyes were sparkling too and she gave a thumbs up to Team Extra Last Encore who were all blushing profusely. But it was far from over...

Suddenly, someone entered the room again and karate-chopped Seijiro on the head "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!" Seijiro yelled to the female who did that to him, he nursed his head, glaring evenly at the one who just arrived. The female just laughed. She possessed pink hair with a strand of blonde near her ears, just like bunny ears that were drooping down, she had amethyst eyes and was wearing Chaldea's uniform as well.

"Hehe. Nothing. I just wanted to tease my _itoko..._ " she said which made Seijiro glare at her

"Cousin...? Hey, is that someone related to you, Seijiro?" Astolfo said as he approached Sieg's son. The latter sighed "You've got to be kidding me. No way in hell am I really related to this to-ACKK!!" Seijiro stopped complaining when the female grabbed onto his short ahoge and dragged his entire body back and forth "S-STOP MESSING WITH MY AHOGE!!!" he yells angrily, clawing at the female clasping his hair

Everyone sweatdrops just as the female replies with "Not until you accept me as your cousin, Seijiro!!!" the upbeat voice reminded them of someone...they just don't know who. "Don't be crazy! You're just my self-proclaimed cousin! Just because my dad is your Dad's Master and your mom is my mom's host! ACK! HEY I SAID STOP PULLING MY HAIR!!!" Seijiro complains as the female sighed, letting go of his hair

Team Apocrypha put two in two together " _ **Just because my dad is your Dad's Master and your mom is my mom's host**_ " it was getting pretty obvious who the female's parents were

"Okay, okay, stop tormenting your cousin, Master..." came a deep voice who just entered the room. This made everyone look only to see a familiar face enter the room "Siegfried..." Sieg mumbles and this caused the Dragon Slayer to look at him. His eyes widened when he recognized the homunculus that he had saved from a certain war, back in his memories...

"Sieg...I see you lived your life well...just like what Astolfo and I had told you to do..." the Dragon Slayer's eyes softened and he closed his eyes "That is good." then, he turns to Ruler "I thank you for keeping him safe, Ruler...." Jeanne just nodded

Siegfried then turns to the female "You shouldn't harm Seijiro-san, Master. I've have been telling you..." the Dragon Slayer scolds and the female sighs "Seijiro seems to hate me..." she sighs and Jeanne Santa Lily was happy to provide her input "That's not true! Sei-nii always said he treasured you like a sister!" and this made the female perk up, the strands of blonde in her ears perking up too, like bunny ears "W-well I won't deny it.... Anyway, why don't you introduce yourself to him? You MAY be my self-proclaimed cousin but you still have to clear things up for everyone of the Rendezvous's sake..." Seijiro said as the female saluted, smiling happily at the boy, and turned to everyone which made Gudako smirk and wave at her which she returned.

"As I said, I am Seijiro's cousin. Though, I put that in by myself because my mother is like a carbon copy of Jeanne d'Arc. She's the one that Aunt Jeanne possessed to preside the Greater Grail War in Trifas. In other words," she paused for effect as Team Apocrypha suddenly realized what was going on...slowly.... Which made Gudako hold in her laughter...

"My name is Leni d'Arc. As my mother used Aunt Jeanne's last name. 45th Master potential of Chaldea. I am the daughter of Laeticia, the host of Jeanne d'Arc in the Greater Grail War, and also, my father is the Rider of Black in that war, one of Charlamagne's Paladins, Astolfo-san~ _Yoroshiku_!" Leni said proudly as Astolfo blushed

"Heyyyy!! Don't leave us!!" two almost identical voices yelled as it entered the room "Wha? There's more!?" Caules reacted as a male with brown hair and brown eyes wearing Chaldea's uniform and a female with pink hair, sporting black eyeglasses over her mismatched blue and gold eyes and wearing Chaldea's uniform came closer to them

"The least you could do is clear things up and introduce yourself." Gudako sighed, giving up at all her friends piling in the room

"Okay! Me first!" the male said which made the female sigh "My name is Chris Yggdmillenia. 43rd Master potential of Chaldea. My parents are Chiron, Teacher of many great Heroes of Greek Myth, and Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia." at this, Chiron and Fiore blushed as well then Chris turned to the door he and the girl just came through and out came his Servant, "Master! How could you outrun me like that!?!?!" his green hair was recognizable and also confusing

"Achilles!?" Chiron exclaimed and this made the young Greek Hero look onto his teacher "Oh, it's you Sensei. I see you have met my Master." the Rider Class Servant says with a nod and Chris grinned "You know, for some reason, when I started to summon my own Servant, I was surprised to see Achilles answer my call. I mean, Gudako did just report that she was fighting with him back at the second pillar..." Chris says, putting his arms behind his head

"Last thing I knew was when Gudako here fought Karna and then I was called by the Grail. Then, I manifested in a different summoning.... And to think my Master would be my Teacher's son..." Achilles said as he fist-bumped with Chris

"Uuh...me...next..." she paused but suddenly stopped talking all of a sudden. Gudako stepped in "She reverts to her mother's speaking patterns and turns quiet when she's becomes nervous..." she said as she patted the female's head, assuring her it would be fine.

"My name...Kaoru Yggdmillenia. 44th Master potential of Chaldea. I...my parents are...Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia and...Frankenstein..." she said which made Caules blush, and Fran headed towards her daughter

"Mom..." Kaoru speaks and Fran just smiles. It was amazing; it was like Fran was looking at her younger self in the mirror as the Berserker caressed her hair "Thing is, Fran isn't sure of what to address Kaoru because she is also Kaoru's first Servant..." Gudako informs them and Caules nodded but with a blush even still

"Wait...where's Saki??" Gudako looked around "Euryale, Stheno? Have you seen Saki?" she asked and the two of the Gorgons looked around as well "Hmm...last I saw she was with Medusa Lily and Gorgon..." Parvati piped in and Gudako facepalmed "That naughty cousin of Big bro Gudao..." she sighed as the door opens again to reveal three purple haired people.

One was a child and another looked like the same age as Gudako and lastly, a lady who had revealing clothes were behind them and Gudako stared intently to the one who looked the same age as her "Where did she go again?" Gudako asked and the woman sighed "Just like usual, hiding inside her closet, acting like a hikikomori...even though she's not..." the deep voice of the Queen of Demonic Beasts replied

"Seriously, Gorgon?" she paused and turned to Saki "Saki..."

"Mm...I...was shy...!"

Gudako sighed. This girl was shy. So when she learned her parents came with Gudako, she hid in her closet, only to be found by two Servants "Let me guess, you almost got incinerated by Caress of the Medusa..."

Saki sighed and bowed apologetically "Sorry..." she said and Gudako giggled "Introduce yourself to them." she said simply "Mhm...." turning to them, Saki bowed again "42nd Master potential of Chaldea, my name is Saki Matou. I am the child of Medusa and Sakura Matou..." after saying this, both Medusa and Sakura blushed

 _So that's what she meant when she said that Saki is Gudao's cousin..._ Rin ST thought as her gaze shifted to the blushing little sister of hers, Sakura

"Nice to meet all of you. Avenger Class Servant, True Name Gorgon." Gorgon introduced herself as she looked to the other child next to Saki "I'm Medusa Lily. But you can call me Ana. Lancer Class Servant." she narrates

"Okay, you can faint now." Gudako said

Thud

Teams Extra Last Encore, Apocrypha, Sakura and Medusa DID faint.

***

"Collectively, we are called as Team Anomalies. But because of the blood of Servants flowing through us, we are Master potentials." Seijiro began explaining

"Because of that as well, we can use the abilties our Servant parents possess." Sora continues

"But because of that as well, umu, if we keep using their abilities as our own, we damage our magic circuits and frankly, our entire body deteriorates." Kirin continues

"Other than that, we possess Spiritrons in us that we inherited from our parents." Leni said

"I possess the Dragon who called itself Vortigern...from King Arthur, my mother, Artoria Pendragon...." ~Gudako

"I possess a fragment of the evil dragon Fafnir from my father, Sieg..." ~Seijiro

"I possess a fragment of a power of the sun and also a Kitsune, from my mother, Tamamo-no-Mae..." ~Sora

"I possess a fragment of...Hippogriff inside me..." ~Leni

"I possess a hidden power of a Centaur inside me..." ~Chris

"I...have...electric homunculus power..." ~Kaoru

"Umu! A lion is inside me..." ~Kirin

"I have the power of a snake inside me..." ~Saki

"While my brother possess the power of the goddess Venus because of the recessive power of Ishtar inside Rin-san..." Gudako explains and everyone's eyes widened "What...?"

"The reason why I accepted this mission in the first place is because I wanted to save my hometown. Fuyuki City...I have to keep it safe and also the other eras. Or else...we," Gudako gestures to herself and her friends "won't exist. We will disappear. Even Gudao-nii."

"That's why we don't understand why he wanted to tamper with the Pillars that bind the eras together. Knowing he will also disappear if it is messed with." Chris said as he sits down on one of the tables in the library and picks up a book on Greek Myth and starts reading it

"Why don't we do this? After studying, I'll ask a couple of questions...!" Da Vinci suggested and Gudako groaned in agony "That's so booriiiinggg......!!!" she grumbled but it fell deaf to the Renaissance painter's ears as she threw a couple of books to her face "Fine..." finally, Gudako gave in.

***

"The Greek Hero who first landed a hit on the Calidonian Boar Hunt?"

"Ooh! Atalante!" Gudako said as Da Vinci nodded

"Next, the supposed wielder of a well-known sword in Britain?"

"MAMA! I MEAN KING ARTHUR!!" Gudako answered again - well, she yelled it.

"Next, Emperor of Ro-?!"

"UMU! THAT IS INDEED MY MOM, NERO CLAUDIUS CAESAR AUGUSTUS GERMANICUS!!!" Kirin yelled excitedly and everyone sweatdrops at her act

"Next, the one the goddess Amater-?!"

"THAT IS MY MOTHER! TAMAMO-NO-MAE!" Sora yelled

"O-okay...next, the one who led in the Hundred Years-?!"

"SAINT JOAN OF ARC!!" Seijiro yelled as everyone of Team Anomalies nodded repeatedly

"The wife of the protagonist of the Ramay-?!"

"SITA!!!" all of Team Anomalies yelled in unison in which Rama sweatdrops at

"The one who has lost all rationality and also one of Charla-?!"

"TOU-I mean, ASTOLFO!!" Leni raised her hand in eagerness

"A-Alright...next, the creation of Dr. Vic-?!"

"Uuh...m...mama...Fran...ken...stein..." Kaoru said shyly in which Gudako patted her head to encourage her

"Wow...okay, who's the Mesopotamian goddess of Venus?"

"Ishtar." answered Leni

"Queen of the Underworld?"

"Ereshkigal." answered Seija

"The Prophet of the Arthurian Legends?"

"Merlin-nii-chan." Gudako answered

"Three Goddesses who-?!"

"THE GORGON SISTERS!!!" Saki piped in

"Endured trials to-?!"

"HERACLES!!!"

***

They've been at it for almost 2 hours but Da Vinci was surprised at the Master potentials' knowledge...

"What did I tell you, Da Vinci? We're ready."

"Yeah. Only because I asked about your parents and some Servants you already summoned before." Da Vinci spat back

"Pffftt...please." Gudako said with an air of confidence. "Alright, let's try doing something more complicated!" Da Vinci challenged and Gudako sighed "Can't I just have a movie marathon instead...?!"

"Sure. History Movies, that is."

"Give me a break, Da Vinci-san!!!"

"Mah, mah, why not let her rest? She seems confident in her knowledge. Maybe her and the rest of Team Anomalies have what it takes. And besides, it isn't Knowledge she has to worry about, isn't it?" Dr. Roman said, walking towards Da Vinci as Gudako chatted with Nero and Kirin.

Da Vinci observed Team Anomalies one by one again...

_From Kirin, the Lion..._

_To Seija, the Evil Dragon..._

_To Leni, the griffin..._

_To Chris, the Centaur..._

_To Kaoru, the electric homunculus..._

_To Sora, the fox..._

_To Saki, the Snake..._

_And finally, to Gudako the guardian Dragon from Londinium..._

_I may have been underestimating all of their abilities after all. Romani is right. What Team Anomalies need is not learning of history nor historical figures. What they need is the care from their parents and..._

"Alright, fine. I'll cut you some slack for the rest of the day, all of you. We have one more day to prepare to face another member of Team Anomalies, and that is Gudao Emiya. Tomorrow, we'll focus on getting you guys trained to control your powers inside..." Da Vinci said, tapping her staff on the floor.

Gudako's eyes suddenly sparkled and she launched herself towards Da Vinci and hugged her "YES!! Thank you, Da Vinci-san!!!" she yelled as everyone also celebrated. Da Vinci sighed at Gudako's sudden eagerness as the Master pulled away from her then, Da Vinci left the room along with Romani...

_I just hope one day would be enough for all eight of them..._

"Hey, are you just jealous that Gudako stopped treating you like a mom ever since King Arthur appeared?" Dr. Roman teased

"Oh shut it, Romani, I'll kill you with Uomo Universale."

"Okay! Okay! Just sayin'!"

***

The door opened and a girl wearing white clothes with a purple headband went inside and looked around "Sitonai? What is it?" Gudako asked the small girl "I thought I sensed two similar magic traces in here...similar to mine that is." she said "Oh yeah. You've been asleep. Here are the two Illyas...!" Gudako said as she gestures to the two silver haired Einzberns. Chloe looked into the New Servant intently

"What's wrong, Kuro?" Miyu asked as they observed Illya carry Miya.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just that that girl seems to emanate the same aura as...?!"

"Illyasviel von Einzbern?"

"You could add an 's' because there are two of them...." Leni said walking up to Astolfo's side

"Hmmm...."

"You can call me Illya but...that won't work. Alright, for now, introduce me in my Servant name, Master..." Sitonai says as a huge white bear appeared from behind her which made everyone flinch

"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Sitonai. Illyasviel von Einzbern manifested as a Servant...though, more like she became a collection of Divine Spirits in one body, Illya. She's a Pseudo-Servant just like how Sakura can be Parvati, Rin can be Ishtar and Ereshkigal and Taiga can be Jaguar Warrior." Gudako pointed to the girl who suddenly curtsied

"Eh?"

"Nice to meet you all."

"EHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!?!"

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Living means having a bond with others, your relationship with others defines what it is being alive."
> 
> ~Sakura Yamauchi (I Want to Eat Your Pancreas Movie or Kimi ni Suizoi no Tabetai)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "Focus all your energy!"
> 
> "Don't make us regret making you Master potentials even if you're all Anomalies!!"
> 
> "I have a bad feeling about this..."
> 
> "I couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't wait another day when I'm this close to you."
> 
> Next time: Days of Dash: Day 3


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Days of Dash: Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of preparation...what happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

**Team Anomalies:**

**1\. Gudako Pendragon**

**Position: 50th Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft: Projection, Partial Summon**

**Spiritron: Guardian Dragon of Londinium, Vortigern**

**2.** **Seijiro Ryueiyu**

**Position: 49th Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft: Partial Summon**

**Spiritron: The Evil Dragon in the legend of Siegfried, Fafnir**

**3\. Gudao Emiya**

**Position: 48th Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft: Jewel Magecraft...and more unknown forms of magic...**

**Spiritron: Divine being** **and also a Trace of the Counter Force**

**4.** **Sora Kishinami**

**Position: 47th Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft: Transformation**

**Spiritron: Nine tailed fox spirit, Kitsune**

**5\. Kirin Claudius-Kishinami**

**Position: 46th Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft: Partial Summon**

**Spiritron: Beast of Roses, Lion**

**6\. Leni d'Arc**

**Position: 45th Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft:** **Projection**

**Spiritron: Hippogriff**

**7\. Kaoru Yggdmillenia**

**Position: 44th Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft: Technology** **(Hacker type of magic developed by herself)**

**Spiritron: Electric Homunculus**

**8\. Chris Yggdmillenia**

**Position: 43rd Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft: Machinery** **(like Charles Babbage's magecraft, I'm guessing)**

**Spiritron: Centaur**

**9\. Saki Matou**

**Position: 42nd Master potential of Chaldea**

**Magecraft: Projection, Partial Summon**

**Spiritron: Snake**

Da Vinci sighed as she started writing another name on the list whilst observing the People of the Rendezvous as they flood inside the training room... "Okay, sit down anywhere. You too, Miya. You also have to do some training...as the Ainsworths may target you during the battle. We need to enhance your connection to your true self." Dr. Roman ordered as Da Vinci joined him

Later on....

"Focus all your energy!!" Da Vinci hit Gudako with a book as she slightly opened her eyes to look at Mash

"Ehhh!?!?! Why?!?!" Gudako whined as she pointed to Mash "There's a cute, beautiful girl named Mash Kyrielight right there! I can't ignore her!" at this Mash dropped the cards she was holding (she was playing Old Maid with Mordred, Jeanne Alter and Kairi) and blushed while Mordred stifled her laughter at the Shielder's face

"Quit flirting with Mash for a moment and concentrate! We only have one more day before your fight with Gudao and the other enemies you have yet to defeat!" Da Vinci scolded again and Gudako puffed her cheeks in protest but complied anyway, looking at the other members of Team Anomalies, closing her eyes and putting two fists together.

What were they doing? Well, they have one more day to prepare right? So after a bit of rest on the Second Day, they now made it their goal to finish what they started;

_"Okay, you had your Movie Marathon and rest, everyone. This time, you have to comply with Da Vinci's orders and control your Spiritrons by the end of this day." Dr. Roman told the Team Anomalies._

_Gudako groaned "Do we have to? We already trained in fighting aspect, why should we need to gain control over our Spiritrons?" she complained which made everyone look at her_

_"What?"_

_"If you do not make your Spiritron side with you as an ally, there is a huge chance that they may spring out of control like what happened to your own..." Da Vinci informed her_

_"We know about the energies living inside Team Anomalies...but what ARE Spiritrons, really?" Jeanne asked_

_"..." Gudako stayed silent as Da Vinci's lecture about Spiritrons started for those who didn't know_

**_Spiritrons are small portion of powers that came from a Legendary Soul or Heroic Spirit._ **

**_They are normally a part of the Heroic Spirit themselves and they are called as a portion of the Legendary Soul's Noble Phantasm._ **

**_But considering that their host has gained an Earthly body due to the Holy Grail's intervention, they could be passed on to offsprings, if the Heroic Spirit would consider having children..._ **

_"When King Artoria, Saint Jeanne, Paladin Astolfo, Emperor Nero, Frankenstein, Chiron, Medusa, EMIYA and Tamamo-no-Mae chose to have children, they passed on a portion of their powers to them. But this portion manifested into some sort of Spirit Animals. These are what we call Spiritrons. But being as it may, they disobey those they were passed on to...." Da Vinci narrated._

"Don't make us regret choosing you as Master potentials even if you're all Anomalies!" Da Vinci said, lightly banging her staff on the floor

Gudako inwardly groaned as she saw Jeanne emerge from a room with Dr. Roman. They had fixed her existence by means of the Holy Grail and they had separated her from Laeticia's body. The latter, having heard everything since the beginning blushed as she awkwardly stood beside Astolfo who was grinning and blushing at her

Sighing, Gudako finally closed her eyes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gudako opened her eyes to see herself in a big open space...grass filled the ground...a few steps from her there was a flower garden...each flower was showered with dewdrops as if...it just rained before she arrived.

_In any case...this place is beautiful..._

_**Is it really a place that should be beautiful?** _

_Shut up, you useless dragon._

_**But is it really? I mean, your mother died here...and your brother slayed her...** _

_That was all in the past. Didn't you see how they interact? They've already forgiven each other..._ _. And this place is also where my dad will-?!_

_**Are you quite sure about that?** _

A huge claw was placed on top of Gudako's head.

_What are you getting at?_

_**You never know. They might be just faking being reconciled just because you revealed yourself as King Arthur's daughter. Who knows, the Treacherous Knight might be plotting to kill you because you are another rival for the throne as also King Arthur's heir.... She's just waiting for the right moment to strike you...** _

Suddenly a knight that resembled like someone wearing Mordred's armor and helmet appeared in front of her. This knight bears the same armor as the real Treacherous Knight but only darker in color. This knight also had a black cape with fur-like collar.

Upon where the knight was standing, the lush nature starts to turn dark and die.... The flowers she saw earlier starts to wilt and die. It further spreads across the land upon which they stood.

**_What would you do? Would you still slay your brother, knowing he is still your brother yet plans to betray you?_ **

Gudako closed her eyes and produced Riseki on her hands.

"When that happens...isn't that what you're here for, Vortigern?"

**_What...?!_ **

"You are the guardian dragon of Londinium. A part of King Arthur who watches over Britain no matter how many years passes. You will protect Londinium until King Arthur returns to reclaim the throne...." Gudako starts to say as she sheathes the sword and strikes the false image of Mordred with the sheathed sword, making it disappear.

"You are to guide King Arthur's children - all of Britain - and even her heirs to the rightful path and help them guard Londinium in place of the Once and Future King of Britain." Gudako said while turning to the huge dragon behind her. She smiled a little

"You are the manifestation of King Arthur's power as he is called as Arthur Pendragon. You are derived from even her namesake.... What can you do but protect every one from Londinium and King Arthur's subjects?"

The dragon was silent...then, he sighed as the claw lifted from Gudako's head. "I can't believe how convincing you can be.... In that case, let me lay out to you what I know...don't get the wrong idea, I'm not doing this because you convinced me or anything." the deep voice of the dragon had worn off

"Mah, stop being a tsundere~ it doesn't suit a dragon like you~!"

"Shut it or I'll incinerate you. Now, focus your dumb head and eyes on this," Vortigern said as he breathed out a small fire ball that showed something to Gudako....

She saw that all her friends were all having great ties with their Spiritrons. Gudako was glad that it went by quick. But just as she was just feeling relieved, something caught her eyes...

A vision of a child with silver hair and blank gold eyes. This child was walking across a sea of black mud...the curse that spilled out of the Holy Grail...

"That...is...!?" Gudako reacted as she saw the child keep on walking into the depths of the sea of black mud. The previously mentioned black mud engulfing her form, making some marks appear on her body - it looked sort of like disturbed magic circuits. Gudako's eyes widened even more when she saw a dark figure envelop the child in a hug...not a good one.

"What you see is the true nature of an Incomplete Black Lesser Grail. Since Miya, as you call her, is made from a supposed Holy Grail and a Lesser Grail from the other world and also given forme by the Ainsworths, she can be called as a Black Grail. You cannot fully use her power alone...but if someone who has a Holy Grail vessel at their disposal will come and take her, she will fully-succumb to the darkness..." the dragon said as Gudako glared at the vision

"What will you do now, Gudako?"

"Connect me to her Spiritron. I may be able to help..."

"Hm...are you sure about that, _Master?_ You don't know what you're dealing with..."

"I DO KNOW. That's my cousin in there, you useless lizard! I have to help!"

An irk mark appeared on the dragon's forehead "Ah whatever! Do what you want!" Vortigern then breathed fire that engulfed Gudako entirely.

***

"Miya!"

The silver haired girl, her hair now turning black as her magic circuits come undone and show in her skin, looked at her blankly, her eyes similar to when Illya's mind was removed from her body by Angelica. But her eyes shifted to the three people next to the one who called her...

Gudako was standing before Miya, together with Illya, Miyu (who transformed) and Chloe (in her Heroic Spirit form).

"You are..."

"We are here, Miya! Don't let yourself be consumed by this! You can rely on us!" Miyu yelled

"Control your emotions, Miya. Whatever you're feeling, don't let it consume you as a person!" Chloe yelled as well

"Don't hurt yourself any longer. They won't take you back! I swear it!" Illya finishes

"Mama...Mommy...Aunt...Chloe..." suddenly, the dark figure that seemed to tie Miya to the sea of mud vanished and she started collapsing. The three quickly caught the child just in time as the reality marble dissipated.

They were standing on the training room together with the other people of the Rendezvous, Dr. Roman and Da Vinci.

The renaissance painter neared them and nodded "Take her to her room. All of you get some rest. Tomorrow, we will be fighting the final enemy of this crisis. Be prepared and rest fully." Da Vinci said while she left the room. The others follow her with their gazes but shrugged off any other thought at how serious she looked.

***

Gudako sighed as she walked towards Mash's room. She couldn't sleep. Sure, she could go to her parents' room or even Team Apocrypha's but...she feels like right now, it wasn't comfort from family she needs. She needs comfort from the person she cares so much about primarily.

She hesitated a little while stopping in front of Mash's room.

_I...shouldn't disturb her..._

As she was about to walk away, the door opened and out came a sleepy Shielder "Senpai?"

"Mash...?"

"You've been standing here.... Why didn't you call me?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Senpai, have you forgotten I can sense you?"

"Oh...right. So, can I come in?"

Mash smiled and opens the door even more for her Master. Gudako thanked her and walked inside her room. Gudako sat on Mash's bed and the Demi-Servant followed her and sat beside her as well. Silence reigned...until Mash broke it...

"So? Why are you awake in the middle of the night, Senpai?" Mash asked and Gudako suddenly laid her eyes on her. Mash couldn't comprehend what it was that is going on Gudako's mind - but all she could see is her Master's eyes seemingly getting wet.

"H-Hey-what happened?"

"I couldn't sleep...and the more I thought about it, the more I realized how scared I am..."

Mash grabbed her Senpai and hugged her, the Master returning the gesture albeit still crying "Scared of fighting your brother?"

Gudako nodded slowly and Mash caressed her hair "I know you feel scared but...how about you think about it this way, Senpai..." Mash lifted her face to look at her "this brother that we're fighting is different from your real brother...if you want to get your true brother back, you need to defeat this fake brother..." Mash suggests which made Gudako stop crying a little

"...now that I think about it, that's sort of a smoother way to think about it.... Thanks, Mash. I don't know what I would do without you." Gudako says, wiping her tears. But just as Mash was about to reply, there was black smoke that suddenly appeared inside the room

"Hello again, Gudako..."

"That voice...!"

"Yes, it is indeed myself. Your _brother_. Gudao..."

"I thought you gave us three days to fight you!?"

Gudao fully materialized in front of them. He was wearing a blood red cloak atop his old Chaldea uniform. He licked his lips and smirked...

"Well, I couldn't, wouldn't and shouldn't wait another day when I'm this close to you..." he said while eyeing both of them. Gudako prepared her Command Seals just as Gudao faced them. He then presented a scroll to them.

He unrolled it and saw all their names - the names of Team Anomalies

"Heh. So I guessed right. Your trump card DID make use of our Spiritrons...oh, and I see you managed to awaken the Black Grail-to-be..."

"What do you...?!"

Gudako stopped when Gudao pointed to another part of the scroll;

**10\. Milliana von Einzbern**

**Type: Incomplete Lesser Black Grail personified through the means of the Ainsworth Magecraft**

**Magecraft: Summon - just like how a Holy Grail summons Heroic Spirits or Legendary Souls for a Holy Grail War**

**Spiritron: Angra Mainyu**

"I won't let you take her!" Gudako says and Gudao laughed

"I'll be waiting, sis..."

"GUDAO!!!"

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone WANTS HAPPINESS  
> No one wants PAIN  
> But you can't make a RAINBOW  
> Without a little RAIN."
> 
> ~Popcorn
> 
> (Anime Quote from Pinterest)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "He took the information..."
> 
> "They're here."
> 
> "What's your move, other members of Team Anomalies?"
> 
> "But when they discovered a proper vessel, they gave up on me."
> 
> Next time: The Flaming City


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Flaming City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the flame ridden Singularity, they venture. What comes now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates because I couldn't play my game for a few days. I had distance myself from the Fate franchise for a while because it hurt
> 
> Note: Canon Divergence

"He what!?!?!"

"Yeah. He sort of found out all of Team Anomalies' information. Maybe when Da Vinci was writing all of our informations...he sort of grabbed the chance to even get information on Miya..." Gudako says as Miyu fanned a sweating and sleeping Miya together with Illya.

Right now, Mash and Gudako gathered in Team Kaleidoscope's room with Dr. Roman and Da Vinci in order to talk of what happened back in Mash's room.

Da Vinci bit her lip in annoyance and banged her fist on one of the tables, everyone's gazes shifted to her.

"If only I'd been more careful..."

"Hey, Da Vinci-san it isn't your fault at all! How Gudao slipped through the security walls of Chaldea is more or less confusing in itself." Gudako said as she walked towards the Renaissance painter.

"And besides, that was just a warning. It made me snap of my stupor.... It actually made me think that the brother I know back then was different from this evil one right now. Back when we first discovered he was behind this, I did not care...that's 'cause I didn't believe it at all.... It's technically my fault for putting everyone at risk..." Gudako said as she looked towards the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears.

"This time for sure...I'm not letting any of you get hurt.... First thing in the morning, let's all gather in the briefing room. We're going to settle this once and for all..." Gudako said as she bowed, saying a little soft goodbye to Team Kaleidoscope before leaving the room with Mash, Dr. Roman and Da Vinci.

"She's right. No matter how much we think what's about to happen tomorrow, it won't matter if we won't rest..." Luvia said which made her companions nod "We better get some rest. So we could be fully-prepared for tomorrow." Shirou PW suggested which made them nod and do as they're told.

***

"HAI MINNA-SAN OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!" Gudako announced her presence as soon as she entered the briefing room. They all had just a silent breakfast earlier that morning and they quickly freshened up afterwards then met up at the briefing room.

"Mikon~." -Sora

"Umu!" -Kirin

"G'mornin'!" -Leni

"Morning." -Seijiro

"Good morning." -Chris

"...uuh..." -Kaoru

"Yes, morning, Guda-chan..." -Saki

"Hey, where's Miya?" Gudako turned to look at Team Kaleidoscope "Oh, she's still recovering..." Miyu replies

"Yes. That is better. We can't have her being taken from us by our enemy.... So, course of action?" Gudako turns to Dr. Roman

"Yes. So, your Command Spells are replenished. Your Servants will be all by your side, only in spirit form...you can call on them and they'll appear as per usual." Dr. Roman discusses and Gudako sighed "In the end, I can't stop any of the Alters to come after all..."

"That goes without saying, Gudako. You're still our true self's child, right Santa Alter?" Saber Alter asked while the other nodded "And besides...I have a bad feeling with Rin's child...he seems...different when you first encountered him in SE.RA.PH than the way he manifested himself to you last night..." she continues

"Alright, fine. Let's go over the enemies we'll be expecting to face..." Gudako scratched the back of her head, giving up. Everyone nodded and started thinking of who should they fight if ever....

***

"---Rayshift Completed, Senpai...!"

"Yosh...."

Everyone took in the sights before them. It was the same as they had left it before. "The last time we visited this place was when we...lost the Director..." Gudako says, eyes turning downcast

_**"Stop being all sad**_ _**and look ahead!!"**_

"Oops. Useless dragon is angry. But well, he's right. Everyone! Prepare for combat! Enemies closing in! Mash, identify please!" Gudako says and the Shielder nodded and started studying the incoming enemies

"...Classes identified! Wyverns! Zombies! Golems! Riders, Lancers, Archers, Sabers, Berserkers!" Mash reports as everyone prepared for combat. Gudako nodded and yelled "Fuuma! Ishtar! Rama! Ereshkigal! Lead the fray!!!" Gudako orders as Rama and Fuuma instantly manifested and, together with Ishtar and Ereshkigal, ran to their opponents

"Yosh! Us too!" all of the Teams then engaged combat with the enemies. Gudako observed every movement pattern of the enemies. She then spotted something on their arms.

_What is...?_

_**The marks of your brother's magecraft.** _

_You mean the one that looked like those on Leo?_

_**Bingo. You remember your brother's magecraft? At least some of them? If you do, inform them at once. So that you can retaliate.** _

"I already did that during this morning's briefing, Vortigern. According to Da Vinci's speculation, my brother learned to use Corrosion and Alteration magecraft. HAH!!" Gudako then swung her dual blades to the zombies and wyverns

Suddenly, she spots someone headed towards Ruler "RULER!!" Gudako yelled but just as she was about to react, Seijiro beat her to it. He stabbed a crystal golem hard and smirked at her "While I know you 'harbor' a secret crush towards my mother, you can be sure that I'll protect her, ya know...." Seijiro teased Gudako while giving emphasis to the word 'harbor.' This retort, though, made Gudako fall, her previous serious demeanor vanishing

"Bingo, huh?"

"SHUT UP SEIJIRO!!!"

The boy just laughed as their parents sweatdropped. Gudako puffed her cheeks as she walked towards Mash and they stood back to back "I'll back you up, Senpai." This made Gudako smile as she infused magic to her twin blades, Riseki glowing red due to the rubies and the gold sword that she got from EMIYA's Noble Phantasm glowed gold " _Yoroshiku na, aibo!_ " Gudako says, thanking Mash as her partner.

Mash smiles back as she strengthened her hold on her shield - instantly using some skills to increase everyone's defense stats, then she looked to Gudako who smirked while opening her mouth. It was then Mash found what made her Senpai obvious as Mordred's sister.

"Let's dance you piece of trash!" Gudako bared her suddenly-obvious fang canines as she and Mash launched themselves away from each other, Mash grinding her shield to hurt some Golems, shattering them, while Gudako stabbed and slashed some wyverns. She somehow ended up in front of Jalter and Jeanne who were aiding Saber Alter and Artoria in fighting off a dark colored wyvern.

"IT'S GO TIME!!!" Gudako yells as the fight slowly dies down, they were emerging victorious from this first trial.

***

A male sat on a burned throne, he was cross-legged as his blue eyes bore into the distance. Beside him is another, smaller, throne in which a blonde male sat, his green eyes glistened as the wings on his back glowed. He stood up and looked at the other male...

"They're here."

"Excellent. Why don't you greet them, Harway?"

"So it should be done. I'll have Gawain skewer them with Galatine. Even the true Excalibur won't stop us..."

"Yes. As long as you keep inside that boy, you'll be successful... _Twice."_

_"_ As long as I have my end of the deal, _**Lord**_..."

"But of course..."

The blonde male, now known as Leonardo Bistario Harway from SE.RA.PH on the outside but Twice Pieceman on the inside, nodded and walked into the distance, eager to get to their guests.

"Hey! You said I'd be the one to-?!"

"Cool down, Julian. I sent Leo to intercept them. But with his body starting to deteriorate due to SE.RA.PH's intervention, he won't last long. All you have to do is prevent your prisoner from escaping and wait for me to get the final addition to your ritual. You and Kirei will have what you want when we succeed."

"Oh? You really can create the Grail, Gudao?" a man emerges from the shadows, he stands beside Julian Ainsworth. His voice made Gudao sigh a little - of course he was aware that this man was her mother's guardian. But he didn't treat him as his own when he joined forces with him.

"Of course I can, Kotomine. Gudako will bring us the true Holy Grail. No need to use the Ainsworth's Grail. I have a better plan to create a Black Greater Grail. A Greater Angra Mainyu..." his blue eyes show determination and even seriousness.

"Where's Beatrice, Erica, Julius, Li, Darnic, Vlad and Shinji?" Gudao asked, as if noticing that there are only three of them right now. Minus Leo who he just sent off.

"Erica is waiting for her other half. To complete the Grail..." Julian answers "The pair of Darnic are keeping an eye on her so that stray Shadow Servants you called forth won't harm her. While Shinji is still creating his ritual." Kotomine Kirei continues for him.

"Good...everything is in place," Gudao stood up from his throne and smoothes his hair. He heads for the bathroom to change his garments. He discarded his Chaldea uniform and settles on a dark suit that screamed - evil. He looked about how much an Alter Servant would've looked like....

"Well then, why don't we wait for them?" Kirei said while Gudao smirked

"What's your next move, other Members of Team Anomalies?"

Gudao Emiya was now prepared to intercept the People of the Rendezvous

***

"HAHHH!!!" Gudako stabbed a lone Gazer that appeared out of nowhere.

_Sense anything else, Vortigern-nii?_

She had settled on calling her Spiritron as like a brother since he acted like one anyway.

**_Spriggans. Incoming in four seconds...._ **

"ARCHERS! GET READY TO FIGHT!! Other classes protect all Archers!" Gudako ordered as Ishtar and the other Archers loaded their bows with magecraft.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"NOW!"

  
Just as the Archers fired off their blows, Spriggans appeared. But they suddenly lay dead on the ground as the blows hit them simultaneously.

"Fafnir said they've died down. No enemies within ten kilometer radius yet. We should take this time to rest albeit just a little..." Seijiro said as Leni popped up from behind him then pointed them to a nearby intact building "Griff-chan said that there's no magic traces in there. We can take a break there. So that the enemy won't spot us either." she said. The others look at each other and nod

"By the way, Gudako, when Seijiro said you 'harbor' feelings to Ruler, is it true?" Astolfo starts to talk to Gudako as he summons Hippogriff which made everyone look intently at Gudako

Gudako did a flinched and choked in her own saliva

"PLEASE FORGET ABOUT THAT!!!" she tried her best to look away from Ruler who only laughed

"Oh, that's right!" Jeanne Alter, finding this as a great way to get back at her Master for teasing her to Saber Alter, pipes in "Master did say she had a crush on my Saint self when she just summoned me!"

"JALTER I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL STRANGLE YOU!"

"Master, Master, Master. You like all your female Servants...hell, you even took away Mash's innocence. How sly of you..." Euryale suddenly pipes in

"GAHHH! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO MASH THAT ONE TIME!! I JUST SUDDENLY SLEEP WALK TO HER ROOM!!...and well...I bit her..."

"Eh?!" everyone looked into her weirdly

"Ah! P-please! I-it's not what you think!" both Gudako and Mash reasoned

"Mmm..." Mordred smirks at her sister

"I can't believe your daughter would inherit your girl problems." Rin ST says to Shirou ST who looked away

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

***

"Hmmm...so let's review our enemies.... So far, we haven't faced any of those we expected. And they seem not adamant about attacking us. But they must know we've entered this world. I bet the moment we stepped into here, Gudao had sensed us. And they're planning to retaliate as we speak..." Gudako says as Ishtar and Artoria glanced at her, noticing she had stopped calling Gudao as her 'nii-chan.'

"But we can be assured they cannot pull an ambush. Because our Spiritron can sense enemy magic traces. They can tell us if an enemy is closing in on us..." Sora says while her ears and tails perk excitedly

Gudako glanced at Tamamo-no-Mae who was staring at Tamamo Cat and Sora intently "What is it, kaa-san?" Sora suddenly noticed that she was being stared at by the fox goddess so she asked her. The Caster fox opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Gudako sighed and scratched her head

"Don't be too awkward with us Team Anomalies. We're still your children. If you want to, ya know, be doting parents, 'cause we really want you to, it's fine. We'll not find it weir-?!" Gudako stopped talking when Mordred suddenly inched closer to her...

Then hugged the air out of her. Then she ruffled her hair until the ponytail got removed.

"GAHHH STOP THAT ONII-CHAN!!!!"

"You're just too cute when you being all tsundere, ya know!!" Mordred says while smirking, her lone fang showing. Gudako growled playfully, also showing her own lone fang to her brother. "B-But...! Anyway, you can talk normally with us. We're still your children, ya know. We still have time. We don't sense any enemies you can use this rest time..." Gudako said as Artoria sat beside her and Mordred.

They all looked at each other then to their respective children

"Umu!" -Kirin was saying her and Nero's notable tic

"Mikon~!" -Sora's ears and tail moved excitedly back and forth as she said the notable Tamamo tic

"...uuh..." -Kaoru looked away as she fixed her glasses at the bridge of her nose, her mismatched eyes glassy

"Mmm!" -Chris grinned excitedly

"...ummm..." -Saki shied away as she clutched her arms together

"Mmph." -Seija said, looking away with a blush

"Hehehe!" -Leni smiled happily

***

_Let's start with Laeticia and Astolfo..._

"So, you are Leni? I heard what happened while I was still being St. Jeanne's host..." Laeticia said as she and Astolfo neared the pink haired girl who grinned while playing with the strands of blonde hair near her ears "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Mom, Dad! But wow..." she stood up and poked Astolfo on the cheek

"Wh-What is it?"

"You DO look like a girl. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought I'm like Saki-chan and Kirin-chan."

"Well, this is me. I hope you don't expect much from me as your, well, father."

"Because you're weak?" both Leni and Laeticia said

"You guys don't have to rub it in!!"

"That's the exact opposite of what we are thinking!" the two females in the Rider of Black's life grinned

"What do you...?"

"Daddy! You're an awesome daddy! You taught me many things and you loved both me and Mommy. You give your all to protect those you cherish and love. That's your charm point. Mommy says that that's one of the reasons she fell in love with you! And I don't regret being your child! I don't even hate you for giving me Griff-chan inside me. Because of you, I gained many friends! So...thank you, Daddy!" Leni went up to Astolfo and hugged him.

Laeticia observed the two. Astolfo sighed and hugged his child back. Then, his eyes shifted to Laeticia. He gestured her to join in the hug - the latter blushing but complying anyways.

_Now, let's go to Chiron and Fiore..._

"Yo, Dad! Mom!" Chris exclaimed with a big grin on his face, showing Chiron a fist, initiating a fistbump. Chiron and Fiore grinned back while Chiron also fistbumped his son

"Mm...Mom told me that Dad can be affectionate without trying. And I always found it weird and a bit...uh...gross when they're too _in_ to each other," Fiore blushed as Chiron sweatdropped a little "But when I was recruited by Chaldea, I met some others who are like me. I even went here with my younger cousin Kaoru. She relied on me the most since she wasn't too used to other people. Though, I considered many things, ya know..." Chris starts grinning again

"Oh? And what is that?" Fiore asked as she tried to mask her blush. Chris smiles "That my mommy and daddy did all they can to protect us. That they were what they were because they love me." he said as he launched himself from his place and settled himself on Chiron's shoulder. Fiore smiled as Chiron ruffled Chris' hair

_Let's go, then, to Medusa and Sakura..._

"Hmm...my biggest question, though, how were you born?" Medusa asked as Saki neared her and Sakura. Both Saki and Sakura flinched

"Wh-What do you mean...?" tears welled up in Saki's eyes, if only a little. Sakura quickly bent down to her daughter's size and wiped them. Then, her gaze shifted to Medusa, glaring a little towards her Servant "Was it something I said?"

"Of course it is, foolish little sister." Stheno suddenly piped in, materializing next to the three of them with Euryale, Gorgon and Ana "What?" "That question sounded as if you regret having her to be born, Medusaless." Euryale continues. It made Medusa flinch a little. She then went closer to her child with Sakura

"Sorry if it seemed that way, Saki...I was just...trying to sound logical. That was my own mistake. I'm sorry..." she said as she caressed her purple hair. Saki grinned then hugged her mother. Sakura smiled and mouthed;

_Thank you for always being there..._

But before Medusa could reply, Saki pulled away from the hug, causing her to look at the child who grinned at her

"Thank you, Mommy! For loving both Mama and I! And I love you too!"

Medusa and Sakura blushed but smiled back "We love you too, Saki." Sakura says "Forever and always, we'll protect you. No matter what." she continued

_To Haku and Tamamo-no-Mae..._

"Mikon~!" Sora reacted as Tamamo-no-Mae suddenly hugged her tight. Both their tails swishing back and forth in time with each other "Mommy...can't...breathe...help...me...DADDY!" Sora brought out her arm

"Hey, hey, Caster stop it." Haku said which made Tamamo-no-Mae stop "Ah! I'm sorry, Sora-chan. It's just that...you're a partial fulfillment of my wish to be-?!"

"A wife? Yes, I know. You always told me that when I was a child. Cat also says that you wanted to." Sora said with a huge grin as her ears perk backwards "Hey, Mommy, I...want you to know something. Something I always seen in you whenever you spend time with me." Sora said which made Tamamo-no-Mae and Haku look at her

"What is it, Sora?"

"You named me Sora. As in "sky" because the last thing you remember before your...death...is that you look upwards at the sky, thinking of how humans are such strange beings. Tears welled up in your eyes. You seem sad whenever you look up at the sky. So, I asked you why would you name me in accordance to something that, when you look at, just brings tears in your eyes...am I such a bad existence in your life?" Sora said as tears also welled up in her eyes. Tamamo-no-Mae hugged her loosely this time

"But, you know what your answered?"

"Mm?"

"You said that the sky that you looked up to before you died in your lifetime signifies hope. Hope that human beings will continue living as they are. Not as the evil beings that you unfortunately encountered but as humans that you encountered who stayed true to what they are and kept hope and also kept on smiling even if their existence is depressing.... My name, for you, means hope for the people that I will encounter and also myself." Sora said as she hugged her mother tight, Tamamo-no-Mae returning it "Sora..."

"Thank you for making me exist in this wonderful world, Daddy, Mommy. I love you both!" Sora said while her ears moves a little and her tail wags happily. Her parents smiled at her and hugged her back.

_Then, to Caules and Frankenstein..._

  
"...uuh...Mama...Papa..." Kaoru said as Frankenstein and Caules neared her. Both then noticed again how she almost exactly looked like her mother, Frankenstein because of her hair style and color. Caules bent down as Kaoru closed her eyes, becoming shy all of a sudden...

Both Caules and Frankenstein smiled as the mother also bent down "Open...eyes...Kaoru...Mama...here." she said softly while brushing the bangs from her daughter's eyes. Slowly, Kaoru did open her eyes. This proved how she looked so much like Frankenstein. Through her eyeglasses, they saw that her eyes were blue and yellow just like her mother.

"Don't be shy, Kaoru-chan. I'm here to help you. I'm your Papa, right? Mama and I will always support you no matter what. So, if you have any insecurities, you can always open up to-whoa!" Caules stopped what he was saying when Kaoru hugged the two of them

"Kaoru...loves...Mama and Papa..."

"So do we, Kaoru-chan. So do we..."

_Next, to Sieg and Jeanne..._

  
"In my case, I don't necessarily feel the need to be...uh...Mom what're you grinning at?" Seijiro starts to say but stopped when he noticed that Jeanne was, well, grinning at her

"Nothing. It's just that...oh nevermind..."

"She means you got your oblivious and tsundere side from her. But she doesn't want to admit it herself that she IS that way." Sieg said, sitting beside his son. Seijiro blushed a little and looked at Jeanne who also blushed

"I remember Astolfo-san telling me that he teased you about Dad when he wasn't looking. And...you didn't even realize you were the one feeling for him and not Aunt Laeticia. Dad is right." Seija teased and Jeanne pouted, making Sieg and Seija laugh

"I seriously now know why Dad fell in love with you..."

"Huh!?"

"No matter who your Master is or no matter what people you encounter, your personality brightens up their world. You cared so much for Dad's sake, not even realizing what it is you were feeling for Dad. But you fought for his safety and kept him safe for as long as you can. And when you were in trouble, Dad always wanted to see if you were okay. You bring out a vibe that you care for other people and therefore, they also care for you.... You even took care of me. Fafnir inside me is embued with your power. You gave me the power to care for others. And because of that, I made friends. It was lonely in the Reverse Side of the World but when Dad took me to the real world for himself, I met everyone here in Chaldea. For that, I thank you, Mom. You better care for her, Dad." Seijiro says while half-scolding his dad. Jeanne smiles while pink tint was on her cheeks and although they were still curious as to what Seijiro meant by the "Reverse Side of The World," they still smiled

"Of course. We will take care of each other." Sieg answered happily.

_After that, to Nero and Nami..._

"Umu, umu, umu! You indeed are my daughter. You understand me wholly." Nero said as she grinned happily at Kirin who returned it.

"You know, when I was a child, Mommy Nero always told me about her life as emperor." Kirin smiled again. This made Nero sigh "So she must've told you only of the good parts..." she mumbled but Kirin still heard it. Nami rubbed her back in comfort but stopped when their daughter launched herself to them and hugged the both of them.

"Kirin-chan?" Nami says as Kirin hugged them tighter "Ya know, you told me everything. Umu! The bad and good memories. I was also surprised when you told me what happened. But then, you said that I shouldn't be sad. Because despite the way the people thought of you, you still remained faithful to your beloved Rome. When I checked, you were dubbed as the Emperor of Roses. You loved Mama Nami and I the way you loved Rome. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Kirin said simply while grinning still, showing off her teeth.

"Kirin..." Nero's eyes watered

"See, Saber? I knew that she didn't have any hatred towards you." Nami said

Nero slowly smiles and hugged back to her family.

"Umu, Umu, I love both of you."

_Lastly, Shirou, Artoria and Mordred..._

Gudako managed to release herself from Mordred's hold. "Next time you do that, I'll kill you..." she fake-threatened her older brother while said older brother just grinned mischievously. Gudako sighed then yawned.

"Sleepy?" Artoria asked as she looked on her. "Mm...just a little. I didn't get enough sleep because I was thinking of Gudao's warning." she replied to her mom as she leaned her back on her side. Artoria smiled and put a hand around her

Shirou approached them, followed by Kairi. "You seem so happy unlike before, Mordred. That's not a bad thing, though." Kairi said while sitting beside Mordred, Shirou between Arturia and Mordred. "Of course, Master." the Treacherous Knight replied with a shit-eating grin

"Just to make myself clear, I treat all Jeannes as like my older sisters. Don't misunderstand." Gudako sighed, scratching her head "Tsundere, ne?" Mordred teased and the latter glared at her but sighed again

"Your wishes for the Grail are quite similar, Mom, Onii-chan." Gudako said as she sat properly "Hmm? What makes you say that?"

"Well, you, Mom, wished that you wanted someone else to pull The Sword of Selection, Caliburn, from the stone. And Onii-chan wished for herself to be able to pull Caliburn from the stone. Even if you guys hated each other, you still quite think alike." Gudako says, grinning while showing her lone fang again to them.

Mordred and Artoria looked at each other then smiled

"When I was a child, both of my brothers teased me of having Electra Complex. But then again, that term would be wrong otherwise because it's about me liking my mother. But in history, my mom is male. So, they teased me. I always end up in embarrassing situations because of it...they misinterpreted me looking up to my mom as being a complex." Gudako glared at Mordred who whistled innocently. Gudako then looked to Artoria who was blushing

"...eh?"

"You DO know your mom has an easily flustered demeanor, right, Gudako?" Shirou said and Gudako who suddenly blushed and looked away

***

All Rins, Ishtar, Ereshkigal, Illya and Miyu looked longingly at them as Sitonai and Illyasviel approached them. "Now that I think about it, you also have many versions of yourself, Illya..." Rin K said but it went deaf to Illya's ears.

"I just wish Miya was here..." Miyu said quietly

"Yes...." Illya replied

"And I wish Gudao wa-?!" they stopped when suddenly Gudako's communicator beeped, signaling a call from Chaldea.

***

_A few minutes earlier..._

"GAHHH!"

"You're awake! Are you alright, Miya?" Da Vinci said as she tends to the small homunculus who was panting. The homunculus looked everywhere "Wh-Where's everyone?" she asked and Da Vinci wiped the sweat from her "They went to engage Gudao. To end this farce."

"They...what!? And they didn't take me with them!?"

"But you were just recovering, Miya!"

"And you didn't wake me up!?"

"We wanted you to keep recovering. And besides, Julian is after you. Gudako wouldn't allow you to come with them. They might use-?!" Da Vinci was cut when Miya banged her hand on the bedside table

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"What...?"

"I...remember everything now."

"What are you saying? Your memories have been tampered with? And you just remembered everything now?" Da Vinci asked and Miya nodded grimly

"The Ainsworths are indeed after a vessel of the Black Greater Grail. But they have a plan to get one. At first, they intend to use the blood of the two Grails - that means they want to use me. But...when they discovered an even more proper vessel, they gave up on me..." Miya looked into Da Vinci's eyes, as if making her realize something

Then, the Renaissance painter's eyes widened "You don't mean..."

"Yes."

"We have to call them. Quick. Before they engage with the enemies...!"

***

"Dr. Roman?" Gudako says

"It's me! Can you hear me, Gudako-nee-chan!?"

"Miya!? Are you okay!? All of us are worried about you!" Gudako replied

"Nevermind me! Just listen first. I have to tell you something."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded to Gudako "Alright, Miya. We're listening."

"Okay...you know how the enemies' goal is to get all Holy Grails and create a Black Greater Grail, right?"

"Yes."

"They need a vessel to fuse with Erica to become the Greater Grail."

"They need you, right? Because you bear both Illya's and Miyu's blood..."

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!!"

They all flinched at Miya's loud voice

"Listen to me, Gudako-nee-chan. They need-bzzzt!...shi....homunculus...grail! Design...baby...sh...their real tar...is...sh! Can...hear...cut...off!" then the call ended "We've been cut off! What did she say!?" Seijiro exclaims and Gudako cursed in annoyance.

" _Yare, yare..._ you all are so troublesome." a voice suddenly said. Their eyes widened as they realized they've been infiltrated. Their gaze shifted slowly to the window. Only to see two figures standing there...

"Leo! Gawain!"

"It's all so nice to see you. Our team has been expecting you."

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can see ghosts but you can't repel them. I'd say that makes you a prime target for haunting."
> 
> ~EMIYA (Archer) to Player in Fate/EXTRA PSP Game
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "The Holy Grail will be coming to us."
> 
> "Thank you for being here."
> 
> "You think she's the one we're looking for?"
> 
> "SPIRITRON CONNECT!"
> 
> Next time: The True Holy Grail


	24. TEAM PROFILE GUIDE!

**_Team Stay Night_ **

  
**1.) Master Name: Shirou Emiya**

**Servant: Arturia Pendragon (Saber)**

**2.) Master Name: Rin Tohsaka**

**Servant: EMIYA (Archer)**

**3.) Master Name: Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Servant: Heracles (Berserker)**

**4.) Master Name: Sakura Matou**

**Servant: Medusa (Rider)**

*****

**_Team Apocrypha_ **

**1.) Master Name: Sieg (Ryueiyu)**

**Servant: Astolfo (Rider)**

**2.) Master Name: Kairi Sisiguo**

**Servant: Mordred (Saber)**

**3.) Master Name: Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia**

**Servant: Chiron (Archer)**

**4.) Master Name: Caules Forvedge Yggdmillenia**

**Servant: Frankenstein (Berserker) (accompanied him upon Kaoru's request)**

**5.)** **Presider of the Greater Grail War: Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler)**

**Host: Laeticia (d'Arc)**

*****

**_Team Extra Last Encore_ **

**1.) Master Name: Haku Kishinami**

**Servant: Tamamo-no-Mae (Caster)**

**2.) Master Name: Nami Kishinami**

**Servant: Nero Claudius Augustus Germanicus** **(Saber)**

**3.) Master Name: Rin Tohsaka**

**Servant: Cú Chulainn (Lancer)**

**4.) Master Name: Rani VIII**

**Servant: Lu Bu Fengxian (Berserker)**

*****

**_Team Kaleidoscope_ **

**1.) Name: Illyasviel "Illya" von Einzbern**

**Mystic Code: Kaleidostick, Ruby**

**2.) Name: Miyu Edelfelt (Sakatsuki/Emiya)**

**Mystic Code: Kaleidostick, Sapphire**

**3.) Name: Chloe von Einzbern**

**Installed: Archer Class Card - EMIYA** **(Archer)**

**4.) Name: Rin Tohsaka**

**Magecraft: Jewel Thaumaturgy (Clock Tower)**

**5.) Name: Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Magecraft: Jewel Thaumaturgy (Clock Tower)**

**6.) Name: Bazett Fraga McRemitz**

**Magecraft: Fragarach**

**7.) Name: Angelica**

**Magecraft: N/A**

**8.) Name: Shirou Emiya (Parallel world)**

**Magecraft: Projection**

*****

_**Team Grand Order including Anomalies** _

**1.) Master Name: Gudako Pendragon**

**Main!Servant: Mash Kyrielight (Shielder)**

**Spiritron: Vortigern, the Guardian Dragon of Londinium**

**2.) Master Name: Seijiro d'Arc (Ryueiyu)**

**Main!Servant: Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily** **(Lancer)**

**Spiritron: Fafnir, a part of the original evil dragon**

**3.) Master Name: Sora Kishinami**

**Main!Servant: Tamamo Cat (Berserker)**

**Spiritron: Kitsune, the beings made from Tamamo-no-Mae's power**

**4.) Master Name: Kirin Claudius-Kishinami**

**Main!Servant: Nero Bride (Saber)**

**Spiritron: Leon, Emperor and Beast of Roses**

**5.) Master Name: Leni d'Arc**

**Main!Servant:** **Siegfried (Saber)**

**Spiritron: Griff, a part of the original Hippogriff**

**6.) Master Name: Chris Yggdmillenia**

**Main!Servant:** **Achilles (Rider)**

**Spiritron: Centaurion, a part of Chiron that lived inside**

**7.) Master Name: Kaoru Yggdmillenia**

**Main!Servant:** **Frankenstein** **(Berserker) (Real Master)**

**Spiritron: Hikari, named after light and also the incarnation of the Revival Lightning**

**8.) Master Name: Saki Matou**

**Main!Servant: EMIYA Alter (Archer)/Medusa Lily (Lancer)**

**Spiritron: Gorgius, derived from Gorgon and Gorgeous, a snake of unparalleled beauty, representing Sakura's, Medusa's and her sisters' allure**

**9.) Master Name: Milliana (Miya) von Einzbern-Emiya**

**Main!Servant: N/A; Holy Grail**

**Spiritron: Angra Mainyu, Holy Grail**

**10.) Name: Dr. Romani Archaman**

**Classification: Head of Chaldea's Medical Department** **, Standing Head of Chaldea**

**11.) Name: Leonardo da Vinci**

**Classification: Servant; Chaldea's Workshop**

*

**_Team_** _**Null**_  
 _ **Also known as the Lord's Army**_

**1.) Name: Gudao Emiya**

**Main!Servant: ???**

**2.) Name: Julian Ainsworth**

**Servant: N/A; Creator of False Class Cards and actual Class Cards**

**3.) Name: Erica Ainsworth**

**Servant: N/A; Incomplete Holy Grail**

**4.) Name: Beatrice Flowerchild**

**Installed: Thor (Berserker)**

**5.) Name: Leonardo Bistario Harway**

**Servant: Gawain (Saber)**

**Note: Twice Pieceman is fused with him**

**Fused Servant: Savior**

**6.) Name: Shinji Matou**

**Main!Servant: N/A ; he was removed of his rights of being a Master as his Servant, Medusa, returned to her original Master - to her sister, Sakura Matou, and gained another Servant, Gilgamesh, who was defeated by the People of the Rendezvous at the first Pillar**

**7.) Name: Kirei Kotomine**

**Servant/s: Gilgamesh (Archer) before he lent him to Shinji only to be defeated by the People of the Rendezvous in the first Pillar; Cú Chulainn (Lancer) before he decided to act on his own and refused to obey Kirei**

**8.) Name: Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia**

**Servant: Vlad III (Lancer/Berserker)** **; they are fused right now**

**9.) Name: Julius Harway**

**Servant: Li Shuwen (Assassin/Berserker)**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three: The True Holy Grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? There's a True Holy Grail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

"Leo! Gawain!"

"It's nice to see you all chipper."

"How did you get closer without being detected by Bazett's runes!?" Luvia asked as they all prepared for combat. Gudako cursed as she tried to call back to Miya.

**_He's cut off all communication from other eras here. Your brother seems to want to keep you right here._ **

"To answer your question, I just hacked into the system that surrounds this building. I can disable any traps laid out either by magecraft or some other means..." Leo strides forward slowly.

"Hah! Don't bother looking for your main target, Harway! You won't find the other half of your vessel here! Even if you did take us to Gudao, we'll just take you all down and mission accomplished!" Mordred says as everyone prepared for battle.

"Oh? So you did take safety precautions. But," he paused while smirking confidently "But what?" Seijiro asked carefully as Gawain stood before them with Galatine wielded as well "If you think by not taking the Holy Grail from the Ainsworths with you you're all good...then you're dead wrong." Leo then showed the marks on his skin once more, it glowed significantly brighter.

Euryale, Ishtar, EMIYA, Chloe and Chiron prepared their bows.

"What are you talking about? You cannot complete your goal if Miya isn't here. You cannot take Miyu, Chloe and Illya because their power is now insufficient for you to control. You cannot complete your Black Greater Grail." Chris said while Leo smirked, laughing a little

"You really think that what we are after as vessels are those four?" he cackles again and everyone's eyebrow raised "Don't underestimate the _**Lord**_ 's intentions, People of the Rendezvous. Though, it is true that we WERE after this child you rescued, you named her Miya, right? But then, we found another sufficient power to complete the Black Greater Grail...." Leo continues as the Servants glared at him

"I shouldn't say anything more. Gawain!" he orders "Understood..." his sword glowed gold

"Noble Phantasm from the get-go!? Okay then, Archers attack him! The rest, protect all Archers. Masters, accompany me in taking down Leo! Go, move!!!" Gudako ordered and everyone nodded

"Your efforts are useless!" he typed something in the air as if there was an invisible keyboard in front of him. He tried to stun every Servant in sight but for some reason, the Servants from the Rendezvous side cannot be stunned any longer than 10 milliseconds.

The fight raged on...

***

"Excalibur..."

"Here it comes again!"

"GALATINE!!!"

The people of Rendezvous dodge the huge blow from Galatine. They've been at it for who knows how long and they've just exited the building they were resting in. Just in time, too, because the building suddenly collapsed, because of repeated activation of Noble Phantasms.

Gudako used her twin swords to attack Leo "Hmm...your posture is not like any of your parents, different from what the _**Lord**_ informed us of...." he said as the other Masters aid her and their Servants "Heh. You guys aren't the only one whose been busy, ya know!" Gudako retorted as Leo dodges slash after slash from her twin swords

"Though, I find this twin-sword style similar to a certain Servant.... Miyamoto Musashi, right?"

"Maybe, maybe NOT!!" Gudako infused magic to her feet to increase her speed and swung her blades again towards Leo. She may seem confident but she knows she's fighting a losing battle. They have to find a hole - or a way to penetrate both enemies. Or Gudao will make good use of their corpses as sacrifices for the Black Greater Grail.

**_Kid, can you hear me? Don't react or he'll notice something. Just...continue stalling for time. The other Spiritrons and I will teach you guys a certain technique. It should be able to overpower Leo...just wait for a few moments..._ **

_Alright, I'm counting on you, Vortigern-nii...._

***

"Why are you doing this, Gawain?" Artoria asked as she clashed swords with Gawain. The latter said nothing at first but then he said simply "We will not be coming for the Holy Grail..." he pauses as Artoria backflips while Gawain uses his sword to try and dig it into her heart

"We did not come for the Holy Grail because the Holy Grail is coming to us." he said meaningfully as he tapped his sword on the ground as Shadow Servants emerged from the ground. The diversity of the classes between all enemies caused everyone to worry. Nevertheless, the Masters from Chaldea looked at them meaningfully, as if saying;

_Just hold on for a bit longer, guys._

The others nodded as they charged in. "Archers should focus on Gawain, the rest of us will protect them by killing Shadow Servants. Don't let them touch you, everyone. If my speculation is correct, then these are from my brother's Magecraft." Gudako ordered while dodging Leo's attacks and everyone nodded and went to their respective positions.

Chloe aimed for Gawain, knowing his weak spot.

_The knight of the sun is weak when there's no sun. However, to compensate this weak point, he accumulates hidden magic circuits in his body. I have to find wherever that point is._

She looked into the body of the Knight of the Sun, closing one eye to increase accuracy and precision. She then spotted the part of his body that was turning violet. It was the part where he was starting to deteriorate. Then she released her arrow.

The arrow barely grazed the part that seemed to be Gawain's weak point because the Knight was able to deflect the arrow.... Chloe sighed. She may have failed but at least they now know the origin of his powers. She then looked at the other Archers, looking for someone to relay information to. She spots Ishtar who was charging up her Noble Phantasm

Chloe launched herself towards Ishtar and looked towards her. Ishtar nodded as she pointed her arrow at Gawain. "Alright. We'll back you up..." Chloe said, standing near Gawain who was fighting Artoria, Nero and Mordred as Ishtar then yelled "ALL ARCHERS BACK UP CHLOE. STAY OUT OF MY NOBLE PHANTASM'S RANGE!!" all Archers looked to Chloe who nodded and they did stood beside her.

"An Gal Tā Kigal Shē!!!"

Suddenly, something emerged from the ground and took the hit using its left fist. "I knew it!" Chloe said as she looked towards the other Archers and they understood. As An Gal Tā Kigal Shē intensified, the body of the one who deflected it started to disappear. When Ishtar's Noble Phantasm dissipated, they saw the burnt, deteriorating body of the one that deflected it; Li Shuwen. The Servant growled before vanishing completely.

Gawain's eyes widened. As he tried to regain his composure, Nero, Artoria and Mordred retreated. Then, he was met by arrows piercing his body. When his eyes traveled, he saw that all Archer were above him, smirking. He bent down and took in a sharp breath. He looked up at them, eyes wavering but relief evident on them. He looked at the Servants who had defeated him;

"Thank you. Now, please, save my Master."

"Don't worry about that. Our Masters will handle it. Now, rest. You've been such a loyal Knight to your King and you have served him well. Rest now, Knight of the Sun." Artoria said as she placed a hand on his blonde hair. This made Gawain smile

"That praise makes me elated, My King." Gawain said before disappearing.

***

"HAH!" Gudako says as she struck Leo. Only to be intercepted by his reinforced, inhuman arm. "That's it! That's it!" Leo said, taunting Gudako as he used his arm to deflect and reflect blows from Gudako. The girl Master jumped away, avoiding direct combat. Leo sighed as he noticed his Command Spells turn black and fade from his hand.

He glanced to the fight of the Servants with Gawain. Only to witness his Servant disappearing. He sighed again "Alright. Now that my Servant is gone, I shouldn't hold back." Leo said as he made his wings appear. He grabbed a dagger from his pocket and tried to pierce his heart with it. But before he could do it, a figure materialized before them. It used its hand to stop the dagger from piercing Leo.

They see Julius, his eyes seemed even more dead than usual. But he managed to stop the dagger, it impaling his hand deeply

"Try not to kill our King..." he said coldly but Leo just glared at him and pierced him along with himself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Haku asked as he tried to approach him only to be held back by Tamamo-no-Mae and Sora.

As Leo spit out blood, his body fell to the ground, barely breathing. On his previous place, there was a man. He seemed to be the one who controlled Leo to kill himself. Their eyes widened as Leo and Julius looked to them...

"End this...People of the Rendezvous..." before the brothers' eyelids close - though, they wasn't dead. The Harway brothers had too much blood loss...yet weren't dead. The Harways are one tough cookie.

They all looked back to the man who stood by Leo's and Julius's fainted bodies. He tsked in annoyance as he cleaned his eyeglasses and put it on the bridge of his nose.

"Twice Pieceman!" Team Extra Last Encore exclaimed as everyone prepared for combat again. Gudako prepared her Command Spells. "I'll handle it, Gudako-chan!" Saki then steps forward. Both her and Twice called forth Servants. Twice's Servant being the Savior. The final enemy that the ones who participated in the Holy Grail war of SE.RA.PH will face.

With a smirk on her face, Saki made her Servant materialize. It was a male, with sort of a shaven hair style colored white. He wore all black, as expected from an Alter Servant. Parvati stood next to the new Servant "Finally decided to come out of you room?" she asked and the Servant sighed "Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter bugged me last night. I couldn't sleep.... Yo, Master," the Servant looked on Saki "You better make this quick."

"Don't worry, Alter...all you have to do is help us defeat that guy!" Saki said as she and Gudako pointed to Savior. The Servant looked to the man "I see. The one who had attained enlightenment...." he says, bringing out twin pistols "I swear upon my True Name, that which I had long given up on, I shall defeat you..." he said shooting the Savior for the first time.

The Savior wasn't damaged much but he opened his hands and created a blue sphere that he threw at all of them. Everyone was able to dodge and Twice suddenly yelled "Do not let the Grail's vessel be harmed. The rest, do what you want with them." he said

_So the new vessel is among us..._

Gudako looked at everyone she was with, trying to find out who it was.

"DON'T GET DISTRACTED, MASTER GUDAKO!" the new Servant and Mash yelled. Gudako shook her head "All Servants, help him take down Savior. Masters, support them!" Gudako said, suddenly realizing something. Everyone nodded, agreeing to her plan

The New Servant shot after shot at the Savior who just maintained its meditation stance. Everyone was getting pissed off at the calm disposition of the huge Servant. Though the one shooting him wasn't pissed off...rather, calm like the enemy. Finally, the Servant backed up and looked at every Servant present

"Noble Phantasm. Now. I'll start off..." he then prepared his pistols and then started speaking;

**_I am the bone of my sword_ **

**_Steel is my body, fire is my blood_ **

**_I have killed over a thousand men_ **

**_Known to death yet not to life_ **

**_Have withstood pain to uphold borrowed ideals_ **

**_Forever trapped, my blades are nameless_ **

_**So as I pray...** _

**_Unlimited Lost Works!!!_ **

Then, he shot the Savior with his pistol. The bullet colored pink as it went through the Savior's body, then some spear-like protrusions grew from his body

Everyone's eyes widened at the familiar Noble Phantasm chant. "Oi, explanations later, attack the enemy NOW!!" the man ordered, everyone snapped back from their trance and nodded, firing Noble Phantasms. The Savior tried to conjure another sphere but Ishtar's An Gal Tā Kigal Shē made him lose his concentration and he was incinerated by all Noble Phantasms.

***

As they stood by the vanishing body of the Savior, the Servant nodded "I can see thy resolve. Thou shalt reach Enlightenment. Just like I did. Though, not in the same sense as my true self did.... All you have to do is stop these events from destroying the balance of the universe.... Now then, aid thy Masters." the Servant says before vanishing.

The new Servant sighed as he looked at his _true other self_ ; EMIYA who nodded at him, recognizing his familiar swords that were twisted to become guns

"My True Name...I am nameless. But if you are refering to my human self, then I am Emiya Shirou." he says flatly. Then, Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter materialized beside him "Stop being so melodramatic, EMIYA Alter. You aren't special..." Saber Alter said which the pistol-bearing Servant sighed at. Everyone's eyes widened at how EMIYA would look if he were an Alter...

"Now, let us aid our Masters..." Jeanne Alter said as they all ran to where the Masters were also working together to defeat Twice.

***

"...? So, they have defeated my Servant.... I may have underestimated you..." Twice said with a poker face. You couldn't read how he feels as he always makes this face no matter what happens. "But...knowing some abilities of your brother, why bring forth Alter Servants?" he asked particularly to Gudako as he launched a blast of energy at her which they barely dodged.

The Masters and the other Servants who aren't busy trying to defeat Gawain got busy taking down Shadow Servants while also dodging attacks from Twice. Gudako smirked in response to Twice's question.

"Well, thing is, the more I try to avoid it, the more it will be hard for us to end this farce that Gudao started. The more I become scared, the more the chances of losing raises. So, as a Master of Chaldea, I'm just being my usual enigmatic self." Gudako grinned as she tried to slash through Twice's stomach, only for him to dodge

Twice tried then to kick her off but Gudako retreated herself, sheathing both swords behind her back...

_**Follow what we say. Exactly.** _

" **By the intervention of my ancestors, I gained this power. Power to surpass what I really am...** " Team Anomalies starts, putting their right fist on their chest, closing their eyes in deep concentration

"Protect them!!" Rin said, launching gems to Twice for him to step away from the Masters of Chaldea. The others nodded and do as their told

" **From the hands of the Beast of Roses, to the Emperor of Rome** ," Kirin says this as her hand that wasn't bearing the Command Spells developed another mark that looked like a lion with its mouth open, as if in 'mid-roar'

" _ **From the hands of the True Guardian, to the Centaur Guardian**_ ," Chris says this as his hand that wasn't bearing the Command Spells developed another mark that looked like a the constellation Sagitarrius, its bow, as usual drawn

" ** _From the hands of the goddess, to the Gorgons_** ," Saki says this as her hand that wasn't bearing the Command Spells developed another mark that looked like a snake that had three heads

" _ **From the hands of Amaterasu, to the Nine Tailed Fox**_ ," Sora says this as her hand that wasn't bearing the Command Spells developed another mark that looked like a fox that basked in the sunlight

 _ **"From the hands of the creator of Eve and lightning, to the Electric Homunculus,**_ " Kaoru says this as her hand that wasn't bearing the Command Spells developed another mark that looked like a lightning bolt and a mace absorbing the lightning

 ** _"From the hands of the Griffin and the Order, to the Prince and Paladin,_** " Leni says this as her hand that wasn't bearing the Command Spells developed another mark that looked like an eagle, its wings open wide

 _ **"From the hands of the True God and the Voices of Angels, to the Saint that bears truth and the Dragon protecting her,**_ " Seijiro says this as her hand that wasn't bearing the Command Spells developed another mark that looked like a flag, with a dragon circling protectively on the flag

" _ **From the Guardian Dragon of Londinium, to the Once and Future King of Britain**_ ," Gudako says this as her hand that wasn't bearing the Command Spells developed another mark that looked like a dragon with a crown on its head and a sword was held protectively by its tail

**"WE CALL FORTH AND PROFESS OUR OATH TO LIVE THROUGH THE POWER HANDED TO US. THROUGH THE NEW PATHS IN OUR EXISTENCE, MANIFEST YOURSELF USING OUR BODIES AS THE CATALYST!"**

Team Anomalies opened their eyes as they showed their new power...

**"SPIRITRON CONNECT!!!"**

***

Before them now stands eight teens with eyes that reflect what they truly are;

Gudako's gold eyes glimmered brighter and her pupils turn to slits, a sign of her Draconian power resurfacing and some red colored scales were on her elbow, knees and cheeks.

Seijiro's eyes were similar though, his eyes were amethyst, different from Fafnir's green ones and his body was partially covered in black scales.

Sora had nine, beautiful golden tails that glowed like the sun.

Kirin had an almost unnoticeable lion tail and her clothes changed into a red robe, befitting of the Emperor of Rome, well, in her case, Empress.

Saki was blushing as some of her purple hair had turned into snakes, she sort of looked like Gorgon for the most part and her eyes were hypnotic, just like a snake's.

Chris seemed to look like a true Centaur now, just like his Father, though his hair were more akin to the style of his Uncle Caules.

Kaoru, on the other hand, was releasing some bolts of electricity from her body, her clothes looking like her mother's.

Leni was still the same though she wore her Father's Paladin robes, though just different in color, because she's clad in golden robes!

One wave of their hands has enough power to shatter a boulder beside Twice. The said man tsked in annoyance as he noticed that when his Servant had disappeared, he had started to disintergrate himself. Starting to his actual weak spot.

" ** _Disappear_**!" Team Anomalies' voices combined with their Spiritron's own filled the whole place as they charge together towards Twice, striking him on the chest, magecraft infused with their Spiritron's power making him spit blood on the ground.

"You eight...and your companions...you don't know anything...." he said weakly as the eight pulled their hands off of him as he collapsed on the ground, swimming in his own blood. Team Anomalies sighed as their Spiritron form vanishes

"Thank you for being here..."

That voice made them flinch as they turned to look at the origin of the voice. When they turned, they saw a male standing before them, he floated as his black hair became noticeable. The same male that challenged them to go to this place.

"Gudao..." Gudako said as everyone, despite being drained, prepared for combat again.

"You said that we won't be able to proceed with our plan without Chloe, Miya, Miyu and Illya..." Gudao sighed and paused for a small while...

...

...

...

Suddenly, he laughed...

Laughed...

And laughed...

"Do you really think that what we need for the completion of the Black Greater Grail is them?" he said as everyone raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?!" Gudako asked angrily

"What we need aren't those four..." Gudao lifted his hand as he controlled a certain mindless Shadow Servant to charge. It caught them off guard "but rather..."

Suddenly, there was movement beside Gudako. She slowly turned and saw that...

"WE NEED YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!" Gudao finally said as Mash screamed, her Demi-Servant form recedes as the Shadow Servant got hold of her before Gudako could even grab her hand

"MASH!!!!!"

"SENPAI!!"

"GO ON.... HELP YOUR BELOVED KOUHAI, GUDAKO PENDRAGON!" he laughed

"Well, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, LITTLE SISTER OF MINE!?!?!" Gudao laughed again as he slowly disappears "THE TRUE HOLY GRAIL IS...YOUR GIRLFRIEND. IF YOU WANT TO DIE, YOU'RE WELCOME TO FOLLOW ME TO THE PLACE WHERE YOU FIRST UNLOCKED THIS WOMAN'S NOBLE PHANTASM!" he said hysterically

"Sen...pai..." Mash says before disappearing before their eyes...

"MAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!"

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't think mistakes or failures are a bad thing. Because they always end up helping with whatever happens next. I believe I'll only be the best version of me once I overcome it all."
> 
> ~Ai Mizuno (from Zombieland Saga)
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "I HAVE TO SAVE MY MATE!!!"
> 
> "Let her rampage..."
> 
> "OJAMAMASHIMASU!"
> 
> "I SWEAR...!"
> 
> Next time: THE FINAL CONFRONTATION


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four: THE FINAL CONFRONTATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would the host of Vortigern do now that the enemy has Mash in their clutches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Canon Divergence

With blank eyes, Gudako collapsed on the flame ridden ground, tears rolling down her eyes. She laughed sadly

"So...that's how you wanna play it, Gudao? Heh...you are one hell of a bastard. Fuck you." she cussed as she showed her lone fang again. Her whole body emanated heat, her scales were emerging from the mark of her Spiritron

Seijiro's communicator suddenly beeped and Miya showed herself "Gudao is after Mash! She's a Designer Baby but also a Master potential and also she has fairly potent magic circuits! And-?!" she stopped when she saw what was happening to Gudako. Miya cursed in annoyance

"We have to do something fast! Fill me in! Don't let Gudako leave! Or she'll destroy the world!!" she said angrily and everyone's eyes widened. Snapping from her trance and noticing Gudako was getting ready to find Mash, Artoria launched herself from her place and hugged her daughter, restraining her

"GRAAHHH LET ME GO!!"

"CALM DOWN GUDAKO! WE'LL RESCUE MASH!!"

"I HAVE TO HELP HER!!"

"WE KNOW! THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO PLAN!!" Mordred helped her father in restraining her sister who was growling inhumanely

"I HAVE TO SAVE MASH! I HAVE TO SAVE _**MY MATE**_!!!" her voice started to change into a deeper tone, just like when she turned into a Draconian for the first time. Everyone's eyes widened again at what she said as she struggled out of their hold. She growled again and spit out fireballs after fireballs, her family dodging it by an inch

"What...argh!...what does she mean by mate!?" Mordred asked and Miya cursed again "That's the thing about anomalies! Sometimes our instincts are clouded by the instincts of the Spiritron inside of us. In Gudako's case, it's much worse..." Miya paused as she eyed Gudako's struggling, draconic form in Mordred's and Artoria's arms

"Ever since she met Mash, she'd been attached to her and, without knowing it, her Spiritron honed in on Mash and decided for her being Gudako's 'mate'. Just like in the case of those possessive animals, if the mate is taken from her, she'll grow berserk and refuse to listen to anyone. She becomes reckless and more animal-like, well, in her case, her transformation had started ever since she started using Projection and Partial Summon...she became more dragon-like..." Miya explains

"So the only thing to calm her down is..." Seijiro starts and Miya nodded "Yes. You have to take back Mash, Gudako's mate, before two things happen. One, Gudako destroys the existence of the universe and two, Mash is used as a Holy Grail to destroy the existence of the universe..." she said "So...both outcomes is the destruction of the existence of the universe..." Shirou said and everyone nods

" ** _GIVE ME BACK MY MATE_**!!!!" Gudako's deep, roaring voice filled the entire city

***

"I said let me go!!" Mash struggled to free herself from Kotomine Kirei's hold as he threw her into a prison and, locking the door and disabling any contact from the outside world using his magecraft, he smirked at her "Don't worry. Your suffering would be over after the ceremony completes..." the priest said as he exited the prison.

"You all won't get away with this!" Mash yelled angrily as she stared at Gudao who entered the room through her cracked eyeglasses

"Mmm...so you are my sister's beloved...how astonishing...a designer baby...and still, you house such beauty and power...you are perfect." he said as he bents down and stares at Mash with his deep blue eyes. They were hypnotic - but not in a good way. It was like the eyes of someone being controlled...

_...wait, what?_

"You are not getting anything out of me. Senpai will surely, _surely_ come for me! She will rescue me! And we'll save the universe together with the other People of the Rendezvous. Master will foil your-?!" Mash stops when Gudao places his index finger on her lips

Mash pulls away and glared at him

"Rejoice, Mash Kyrielight. You will become the core ingredient to my formula. You will complete the ritual that we are creating," he stands up, putting his hands behind his back "better rest now. You need your whole strength tomorrow." Gudao says as he smirks and turns off the light in the prison, exiting the room

As he leaves, Mash finally breaks down...

"Senpai...save me...please..."

***

" **I hear her**... **she needs me! Release me at once! I must rescue my mate!** " Gudako roared as they restrained her with chains made of magecraft. They looked at her as she tore off her Mystic Code again.

"So she finally broke down..." a voice came from behind them. They looked to see Lancelot Saber and Berserker walking towards them "We asked Miya, Da Vinci and Dr. Roman to send us here to check on Gudako..." Lancelot Saber says as he steps closer towards his Master. When the female took notice, she yelled

" **FATHER-IN-LAW!! RELEASE ME FROM THESE BONDS!! I HAVE TO RESCUE MASH AT ALL COSTS!!** "

Lancelot flinched as Berseker grunted while everyone visibly sweartdropped "It seems she is aware of where exactly Mash is in this place..." Lancelot Saber states as Saber Alter steps forward "The place where I first fought them. In their first Rayshift. That's where Mash first unlocked her Noble Phantasm..." she says quietly and Gudako roared again

"Why not let her rampage?" Jeanne Alter suggests as everyone stared at her as if she'd said the most illogical thing in the world - well, technically, she did. "What the hell are you spouting, Dragon witch?" Saber Alter asks, inching closer to her - should she call her girlfriend? Yeah, let's go with that - girlfriend who glared back at her "Let me finish, bitch of a king..." "Oh, don't let me interrupt you, slut of a Saint..."

"YOU TWO THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE FLIRTING!!!" EMIYA Alter glared at the duo who blushed and fake-coughed

"Let her rampage on the enemies' turf. But, of course, we will have a backup plan if it doesn't go well. And besides," Jeanne Alter paused while shifting her gaze to her Master as everyone does the same "she can sense Mash. And if she can, that means, she's still alive. The longer we bind her, the larger the chance that Mash would be sacrificed and the more will Gudako resist, she just wants to save her beloved, that's all..." Jeanne Alter explains again

Upon hearing the words " _Mash would be sacrificed_ ," Gudako's gold eyes hardened as she released fireballs, her body melting the chains that bound her "Gudako," Lancelot Saber called her. She slightly shifted her gaze to him but maintaining the predatory expression on her face "Mash is very precious to you. She is to us as well. I know you can rescue her...but, having said that..." he walked forwards and patted the scaly head of the dragonified Master "I - we - entrust her to you. And always remember that we also care for you. So do not push yourself..." Lancelot Saber finished as Lancelot Berserker nodded with a grunt

Gudako smiles a little as she nodded, she went on all fours as scaly wings emerged from her back " **Jalter. Aid me from above. Do not let anyone stand in the way of me and my mate...** " she said pointedly to the Dragon witch who called forth the wyverns that they rode in Team Apocrypha's era

"No prob, Master." she said

Gudako's gaze then shifted to Artoria, Mordred, Rin ST and Shirou who were looking worriedly at her. She smirked, showing her lone fang at them " **This is my true nature as a dragon. I completely accept the entirety of my being in order to rescue the one who rescued me...from my loneliness...** " she said meaningfully as Mordred nodded at her, giving her a thumbs up. Artoria gestured her to come closer, which she obeyed. Once close, Artoria placed a gentle kiss on her scaly forehead. Though her face was now almost filled with scales, Gudako blushed but smiled, hugging her mother.

Pulling away, Gudako nodded at the other members of Team Anomalies. The mark of her Spiritron glowed as another mark on her neck emerged. It was the symbol for the Class Shielder. It glowed gold as she slowly lifted off the flaming ground while flapping her wings.

_Don't worry, Mash. Your beloved Senpai will now stop being an oaf and rescue you. And when I do..._

She flew even higher...

_I will make sure to make you mine and protect you forever...! I swear upon the name of the Guardian Dragon of Londinium!!_

***

Mash awoke to the sound of someone as if calling her name.... She had been crying, red and swollen eyes were proof of it. Somehow, she cried herself to sleep...even if it was hard for her to nap a little due to her feeling so powerless. Nevertheless, the calling voice of someone made her open her eyes...

Her eyes shifted everywhere in the dark, stone cold prison. Everything was so bleak and dark...and yet...

She felt something burn inside her...

Quite literally.

Mash then covered her mouth with both hands and muffled her scream with them. She felt like there was something like fire blazing inside her whole body. It made her scream louder but she muffled it with her hands. Her cracked eyeglasses fell to the ground and after that, she also dropped to the ground again, groaning into her hand in pain

Suddenly unable to hold back her screams, she released her mouth and clutch the stone floor, her nails bleeding with that. Her scream echoed throughout the prison.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" someone yelled as the ground shook, small debris falling onto her as someone entered the prison.

Mash was then met with a seething Gudao, his blue eyes shining in anger as she kept on screaming, clutching her stomach, tears flowing down her eyes.

"What...AHHH...are you doing to me!?"

"Hey, I ain't doing anything to you, bastard. In fact, you were the one who interrupted Shinji's ritual for the ceremony tomorrow, you cod!" Gudao walked closer to her and kicked her in the stomach, launching her to the prison wall, causing Mash to spit out blood as she crashed to the floor. The pain in her stomach stopped as she panted while silencing herself.

Gudao glared at her again "If you delay the ceremony again, I swear, I'll cut off your arms and legs with my swords..." he said as he exited the prison again.

Mash panted as more blood came out from her mouth

Unbeknowst to her though, a symbol gleamed on her neck...

***

_"Senpai!? What are you doing here!?"_

_"..."_

_Gudako eyed her with a strange look in her gold eyes. She suddenly entered Mash's bedroom and started striding towards her Servant..._

_"Wha...what's with that predatory look, Senpai?"_

_Suddenly, her back met the wall. She had nowhere to run now..._ _and then, both of Gudako's arms were placed on either side of her head_

_"...hey, Mash...do you know what resides inside me...?"_

  
_"...the Guardian dragon...?"_

_"Yes. The Guardian Dragon of Londinium. Entrusted to me by King Arthur..."_

_Gudako placed her hand next to her head, cornering her to the wall. Mash gulped uneasily while blushing. Gudako smiled as she neared closer to Mash and her exposed neck..._

_"Se-Senpai!?"_

_"Ssshhhh...calm down...I won't hurt you. I would never do that..." the Master said burying her face in Mash's neck_

_Mash blushed and released quite an erotic sound for a timid Demi-Servant. She suddenly felt something sink into her neck and she realized..._

_Gudako had just bit her._

_Mash moaned as her Senpai sucked and licked on that one spot._

_After a while, Gudako pulled away and wiped her mouth as Mash dropped to the ground, panting while nursing the hickey on her neck._

_"_ **_Gochisousama deshita..._ ** _" Gudako said with a smirk on her face_

_"Sen...pai..." suddenly, Mash's neck glowed but then it vanished as quick as it came..._

"You mean to tell me you MARKED Mash back then!?!?!?!" Da Vinci, Dr. Roman, Miya (through the communicator), Mordred, Artoria, Shirou ST, Seijiro, Sora, Kirin, Leni, Chris, Kaoru (who just grunted) and Saki suddenly yelled as they flew after a flying draconian Gudako (who was also blushing, embarrassed by what she'd done but not regretting it)

"Well...yeah." Gudako said as they approached the zone where they first met Saber Alter in Singularity F.

"How mindless can you be!?!?!?!" someone yelled as she materialized atop Gudako, riding on her back

"Don't let her feel guilty than she already is..." another voice said. This made Gudako look up as everyone stared at who just spoke. When her eyes landed on them, Gudako smiled a little "MHX! MHX Alter! But please don't tell me you're here to kill off my mother and the other Sabers?" Gudako said, the deep tone of voice from Vortigern's intervention now gone

"Nope. This time, we will let your mom off the hook. Mash needs you, right?" MHX said

"Everyone, these two are my other Servants. Mysterious Heroine X and Mysterious Heroine X Alter." Gudako introduced them to everyone as they flew even closer to the target location.

"Wait...why do I feel like I'm about to be-GAAAHHHHH!!" Gudako then fell to the ground, hard. Everyone stopped flying and landed next to her. They found her nursing the bump on her head, groaning in pain, her draconic features suddenly intensified.

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME TO THE GROUND, ASTRAEA?!" she yelled to (now that the others noticed) the woman who was glaring down at her "Well, let's see...maybe because you just let your dragon self take over and suddenly go into a fight you know you can't win." Astraea, now that Servant was called as, glared more at her. Then, Ishtar, Ereshkigal and Sitonai proceeded to stand in between the two of them

"I KNOW YOU LOVE TO FIGHT HAND TO HAND EVEN IN YOUR LIFETIME - WELL, YOUR HOST'S LIFETIME - BUT EVEN STILL!" Gudako complained

"HUH!?!?"

"Now, now, Astraea-san..." Sitonai tried to calm the newly-arrived Servant now

"She's right, ya know, Astraea. Just zip your mouth, yeah?" Ishtar says while Ereshkigal facepalmed "We came here to stop her from delivering another pro-wrestling move to Gudako not to provoke her." Ereshkigal says as she rolled her eyes at her Archer look-alike

"You wanna go, you uncultured, poor monkey?!" Astraea finally said the most notable line of her host

"What. Did. You. Say. YOU TUBE CURLS!?!?!?!"

"Oi, oi, calm down you two!! YOU ACTING LIKE THE SHINJUKU ALTERS NOW?!" Gudako piped in

"Hey! Why did we get roped up in that!?" Jalter and Salter yelled suddenly

"AND WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE FLIRTING!?!??!" Ishtar and Astraea says, glaring at Gudako (cue the Shinjuku Alters blushed but glared again at them). Said Master gulped but stuttered out "S-stop fighting please. I know you're just letting your host's instincts sink in but still..." Sitonai nodded in agreement

...

...

...

"Hmph!" Ishtar and Astraea then turned away from each other

"So? Do you guys know who Astraea is by now?" Sitonai asked, especially to Team Kaleidoscope and also Miya who was in the communicator.

"...it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," Chloe turned to Rin K and Luvia "Ne, Rin? Luvia?" Rin sighed and Luvia looked intently to her Pseudo-Servant form that was fighting with Rin's Pseudo-Servant form a moment ago. Gudako then gestured Astraea to introduce herself

"Ruler Class Servant. Astraea. Nice to meet you all." the goddess of scales says with a smile.

Luvia stared intently to her Pseudo-Servant self and Rin ST did as well

***

After everyone got over their shock, suddenly, Gudako perked up "Wait...I do you feel that...?" Gudako said as they landed

"Feel what?"

Gudako then breathed out fire on the crack on the ground. Suddenly, the ground shook and as everyone tried to regain their balance, a black palace appeared before them. When the shaking calmed down, their eyes landed on the palace.

Gudako placed a hand on the outer wall then her eyes widened when she felt her senses tingling. She sniffed the air with her ultra-sensitive dragon snout...

"Mash's here..." she said as she looked at everyone angrily "She's injured..." she said as her eyes shone brighter. Everyone nodded at her "Alright. Just like what we planned while flying here..." she said and everyone got into position. Gudako sighs, then smirks, showing her lone fang again, although at that moment, she had many fangs, one was just bigger than the rest.

"Let's bust in!!!" she yelled as she loaded her mouth with a huge energy ball made of fire. As she does that, everyone prepares their own most powerful attacks.

***

" _OJAMASHIMASU!!!!!!_ "

Gudao's eyes opened as he stood up from his throne, facing those who just burst into the room. Granted, the one announced their presence, it doesn't change the fact that they found him guiding Shinji to complete the ritual.

In turn, draconian Gudako and the other people of the Rendezvous stared at the sight before them.

Gudao stood before a huge throne as Shinji was nearby a portal floating in midair, spewing out the curse of the Holy Grail. Gold chains emerged from the portal, binding Erica at the front of the portal. Beside that portal was another small one forming, Shinji was the one creating it. Although he was taking a long time. Spectating what Shinji was doing as they guarded him, a scary old man with red eyes stood beside him. Beside the throne that Gudao sat on was a long couch where Julian Ainsworth, observing Erica as her eyes were closed as she bathed on the curse of the Holy Grail. Beside Julian sat the false priest in Team Stay Night's era, the murderer of Rin and Sakura's parents, Kotomine Kirei...

"You..." Rin ST and Sakura said, barely keeping themselves from exploding but EMIYA, EMIYA Alter, Parvati and Ishtar held them back, knowing if they charged in recklessly, they'll be defeated quickly.

Finally acknowledging their presence, Gudao spoke "So you did arrive..." he said as he stepped nearer to them. It was then that he caught what his sister looked like. It made him sigh but smirk a little "You have misused the power of Vortigern? How stupid." he said as he used his right hand to cover his right eye "Shinji, continue with the formula, Julian, summon your False Class Cards, Dracula, slay anyone who tries to stop Shinji from finishing what he needs to, Kirei...guard the way towards Mashu Kyrielight..." he started to give orders as he removed his hand from his eye, only to show that his previous blue right eye had turned pale like EMIYA with some marks of red inside it...

"Understood..." ~Shinji

"Hmp..." ~Julian

"You better be successful, boy..." ~Dracula

"Alright..." ~Kirei

" _Now_ _, let's begin, shall we?_ " Gudao taunted as he smirked at his sister. Gudako glared at her brother "Gladly!!"she went into fighting stance as the Servants eyed their enemies and the Masters looked for ways to end the battle before Mash is sacrificed.

"Let me give my own orders..." Gudako continued "Team Apocrypha, Kaoru, Chris, Leni and Seijiro, take care of Dracula. Team Stay Night and Saki, you guys take care of Shinji. Team Kaleidoscope, take care of Julian and kick off Erica from the ritual when there's a chance. Team Extra Last Encore, Sora and Kirin intercept Kirei. All of Team Grand Order will support in ways they can. I do not need to tell you who to support. Just slaughter them all. Leave Gudao to me..." Gudako said as her scales receded a little into some marks on her skin. Nevertheless, the scales pulsated.

"Come, Gudako!"

"HERE I COME!!!!!"

"SPIRITRON CONNECT!!!" both of the Guda siblings said as the marks on their bodies pulsated while developing auras, Gudao having a dark purple shade of aura while Gudako bore a fiery red aura

Gudao charged at his sister which she returned.

"You are a divine being and I am Vortigern, a dragon. You are a deity and I am a guardian. I know you have the upper hand. But nevertheless..." Gudako said as she brought out her twin swords as she retreated away from him

As she did so, however, Gudao caught the angry gaze of the Treacherous Knight. He looked at his sister's other brother. Seeing this, Gudako's eyes widened "ONII-CHAN DON'T LOOK AT HIM!!" she yelled but it was too late, Gudao's dual-colored gaze caught Mordred in his magecraft.

"Analyze. Reform. Alternate." he mumbled as he closed his eyes and punched the ground, producing a black magic circle - they saw that it had the same components as a summoning circle "Go and make yourself the true one." Gudao ordered as a black light emerged from the summoning circle and went to Mordred.

Mordred intercepted with Clarent but was shocked when another sword met hers. This sword was silver and black with hints of red, it resembled as if it was a combination of Excalibur Morgan and Clarent.... When they saw who wielded it, their eyes widened, especially the Alters.

"Who are you!?" Mordred yelled angrily

The Knight before her smirked showing her lone fang

"I am Mordred. Son of King Arthur. Rightful heir to the throne. My father will entrust me his throne if I defeat you all..." the Knight replied as all Artorias let their son's Alter presence sink in

"Don't lie to me! I'm the real MORDRED!"

"Yes. I know of that."

"What the fu-?!"

"I am also you. But with a bit of a boost in abilities."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Do you really want to fight me?"

"Yeah. I really do...!"

The Knight, Mordred, laughed as they released their long sword lock "I am Mordred d'Arc. I have three bloodlines running through my veins. One from King Uther, one from the well-known Angel of Crimea and one from the Maiden of Orleans, the Maiden of Dragons...you know what I mean, don't you?" she said as Gudako fell while stifling her laughter.

Jalter, Salter and their originals stop their fights and so did all of their opponents. Mordred sighed

"So lemme get this straight..."

"...."

"You are named as Mordred d'Arc. My Alter self, who maintained the blood of King Arthur or Artoria Alter and also my adoptive mom, Florence Nightingale and also gained the power of Jeanne d'Arc...but in her Alter form..." Mordred summarized

"Yes."

"SO BASICALLY YOU ARE THE SHINJUKU ALTERS' CHILD!? PLUS ARTORIA LANCER ALTER AND NIGHTINGALE-SAN!?!?!?!" Gudako yelled as she jumped up and down

"Yes."

Everyone looked at Mordred Alternative with both confused and pissed off eyes. Gudako sighed as she looked judgingly (is that even a word?) at her brother. His brother was smirking at her - something that wasn't good. Mordred, Salter and Jalter sighed...

"Clarent..."

"La Grondement..."

"Excalibur..."

"BLOOD ARTHUR!!!"

"DU HAINE!!!"

"MORGAN!!!"

The Alternative Mordred just stood still, she used her tainted sword to deflect the Noble Phantasms headed towards her. She came out unscathed. "No way!!!" Mordred was surprised and Gudako tsked "Mysterious Heroine X and Mysterious Heroine X Alter! Help my brother fight off her Alter self!" she orders and the Assassin and Berserker nodded, running to Mordred

"What the hell...what are you even made of!?" Mordred asks as she charges towards the other 'her' and this only made the Alter smirk "As I said, I am you. Your abilities are overwritten onto my existence and was amplified..." Mordred Alter met swords again with her original self just as her backup was going to help her, though, some Shadow Servants appear and stop them

"Get out of our way!!" Mysterious Heroine X yells as her eyes gleamed even more and she uses her sword to defeat a group of Shadow Servants. But no matter how many they defeat, they just keep on coming. Mysterious Heroine X Alter then, changed into her final ascension outfit, her red eyes scanning their enemies while in combat too

Then, she saw it.

A pulsating beat of...something coming from the Alternative Mordred's chest. It seems to be the one holding her existence together. And...the beat of that something also forms some string like trace of mana powering up the Shadow Servants

"Heroine X..."

"What?"

"Can you see that?"

"See wha-ah! Yeah! I do! HAAHH!!" Mysterious Heroine X then threw off three Shadow Servants at once. "You ready for this, X?" "Of course. Hey, SABER OF RED!!" Heroine X then called the original Mordred who turned towards her slightly

"If we gonna do this, you have to start first."

Mordred nodded and backflipped away from her Alternative and started activating her Noble Phantasm again-

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!!!!"

"I've already shown you. It is futile." the Alternative Mordred says, swinging her blade, brushing off the lightning and thunder based Noble Phantasm. After that though, she was surprised to see the two Heroines in front of her

"I'll start! SECRET CALIBUR!!!" Heroine X says, slashing at Mordred Alter repeatedly using her glowing blue sword and her newly-produced black sword and then, forms a blue X shape in her body

"X ALTER!"

"On it! CROSS CALIBUR!!!" Mysterious Heroine X Alter produces a single red light sabre and slash the Alter repeatedly then forms a huge red X across her body

"ARGGHH!!" the Alternative Mordred then dissipated in grey smoke. In her wake was a black object. Gudako bent down and picked it up while Mordred headed back with Team Apocrypha and the two MHXs went to aid the others as well

"...so where were we? Oh right. VORTIGERN!!"

"VENUS!!!"

The fights continued as blows of Noble Phantasm and slashes from weapons were exchanged.

"How did you even produce an Alternative Servant?" Gudako asked as Gudao sent a blow of jewels towards her which she dodged "The point of that is not to show off. I want to know your companions' true potential. That's all there is to it..."

"What are you...?"

"Come!!!!" Gudao yelled as he brought out his Command Spells that was colored black, instead of the standard red in Chaldea. Gudako shielded herself as Gudao summoned a Servant. When the light cleared, what stood before them was a Shadow Servant...

But not just any Shadow Servant...

It was someone they knew at the end of their quest in crushing Singularities...

"Goetia!?!?!?!"

"..."

"This is bad. We have to end this quickly and help Gudako...!" Seijiro said as he dodged a slash from Dracula while all of Team Anomalies activated their Spiritron Forms.

***

_Is there any way to finish this quickly...?_ Mordred thought as she dodged blows from Dracula with Jeanne. Both of them were to act as diversion so that the rest of Team Apocrypha can defeat the mythical ancestor of vampires....

"Why does this Servant's moves seem so coordinated!?" Chiron asked as he launched an arrow towards Dracula. The Centaur was blocking the vampire's path to try and protect Shinji

"Vlad III's Noble Phantasm allows him turn into a vampire. And Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia probably used his Command Spell to infuse himself inside of his Servant so that they can get things done quickly..." Seijiro said, Spiritron activated making the sword he used look like Balmung combined with sleek hilt with a rosebud at the end, like her mother's blade, to slash at Dracula's hands that were filled with dried blood.

"Well, this is a pickle..." Mordred announced as she shifted into her red clothes with the help of Kairi's mana, becoming serious "Red thunder!!!!" she said as she directed it to the growling vampire the attack made the vampire immobile a little

"NOW!!!" Mordred ordered as everyone from Team Apocrypha delivered Noble Phantasm after Noble Phantasm. Finally, Seijiro and Leni stood in front of the paralyzed and weakend vampire and activated their Spiritron forms

Seijiro lifted his sword while Leni showed her own, it looked like Astolfo's blade. Then, they struck him on the head, stabbing him, while Seijiro engulfed his sword in blue flames, burning the vampire to death.

***

When Shinji opened his eyes to try and see how much the ritual has progressed, he was met by a blow on the stomach, halting the ritual which made him and Erica drop to the ground. It turns out that Shirou had used the hilt of both Kanshou and Bakuya to attack him.

"Emiya!?"

"You always have the habit of picking wrong sides, Nii-san..." Sakura said as the Gorgon sisters towered over him; Stheno, Euryale, Medusa Lily and Gorgon glaring at him angrily.

"Smile of the Stheno..."

As he looked into Stheno's eyes he was suddenly unable to fight back, this created a chance for the rest to attack him

"Eye of the Euryale!!!"

"Pandemonium Cetus!!!"

"Caress of the Medusa!!!"

"Finish him, Medusa, Saki...do not worry, Master will correct everything so that his "death" won't interfere with timespace." Stheno said as Saki grabbed Medusa's hand, assuring her that it'll be alright. "Okay...here I go..." Medusa inhaled then...

"Bellerophon!!!"

As he was engulfed in multiple Noble Phantasms, Shinji was unable to talk nor retaliate. Then, Saki appeared in front of him, changed into her Spiritron form "Sorry, Uncle. If you just thought rationally, it wouldn't have ended like this..." she said as she made chains appear from her hands as scales emerged on her skin then, the end of the chain became the blade of a scythe, it kind of looked like Medusa Lily's weapon. Then, she impaled him with the weapon with regret in her eyes, if only a little. Meanwhile, Shinji still couldn't do anything; he just sat there as Team Stay Night faded away from his view.

***

Illya gazed at their enemy intently. The one that first kidnapped Miyu and created Miya through the use of their blood. As the three children transformed into their fighting forms, per se, Illya clutched intently on Ruby's handle. Angelica and Shirou PW were then used as diversion and they used magecraft to attack the two remaining members of the Ainsworths. Tanaka, though, stayed behind as a last resort. Illya held tighter on Ruby as Julian threw Angelica and Shirou PW off

"Illya-san?" her kaleidostick addressed her but Illya just took in a breath and then started talking to Julian Ainsworth "I have my thanks to you, Julian..." she said as both Chloe and Miyu held her hands as Luvia, Bazett and Rin K provided support at the rear just in case

"And, may I ask, for what are you thanking me for?"

"For creating Miya for us. Through her, I realized that there are many people that I want to protect. With the addition of Miya, it just fueled me to strive hard because I have another life to protect..." Illya said as she brought up her kaleidostick and floated.

Miya, through the communicator, tried to hold back a sob as she stood up and turned to Da Vinci who sighed but nodded, the two of them leaving the control room.

"And because of that, I want to stop you from destroying this world. I will fight with all my friends and the people of the Rendezvous to protect this world from the likes of you!" she then positioned her hand "SCHNEIDEN!!!!" a sleek and powerful move that Illya was fond of shot towards Julian who just blocked it with a huge hammer-shaped false Class Card.

"SHOOT!" Miyu yells as a couple of big barrages of magical energy shot from Sapphire from above. As the shot was about to hit Julian, a real and recognizable hammer intercepted it.

"You did well, Beatrice..."

"J-Julian-sama~ it delights me to hear you praise my endeavors...!" Beatrice Flowerchild emerged from out of nowhere and protected the man

"YOU SHOULD LEARN TO NOT LET DOWN YOUR GUARD WHEN BATTLING SOMEONE!!!"

Both of them looked at Chloe as she started using her Noble Phantasm

"TRIPLE CRANE WINGS!!!" she yelled as she launched two pairs of Kanshou and Bakuya towards them. It surrounded them as they cursed in annoyance. The weapons injured them a little. As they try to get up, though, suddenly, Chloe vanished and appeared above them, producing another pair of Kanshou and Bakuya then slashed at them. Though Julian and Beatrice was injured, Julian was still able to shout "Beatrice, I'll allow one lightning bolt." Julian says which made Beatrice blush and brought up her hammer, lightning emerging from the hole in the roof.

"MJÖLNIR!!!"

"Like hell I'll let you do that!"

Suddenly, a gold arrow pierced the hammer which made Beatrice's attack recoil at her

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Team Kaleidoscope looked at where the arrow came from. Then, a child went up in front of them "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore. I will take revenge for what you've done to Ria-sensei." the child, who had silver hair and gold eyes said as she made the bow from her hands vanish. "Miya!" all of Team Kaleidoscope exclaimed which made Miya nod at them. She then pointed a finger at Julian " _Jorumgandr_!!" she says while throwing a couple of jewels towards Julian and Beatrice. It made them immobile

  
_The technique I used when we fought the second Archer Class Card..._ Luvia thought

"If you know better, you will stop this..." Julian slowly stood up and glares at them through his eyeglasses. "And why would we listen to you?" Chloe asks, brandishing Kanshou

Julian smirks and waves his arms, then shows them a huge cage. Inside the cage was a girl, who looked only a little older than them. She had her blonde hair in two blue ribbons as twin tails. Her eyes were closed and she was restrained by a chain false Class Card

"That is..." Miyu starts

"RIA-SENSEI!!!" Miya yells and they looked at her. The girl inside the cage was Miya's teacher and best friend, a homunculus born from Rin K's and Luvia's blood

At this, Rin K and Luvia's eyes widened, they were shaking. That child...is being held hostage by the Ainsworths

"SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WITH THE AINSWORTHS AND KIDNAPPING LITTLE GIRLS!?!?!" Illya drawled as tears slowly fall from her eyes "Stop! Let Ria-sensei go! Please..." Miya dropped onto the ground, hands in her face, crying "Sh-she's the only one who accepted me when I was alone...!"

"Not so tough now, seeing your best friend still in my clutches, Milliana von Einzbern!?" Julian says, smirking like a madman. Miya cries louder, shaking her head in agony

"...I thought you said you'll take revenge for what the Ainsworths did to your friend, Miya. What are you doing groveling on the ground like that!?" Miya looks up when she hears Illya's voice next to her. The pink clad Magical Girl grabbed her arm "I know how you feel. I also felt that way when Kuro and I were trying to save Miyu.... Now, tell me, DO YOU WANT TO SAVE RIA!?" Illya yells at her 'daughter'

Miya looks into her 'mother's' crimson eyes. Miyu bent down to her size and hugged her while Kuro patted her head. Slowly, she stood up "Yes. I want to save Ria. NO, I WILL SAVE HER!!!" Miya says as she produces a sword, the Sword of Mars. She then swung the blade, it slashed at Julian, throwing him off, and broke the cage where Ria was imprisoned

"Bazett-san!" Miya yelled

Bazett nodded as she enforced her hands and feet and punched the two Ainsworths to the ground, pinning them to the ground

"Rin-san! Luvia-san! Get Ria!" Illya yells and the two women nodded while Shirou and Angelica provided them cover and they ran towards the child on the ground and picked her up, running back away from danger. Rin K then bent down and started healing the child while Luvia, Bazett, Shirou and Angelica protects them

"N-No way...how can some false entity and people from another useless world cut us down!?" Beatrice yells as she looked at Chloe who was producing a black bow as she went next to Miyu and Illya "You don't get to call our world that and get away with it!!!" Illya and Miyu yelled as they combined both their kaleidosticks' power and launched a big sphere colored light purple. Chloe launched a red arrow at it that made it into a straight shape and launch towards the two remaining Ainsworth.

Julian couldn't conjure up any more Class Cards as both he and Beatrice were engulfed in the attack from the three children.

***

Nero used her sword to deflect Kirei's Black Keys but the man stayed unemotional even if she seemed to be winning their duel. Tamamo-no-Mae went up from behind Kirei to attack him with her mirror but he just moved away from her

  
"Aren't you going to say anything, Tohsaka Rin?" Kirei provoked her but Team Extra Last Encore defended her with all their might "She has nothing to say to you! Even if she isn't the actual one you did harm to, nothing changes the fact that you still caused harm to someone that IS her...!" Nami says angrily as she sent Gandr towards the priest that looked like the NPC Father Kotomine in SE.RA.PH.

The false priest ignored her as he just kept dodging the attacks that Team Extra Last Encore bombarded him with.

"Someone's too confident." Sora and Kirin said as they tsked in annoyance. They intensified the aura coming from their Spiritrons, changing into their Spiritron from completely and you could practically see fire in both of their eyes as Sora brought out a recognizable mirror while her ears and tail perked up, alert. While Kirin mumbled something and pulled a red sword from out of nowhere that suddenly burned ablaze.

Before Kotomine Kirei could blink, he was attacked by barrages of Noble Phantasm. His eyes turn blank but the smirk on his face remained. He spit out blood and laid on the ground. They knew that attack wasn't enough to kill him but it'll at least make him unconscious long enough for them to rescue Mash and defeat Gudao.

Before he fully-passed out, Kirei said something...

"The light of the sun may be gone but it doesn't change the fact that the moon is still there...huh?"

**To be continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There will always be people who say mean words because you are different. And sometimes, their minds cannot be changed. But there are many more people that do not judge people based on how they look, or where they came from. Those are the people whose words truly matter."
> 
> ~STARFIRE (Teen Titans) ABOUT RACISM IN "TROQ"
> 
> *****
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> "You're a fake. A faker. Yet, why do they see you as someone special? We have the same blood in our veins. But then, why would they look at you, the younger one, to be the one with more potential!? IT SHOULD BE ME WHO THEY PAIRED UP WITH HER! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO WILL BE LOOKED UPON. I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!!"
> 
> "STOP IT!!!!"
> 
> Next time: Conclude


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five: Conclude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this fight. Will Mash be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was busy doing the Servant Summer Festival Event because I didn't wanna do the rerun next year (and I need my German Berserker Swimsuit Wife Alter). Hope this will be okay for you guys. I'm adding an Epilogue as a last chapter after this too.

Mash opened her eyes when she heard sobbing at the other cell beside hers. It was the first time she felt someone was with her in that dungeon. For the longest hour she stayed in the darn place, it was the first time she heard someone's sobs aside from her own. She leaned on the walls, trying to find which side of the wall the sobbing was coming from.

When she leaned on the right wall, the sobs got a bit louder. "Uh...hello? Is someone there?" Mash called. Suddenly, the sobbing ceased then, a soft voice along with some clanking noise that sounded like chains came from the wall she was leaning on "Who...who's there...?"

"Um, actually...I was taken as a prisoner too...just a few hours ago...."

"Oh. I must've been under the effects of something that induces sleep, then. That's why I didn't sense you there.... I am also a prisoner here. For many months already. This place was built after the death of the Director of Chaldea..." the woman, at least, Mash discerns to be a woman due to the tone of voice, narrated to her and Mash's eyes widened "You know Chaldea...?" she asked "Of course we do." three more voices (one woman and two men) said in unison "Our children were recruited by them to become Master potentials after all." the first woman said and Mash's eyes widened

"Your children...? A-actually, I'm also a part of Chaldea.... May I know who your children are? Maybe they are the ones who awakened from the incident in Chaldea already. I may be able to do something when my Senpai and the others rescue me..." _hopefully_

"You are also a part or Chaldea?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright. The name of our children are..."

Mash kept her ear to the wall, to hear the voices of the other prisoners better

"Gudako Pendragon and Gudao Emiya."

_What...!?_

***

Gudao watched as his team slowly falls apart. His blue eyes suddenly landed on Gudako as she commanded Ishtar, the Shinjuku Alters (including EMIYA Alter), Ereshkigal, Astraea, Parvati, MHX and MHX Alter as they work together in defeating Beast I, Goetia. When Gudako met his gaze, she went back to fighting stance "I'll ask you again, Gudao. Where did you take Mash? I can see she's not here yet. Seeing as the ceremony for her fusing with Erica has been halted, she should still be here. I ask you again," she drew her swords "Where's Mash!?"

Gudao sighed and looked into her eyes

Blue clashed with gold...

"..." the male anomaly stayed quiet "Why are you doing this, Gudao!? We used to be best friends! Our families are tied together closely. But now...I wish you would tell me what made you this way!"she said while her Command Spells and the Mark of her Spiritron suddenly pulsated "Why, you say? Why don't you ask yourself that, Gudako. Why would your older brother hate you? You must've done something to upset him. Think about what you did when you were living together with your parents. Think back on it." Gudao says again as he traced Kanshou and Bakuya

"What do you-ugh!-mean!?!??!" Gudako replied, blocking her brother's strike with her swords "You really are dense, aren't you, Pendragon!?" he said pushing her, forcing her to move backwards. Gripping on the hilts of her swords, she parried his attack and backflipped away from her brother.

"You ask me why I would do this. It's because..." he paused as his Command Spells pulsated, his Shadow Servants roaring in rage, like Berserkers. He then launched herself again from his place and met swords with Gudako

"Because what, Onii-chan!?!?!"

"BECAUSE **_YOU EXIST_**!!!"

His words made her weak at the knees as she gripped her swords tighter, pushing Gudao off of her and then backing away slightly, confused and a bit scared of what her brother had become and what he had said

"Because...I...what?"

"That's right!" he then swung Kanshou and Bakuya to strike Gudako who just dodged and was surprised at the sudden speed of attacks from her brother. She couldn't do anything but dodge, albeit trying to find a way to retaliate.

"What...guh! What do you mean, Gudao!? What does Gudako existing have to do with this farce!?" Rin ST asked while amidst combat. Gudao suddenly stopped attacking and Gudako took this chance to back away from her rampaging brother. Gudao clutched the chest part of his robe as his bangs hides his eyes, only showing off the blue glow from his eyes

"My Father and Mother trained me very well. And they praised me when I do something good and doesn't get angry when I fail. That made me happy. Then, a baby was born in the Emiya family. She was younger than me by a year. At first, I was happy that I gained a little sister - a direct sister since our fathers may be different formes but one and the same - and I swore that she would be what I would protect. I promised everyone in the family that.... We named her Gudako Pendragon-Emiya...." Gudao's hands then trembled as he looked up, his blue eyes glowing a shade of cyan now

"When Gudako and I were young, I saw her polishing some relics that my father's younger self kept. Then, as if by some twist of fate, she had called forth a Servant. But the only difference is that this Servant, albeit just summoned and summoned without the Holy Grail calling for it, gained a earthly body. There was a huge stream of light that blinded us and when it cleared, there was a Servant standing there. I quickly came to check on Gudako and looked at her hand...I saw no Command Spells. This was impossible. Unless there was an inherent trait in my sister that caused her to call forth a Knight. When the Knight retracted his helmet, at the same time our parents came to check on us, we were surprised," he paused, gritting his teeth in anger

"The Knight introduced herself as Arthur Pendragon's son in history. I was right...my sister has an inherent trait, a trait to call forth someone with which her mother had ties back in history. She had summoned her new half-brother, the Treacherous Knight; Mordred Pendragon..." he slowly clutched his blades tighter

"I was jealous yes. But Mordred also treated me as a good friend so, I accepted it. But then I overheard both our parents saying that Gudako was improving. That, compared to the same age I was when she started learning magic, she was better. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I would hate my beloved little sister that easily. I ain't that simple-minded. It just so happens that those people from Fuyuki. Those nearby us, our classmates, our neighbors...they called us anomalies," he paused again, taking in a breath

"They called us that we were not meant to exist. That by existing, we put the entire existence of this world in danger.... That's when I draw the line. I was recruited as Chaldea's 48th Master potential together with Gudako, 50th Master potential. There, we met some people like us...we heard some staff of Chaldea bad-mouthing us the moment we stepped into the place. How absurd can that get? Then, when my sister finished the Grand Order, she was praised. Where did that leave me? It wasn't my fault I wasn't able to participate in the Grand Order!!" Gudao said, making Kanshou and Bakuya disappear and making a move to trace another weapon

"Th-That's no reason to-?!"

"SHUT UP!!" Gudao yelled, suddenly, his left eye turned into a gear that spun around rapidly, his other eye's blue glow intensified "What the-?! Don't use your Noble Phantasm right after your Spiritron!!!" Gudako yelled but Gudao glared at her as the surroundings began to change. They suddenly find themselves in an eternal realm of blades, the world of Gudao's Father...

" **You're a fake. A faker. Yet, why do they see you as someone special? We have the same blood in our veins. But then, why would they look at you, the younger one, to be the one with more potential!? IT SHOULD BE ME WHO THEY PAIRED UP WITH HER! I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO WILL BE LOOKED UPON. I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU!!** "

"Paired up with...her?"

"Yes! They were supposed to pair me up with Mash and be the one to conquer all the Singularities. And yet, you came...and I couldn't do anything!!!!"

"You did this because you were jealous!? What the-?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Gudao's eyes then continued glowing more, his Command Spells pulsating even more "YOU WERE ALWAYS SEEN AS SOMEONE POWERFUL THAN ME AND NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF KING ARTHUR! YOU WERE MADE HUMAN BECAUSE OF SHIROU EMIYA AND ARTORIA PENDRAGON AS YOUR PARENTS, YOU HAVE AN INHERENT TRAIT TO LOOK BACK INTO HISTORY, BUT YOU ALSO STRANGELY POSSESSED SOME TRACES OF MY OWN MOTHER'S MAGIC...IT'S JUST UNREASONABLE!"

This made everyone's eyes widen as Gudako's gold eyes shone again...

**"STOP IT!!!!"**

Ignoring Gudako's reply, Gudao then starts chanting "I am the bone of my sword.... So, as I pray," he paused as gears also appeared in the sky and everyone finally recognized EMIYA's Noble Phantasm, being used by his child!

"UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!!"

"Tch!" Gudako says as made her golden sword glow, just like Excalibur "No chance now, huh? Ex..." she starts charging her own Noble Phantasm as some blades appear from around Gudao's Noble Phantasm, headed towards her.

But just before he could launch his blades, a loud crash interrupted his concentration. Hell, it made his Reality Marble disappear and they found themselves back at the mansion, although Gudao's eye still possesses the gear that was now spinning slightly slower than earlier. Anyway, the loud crash came from the door that Kirei was carefully guarding earlier.

"No way...they...!?" Gudao reacted, his eyes turning pissed off. Suddenly, they hear rushed footsteps going up from the door that the crash was heard from. Gudako's inner senses were now tingling, she could feel her Spiritron roaring fire out of joy...

" ** _MATE MATE MATE MATE!!!_** "

"Hush you useless reptile!" Gudako scolded the dragon inside her, blushing but still eagerly waiting for the arrival of her mate, as Vortigern would say

Suddenly the door broke down, dust and stray dirt flying everywhere-

"SENPAI!!!!"

***

_A few minutes earlier..._

"Gudako and Gudao!? You mean Senpai and her brother?" Mash says, finally putting together a puzzle inside her head

"Senpai...do you mean...Gudako!? She's alright! She hasn't been involved in that accident, has she? I heard she's been taking down Singularities after another..." the woman says and Mash sighed "You're...Senpai's...parent, are you not...?" she asked, inwardly happy that she could meet the one who raised her enigmatic (sometimes) Senpai of hers

"Yes. My name is-?!"

"Artoria Pendragon."

"How did you know...?"

"I am the one who became one with one of your Knights, my King. And also...Senpai had told me so much about her family."

"My...Knights? So you are aware that I am a Heroic Spirit?"

"Yes. You are the King of Knights and Senpai's mother and also, the King of the Knight that fused with me."

"Knight that-?!"

"Perhaps Sir Galahad would suffice as an explanation?"

"...Oh, I see."

"My name is Mash Kyrielight, Demi-Servant and also Senpai- no, Gudako Pendragon's first Servant." she happily introduced herself

"Mash...Kyrielight.... Somehow, I remember someone with that name that we met a few years ago...before Gudako was born..." Artoria says and Mash flinched "Time is starting to get ruined. Paradoxes are overlapping one after another. We have to end this before things go out of hand...! We have to get out of here..." Mash says as she tried transforming into her Demi-Servant form but failing miserably

Suddenly, she felt something inside her pocket. She then grabbed it and looked at it. She cocked her head to the side when she found a pouch. Opening it, she suddenly found hope. Standing up, she touched the bars of her cell.

_These bars are laced with restricting magic from Servants. No wonder Artoria-san, EMIYA and I cannot transform into our Servant forme.... This could be destroyed easily by advanced jewel magecraft. I usually keep these jewels that Ereshkigal and Ishtar gave me so that I could calm Senpai when she rampages...but I don't know how to fully-use jewel magecraft.... Wait...if this can still be destroyed by Jewel Magecraft...then, Senpai's brother isn't really the one doing this.... At least, not intentionally. Then, if so-?!_

Mash thought this as she looked at the right wall again. Her eyes shone when she saw a window leading to the next cell over. She may not be able to climb up there but there IS someone who could make use of these jewels...!

She ran to the wall again and yelled "Um, Artoria-san! I may think I know how we could get out of here!" she says albeit a little happily "Really!? How!?" Artoria replied and Mash sighed "You said that there's someone there from your time as well. And also Gudao-san's parents. Is Rin Tohsaka-san perhaps there as well?" she asked

"Yes. I am here. But how did you-"

"No time to explain! I'm throwing something in the window above you! Rin-san! Please catch it! And use it to escape!"

"U-uh sure! Bring it, Mash-san!"

"Alright! Here..." she tries to gain momentum

"I..." she clutches the pouch hard and aims for the window

"GO!!!" she throws the pouch and it shoots into the window!

"YES!!" she celebrated as she went back to the wall "Rin-san! Did you get it!?"

"...huh? These are.... Great idea, Mash!!! I could use Gandr or Set using these!" Rin said as she heard some shuffling from their cell. Then, a man spoke-

"Looks like Gudao isn't too far gone yet.... We can still help him..."

"That's right, Archer..." Rin told the man "If only I had gotten to this Lev Lainur...!" Archer - or else, EMIYA - says "Anyway, thanks, Mash. When we get out of here, we're also getting you out!" another male says. Now this one, Mash recognized as her King's Master.

"Alright...here I go..." Rin starts

"GANDR!!!"

Suddenly, something exploded from the other cell. Then, Mash heard footsteps towards her cell. When she looked, she indeed saw-

"Alright, time to get you outta here!" Rin said, directing her aim for Mash's cell

"GANDR!!"

Then, her cell exploded

***

"This voice...!? Could it-?!"

"SENPAI!!! It's me!!! Are you alright!?"

Gudako's eyes widened as she took in Mash's presence, clad in her Servant form also...there are some people behind her

"GUDAKO!!"

Gudako flinched, recognizing the voice. Suddenly, her eyes flooded with some tears "Mama..." she mumbles as the King of Knights, Rin, EMIYA and Shirou came up from behind Mash as they all walked towards Gudako. This made her tear up. Her blonde haired mother looked at her and hugged her tight, kissing her head and then wiping away her tears

"Yosh, yosh...calm down, Gudako. Mama's here, mama's here..."

"Mhm..." Gudako says with the tiniest bit of sniffle in her voice. Her scales recedes as a black haired twin tailed woman walked in front of Gudao "Gudao. What do you think you are doing?" she asked as both of them stared at each other with blue, hypnotic eyes. Gudao stayed quiet and unemotional just as a male with white hair stepped in front of him as well

"Gudao."

"Father, Mother. I see you have released yourself from your prison. Now, do tell me, how did you get out?"

"That isn't important right now."

"Ha! You two would always say that. Gudako is always the better one in the eyes of my parents, Heroic Spirit EMIYA and TOHSAKA RIN!" Gudao says while the gear in his eyes started activating again. But before he could start chanting, Gudako had used the hilt of her gold sword to push him backwards.

He crashed to the wall and coughed out blood as he slowly slid to the floor. His eyes opened only to see Gudako glaring at him with tears in her eyes

"Saying I'm being praised as the better one...JUST HOW JEALOUS AND SELFISH CAN YOU BE?!" Gudako yelled as her Mark of her Spiritron pulsated and turned her into a draconian again

"SELFISH!? JEALOUS!?" Gudao yelled, feeling insulted as he jumped up and landed on his feet, bringing out his hands again "Trace, Overedge!" he said as he summoned Kanshou and Bakuya but with more scales on it "You'll never understand what I went through because you had everything ever since you were born! My own parents even acknowledged you instead of me!" Gudao said as he ran towards her with his scaled swords. Gudako gritted her teeth as she blocked his strike with her golden sword.

"Even so! That isn't enough reason for you to rampage and take the whole world down into your despair! The only one who does that are the cowards who tried to take down Chaldea and Human History! We were chosen by Chaldea Security Organization to help ensure the future of humanity and prevent its incineration at the beginning! Why would you waste all your potential for a measly personal reason like jealousy!?!?!" Gudako yelled as she threw him off, everyone tried to stop them

"STAY BACK! THIS DUEL IS BETWEEN ME AND GUDAO ALONE. NO ONE IS TO INTERFERE!" Gudako orders them and the others did step back. Gudako clutches her swords tighter "You don't know what I felt for the longest time, Onii-chan...!" she yelled which made Gudao raise an questioning eyebrow at his sister "What are you getting at, Pendragon?"

"That! That real last name of mine! You don't know how many people told me that I was secretly just the child of Dad and Aunt Rin! They told me that I had no right to bear my father's last name because I was the result of unintended accident!! THEY TOLD ME THAT I AM NOT REALLY A CHILD OF ARTORIA PENDRAGON! THEY TOLD ME THAT I WAS AN ACCIDENT BETWEEN SHIROU EMIYA AND RIN TOHSAKA! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THAT HURT ME SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT IT KEPT ON TEARING ME UP INSIDE!" Gudako yelled angrily swinging her blade towards her brother

"I was smiling but...when I'm alone...I found myself crying my eyes out. Hell, I asked for comfort to the Servants of the Arthurian Legends, the Gorgon Sisters, the GudaGuda Servants, Dr. Roman, Da Vinci and even Mash herself, and I think that's what made my Spiritron think of her as my mate!" cue Mash blushed "I tried to forget the fact that those people in Fuyuki who knew us treated me as inferior to my entire lineage. But, you know what!?" Gudako said as she let her swords glow, along with her Mark of her Spiritron and also her scales finally consuming her arms as she started walking slowly to her brother who was suddenly scared of her sudden outburst.

"I don't want to- hell, I don't intend to, even if I have the means to, CHANGE MY PAST! BECAUSE MY PAST MADE ME WHAT I AM TODAY. WITHOUT THOSE PEOPLE DEGRADING ME BACK HOME, I WOULDN'T HAVE PERSEVERED TO BECOME A MAGUS! I WOULDN'T BE STANDING WITH EVERYONE HERE RIGHT NOW, DEFENDING THE FUTURE OF HUMANITY! I WOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE FIGHTING YOU TO FOIL YOUR DESPICABLE PLAN!!" she lifted her first gold sword up

"EXCALIBUR..."

Then, she lifted her other sword, Riseki, it started glowing in different colors

"KALEIDOSCOPE REMAKE!!!"

Then the gold and kaleidoscope lights completely devoured Gudao, albeit only injuring him...

***

"Senpai..."

She looked at the one who called her as her Mark of her Spiritron slowed down their pulsating, her clothes still torn, exposing majority of her burnt body. Her gold eyes shone when she saw her **_mate_** smile at her. Suddenly, both their necks glowed. When everyone looked at it, Gudako bore the symbol for the Shielder class and Mash had the symbol of a dragon on hers.

Mash smiled again as she opened her arms for her Sen- no, for her lover.

Gudako gladly ran towards her and pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on the Shielder's head, placing a soft kiss on it. Mash hugged her tight and then pulled from her hold then went to her lover's face, then gave her a kiss.

Gudako's eyes widened as Mash wrapped her arms around her neck tight. Finally able to move, she kissed back and hugged her waist while pulling in. Their tongues fought for dominance as the onlookers just observed them.

After a while, the two pulled away, a string of saliva linking their mouths. "I missed you, Senpai..." Mash said as both their eyes softened. "You have no idea how much I DID..." Gudako replied as they finally pulled apart.

Mordred cleared her throat which caught their attentions. The Knight then smirked at Galahad's host "Hmm. Who knew my sister would pick someone from the Round..." she said while pointing to Gudao who was being carried by EMIYA, EMIYA Alter and the other EMIYA that came with Mash. Suddenly, something glowed from the place where Erica was...

"A Holy Grail..." Gudako says then she realizes something "Once...we retrieve this Grail...the era will be fixed...and every memory of yours and things that happened here will be erased. Everything will return to what it was before the Red Sky and Moon came.... Team Stay Night will go back to Fuyuki, Team Apocrypha will return to Trifas, Team Kaleidoscope will return to their worlds and Team Grand Order and Anomalies will return to Chaldea..." she said, suddenly, Miya stepped forward, hugging her Sensei to herself

"I will return to what I was before.... A Holy Grail that will be held still by the Ainsworths. But...I will find my way to Mommy Miyu's home and stay there. Everything will return to what it was.... I will also take care of Sensei right here..." she said with a bit sad tone in her voice, looking to her friend, Ria, who had been full healed but still unconscious

"Are you guys...okay with this...?" Gudako asked "Well, yes and no. But, ya see, everything will be destroyed if we do not return things to what it really is.... So," Mordred smiles as Gudako sheds the tiniest bits of tears at her. She then proceeds to ruffle her little sister's hair "Hey, wipe those tears! I promise! We'll see each other again!" Mordred says and Gudako slowly nodded as she looked at Mash. The Shielder nodded and then proceeded to the retrieval of the Holy Grail. 

"...retrieval complete!" suddenly, their companions suddenly started fading. Gudako's eyes widened "Everyone!" "Hold your head high, Gudako. Your family will definitely find you! We will find each other!" Shirou ST says and Gudako quickly wiped her tears away and nodded...

Soon, they were also Rayshifted back to Chaldea....

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you do evil out of hatred for evil, that rage and hate will merely birth new conflict."
> 
> ~Saber, Artoria Pendragon (Fate/Zero)
> 
> ****
> 
> Next time: Epilogue


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the missions of the Master(s) od Chaldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add special chapters someday but seeing as I just finished another story, I might not do so...but still I have plans for it. But in any case, this tale is over.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the journey with Gudako!

_The world was now at peace. After retrieving the last Holy Grail of their mission, the Teams all went back to their time, history fixing itself while no one remembered anything - well, except Team Grand Order and Anomalies, though. They all held the future of humanity in their hands. The Red Sky and Moon vanished from each of the eras and the natural course of history continued. Each era's Holy Grail Wars were fixed. Just as it should be._

_After Gudao was carried back at Chaldea while unconscious, he undergone testing and medical check-ups along with the other Masters and Mash, to see if she had undergone some weird ritual when Gudao got ahold of her. They found that the reason why Gudao rampaged and almost took the entire world with him was because Lev Lainur had implanted an artificial magic that looked like that came from the curse of the Holy Grail. It all happened that when the accident back in Chaldea in the beginning happened, Lev had manipulated some Masters to try and consume the curse only to fail...but on one Master - Gudao Emiya._

_He hid him until Gudako had defeated Goetia and the Demon God Pillars. When Chaldea finished conquering the Pseudo-Singulairty Shinjuku, he showed himself, having been consumed entirely by the curse of the Grail. Which led to him to finish the secret business that concerns the five pillars that Lev never got down to doing._ _Although, when they had imprisoned their parents, Gudao was still a bit conscious to what he was doing and therefore made their cells still be able to be broken by Jewel Magecraft._

_The curse that consumed Gudao's body made him able to summon Servants at will and turn them into Shadow Servants. And he became exceptionally adept in controlling Alter Servants.... The reason why he became evil is because the curse that Lev implanted on him made him blind to the truth. He only focused on the negatives and he never got down to realize what good it was there in his life._

_During the medical checkups that the medical team of Chaldea conducted after the end of the Mission 161: Irregularity, they found that the Anomaly masters were now trusted by their Spiritrons and are able to use them at will. While with Mash, she was alright. Nothing strange happened to her. Though...she now had a permanent mark on her neck in a shape of a dragon - a mark that Vortigern had given her as Gudako's mate. Having said that, sometimes, Gudako MIGHT go overly-possessive when someone tried to flirt with Mash..._ _and somehow, in the most subtle way that someone as timid as Mash Kyrielight can be, the Shielder became clingy and possessive of Gudako herself...it was a new feeling. A feeling unlike how she felt before..._

_Yep. Everything was fine._

_Oh did I mention that Mash had_ _**always** _ _felt how Gudako_ _**loves** _ _her...? No? Well, alright._

Sighing, Gudako laid on Mash's bed and rolled herself until she was laying down on the Demi-Servant's lap. In response, Mash smiles and strokes her Senpai's hair. This made Gudako look up at her kouhai which made her see the tattoo-like mark on her neck shaped like a dragon. For a moment, her gaze faltered and she turned away...

"Mm? What's wrong, Senpai? Did you dislike me stroking your hair?" Mash asked to which Gudako just stayed silent at. It bothered the girl deeply and she made her look into her eyes "Tell me what's wrong, Senpai.... Did something hurt during the physical exam earlier?" Mash asked that made Gudako look into the mark on her neck again

"No, nothing like that. I just...I just asked myself if it was the right decision is all..."

"What was a right decision?"

"Well..." she hesitates a bit before touching to her Servant's neck, fingers trailing on the dragon shaped mark on it. Mash blushed and released a soft sound that Gudako would gladly want to hear again. That is, until she remembered where and what they were doing "Was it alright for me to take away your freedom to choose who you will love?" this made Mash grasp Gudako's hand that was touching the mark on her neck and slightly glare at Gudako "Senpai. You say that after you've marked me?!" the sudden increase in her tone of voice made Gudako flinch

_**She's right, ya know...** _

_Shut it Vortigern-nii. It's all your fault in the first place!_

_**Well, you don't dislike it though...** _

_W-well..._

_**Mmhmm. Such an easy to read child you are...** _

_I said shut the fuck up useless reptile!!!_

"Uh, well..."

"Listen to me well, Gudako Pendragon." Mash grabbed her Senpai's cheeks "If I regret being your mate or whatever or I didn't want you to love me and me to love you, I would've reported you to Chaldea staff for sexual harassment on the same time you marked me. Now, tell me, do you still think I regret being yours?"

"Uh..."

Mash slowly melted into a grin "I thought so. Sheesh, Senpai. You have to calm down. I love you no matter who or what you are. Isn't that what someone who cherishes another should think? Shouldn't that be their mindset?" she said as she rested her forehead on Gudako's who also smiled back

"Mash...god, for the love of my mother, you're so beautiful. I don't regret marking you as mine." Gudako suddenly launched herself to her Servant and pinned her down on the bed, to which Mash only blushed at.

"Ne, you won't mind, would you?" Mash immediately took notice of the sudden intense gold glow from Gudako's eyes and then smiled, touching Gudako's cheek with her left hand

"Of course, Senpai."

Nuzzling onto Mash's hand even further, she held her hand next and then, planted a kiss on the back of her hand then said "I missed you ever since Gudao-nii took you away from me. I swear, if I wasn't stopped by the others especially your dad, I would've charged recklessly and tried to save you on my own without a plan or anything..." Gudako made a move to remove Mash's glasses from her and place it on the nightstand and then looked back to Mash, her gold eyes shining even more

"Well, good thing you didn't. I don't want you rampaging for goodness sake, Senpai.... I'll be hurt if I see you hurt as well..." Gudako only smiled at her as she leaned down to kiss her Servant, Mash responding back with the same amount of want, need and love.

When they pulled away, Mash fell silent, there was something in her eyes. She seemed to want to tell Gudako something but was debating with herself if she should or not

"Mash? If you aren't actually comfortable doing this, then I can stop..."

Mash's eyes widened and looked at her Senpai desperately "N-no...it's not like that. I just...this kind of thing reminds me of something from before...I know I haven't told you this because this happened before I met you when you were recruited...but you have to promise me that if I tell you this, you won't rampage..." she says seriously

This made Gudako raise an eyebrow, why would she rampage? Does it something to do with her...physically? When this thought came to her mind, her eyes hardened. But, upon seeing Mash's face and feeling her stroking her cheek, she calmed down "Okay. I won't." Gudako says, placing her chin in the middle of the Demi-Servants chest

"Okay...when I was alone in my room before, someone tried to take advantage of me..." this made Gudako's vein pop. This is exactly what she thought although she desperately tried to not believe it "I would've been...taken advantage of...had Dr. Roman not stepped in in time..." Mash gulped, her hands covering her mouth

Gudako's gold eyes glimmered angrily. She wanted to keep her promise to Mash by not rampaging and destroying whoever this bastard was...but it was hard not to do when her possessive instincts are taking over. She looked at Mash when she heard her swallow

"Mash..."

The girl looked up at her lover who was inches away from her face; their breaths fanning each other

"I am being very patient right now. I'm trying to keep my possessive instincts in check. But...when I see you like this, I can't help but want to crush the living daylights out of whoever did that to you. But I am also keeping my promise of not rampaging.... So..." she takes Mash's hands and draws lazy circles on her palm as she peppered her face with small, sweet kisses

Mash giggles at how ticklish she was "I will just replace your bad memories of this entire situation with memories of you bearing your everything for me. For me to take...if that's alright with you?" Gudako asked, burying her face in Mash's neck and biting on the place where she had marked her before

Mash moaned "Y-yes...please, Senpai..."

"Say my name..." Gudako whispers into her ear, biting onto the shell of it

"Yes...Gudako...senpai..." she moaned again and Gudako smiled pulling away a little and looking into the Demi-Servant's eyes

"I love you, Mash."

"I love you, too, Gudako-senpai."

Gudako then inched her lips to Mash's neck and bit, again, the skin where her dragon-shaped mark was. This made the latter moan and even louder when Gudako nursed her bitemark by licking that one part. "G-gudako-sen-senpai..." "Ssshhh...calm down, Mash. I won't hurt you. I'll show you how much I love you..." the Master whispered and then interlocked their hands

Throughout the night, the other Servants weren't able to sneak into Master's room nor ask Mash where she is. They knew what they were doing and...they were just glad that everything went alright for both of them. The ones who were especially glad are Jeanne Alter, Saber Alter, Lancelot Berserker and Lancelot Saber

_A few months later..._

"I should praise you for all you've done for the operation. You did well, Team Anomalies." Da Vinci says and Dr. Roman gives the entire team a thumbs-up "Not only did you stop Gudao before he destroyed the universe," Da Vinci gave a sideways glare at the black haired male who only bowed in guilt. He was being selfish that time and he gave in to his inner desires that only fed the Grail's curse even more "but you also didn't give in to the temptation of letting your parents stay in a torn up timeline..."

"Well, we promised that we will meet again." Gudako says happily while rocking back and forth on her chair while feeding Kaoru with some french fries. Gudao smiles at his little sister's happiness. He still couldn't believe that Chaldea accepted him again. Sure, there was a punishment and all but, otherwise, everything was fine!

"ON THAT NOTE!" Da Vinci tapped her staff to the ground which made everyone look at her "I give you all, Team Anomalies, the entire day to yourselves!" she said which made Gudako's eyes brighten up "YES! I HAVE TO GO TO THE SUMMONING ROOM! I HAVE SOME MORE QUARTZ TO SPEND!" she yelled while grasping her lover's hand, who was conveniently beside the door, which made Mash Kyrielight blush but follow anyway...

"Seriously, she gets her energy from her other brother..." Seijiro said while grabbing a mochi on the bowl in the room. Everyone just laughs a little while shaking their head at Gudako's antics.

***

"Wish me luck, Mash."

"Luck, you say..."

"Just do it, love..."

Mash blushed "G-good luck, Senpai..."

"Alright...here I go..." she lifts her quartz then placed it in the summoning circle. As it functioned, Gudako stepped back while holding onto Mash's hand again.... For some reason, she feels oddly happy and confident. Suddenly, the room was filled with light which made them shield their eyes...

...

...

...

When the light dissipated, they looked at the New Servants before them...

"Saber Class Servant..." a blonde of the Servants said "Artoria Pendragon."

"Saber Class Servant..." a red haired male said "Senji Muramasa."

"Caster Class Servant..." a silver haired girl says "Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"Archer Class Servant..." a pink haired girl says "Chloe von Einzbern."

"Caster Class Servant..." a girl with dark hair said "Miyu Edelfelt."

"Saber Class Servant..." another blonde says "Mordred."

"Ruler Class Servant..." a third blonde says "Jeanne d'Arc."

"Caster Class Servant..." a brown haired male says "Sieg,"

"Archer Class Servant..." another brown haired male says "Chiron."

"Saber Class Servant..." another blonde says "Nero Claudius."

"Caster Class Servant..." a second pink haired said "Tamamo-no-Mae."

"Rider Class Servant..." a third pink haired Servant says "Astolfo."

"Rider Class Servant..." a purple haired says "Medusa."

"We ask of you..." they looked up at her with those knowing smiles she saw when they were resting in their rendezvous hideout in the middle of the colliding eras...

"Are you our Master!?"

Gudako blinked once...

Twice...

Thrice...

Four times...

Five times...

Suddenly, blood dripped out from her nose as she unknowingly and sarcastically grinned at them as her eyes rolled back and...

She fainted

"SENPAI! EVERYONE HELP SENPAI'S UNCONSCIOUS!" Mash yells to everyone and even those in the briefing room. The door of the summoning room opened "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?!?!" all of them yelled but the other members of Team Anomalies froze on the spot upon seeing the new Servants.

"...Dad/Mom!?!?!" were all simultaneously being said by those whose parents are present. Suddenly, all of them fainted...

"ATTENTION ALL CHALDEA MEDICAL UNDER MY COMMAND, PREPARE EACH MASTER'S ROOM!" Dr. Roman announced as the medical staff piled in and out of the room while bringing the fainted Masters with them...

"Mama..." Gudako mumbled as they were all being carried away...

_Sometime later..._

"What are you gonna do in the Summoning Room?" Artoria asked as Gudako knocked on Saber Alter and Jeanne Alter's room. Right now, Gudako had asked Jeanne and Artoria to accompany her to the Summoning Room. Finally, the Shinjuku Alters came out of the room and off they went.

Upon entering, they saw Mordred with Florence Nightingale and the two Artoria Lancers. Gudako gestured them to sit down as she rummaged in her pocket to find something. When she found it, she grinned and threw it to the Summoning circle.

It activated.

Later on, a Servant was now bowing before her

"Saber Class Servant, True Name Manaka Pendragon, otherwise known as Mordred Alter."

"Yo! Nice seeing you again, Manaka!"

"It is my-?! Are those my parents?"

"You could say that."

"MASTERRRRR!!!"

"AHHHHH! I JUST WANT TO REVIVE HER SO SHE COULD LIVE WITH YOU GUYS!"

**THE END!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a quote from Pinterest before;
> 
> "Light will help you escape the deepest Darkness,
> 
> Darkness will help you see in the brightest light"
> 
> Thanks for the supports and also for looking forward to this story until its conclusion.
> 
> Tried to make a steamy scene with Gudako and Mash but just wasn't feeling up to it. I know if I make one, it won't be good so...yeah.


	29. Crack!Special 1: Half siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Masters and Servants meet some other Masters who had awakened as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Do not take this chap seriously. I was busy messing around and found this already typed so I guess why not.
> 
> A Crack Fic

"Uuh...Gudako...chan..."

Gudako looked up from talking with Mordred, Artoria, Fran, Tamamo-no-Mae, Nero, Jeanne and Mash "Kaoru! What's up? Did something happen?" she asked the carbon copy of Frankenstein. Although upon seeing Mordred and Fran, it seemed Kaoru had flinched

"Hm? What is it?" Gudako asked as she followed her friend's hidden gaze and they settled on Mordred and Fran sitting together "Seriously?" by now, Gudako was starting to put two in two together

"GUDAKO-CHAN!!!"

Everyone looked at the door to see panicking Chris, Saki, Seijiro, Leni, Sora and Kirin "Eh? What's going on? From what I see, something dangerous has occurred...am I wrong?" Gudako says and everyone who just entered shook their heads "No! But you gotta go to the briefing room quick!! More of the Masters had woken up! And one of them friggin summoned Frankenstein Saber and Mordred Rider!" Seijiro yells

"THE FUCK!?!?!?!?"

Hearing such news, the previous occupants of the room exited that room and ran to the direction of the briefing room.

***

  
Once entering the room, Gudako and Kaoru looked around "So, you knew she was about to wake up but couldn't tell the Doctor and Da Vinci because they were busy...so you went to look for me but then I was nowhere to be found then-" Gudako was cut when her eyes landed on a pink haired girl in the middle of the room. She had her pink colored hair in a messy ponytail as she wore a Chaldea uniform

"No wayyyy..." Gudako says, walking towards the girl as Fran and Mordred gaped at the two Servants accompanying the new Master. They were indeed them in different Spirit Origin or Class. The Rider Mordred held Avalon on her right hand. It seemed she was using it as a surfboard (which made Artoria pissed a little) while the Saber Frankenstein had one side of her bangs clipped to the top of her head, showing one of her eyes and she held a huge, well, sabre.

"Uuunghaa..." Fran reacted as their duo of Mordred circled their summer counterparts

"Asuka..." they hear Gudako and Kaoru address the pink haired girl. Now that they looked closely, the girl had bangs, one side clipped to show her eye, just as Summer Fran did her own. But the rest of her hairstyle screamed something else

"Ne, imouto yo," Mordred called her sister and Gudako looked at her "Who is this?" she pointed at the girl they had addressed as Asuka earlier. But before Gudako could answer, Asuka had hugged Kaoru which made the girl smile. Asuka then spoke one word that made everyone surprised "Onee-chan..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?"

"Hey! Doc! Have you seen my sister as well?" Kirin yells "What're you talking about!? She's _our_ sister! I'm her older sister too! And she has fox ears and tail as well!" Sora argues as the Doctor sweatdropped "Oh, here she comes now." he says which made Kirin and Sora look at the door and see a couple of more people come in

"Yui!" Kirin and Sora yells as a girl with brown hair, fox ears and tail wearing the Chaldea uniform comes in "Onee-chan..." she mumbles with a smile "Oh! You summoned Tamamo-no-Mae Lancer and...Nero Caster!?!?!?!?! Amazing!!" Kirin's and Sora's eyes sparkled in amazement as the two aforementioned Servants neared their Master

"Sei, if they're here...do ya think _she's_ also awake too?" Gudako looked at Seijiro who sighs "I'd bet so." sighing while massaging his temples, Seijiro said this. At this point, everyone was looking at the door as it opened and in came a girl with braided blonde hair. She had emerald green eyes and she was accompanied by three Servants

"No wayyyy!!!!!" Gudako yells as she and Seijiro rushed to this new Master who just came in "Ah...Sei-nii, Gudako-nee...I heard both my parents were here..." she mumbles but everyone still heard it although Gudako was kinda ignoring her and focusing more on the Servant with her

"You..."

"Me?"

"Mayaka...you managed to summon Jeanne d'Arc Archer, Artoria Summer Archer (too) and Jeanne d'Arc of India!?!?!?!?!?! So unfair!!!!" Gudako grumbles and everyone's eyes widened just as Jeanne Alter and Jeanne Alter Santa Lily came in "Master, about today's- uhhh what's happening?" Jeanne Alter asks as they all see the new Masters and her summer self

***

  
"I suppose introductions are in order, ne? Well, why don't we start with Asuka, then?" Gudako says as she looks at the pink haired Master who had summoned Mordred Rider and Frankenstein Saber. The Master nodded as she took in a deep breath as she looked at Kaoru who stood next to her

"My name is Asuka. Asuka Pendragon. I am the homunculus child of Frankenstein and Mordred Pendragon. Niece to Gudako Pendragon and sister to Kaoru Yggdmillenia." Asuka bowed a little as she introduced herself

...

...

...

...

...

...

"HUH!?!?!?!" Mordred was shocked to the core as she looked into the child's eyes. Now that she introduced herself and she had looked closer, Asuka did share her hairstyle in Fran's hair color. If not for the hairstyle, she would've mistaken her for a younger version of Fran

"Oi, what does this mean?!" Mordred looked onto her sister who kinda paled "Calm down, Onii-chan. It is as you have heard. Asuka here, is my niece and Kaoru's half sister. She uses King Arthur's last name because you are her, um, _chichiue_?" Gudako suggests the nickname

"Oi, I'm gonna kill ya." Mordred summoned her sword as she glared at her sister

"Dad..." the endearment rolling out of her mouth made Mordred stop. She slowly looked at her "I heard that you get along so well with Jekyll-sensei. And...I understand that. But even so...do you hate my existence...?"

Those words struck something deep from Mordred. It was...the same words she had told her Father once before. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked at who done so, she saw her Father smiling at her. A meaningful one at that. She looked now at the direction of Fran who looked back at her "Mordred...Asuka...must love..." she said that with no hint of embarrassment it made Mordred's heart flutter

She looks back at Asuka "No, of course, I do not deny your existence. I was just surprised, ya know? Who wouldn't be happy if I had a child who is cute as you? And hell, if you're mentioning Jekyll, then, he's a good friend. Nothing matters to me more now that I know you." the Treacherous Knight seemed so unlike what she was before.

Asuka smiled as she jumped into Mordred's arms who hugged her too. Frankenstein moved closer to her and caressed her hair as Mordred flashed her a smile

***

  
"Next up to our intros. It should be the foxgirl!" Gudako says playfully and the said foxgirl sighs "Uh-huh, you are one to talk. Anyway," bringing back her composure, the foxgirl who had summoned Nero Caster and Tamamo-no-Mae Lancer starts "My name is Yui. Yui Kishinami. Half sister to both Sora and Kirin. Child of Nami Kishinami and Tamamo-no-Mae..." she says softly as her fox tail swishes back and forth

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAATTTT!?!?!?!?" Tamamo-no-Mae and Nero exclaimed as they both looked at each other then back to Yui who smiled as her tail and ears move on their own. Suddenly, she was hugged by Sora and Kirin, they nuzzled her

"Yui~~"

"H-hey, Nee-san...you both are...urp...crushing...me..." Yui struggled to let out the words as she was being crushed by her sisters. And when they were satisfied, they finally let go of her

"AAHH...I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE..." Yui says in between breaths. Both Kirin and Sora bowed down in apology " _Gomen_...we were just too thrilled to see you again...you don't know how much Mama missed you!" Sora says as her own tailed swish side to side

Sighing as she regained her composure, Yui looked into Tamamo-no-Mae, her parent, then softly smiled " _Tadaima_..." she said simply.

Tamamo-no-Mae didn't know what it was but she felt a warm feeling in heart and it made her tail perk up as she felt the words come out of her mouth naturally " _Okaeri_..."

***

  
"Now we come to the more thrilling and also hard part..." Gudako had sparkles in her eyes and Seijiro had to fight a groan as he says "I guess aside from Mordred-nii-san, Maya-chan is a proof of King Arthur, ne, Gudako-chan?"

"You can say that again..." Gudako sighs as she looks at the blonde haired girl with braids and vibrant emerald eyes as she stood beside her new Servants "We already met Fran Summer, Nii-chan Summer, Tamamo Summer, Nero Summer...now we have Jeanne Summer, Artoria Summer and Lakshmibai.... It's high time you introduce yourself, Maya-chan..." Gudako says as she gestures to the new Master again

"Okay," she then turned to everyone, fixating her gaze on two specific Servants "My name is Mayaka. Mayaka Pendragon. You can also call me Maya." she says simply as she bows then lifts her head, they notice her eyes had changed from their natural green to amethyst which made Gudako smile

"Pendragon? Is she one of Father's children, then?" Mordred asked, already accepting the fact that she now has too many siblings under her Father

Every single Servant in the room weren't aware of who Mayaka really was and it made Gudako smirk "Mayaka's existence is supposedly hidden from anyone outside our family. The only one who are aware are, if I'm not mistaken, me, Dad, Mordred-nii back home, Gudao-nii, who couldn't join us today because he's training, Rin-obaa-san, EMIYA-ojii-san, Sieg-ojii-san, Seijiro, Mama back home and Aunt Jeanne back home...." Gudako says seriously

"Why is her existence hidden?" Artoria asks

Gudako's face turns serious "Because she's even more powerful than us inherently. Being born forth from the King of Knights and the Saint that heard the voices of Angels and God...yeah, it's pretty messed up..." Gudako slings a hand around Mayaka who suddenly has sullen eyes, it may have been their imagination but her eyes flickered to emerald green then amethyst on two different eyes

Artoria and Jeanne flinched upon realizing-

"Mayaka's full name is..." Gudako looked at Mayaka for confirmation who only nods in slight nervousness

"Mayaka d'Arc - Pendragon...yes. Mayaka is the child of a powerful King and the very same Saint that heard the voices of the Angels and God..." Gudako introduces and everyone had dropped whatever they were holding and look intently at Mayaka

"That should've been obvious since her blonde braid is practically screaming JEANNE D'ARC and her emerald eyes screamed KING ARTHUR..." Gudako massaged her temples

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAATTT?!?!?!?!" At this, Artoria and Jeanne looked at each other, blushed and looked away but found themselves looking back again

"OKAY EVEN THOUGH I KINDA SHIP MY MAMA AND DAD, I SHIP THIS ONE TOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Gudako laughs, she was teasing her mom and Seijiro's mom too and Seijiro laughed along with her

"I...don't think..."

"Don't think Aunt Jeanne! FEEL! FEEL HOW MUCH THE KING SHARES HER LOVE!" Gudako says with a shine in her eyes and Jalter had to fight a belch coming from her

"What's so funny? Holy shit what did I miss?" a new voice suddenly resounded as it opened the door in the briefing room. When they looked they saw a silver haired girl that was tied in a lose ponytail, she had silver pale gold eyes and a playful yet serious gleam in them

"Manaka!"

"Ah, if it isn't my pure form..." the newly-arrived girl quiped with a smirk that everyone thinks to be familiar "You changed your name to Manaka?" Gudako asked "Yeah. I don't want to use my old name because I sounded ridiculous back then..." Manaka says

"Oh guys, this is Manaka Pendragon. Mayaka's...well, tainted self, I guess?"

"Hey! I take offense in that! Stop making it sound wrong, Guda-nee-chan!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's just it seems weird to see a playful child of the Shinjuku Alters!"

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

"Wait...is that Mordred Alter from before?" Jalter asks and Gudako sweatdrops "You just realized it now...? Jeez, Manaka will be sad ya know." she said

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAATTTT???"

"I also summoned my own Servants, Gudako-chan!" Manaka says as she steps aside and in came Jalter Summer Berserker and Artoria Alter Summer Rider

"Okay...this is starting to creep me out..." Gudako says as she sighed but she stopped short when they heard a scream resound from somewhere...

"Wait...is...Joan AWAKE!?!?!?" Gudako screeched, looking at them "I'll...be right back!" she says, running outside the room but returned again and pulled Jeanne and Jalter with her "Come with me you two!" she says, pulling them away "What the crap are you DOOOOINGGGG!?!?!" Jalter cursed as they left the room

Everyone who were left in the room tilted their head in confusion while Mash only sweatdropped. After a few moments, the three returned. Jeanne was carrying a sleeping child with swollen eyelids and breathing through her mouth while Jeanne Alter sighed, running a hand through her hair. Manaka and Mayaka approached them with worried looks on their faces as they studied the girl on the Ruler's back

"Is Joan alright?" Mayaka asks and Manaka opens her arms to take the child from the blonde Ruler who gave the girl to her "Her name's Joan right? Well, she was running away from Gilles earlier...and she was scared...is she also someone you know?" Jeanne asks and the two flinched

"You mean...Gudako-chan hasn't told you yet?" Mayaka asks as the two of them cradles the girl who just nuzzles their figures while sighing happily

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Does that clarify things for you?" Gudako asks and Jeanne Alter nodded with a click of her tongue "I'm sorry, I'm still confused..." her original says and her Alter mentally fell to the floor "WHAT!?" she exclaimed "I'm sorry...but...why are you angry, Alter?" Jeanne asks and Gudako sighs and gestures the Ruler to come closer

"Hmm?" then, she whispers something to her ear. With each passing second, Jeanne blushes and when Gudako was done talking to her, she was full-on blushing "A-Alter..." "Yeah the kid's born from both of us, alright!? Now leave me alone!" Jalter turns away in embarrassment while the others just laughed

Just then, the door opened again and a girl with short fiery red hair tied in twin tails with bangs covering her left eye entered the briefing room

The girl stopped when she noticed everyone in the room. She gulped and looked at the doctor, fixing her eyeglasses at the bridge of her nose - now that everyone does look closer, they do see the girl was wearing black rimmed eyeglasses - as she spoke "Did...I come in at a bad time, Doctor?" she asked

When they looked at Dr. Romani Archaman, he was sweating like crazy but still manages to keep a calm composure eitherway "Uh...not really...it was just Gudako and her usual antics...and the other Masters waking up..." he answered and the girl looked at Gudako and nodded at her

"Should I...introduce myself?" she asks while still looking at Gudako which earned a sigh but an agreement from Dr. Roman

"Okay...my name is Ritsuka. Ritsuka Pendragon..." she says softly it was hardly audible and everyone raised an eyebrow (except Manaka and Mayaka though)

"FATHER HOW MANY HEIRS DID YOU INTEND TO HAVE!?" Mordred screeched while scratching the back of her neck "No, this girl isn't Artoria Pendragon's heir. Believe me, I would know it and feel it if she was...." Gudako says looking at Mordred, Mayaka and Manaka

"What?"

"On that note, who are you, Ritsuka?" Gudako asks

"I am...no doubt a Pendragon. That much is certain. For one of my parents is a descendant from the lineage of King Arthur. And my other parent was once a Member of the Round Table..." Ritsuka answers

...

...

...

...

...

"Wait...I think I'm getting it..." Gudako says as she scratches again on her head which earned a sigh from Manaka and Mayaka

"Are you that dense, onee-chan? Even we will recognize our niece when we see her..." Mayaka sighs, her eyes turning amethyst, a sign of her mischeviousness

"Niece...?" Mash mumbles

"Yeah. Ritsuka is our niece. I mean, we were aware of it when she woke up a few hours ago and we thought you'd pick it up once she described who her parents was...but you are dense when it comes down to it, Gudako..." Manaka rattles on

"Listen here, Ritsuka said her parent was from the Pendragon lineage. But Mordred-nii doesn't bare a semblance to her nor do we and Manaka. Then she says her other parent is a Knight of the Round Table. Who else would she be but Gudako Pendragon and Galahad's host, Mash Kyrielight's, child? Seriously..." Mayaka says softly, rubbing her temples in annoyance

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"NAAAAAANIIIIIII?!?!?!?!?! M-MASH AND MINE!?!?!" Gudako screeched so loudly everyone had to cover their ears. Gudako then looked at Mash and she looked back but they both suddenly looked away, embarrassed

"Nice to see you, Papa Gudako, Mama!" Ritsuka gave the most innocent smile that almost made Gudako's and Mash's heart stop. Mordred draped an arm around Gudako's shoulders and did the same to Mash

"Raise my niece well, yeah?"

"Mordred!"

"Onii-chan!!!"

Artoria then ruffled Gudako's hair then placed a hand on Mash's shoulder

"Take it slowly, okay?"

"KING ARTORIA!!"

"MAMA!!"

"You can call me mom too, Mash and you can call Mordred Onii-san."

"Yeah, you should definitely do that Mash!"

Mash blushes and Gudako just screeches "YAMETE KURE!!!" and everyone just laughs at her amusing reactions

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HORRIBLE ENDING I KNOW
> 
> BUT THIS IS JUST A CRACK FIC SOOOO...AHAHAHAHA!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in wattpad under the username: IzumiAsada647
> 
> I might have some mistakes in terms of how a Heroic Spirit is in actuality and also, this has not yet been edited...though as I republish it here per day, I will edit it the best I can. Please enjoy reading this as much as I did making it


End file.
